Enfant
by kinochan
Summary: *UP:Epilogue01*!~FIC COMPLETE ou presque~ Premier chap du trio! ^^ j'espère qu'il vous plaira! ^^
1. chapitre 01

Titre : Enfant…

Auteur : Kinochan

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : shonen aï… c certain

WARNING ! intro à deux balles… -_- 

Je comptais appeler cette fic : « Bavard ! », et la concentrer surtout sur Duo, mais, vu le titre (totalement nul), je n'avais pas beaucoup de possibilités quant au développement…

NDKino : Heu… perso, je n'ai vu que 9 épisodes de GW (-_-).

ET !!… (ça joue en ma faveur peut être…), je me suis défoncée avec toutes les fics que g pu trouver sur le sujet… donc… (je sais, c pas très clair), pliiiiiiiiiiiiiizeuh, soyez indulgents ! ^^. g pas trop les connaissances requises…

Arigatoo à Valky-copineuh pour ses conseils et son aide (surtout pour les noms… ^^)…

Bon, bein… bonne lecture !

Heero : heu…

Kino : oui chou ?

Heero : je peux dire quelque chose ?

Kino : hmm… NAN !

Duo : oh naaan... je vais souffrir, je le sens… T_______T

Kino : rrrrrooooooohhh, il a déjà deviné qu'il était mon préféré !! ^___________^.

Heero : t'inquiète, je suis sûr qu'elle est gentille et qu'elle te croquera pas… c la première fois qu'elle écrit sur nous ! ^_^

Kino : niark ! niark ! niark ! vous savez koi ? g de très bons profs !!!

Duo : oooooooooohhh… nooooooooooonnnn… poooouuuuuukoooooaaaaa… qui au fait ?

Kino : bein… tous les auteurs qui ont écrit sur GW… copine-Valky… 

Quatre : oh, ça va, elle a été sympa avec nous, hein Trowa ?

Trowa : …

Kino : attendez de voir la suite de « Trahison »… ^vv^ niark ! niark ! niark !… *o* NAN ! g rien dit !!! g pas fais de spoiler, copineuh !!!!

GBoys : Koi ? koi ? koi ? koi ? keski va se passer ???

Kino : Méééééheu !!! Rien heu !!!… sinon, y a tata As, Riel, Tama, Athanael, Kineko, Anrluz, Odrade, Gaelle, Aakane, Asuka, Ange, Ephy, Erynna… plein, plein, plein d'auteurs !!! ^___________^ tous en fait !!!

Gboys : heu… on va souffrir alors…

Kino : Viiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!! ^_________________^

Bon, maintenant que j'ai fais petit clin d'œil…

Gboys : RRROOOOOOOOHHH !!! la-grosse-lèche-de-la-mort-qui-tue-la-vie-biologique-microscopique !!!! 

BIM !!! BIM !!!! *grosses bosses sur tous les crânes*

(double coup qui en vaut cinq !! ^^)

Kino : … à tous les auteurs que j'adore (pour les autres, c pas que je vous aime pas, c que g pas eu le temps de tout lire !! ^^ ), bonnnnnneuh lecture !!!

ReNDKino : les auteurs que g cité concernent seulement GW… bein, vi, faut faire peur aux GBoys, pas aux autres bishoushous voyons !!! ^_______^…

ENFANT… 

Duo s'étira lentement, l'alcool qu'il avait bu la veille, martelant encore ses tempes.

Il tenta avec beaucoup de difficultés, de se remémorer les dernières 24 heures qu'il venait de vivre… sans succès…

Ils avaient décidé, tous les G-boys et lui, de fêter les 5 années de paix qui venaient de s'écouler… presque sans embûches…

Trois ans… trois longues années avaient passé, sans qu'il ne revoit ses amis…

Et il avait tout oublié de leur soirée de retrouvailles !

L'américain laissa échapper un soupir lourd de sens, roula sur le côté et s'appuya sur son lit afin de se lever.

BONG !!

Duo s'étala de tout son long, dans un bruit sourd, sur un parterre d'objets non identifiables, tant la pénombre était dense.

Il se hissa péniblement à la commode prés de la salle de bain, rejoignant enfin cette dernière.

Il entra dans la douche, adjacente à la baignoire et acheva de se réveiller complètement en faisant alterner eau-chaude / eau-froide sur sa peau nue.

Il s'enveloppa dans une large et chaude serviette et s'appuya contre la chambranle de la porte, murmurant pour lui même :

_J'aime pas le froid… c'est mauvais pour le cœur…

L'Ex-Shinigami retourna dans sa chambre et s'affala sur le lit le plus proche de la salle de bain.

Il cligna les yeux, éblouit par la lumière du soleil.

_'Shit… stores automatiques de m…

Quatre avait réservé un de ses nombreux hôtels pour faire la fête, et tous les G-boys étaient repartis dans de très spacieuses chambres.

Celle de Duo comportait deux lits, dont un, deux-places. 

Une grande fenêtre illuminait la pièce, et le petit balcon, devant, donnait sur la piscine, 10 étages plus bas.

_Hnnnn… grogna le lit…

_Hnnnn ??? répliqua Duo.

_M'écraseuh… 

_Oro ????? O.o

Duo retira vivement la grosse couette qui couvrait le « grogneur », sur ses gardes, près à se battre… au cas ou…

Il avait tressaillit au son de la voix qu'il venait d'entendre, trop aigu pour être celle d'un adulte… ou même d'un adolescent…

_But… What… ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, une chose chevelue lui avait sauté au cou - l'étranglant par la même -  en hurlant :

_PAAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!

_Mais… mais… mééééééééééheeeeuuuuuu !!!!!

_Nan, mon papa, mon nom à moi, c'est « Nao »… bonjour mon papounet d'amooouur !!!

_Bon… bonjour… NANIII ??? 

_Papa ? tu parles japonais maintenant ? (va savoir comment le gosse peut reconnaître le japonais… ^_^;;)

_Heu…

_Bein quoi ?

_Je… nan… rien… juste un réflexe (l'a piqué du vocabulaire à son futur mamour ! ^^)

_Dis… mon popa… tu veux bien me lire une histoireuh ?

_Tu viens de te lever voyons… au fait… t'es qui… *O*  *éclair de lucidité*… pardon mon poussin… Nao, puce, calme toi, ne hurle pas s'il te plait… chuchota Duo en apercevant l'heure sur l'horloge pendue au mur… 6h15… le natté murmura pour lui même… plus jamais… plus jamais  d'alcool…

_Poukoa ?? brailla un peu trop fort le bout de chou, triturant une de ses mèches noires, son doudou entre les doigts.

_Parce que, mon chéri, l'alcool fait revenir ton papa, 5 ans en arrière, et qu'il en oubli presque son poussin d'amour, lui explique le grand brun en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

_Dis papa… c'est quand que tu me montre tes zamis ?? susurra Nao, changeant complètement de sujet.

_Heu… mon fils… je… plus tard… d'accord ?

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Duo prit son fils dans ses bras et le berça doucement en fredonnant un vieille comptine française que lui avait apprit Trowa.

            _Dors…Dors… au creux de mon bras…_

            _Je serai toujours auprès de toi…_

            _Dors…Dors…au creux de mon bras…_

            _Et la nuit viendra à petit pas…_

            _Dors…Dors…au creux de mes bras…_

_Et jusqu'au matin tout ira bien…_

_Dors…Dors…au creux de mes bras…_

            _Au pays des rêves tu voyageras…_

Duo laissa couler une larme le long de sa joue alors que Nao sombrait petit à petit dans les limbes du sommeil, au son de sa douce et mélodieuse voix…

Le petit garçon avait quatre ans environ, et était le portrait craché de son père, même regard rieur, même forme de visage, où un sourire semblait être gravé à vie, si ce n'est que celui de Nao n'était jamais factice… Ses cheveux arrivaient au milieu de son dos, en une longue tresse défaite par la nuit, pareille à celle de Duo…

Leur seules différences, la couleur de ceux-ci d'abord, aussi noirs que la nuit, avec quelques reflets bleu, peut-être plus fins que ceux de Duo, ainsi que la couleur de ses yeux, rouges-sombre, pailletés de violet… uniques liens physique le rattachant à sa mère.

Duo releva brusquement la tête lorsqu'il entendit toquer à la porte… il reprit son calme et allongea Nao, toujours accroché à son cou.

_Qui est là ? chuchota-t-il, méfiant.

_Duo… c'est moi, Quatre…

_Quatre ? Entre !! dit-il en ouvrant en grand, heureux de « revoir » son ami… alors qu'il était sobre…

Il regretta son invitation, ¼ de seconde après que les mots ne soient sortis de sa bouche.

Essayant de cacher Nao et de détourner l'attention de Quatre sur lui, Duo s'interposa entre eux deux.

_Raté ! sourit l'arabe , je l'ai vu en entrant et… de toute manière, je l'ai « sentit » ! ^_________^

_Heu… je…

Duo baissa les yeux, s'il avait caché l'existence de son fils aux autres G-boys, c'est surtout parce qu'il craignait leur réaction…

Et que ferait-il face à Heero ?

La réaction de celui-ci lorsqu'il rencontrera Nao était sûrement celle qui lui importait le plus.

Son existence même pourrait compromettre ses chances avec « le glaçon », si tant est qu'il en ait…

_Est-ce que tu es sérieux ? Si cela pouvait te donner une chance avec Heero, tu serais capable de renoncer à ton fils ? les yeux de Quatre paraissaient plus tristes qu'en colère.

_NON, jamais !!!! ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulut dire !!! et puis, comment ce fait-il que tu puisse faire ce genre de chose ? ragea le brun, touché par la remarque.

_Mon empathie s'est développée !! ^_______^

_Génial… quelle bonne nouvelle… plus de vie privée… grogna le natté, jetant un coup d'œil à son fils, toujours endormi.

Sans qu'il s'en aperçu, Quatre se faufila et se mit à genou devant le lit, posant sa tête face à celle de Nao, ce dernier, parfaitement réveillé (on ne peut plus faire confiance aux enfants… font même semblant de dormir ! -_-), lui souriait de toutes ses dents et l'observait de ses grands yeux rieurs.

_Comment un petit bout de chou comme toi pourrait gâcher les chances de son papa ? rien qu'en le voyant dormir, on souhaiterait devenir son ami… ou un de ses parents !!!

_Mouais… tu le connais pas encore quand il est réveillé !!… dis moi, c'est l'instinct maternel qui se réveille Monsieur Quatre Barton ??? (ET VIIII, je les ai mariés !!! ^^… nan je pouille pas tout !).

_###^_^### si seulement ça pouvait être possible… sourit tristement Quatre en caressant la tête du gamin brun.

_C EST TOI L AMOUREUX DE MON PAPAAAA ???

_#####_#####… heu… Nao, poussin… qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?

_C EST TOI HEEROOOO ??? continua le petit, surexcité…

Quatre et Duo en perdirent leurs mâchoires, le blond  reprit le premier, trop curieux…

_Nao… comment sais tu tout cela ?

_Mon papa à moi, et bein… il parle quand il dort ! ET, il parle même de tous ses amis à lui !!… Sauf, dit-il sur un ton de conspirateur se penchant un peu plus vers Quatre, que quand il parle de Heero… et bein… IL LUI DEMANDE DE RESTER POUR TOUJOURS AVEC LUIIII !!!

Nao tapa dans ses mains, tout fière de sa découverte, sans s'apercevoir que son père pleurait, lucide, il se rendait – enfin – compte que son fils « savait » son secret, qu'il avait fait tant d'efforts pour lui cacher à lui aussi : que son père aimait quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère, et, qui plus est, un homme…

Quatre continua, doucement, sans brusquer l'enfant, lisant une fois de plus dans les pensées du brun.

_Et, dis moi, est-ce que ça te dérange ?

_De koa ???

_Que ton père aime quelqu'un d'autre que ta maman… et… que ce soit… un homme…

Nao observa l'arabe, perplexe…

_Bein nan ! poukoa ?? Ça doit ????

_Heu… non, non… Quatre restait interdit devant l'honnêteté et l'innocence du petit garçon.

_Bein… au début, ça me gênait un peu parce que mon papa, il aime plus ma maman pareil, mais… Nao regarda son père, cherchant à voir si il était fâché, puis, continua… papa… une fois, il… il a pleuré en parlant de… Heero… et moi, même si j'étais dans ma chambre… je pouvais… l'entendre…  même qu'il a crié !! et que je m'étais approché aussi ! le garçon parlait de plus en  plus vite, comme s'il cherchait à se justifier d'une faute, il hoqueta quelque peu et repris, des sanglots bloquant parfois sa respiration, Et pis… et pis… moi, z'aime pas quand il pleure mon papa, parce que z'ai autant mal que lui après… et après… après… après je pleure aussiiiiiiiii… joignant les « larmes » à la parole, Nao colla ses petites menottes sous ses yeux et commença à sangloter…

_Mon poussin… mon Nao… 

Duo prit son fils dans ses bras, fit de lents et longs cercles dans son dos, en une apaisante caresse, le berçant et lui murmurant des mots que seuls les enfants peuvent comprendre lorsqu'ils viennent de leur parents…

Séchant ses larmes dans le cou de son père, Nao finit :

_… je me suis dit… que comme mon papa… il était… re-amoureux…  il était moins malheureux parce que maman… elle est plus là… et il serait moins malheureux… si… si… Heero il était… amoureux de lui…  aussi… donc… comme papa il aime Heero… moi aussi je l'aime bien… mais… mais… je le déteste aussi !!! Parce qu'il laisse mon paPAA TOUT SEEEEUUUULEUH !!!

C'est au moment où Nao se remettait à pleurer (avec le Dolby Surround cette fois), que Wufei entra dans la chambre, grommelant et pestant comme un vieux pou.

_C'est pas un peu finit tout ce bouquant ? l'est 6h30 du matin, m***… *aperçoit Nao, les yeux gonflé* (OOC total je crois, pour ce qui va suivre)… MAIS QU IL EST MIGNON !!! OH !!! KESKILA ??… Keske vous lui avez fait ?? *regards-qui-tuent-la-mort-à-3-Km-©-Heero-Yuy à Duo et Quatre*… OH !!! ET QUELS BEAUX CHEVEUX !!! Plus beaux que ceux de Duo !!! (sont noirs… comme ceux de Wuwu… -_-).

_C EST TOI HEERO ?? demanda le petit au cheveux  noirs en tirant sur le pantalon du chinois, alors qu'il s'était précipité sur lui, remarquant le grand intérêt que lui portait l'ex pilote de Nataku.

_ ??? -_-;;;;; * Wuwu vexé de la comparaison avec « glaçon »*

_HEIN ? HEIN ? DIS ! DIS ! C EST TOI L AMOU….

Duo s'était précipité sur Nao, accroché aux bras de Wufei, mais Quatre fut plus rapide et lui colla sa main sur la bouche.

_Nao, fit le blond, tu ne veux pas venir avec moi, on va déjeuner !

_… nani ? (prend les répliques de son père qui les prend à son amoureux, ^^;;) déjeuner ?? Oh ! Oui !!!… mais, je voulais savoir… mmh !! mmh !!!!…

_Heu… Duo, Wufei, je vous laisse, hein… je vais manger avec le petit !!!

_… Hnn…, répondit le chinois, qui, toujours aussi vexé, ne prêtait pas plus attention aux dires du petit garçon.

_Haha ! Ha… à tout à l'heure Quatre !!! Merci ! Duo ferma la porte, encore troublé par ce que venait de dire son fils.

_Duo…

_Oui ? fit l'ex Shinigami, appréhendant les questions que pourrait lui poser l'ancien pilote de  Nataku…

_Nan mais !!! Keske ça veut dire ????!!!

_^^;;; … de koi ?

_UN, qui est ce petit garçon ??

_Mon fils ! répondit l'américain sans s'empêcher de mettre une pointe de fierté dans son ton.

_mmh… ça se voit !! aussi bruyant et vexant l'un que l'autre !!!

_Tu sais… merci ! Je prend ça comme des compliments !

_S'en étaient pas !!!

_Je sais bien… ^^ … et le « deux » ?

_… hmm… DEUX, comment a-t-il pu me confondre avec Heero ?????!!!

_Heu… c'est un peu long à expliquer… 

_Son amoureux transit de père ne lui a donc pas montré de photos ??

__#######_####### *rougit jusqu'aux doigts de pieds* Mééééééééheu !!! Tout le monde est au courant !!! T________T, comment tu le sais toi d'abord ??

_…-_-;;;; Je pense qu'il faut être aveugle, ou s'appeler Heero Yuy pour ne pas voir combien tu le dévore des yeux !!!      

_Méheu… #^_^# … je sais… en fait… d'après Nao, je n'en parle – vraiment – que lorsque je dors, bien sûr, je lui ai déjà parlé de vous !!! mais pas plus !

_Il a peut être un don… comme Quatre… d'empathie… parce que toi… à part ronfler… tu fais pas grand chose quand tu dors ! -_- (Wuwu qui a vécu l'horrible chose qu'est de dormir dans la chambre de Duo).

_O.o… Mouais… et toi, Wuman, depuis quand tu parles aussi ouvertement… et aussi « gentiment » ??

Susceptible comme pas deux, Wufei marqua un temps avant de répondre.

_Et bien… pour tout te dire… je crois que je suis tombé… amoureux… ##^^## chuchota-t-il.

_Ooooh… Ah bon ?? Mais… c'est génial ! C'est qui ? (admirez la belle feinte qui laisse deux –parce qu'il n'y en a pas plus… enfin… je crois – possibilités quant au sexe de « l'élu(e) »…)

_Et bien…

Et Wufei partit dans un long monologue entrecoupé des soupirs d'un Duo au bord du suicide parce qu'il était affamé (presque autant que son fils… -_-;;;), et prés à zigouiller un ancien pilote de Nataku, parce qu'il faisait l'éloge de… Sally (et vi… g trouvé personne d'autre… ^^;;;)… femme que Duo connaissait depuis des années… -________-;;;;…

*

*   *

Quatre et Nao, en grande conversation tels deux grands amis – et nouveaux conspirateurs – s'étaient installés dans la grande cuisine réservée habituellement au personnel.

La présence de Nao avait fait la joie des cuisiniers (femmes pour la plupart), qui l'avaient chouchouté pendant près d'une demi-heure (NB : pov' Duo…), avant de prendre leur service,

A présent seuls, le blond planta son regard bleu ciel dans celui carmin de son face à face et demanda au petit garçon.

_Tu n'as jamais vraiment « entendu » ton père, n'est-ce pas ?

_Kes tu veux dire ?

_Tu l'as plutôt… « sentit » pleurer, non ?

_… Ouip !!! répondit le natté, la tête dans son bol de lait chocolaté.

_Je vois…

_Dis ! Quatre… t'es comme moi, toi, hein ?

_Hm, hm ! confirma l'arabe.

_Et… est-ce que c'est embêtant ??

Quatre plongea dans ses souvenirs… « au début », lorsqu'il commençait tout juste à « éprouver » les sentiments de ses proches, sentiments d'amour surtout, l'angoisse qu'ils éprouvaient vis-à-vis d'Oz, était trop indicible pour qu'il puisse en souffrir, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'éprouve lui même, cela ne le gênait pas plus… puis… la douleur, la peur… la solitude des pilotes de Gundam étaient apparues… il avait cru mourir intérieurement tant il avait eu mal… la seule chose qu'il souhaitait à présent, fut que Nao, si précoce pour son âge, ne vive pas de telles choses en cette période de paix…

_Seulement, avec un père tel que Duo, presque aussi torturé qu'Heero, ce n'est pas gagné…_

Se dit-il mentalement.

_C'est koâ « torturé » ??? demanda Nao avec un sourire marron (Beurk !)

_Poussin… c'est quelque chose que je te souhaite de ne jamais connaître… murmura tristement Quatre, surpris par l'entendue du pouvoir psychique du petit.

_Tonton Quatre … si jamais papa pleure encore quand il dors, est-ce que je pourrais t'appeler ??

_Bien sûr, et j'accourrai !!! Promis. ^^

_Dis… tu veux pas m'aider ?

_… Heu… oui… à quoi faire ? méfiant, Quatre sentait le coup fourré à trois kilomètres…

Le petit au cheveux noirs se pencha sur son partenaire (je précise… DE COMPLOTS, et ceux qui ont pensé autre chose… HONTE A VOUS !!!) et chuchota à son oreille…

_Je voudrais que mon papa et Heero se mettent ensemble…

_… OUI !!!! je veux !!! piailla Quatre, sa nature d'entremetteur se révélant au contact de Nao.

_Ok ? demanda celui-ci en tendant son auriculaire.

_OK ! Quatre accrocha son doigt à celui du petit brun, scellant ainsi leur pacte.

_B… jour… tout le monde…

_Heu !!! Bonjour !… Quatre avança Nao devant lui et le présenta, voici Nao, le fils de Duo !!! Il lui ressemble, n'est-ce pas mamour ?… Nao, je  te présente Trowa, mon mari !

Trowa, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce regarda le petit, une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

CATCH !!!

_Toi… tu es bien le fils de ton père… -_-…

Nao, accroché au cou du français, avait collé sa bouche sur sa joue, et lui étalait du chocolat partout.

A ce moment là, la porte de la cuisine  s'entrouvrit, laissant apparaître… une loque humaine…

_…jour'…

_Heero ? demanda timidement Nao.

_Hnn… vi… c'est moi… bonjour petit Duo, fit le brun aux yeux cobalt, intuitif et encore sous les effets de sa gueule de bois…

_NON !!!!! VAS-T EN !!!! NAAAAAAAAN NE RENTRE PAS DANS MA TETE !!!!!

Le petit natté tomba à terre, au pied de Trowa, qui ne comprenait pas, et pleurait de douleur, sa tête entre les mains.

_NAO !!! cria Quatre, Que t'arrive-t-il ??

Le blond pris l'enfant dans ses bras et tenta de le faire sortir de la subite torpeur qui venait de le saisir.

_nooooooooooooooonnnnn… j'ai maaaaaaal… j'ai tellement mal…

…

…

…

…

à suivre…

Kino : niark ! niark ! niark !!!

            Que va-t-il se passer ?

            Nao fait-il une crise de foie ? (kini : elle est pas drôle, je sais…)

            Wuwu va-t-il séquestrer ce  pov' Duo pendant longtemps ?

                        Tant de question auxquelles je  répondrais – peut être – dans le seeeeeeeeecooonnnnnd chapitreuh !!!!

                        …

Duo : mon fils !!! keske tu lui as fait ???

Kino : tu te prendS vraiment au jeu du-du… ^^;;;…

Duo : … il est a – do – ra – bleuh !!!

Heero : TT_________________TT, il a été méssant avec moâ !!! pooouuuuuukoooooââââ ???

Kino : ^________________^ tu verras bien… et pis, arrêtes ! ça te va pas de chouiner !

Heero : HNN !!!

Quatre : J'en veux un pareil !!!!

Kino : Nani ?

Trowa : …

Duo : poukoa il a un don d'empathie ??? méssanteuh ! j'aurais plus la paix, plus jamais de vie privée ! déjà qu'avec Quatre je souffrais, là… ça va être l'enfer, t'imagine ??

            « Papa… poukoa t'imagine Heero tout nu ?? »

Heero : Tu… tu m'imagine tout nu ??…

Duo : ##_##… heu… vi… un peu… de dos… de face aussi…

Heero : ###########_##########… heu… moa… moa… aussi…

Duo : Rrrrrooooooohhh… mon Heerooooo !!! c'est gentil ça !!!

Quatre : J'en veux un pareil !!!!!

Heero : Du… tu diras à ton fils de se calmer, ok ? j'aime pas les ultrasons !

Duo : Parles pas de lui comme ça !!! cet enfant sera bientôt le tien !

Heero : NANIII ???!!!

Kino : l'écoute pas, il essaye de spoiler, mais ça marche pas… bon, la ferme tout les cinq !!!

Trowa et Wufei : Mais on a rien dit !!!

Kino : et là ? vous venez de faire quoi ?

Trowa et Wufei : -______________-

Kino : à la proooooochaineuh !!!!

RETOUR                SUITE


	2. chapitre 02

 Titre : Enfant.

Auteur : Kinochan.

Base : Gundam Wing.

Genre : romance et trituration de cerveau d'un pov petit bambin

NDK : heu… je vais peut être vous éviter la « note » de l'auteur… (ki a dit ''YOUPI'' ??? _).

Heero : M****, elle a à peine finit le chapitre 1 (il y a tout juste 3 heures), et elle revient déjà… 

Duo : J'vais revoir mon bébé… oTT___________TTo *larmes de bonheur*

Disclamer : Les bishous de GW ne sont pas à moi, et je ne me fait pas de pépettes avec ! ^_^v…

Kino : taisez vous les pipelettes… et… place à la Fiction !!!

ENFANT… 

Wufei et Duo – qui avaient terminé leur conversation, Wuwu ne supportant plus les gémissements de Duo vis-à-vis de son ventre – se dirigeaient vers la cuisine lorsqu'ils entendirent le cri de Quatre…

_Nao ?… murmura Duo avec inquiétude.

Il se précipita vers la pièce et fut choqué par ce qu'il vit, son fils appuyé sur Quatre, sanglotant et apeuré.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il prit son fils dans ses bras, sous le regard inquiet de ses amis, et demanda, agressif :

_Que lui est-il arrivé ?

_Duo… Quatre lu dans les pensées du Shinigami et le regarda, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

_Que lui est-il arrivé dit Duo avec un calme lourd de sous entendus.

_Duo ! Heero, qui avait interpellé le brun planta son regard dans le sien,  tout… tout est de ma faute… je… je pars, il ira sûrement… mieux après… l'ancien « soldat-parfait » s'était retourné, et marchait vers la sortie, il s'arrêta une seconde, attendant quelque chose, quelqu'un peut être, puis referma la porte derrière lui.

_Que… reprit Duo, choqué… pourquoi a-t-il dit ça ?… Je… Je ne voulais pas…

_C'est lorsqu'il est arrivé que Nao s'est mis à crier… lui expliqua Trowa, remarquant que son compagnon était trop préoccupé.

_papa… pardon… pardon… excuses moi… je ne voulais pas… maintenant… à cause de moi… vous êtes… encore plus tristes  toi et Heero… non… je ne voulais pas…

_Nao… qu'as-tu ?… réponds moi… Duo paru un peu rassuré en voyant que son fils respirait un peu mieux.

_Oh… non… éclairé, Quatre se releva et s'appuya sur la table en ne prêtant aucune attention à la main de Trowa qui se faisait soucieuse sur son dos… Nao… tu… tu as lu dans l'esprit d'Heero, n'est-ce pas…

Le garçon acquiesça muettement dans un mouvement de tête, pleurant toujours, mais de fatigue à présent…

_Que… qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ??? se précipita Duo.

_Ton fils… reprit Quatre, ton fils… est comme moi… finissant sa phrase dans un souffle, le blond attrapa la main de son mari et s'y accrocha comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

_… oh… non…

_… l'arabe sourit tristement… si… Duo, il a à peine quatre ans, et possède la même puissance que moi, sinon une plus importante… alors que j'ai déjà 21 ans… il faudrait…

_oh non… répéta Duo telle une lente et triste rengaine, penché sur son fils, pleurant avec lui…

*

*   *

Heero traînait des pieds dans un des grands couloirs de l'hôtel, cet endroit paraissait bien morne après ce qu'il venait de vivre. Cela faisait à peine 24 heures qu'il avait retrouvé ses anciens coéquipiers, que quelque chose venait gâcher le plaisir qu'il avait éprouvé…

Il se souvint de la soirée qu'il venait de passé avec un léger rictus aux lèvres.

*Flash Back*

_Duo premier arrivé à l'hôtel, se chargea d'accueillir, à la place de Quatre, Heero qui était un peu déboussolé par son voyage en avion, entre le Japon et les États-Unis, qui avait duré assez longtemps. C'est à cet endroit, dans un accord commun, que tous avaient décidé de se réunir._

__Heeeeeeeeemaaaaaannn !!!! hurla le natté ne cachant pas son enthousiasme._

_Le brun aux yeux cobalt avait esquissé un sourire en entendant la voix du Shinigami… elle lui avait tellement manqué…" tout comme les autres" s'empressa-t-il de rajouter mentalement._

__Duo… toujours aussi bruyant à ce que je vois, dit-il plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulut._

_ L'ex Shinigami, qui avait bien grandit tiqua sous la remarque semblant blessé.__ Le cœur d'Heero en fut déchiré._

__…Heeman…tu est bien grognon, ton voyage ne se serait-il pas aussi bien passé que tu  l'espérais, tu n'as pas réussit à rapporté le numéro d'une belle hôtesse de l'air ?_

_Mais Duo avait enchaîné presque aussitôt sur une autre imbécillité dont il avait le secret, s'attirant l' « OMAE O KOROSU » d'un Soldat-parfait sur les nerfs – et rouge comme une tomate._

_"Comment aurais-je pu faire une telle chose alors que Nos retrouvailles occupaient totalement mon esprit…Baka !!"_

_*_

_*   *_

__HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!_

__Duo… la ferme…grogna Wufei, le nez dans sa bouteille de Tequila, téééé trooop bruuuuyant…_

__mééééé heu… méssant wuwuuuu… de toute manière… je le sais dézaaaa…keske tu crois ?…« glaçon » me l'a déza fait remarqué tout à l'heureuh…lui  fit remarqué Duo qui lui, serrait amoureusement sa bouteille de Vodka, soudée à sa brique de jus d'orange…_

__………*met du temps à comprendre*………KÔÔÔÔAAAA ??? __DUUUUUUUOOOOOOOO OMAE OOO… _

_BLARF… _(gomen, je voyais pas trop quoi mettre d'autre)

_…_

_BOUM ! (NB : Heero s'écroule inconscient par terre)_

_*Heero*_

_…Le noir… noir complet qui me rappelle de trop mauvais souvenirs…_

_La mort…_

_La peur…_

_La… solitude…_

_Je…il me manque quelque chose…quelqu'un peut être…_

_…_

_Oz…mon salut… ma délivrance…_

**_« Tu es suicidaire !! tu t'en rends compte, ou tu es totalement CON ? »_**__

_…non… je ne veux pas le revoir…_

_Il m'a fait trop de mal…il m'a laissé…_

__N'est-ce pas toi plutôt, qui l'a laissé ?… en évitant par tout les moyens de te déclarer…_

_--NON !!… je…j'ai…J'AI TROP PEUR !!!!_

__Peur de quoi ?…_

_--Peur de… il… me laissera…je le sais bien…_

__pff…_

_--De quoi ris-tu ???_

__de toi…_

_--…hnn…et… qui es-tu ?…_

__tu ne devine pas ?… je suis toi…_

_--…_

_« …o……Heero……toi… »_

_…bouge… j'aime assez ce que j'ai sous la tête… c'est confortable…ça…ça dégage de la chaleur…_

_*_

_*   *_

__Heero… Heero… réveilles-toi !_

__… hnnnn…_

__Heero… je sais que tu es réveillé ! tu souris !!_

_Heero releva brusquement la tête et rencontra le menton de Duo qui s'écroula sur le dos en hurlant de douleur._

_Les mains sur les cuisses du Shinigami, Heero se mit à crier :_

__Naaaaaaan c'est pas vrai !!! j'ai jamais souris de toute ma vie !!!!_

_…Et retomba dans les bras de Duo qui se relevait à peine, pour voir ce qui arrivait à son ami…Heero couché sur Duo se mit à marmonner des phrases sans trop de sens, laissant échapper parfois des « Duo… » en soupirant._

_Le Shinigami se mit à sourire et passa la main dans les courts cheveux bruns…_

__Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir…OUCH !!!_

_Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire une déclaration à 8 grammes 5 d'alcool dans le sang, Duo reçu un coup de pied dans les côtes…de la part de…Quatre !!!_

_Le blond le regarda d'un air qui ne donnait pas envie de l'avoir en face et lui demanda sur un ton méchant, de réveillé Heero._

__Suis déjà réveillé,  fit l'intéressé, la tête dans le cou d'un Shinigami offusqué…_

__Tant mieux…debout…le blond se leva et vacilla comme une feuille morte prête à se décrocher de son arbre… on va jouer ààààà… ACTION OU VERITEEEEEE !!!!!  cria-t-il  en  s'écroulant dans les bras de Trowa-toujours-prêt._

_Le français leur expliqua qu'il aurait voulu jouer à la bouteille, mais que Wufei, qui épiait la conversation, s'était mis à hurler comme un goret qu'il était amoureux et qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas « tromper » sa fiancée (va savoir comment les deux autres l'ont pas entendu… quoique… y en a un qui dormait et l'autre qui « contemplait »)…_

_Une règle fut décrétée, à l'unanimité de Quatre… qu'il n'y aurait qu'une seule et unique action possible : Boire un verre de Tequila ou Vodka (prévus en large quantité, c'était les seuls alcools qui restaient)… ET d'embrasser celui qui posera la question._

_Les « mmh !! mmh !!! » et autres « Grrr !!! » de Wufei bâillonné pour le décret n'y changèrent rien, Quatre était décidé à 200 %._

_Au bout d'une heure, Trowa et Quatre s'étaient embrassés une bonne quinzaine de fois à coup de « M'aimes-tu ? » auxquels aucuns des deux ne voulaient répondre. Duo avait embrassé Wufei, après que ce dernier ait refusé de répondre à un « qui est l'heureuse élue », et Heero avait embrassé Quatre, lorsque celui-ci lui avait demandé s'il avait une copine._

_Deux bouteilles de Vodka et une de Tequila étaient à terre, et les G-boys n'hésitaient pas à se resservir deux fois…_

_Duo interpella Heero :_

__Heeman… c'est à moi de poser… une question…dit-il, le nez plongé à moitié dans son verre vide…_

__hnn… naaaaann… veux pas…vas encore m'embêter…_

__Meuh nan… t'inquiète…_

__VAS Y DUUUUUO !!! hurla Quatre._

__Chuuuuut… mamour… ya Wuwu qui dort… chuchota Trowa, mort de rire._

__Haaaaaa… lui répondit son mari sur le même ton… si on allait le  coucher et nous avec… par la même occasion…_

__Rrrrrooooooohhh viiiii, ze veux…_

_Le français pris les jambes de Wufei alors que l'arabe lui prenait les bras, et ils sortirent tous les trois, laissant seuls Shinigami et Soldat-parfait._

_Le japonais fixait l'américain avec un regard assez sexy (bourré… ça doit être comique), qui fit rougir Duo._

__Alors ?… c'est… quoi ta question… ???_

__…Je…POURQUOI faisais-tu semblant de dormir tout à l'heure ?_

__Parce que j'arrivais plus à me lever ! répondit Heero du tac au tac, et toi ? pourquoi as-tu mit ma tête sur tes genoux ??_

__Paske c'est mauvais de dormir sur la moquette !! lâche le natté, aussi vite, heu… est-ce que tu as une copine ????_

__Duo… on  me l'a déjà poser celle-la…_

__Tu veux pas répondre ? fit Duo mettant sa bouche en cul de poule, et essayant de servir un verre de Vodka à son ami…_

__NON !_

__Non quoi ?reprit-il en lâchant des yeux la bouteille qui se vidait sur ses cuisses._

__Non… je  n'ai pas de copine !_

__…ah… bien… tant mieux…ah toi…_

__Pourquoi tant mieux ?_

__…heu… je comme ça…_

__…  mouais… c'est pas une réponse ça ! grogna Heero en plantant ses pupilles cobalt dilatées dans celles de Duo… vas-y continue !_

__ES… es… es-tu__…_

__Vas-y accouche,  j'ai pas toute la soirée !_

__… hnn ! Es-tu amoureux de quelqu'un ?…_

__…###-_-###…__oui…_

__…de qui, demanda timidement le natté, le cœur dansant le Flamenco._

_… heu… heu… __de toi… finit-il par lâcher, ET MAAAAAAIS HEU !!!! tu m'a arnaqué !!!!! ça fait DEUX questions !!!!! TT_________TT… nan… je me suis fais avoireuh !!!! c'est pas du jeu d'abord !!!!! se mit à chouiner Heero…_

__D'accord, d'accord, lui répondit doucement Duo en avalant un petit verre de Vodka… je te dois une action alors… ^_________________^_

_Heero laissa tombé sa mâchoire et regardant silencieusement son ami alors qu'il s'approcha de lui à quatre pattes, de manière féline._

__… heu… d'accord… sourit le Soldat-parfait en rosissant un peu plus._

__…Ok…_

_Duo se rapprocha un peu plus, poussant les verres qui étaient sur son passage, il planta ses deux améthystes dans le regard bleu et troublé d'Heero, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer en sentant le souffle du Shinigami si près…_

_Puis Duo se détourna, et colla ses douces lèvres sur la joue d'Heero…_

__Je voudrais être sobre… pour notre premier baiser…murmura-t-il en souriant…Hee-chan… je vais aller me coucher…_

__Hnn… hmm… hmm… acquiesça-t-il._

_*_Fin du Flash Back*

Heero passa sa main sur sa joue, retraçant ses lèvres… son chaste baiser… essuyant ses larmes…

Le matin, Heero l'avait bien sentit… Duo l'ignorait… il était entré sans rien dire, puis s'était jeté sur son fils… son fils… Heero ne savait pas pourquoi… mais il le savait… c'était le fils de Duo… ce  regard si rieur avant qu'il ne demande : « Heero ? »… Le Soldat parfait avait eu tellement peur lorsqu'il s'était mit à hurler… il s'était sentit agressé, rejeté…

Et lorsqu'il avait quitté la pièce, la seule personne qu'il aimait de tout son cœur n'avait rien fait… pas une parole… pas même un « Je te rejoints… attends-moi dehors… »… rien…

Le Shinigami avait sûrement effacé sa déclaration de la veille, la refusant, brisant… une fois de plus le cœur d'Heero…

Heero referma la porte de sa chambre, pièce qui avait été le théâtre de la scène romantique qu'il avait vécu… scène… c'était bien le mot… une comédie !… une comédie dramatique…

Il ouvrit sa valise et commença à ranger ses vêtements…

à suivre…

NDK : pas le temps de faire un dialogue pourris avec les persos, suis fatiguée, l'est 1h00, me lève à 6h00 demain !

Bizzzzzzzzzzouuuuuuuu !!!

Duo : Maaaaaiiiiiiiiiis heu !!!! je voulais dire des choses moa !!! comme : ton chapitre, il pour… mmh !!! mmh !!!! mmh !!!!!!!

BIP ! BIP ! BIP ! BIP ! BIP ! BIP ! BIP ! (votre correspondant est occupé, veuillez renouvelez ultérieurement votre appel… France Telecom, bonjour, votre corres…).

RETOUR               SUITE


	3. chapitre 03

Titre : Enfant 03.

Auteur : Kinochan.

Genre : Yaoi… chiant, g le droit de le dire ?

Base : GW.

Disclamer : alors… bien que ce soit absolument regrettable, les persos de GW ne m'appartiennent pas… aaaaaah… pffff… Duoooo… tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me brise le cœur !… (Ah ! oui, me fais pas de pépettes avec alors… laissez moi m'amuser avec eux !!)

Duo : m'en fiche moi !!!!

Kino : KÔA ? méssant !!!!!

Duo : … kino, je ne veux pas te blesser mais… j'aime quelqu'un d'autre !

Quatre : Pourquoi je suis un nopprimé moa ?

Kino : bichon (je trouve ces chien assez moche mais bon, ce genre de surnoms va assez bien aux bishoushous ! ^^) … que t'arrive-t-il encore ?

Quatre : … J EN VEUX UUUUUUNNNNN PAREILEUH !!!!

Kino : *se débouche l'oreille*… on l'avait déjà compris ! ^^;;;;

Quatre : alors ? poukoa j'en ai pas ?

Kino : Quatre… les enfants ne sont pas des jouets ! et arrêtes, tu dérives vers l'OOC !… vais voir ce que je peux faire… *pour elle-même*…  _à la fin peut être… ^^ _

Quatre : YUUUUUUUUPIIIIIIIIIIII !!!

Duo : … heu… on m'oublie je crois…

Kino : me parles pu toi ! tu m'aimes pas !

Duo : et alors ? c'est pas une raison !

Kino : … -_-… *sort une batte de base-ball*… VAS T EN ASSASSIN DE PETIT CŒUR TOUT CASSE, QUI A BESOIN D AMOUR !!!!!! *cours après Duo batte-à-la-main*

Duo : AAAAAAAAAAHHH !!!!!! NAN JE RIGOLAAAAAAIIIIIIIIS !!!!!! KINOOOOOO ZE T AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIMEUH !!!!!

Kino : haaa ! ça va mieux ! ^__________^

Heero : traître va !

Duo : hein ? mais ! Nan !!! veux pas !… et pis, c'est koi cette valise ?… et pis, toutes les lectrices ont trouvé que tu étais un sale égoïste de m***** !!!

Heero : KÔA ???

Duo : Ouais !! même que c'est kino qui me l'a dit !! nananananèèèreuh !!!!

Heero : mais… mais… mais… poukoa ???… je suis un namoureux oppriméééééééééé !!!!!! HNN !!!!

Duo :… t'inquiète namour, je sais que tu as pensé et fais ça parce que tu n'est qu'un Heero-galçon-qui-refroidirait-même-les-ardeurs-d'une-chienne-en-chaleur-du-nom-de-Relena-tellement-il-est-tourmenté !!!

Kino : Tiens, j'ai oublié d'en parler de celle-là ! … tant pis, on s'en fout !… bon, taisez-vous…

Trowa et Wufei : … pas tout les cinq !!! on a rien dit nous, on a été gentils !!!

Kino :… surtout Duo, Quatre et Heero… et place à la fiction !

5 et 3 : ^______________________^

1, 2 et 4 : -___________________-

Enfant… Chapitre 3 

Heero rangea sa dernière chemise dans la valise sombre sur son lit et entreprit de la refermer, il stoppa son geste quelques secondes et fouilla dans la poche de son blouson… il en sortit un morceau de papier, le Soldat-parfait l'observa et le laissa tombé par terre avec indifférence… il avait d'abord pensé à le mettre dans sa valise… tout au fond, s'interdisant ainsi de le prendre et de le regarder encore et encore… toujours… jusqu'à l'user littéralement même si c'était du regard… mais les souvenirs que lui rappelait le petit morceau de document lui fit le lâcher et finir de faire ses valises avec un regard morne… vide…

Heero sortit en refermant vivement la porte derrière lui, provocant un léger courant d'air au sol…

Le fragment de papier vola quelque peu et se retourna complètement, laissant apparaître un morceau de photographie déchirée… seules deux personnes y apparaissaient…

Duo, bourré avait passé son bras autour du cou du brun aux cheveux courts et avait collé sa tête à la sienne, Heero, rouge-pivoine, tentait de cacher son trouble, le transformant en regard-de-colère-qui-tue-toute-la-vie-sur-terre-même-microscopique-©-Heero-Yuy…

Elle avait été prise trois ans plutôt alors qu'ils fêtait l'anniversaire de Quatre…

Heero n'avait jamais été aussi proche du moment où il avait voulu parler de ses sentiments à Duo que cette soirée là… et il était resté sobre… lui…

*

*   *

_Bonjour Monsieur… j'espère que vous avez passé un agréable séjour dans notre hôtel… Monsieur Barton-Raberba-Winner (Ouf !!!^^ ) nous à prévenu quant au fait, que la note était réglé par lui même… précisa le réceptionniste, alors qu'Heero sortait sa carte bancaire…

Duo, après avoir vérifié que son fils dormait à points fermés dans sa chambre, quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Heero…

_Et bien vous direz à Monsieur, que je quitte l'hôtel dés aujourd'hui et que je tiens à payer pour ma chambre, sa « bonté » ne m'intéresse aucunement !

_Monsieur… je ne vous permet pas ! 

_L'ex Shinigami s'attarda un peu dans les couloirs du luxueux hôtel, il flânât, le nez en l'air… certaines bribes de la soirée qu'il avait passé la veille lui revenaient et pansaient son cœur meurtri par la peur qu'il avait éprouvé pour son fils… il avait encore un peu de mal à accepter le fait que son fils pouvait lire dans les cœurs et esprits de ses proches, mais… l'inquiétude qu'il  avait lu dans son regard et tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour son fils  avaient chassé toutes ses appréhensions…_

_Duo s'arrêta devant la porte d'Heero, anxieux, il n'osait pas toquer… il opta pour une autre solution : entrer directement !_

_Excusez moi, vous avez entièrement raison, Quatre est mon ami, et il n'a rien avoir avec ma mauvaise humeur…

Devant le regard emplit de tristesse d'Heero, le réceptionniste, et accessoirement directeur de l'hôtel, lui dit :

_Si je puis me permettre, je conseillerai à monsieur, s'il compte partir sur le champ, de se retirer dans un endroit où monsieur se sent bien, et où il pourrait se reposer et… réfléchir à ses problèmes…

Heero le regarda, troublé… puis lui sourit…

_mmh… vous avez raison… je pense que je vais aller me « reposer », dit le brun en baissant les 

yeux, résigné… fuir ne sert à rien… c'est ce que vous essayer de me dire ?

L'homme, d'âge mûr, derrière le comptoir, avait des cheveux grisonnants, et un regard emplit de bienveillance… Heero ne pouvait résister à ces yeux, ressemblant étrangement à ceux d'un père… et d'une mère à la fois…[1[ki1] ]

_Je dirais que monsieur a fais le bon choix…

__Heero ?…_

_Duo entra dans la grande pièce, celle-ci était largement baignée par les rayons du soleil qui se faisaient insistant en ce milieu de matinée…_

_Il s'assit sur le large lit placé au milieu de la chambre, et s'y allongea, cherchant à s'imprégner de l'odeur de son ami qui imprégnait encore les draps défaits, le tueur professionnel roula sur le matelas et mit ses mains sous l'ample coussin et murmura encore  une fois « Heero… » en emplissant ses poumons._

_Il se déplaça jusqu'au rebord du lit et fit tomber sa main dans un geste plein de fatigue. Ses doigts survolèrent l'épaisse moquette alors que celle-ci lui rappelait vaguement  la tête d'Heero… sur ses genoux…  ses doux et soyeux cheveux, glissant entre ses doigts… ces derniers rencontrèrent un obstacle sur le sol…_

__Un papier ? murmura-t-il._

_Il attrapa le petit bout et se replaça sur le dos afin de mieux le voir…_

_Ses doigts tremblèrent quelque peu, mais juste assez pour que la photo fractionnée tombe sur son torse…_

__Oh… Heero ??? répéta-t-il plus fort en s'appuyant sur ses coudes._

_Le Shinigami se leva d'un bond et fila vers la salle de bain, seul lieu où il espérait trouver une trace de la présence d'Heero._

_Et…  si je puis me permettre… je connais un endroit tout à fait sympathique, où monsieur se plaira certainement ! ^_^

_Et bien… je  ne refuserai pas votre offre… a vrai dire, mis à part ici, je ne vois pas d'autre endroit où je puisse me trouver à mon aise… n'importe lequel ferait donc l'affaire !

L'homme, assez grand, et très fin sortit d'un petit tiroir une carte de visite plastifiée, rose pâle…

_Voici monsieur… une grande amie tient cette auberge, et je vous la recommande prestement ! 

_Très bien… merci… heu… dit Heero en s'arrêtant alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le taxi que le réceptionniste lui avait appelé… je… pourriez vous dire à Quatre… que je suis désolé…

_Je lui ferai part de votre message. Ainsi qu'à votre ami Duo…

Heero resta interdit quelques secondes, une goutte de sueur lui coulant le long de la tempe.

_…  je… ###_###… heu… non, je préférerai que vous ne lui disiez rien… à propos de l'endroit où je me rends… s'il vous plais…

_Il en sera fait ainsi que le souhaite monsieur… mais sachez tout de même que je m'y oppose…

Heero, toujours côté sortie se retourna vivement… pour trouver devant lui un comptoir… vide… Il  secoua la tête et pénétra dans le taxi…

_Duo courait à perdre haleine dans le grand couloir central de l'immense immeuble… il était rentré dans la salle de bain, et n'y avait rien… tristement rien trouvé…_

_Et cette photo dont il se souvenait parfaitement… mais… ils avaient tous pausé dessus… il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Heero avait gardé ce si petit morceau…_

_Puis… ça y était…  tout lui revenait…toute la soirée… ainsi que ce qu'il avait dit… et fait…_

_Il comprenait tout à fait son comportement… cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il attendait ce moment, que même s'il était ivre… il s'en était empêché… il ne lui avait sauté dessus… cette évidence le fit sourire… de toute ses conquêtes… jamais une ne l'avait empêcher de faire quoique ce soit…  surtout lorsqu'il était saoul… elles étaient consentantes… c'était certain… mais il ne les avait jamais assez… aimés… pour se retenir…_

_Un pincement au cœur lui fit reprendre ses esprits…_

_Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre le  comportement d'Heero, la fuite n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes… pourquoi avoir fait ça…_

_Une image lui revint en mémoire… Heero, de dos… s'arrêtant… une milli-seconde… mais tout de même, s'arrêtant, l'attendant… il en était sûr maintenant… il avait totalement occulté Heero de son esprit dés qu'il avait entendu Quatre appeler son fils… _

_Mais, ça Heero ne le comprenait pas…_

_Heero était bien trop obtus pour ne serait-ce qu'imaginer que quelqu'un puisse s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre dans un but désintéressé… _

_Heero ne savait pas la joie d'être un enfant aimé et… aimant…_

_Duo arriva enfin à l'entrée… alors que la porte d'un taxi se refermait… sur l'homme de sa vie._

__HEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOO !!!! NON !!!! ATTENDS…_

_Duo tomba à genoux dans le gravier devant l'hôtel, alors que le taxi tournait déjà 500 mètres plus loin…_

*

*   *

_PAPAAAAAAAA !!!!

Nao sursauta en se réveillant, en sueur… il avait sentit son père hurler après Heero.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et laissa apparaître Quatre très inquiet.

_Nao… tu vas bien ?

_Il est arrivé quoi ? ?

_Tout à l'heure, après qu'Heero soit partis, tu as murmuré des choses à ton père, puis tu t'es évanoui… est-ce que tu te sens mieux ?

_Oui… je crois, dit Nao en s'appuyant un peu sur le lit, se redressant pour être à côté de l'arabe.

_Nao… il faut vraiment que tu me dises ce que tu as vu dans l'esprit d'Heero, moi… je n'ai jamais pu…  peut-être parce que, le connaissant, je savais  que je ne supporterai pas toute la tristesse qui le hante, mais toi… tu n'as rien pu faire… je n'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir…

_Tonton Quatre… t'inquiètes pas… ze vais mieux… z'ai… vu… des choses… tristes… noires… il le voulait… il en a besoin…

_Nao… tu es vraiment sûr que tout va bien ?

_vivi ! au début z'ai eu très peur, mais papa est arrivé, et Heero est partit, alors je me suis dit que c'était de ma faute, et j'étais très triste, et après, à cause de tout ce triste, j'ai eu encore plus mal… après, je me rappelle que je rêve… un rêve tout doux, mais pas le mien… parce que mon papa était pas comme d'habitude, ze croit que c'était le rêve de Heero, mon papa avait la tête sur mes genoux, et je savais lire, et je disait tout plein de choses très intelligentes !

Quatre sourit devant l'innocence de l'enfant, ainsi que celle du rêve d'Heero, le petit brun avait une facilité d'adaptation surprenante, et arrivait à analyser, alors qu'il ne savait pas encore compter sur ses doigts…

_Nao… tu en veux à Heero ?

_Bein nan, poukoa ???

_Et bien… c'est dans son esprit que tu es entré, et qu'il t'a fait souffrir, tu en es conscient, non ?

_Si !!! mais, c'est pas de sa faute à Heero, il a rien fait ! il est malheureux, il est tout seul…

_Et  il est partit… termina Duo qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre.

_Duo ? demanda Quatre, que racontes-tu ?

_Rien, si ce n'est qu'Heero s'est tiré, comme le gros lâche qu'il est !

Duo regardait son fils et son meilleur ami, les yeux plein de larmes.

_Si ça ne vous dérange pas trop, j'aimerai dormir un peu… la cuite d'hier soir m'a laissé sur le carreau…

_Mon papa…

_Puce, répondit l'intéressé, si tu n'as plus sommeil, tu peux aller jouer avec « Tonton Quatre », je suis sûr qu'il a plein de choses à t'apprendre… sur votre pouvoir d'abord, et… il pourra même te raconter de belles histoires avec cinq héros qui oeuvrent pour sauver la terre et les colonies, et établir la paix… il y a aussi une très jolie princesse qui…

_Heu… Duo… intervint Quatre, alors que le Shinigami s'installait entre les couvertures… tu n'es peut être pas au courant, mais… Relena est morte… on l'a appris hier dans les journaux, elle faisait tu patinage sur glace en tutu rose et une horde de Taureaux albinos, qui venait d'on ne  sait où, lui a foncé dessus, et l'a écrasé…

_HAHAHahaha… ha… h… o… OOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN !!!!

_Duo… tu la détestais…

_Il  M'AAAA  QUIIIIIIIIIIITEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!

_Papa…

_J'ai tellement mal au cœur….

_Pardon Duo… on va te laisser te reposer…

_…

Duo continua à sangloter pendant un long moment avant de plonger dans un sommeil très agité.

Nao, qui voulait rester avec son père pour le consoler, fut entraîné par Quatre.

_Laissons le dormir Nao…

_Mais…

_Nous allons nous occuper d'Heero en attendant, et je vais t'apprendre à le « bloquer »…

Le petit brun aux yeux carmins le regarda, avec attention et curiosité…

_Vi ! tope là !!! sourit-il

_Tope là !!!

_OK ! bon, d'abord, faut savoir où il est parti, hein tonton ?

_Tout à fait ! ^^… si tu veux bien, on va faire le tour de l'hôtel et demander si quelqu'un l'a vu partir ?… parce qu'avec Duo dans les vapes… on va pas arriver à grand chose ! ^^;;;

_D'acc' !!!… mais… Qua'… ça t'embêtes si je le fais tout seul ?… chuis grand moa !… et je crois que tonton Tro veut te voir !

_ ???? De quoi tu parles ?

_Bein… ça doit faire longtemps qu'il attend au bout du couloir, tu crois pas ? demanda Nao en pointant une forme cachée dans l'ombre, appuyée au mur.

_Tro… Quatre se retourna vers le petit garçon et lui adressa un large sourire, d'accord, on se retrouve dans…

_Ce soir !

_… hm… si tu veux… 

Nao plissa les yeux et lui fit un sourire plein de dents, puis, il détourna la tête d'un coup et sortit (d'on ne sait où) une grosse loupe et une casquette-Sherlock-Holmes, qu'il enfonça sur sa petite tête, il lança un vague « C'est partit pour la grande enquête », et se mit à courir aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient, à travers les couloirs…

Des cris de femmes, probablement les femmes de ménage parvinrent aux oreilles de Quatre qui restait hilare à l'autre bout du couloir, il observa encore la longue forme sombre et s'approcha.

_Trowa ?

_Ah ! tu es là ! je t'attendais, murmura le français en sursautant à l'appel de son nom.

_Ha oui ? et pourquoi donc ?

_Et bien, je suis ton mari, et je crois que tu… as besoin de parler, à moins que je ne me trompe… (beurk ! j'aime pas cette phrase ! -_-).

_Que… je t'aime… tu le sais ?

_… moui… on me le dit souvent ! p

_… *vexé à mort*… méchant…

Le petit blond (bein vi… comparé à Trowa… il restera un nain ! ^^;;;) attrapa un des pans de la chemise de son mari et se rapprocha un peu de lui.

Il posa sa tête au creux de son épaule et se mit à pleurer silencieusement…

Le français passa son bras autours des frêles épaules secouées, rapidement, par de violents sanglots…

_Quatre…

_…

_Que se passe-t-il ?… je sent bien que quelque chose ne va pas, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom dessus… et ça me détruit… pas autant que toi visiblement… mais je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça… depuis ce matin, tu semble si triste…

_… l'arabe sourit, malheureux… Je t'aime… mais… il me manque quelque chose Trowa… quelque chose que ni moi… ni toi ne pourra me donner…  

_… Je… Quatre… qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?… Je…

Quatre le regarda, les larmes marquant ses joues de plus en plus… il regarda Trowa, ses yeux étrangement vides…

_… Je crois que… nous devrions… nous…

_… Quatre ?… non… ne dis rien… je… je vais m'éloigner… m'effacer si tu veux…

_… Quoi ???… mais…

_Je t'aime, souffla-t-il… au… adieu…

Quatre regarda son mari partir après avoir scellé leurs lèvres… une dernière fois… le blond s'écroula à terre. Toutes ses forces l'avaient quitté…

_Non… murmura-t-il… NOOOOON… 

_Quatre ? fit une voix dans son dos…

_…Wufei ?… (et vi… je l'avais oublié chuis là !! ^_^)

_Que… que t'arrive-t-il ????

_C'est Trowa…

Le chinois pris la main de Quatre et s'accroupit devant lui.

_Que s'est-il passé avec Trowa ?

_… Il… je ne sais pas… il m'a dit soudainement qu'il voulais qu'on arrête… tu te rends compte ?… On ne fait pas… on… ne dit pas… ce genre de choses alors qu'on est marié… tu ne crois pas ? Quatre leva un regard mouillé vers l'ex-pilote de Nataku.

_Non, tu as raison, Wufei ne put qu'approuver ce que le blond disait, il restait totalement interdit face au comportement du français, lui qui aimait tellement Quatre.

_… pourquoi… pourquoi… j'allait lui demander… si… si… il voulait … bébé… Quatre s'arrêta, il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

_Prends ton temps Quatre… je suis là… ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes là avec Duo et He…

_Non !… Heero, tout comme Trowa a pris la fuite !!!! Ces… ces…

Une porte s'ouvrit…

_… Sales cons de merde ! termina un Shinigami hors de lui…

_Tout… tout… à fait d'accord, acquiesça Quatre en reniflant.

_Mais… mais… c'est quoi ce bordel ??? paniqua Wufei.

_… Les mecs sont des… enfoirés !!!!! crièrent ensemble Duo et Quatre.

_… heu… ^^;;;;;;… okéééé… vous… je crois que le mieux serait que vous alliez vous coucher…

_NAN !!!!! toujours de concert.

_…  -_- 

_ON VA SE SAOULER LA TRONCHEUH !!!!!!

_Duo… je ne vais pas vous laisser faire sans te rappeler que… tu as un fils !

_Je le sais bien !! Baka !!!

_ -_-

_… ooooh… Wuman… comme c'est gentil ! je suis d'accord pour que tu le gardes !!!!

_……… *tilt*………KÔÔÔÔAAAAA ?????… N…

_Mon fils a deux tontons supers géniaux !!!… Bon ! Quatre, on y va !!!!

_OUAIS !!!!

_… père indigne !!!!! cria-t-il alors que ses amis se dirigeaient vers le bar de l'hôtel.

_Alors, t'es mon tonton Wuwu ??

_M'APPEL… oh ! Nao ! Ça va ?… je… pardon… (Wufei qui s'excuse… qui a crié OOC ???… j'avais prévenu !!). dit le chinois en baissant les yeux à cause de sa remarque.

_T'inquiète tonton, voir papa triste… ça me fais mal, si il peut oublier… (un fils qui cautionne l'abus d'alcool… on aura tout  vu… suis fatiguée… ce chapitre m'emm…).

_… -_-…

_Bon… on va la faire cette enquête ??… en pluche… maintenant faut chercher tonton Trowa !!!… pff… on a pas finit…

_… gneu ?? « enquête » ??

_bah vi !! on devait faire une enquête, comme Sherlock Holmes !! pou trouver Heero !!!

_… oh… Nataku… donne moi la force… 

_On y va ??? dit le petit brun en tirant sur la chemise de Wufei.

_… D'accord…

*

*   *

_Pouvez-vous me donner l'adresse… de l'endroit où vous avez envoyer Heero, s'il vous plait ?

_… Monsieur Barton… je…

_Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi Frédéric… nous nous connaissons depuis trois ans… je vous connais cette faiblesse qui est de vous mêler des affaires de cœur et de tout faire pour les résoudre.

_… Je… bégaya le réceptionniste.

_je vous en pris… Trowa mit ses mains sur le comptoir et s'avança quelque peu.

_Monsieur a-t-il des problèmes avec Monsieur Yuy ?

_Non ! 

_Si je puis me permettre d'être indiscret…

_Comme si cela vous avait déjà gêné… -_-

_…Auriez-vous des ennuis avec  Monsieur Quatre ?

_… Je… exact !! j'aimerai me « retrouver », et si je pouvais être avec mon meilleur ami, cela m'arrangerai !

_Monsieur… parle beaucoup lorsqu'il est triste, je trouve…

_Frédéric… _ (je sais, ça va pas du tout à Trowa mais, je vois pas autre chose pour expliquer la tête qu'il fait ! ^^)

Le réceptionniste lui tendit la même carte qu'à Heero.

_Voilà…

_Merci Frédéric, et je vous prierais de ne pas en parler à Quatre…

_Ça, excusez-moi, mais je ne peux pas vous le promettre !

_… Je m'en doutais… de toute manière, s'il ne vous en parle pas, vous n'aurez pas de raison de lui dire, n'est-ce pas ?

_…Bien sûr, excepté si Monsieur Quatre se met subitement à dépérir, ou se laisser mourir de faim par exemple…

_Très drôle…

_Mais je ne plaisantais pas… c'est sûrement ce qu'il va arriver…

_Non, je ne crois pas… Quatre se portera comme un charme, et vous pourrez même m'envoyer les papiers du divorces si cela vous chante !

_… Ou pire, imaginez-vous… c'est pour bientôt… imaginez-vous qu'il… qu'il devienne « accro »…

_… Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

_LOFT STORY II !!!! vous rendez vous compte des conséquences si jamais il regardait cette émission dans l'état dans lequel vous le laissez et… oh mon dieu… je n'ose même pas imaginer…

_Ne vous inquiétez pas tant Frédéric, Quatre… est fort… au revoir Frédéric…

_Au revoir monsieur…

*

*   *

Un cri affreux résonna dans l'hôtel alors que le taxi de Trowa quittait la place…

_ « C EST A BOIRE A BOIRE A BOIREUH !!!!! C EST A BOIRE QU IL NOUS FAAAAUUUUUUTTTTT !!!!!! »

Les chats hurlèrent, les vitres vibrèrent, les poissons dans le petit lac devant l'hôtel remontèrent à la surface, assommés (pourvut qu'il ne meurent pas !! x-_-x *croise les doigts à mort*… c'est pas que j'adore les  poissons… mais quand même, pov chtites bêtes !), les chiens aboyèrent alors que deux poivreaux vidaient les caves de l'hôtel…

Ainsi commença une journée qu'il s'avérera très difficile par la suite…

A suivre…

Kino : Pfffffiiiiiuuuuuuu !!!! j'en ai bavé pour ce chapitre !

Quatre : NOUS AUSSI !!! Keske tu crois ?? POUKOA TU M'AS FAIS ÇA ?????

Kino :… mais heu… c'est à cause du scénario… _

Quatre : MOOOOOON TROOOOOOWAAAAAAA !!!!!

Kino : calme toi…

Duo : MOOOOOOOON HEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOO !!!! 

Kino : qu'ai-je fais pour mériter deux loques humaines… (dont une qui est mon chouchou…) T______T…

Quatre et Duo : T AS ECRIT DE LA M***** !!!!

Kino : … mé… méssants… _

Quatre : ton chapitre est chiant ! ennuyeux ! ya pas d'intrigue !!!

Duo : ton chapitre est nul !!!! mal écrit ! les idées ne se suivent même pas !!!!

Kino : … meuh… ou… o_o…

Duo : oh, oh… non…  *se bouche les oreilles*

Kino : OOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN !!! TT____________________TT

Quatre : AAAAAAAH !!!!! MES OREILLEUH !!!!

Duo : OSKOUR !!! HEECHAN, sauves-moi !!!!

Heero : NAN ! T ES UN MECHANT !

Kino : OOOOOUUUUUU.... OOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!!!

Heero : LA FERME !!

Kino :  OOU… ouin ? Hee… chan ? t'es revenu pou moa ??

Heero : … -_-… heu…

Duo : Hee---Chan… *regard qui tue la mort*

Kino : Duochou et Catimini zont été méssants !!

Heero : … -____- … chuis d'accord avec eux, excuse moi ma puce, mais ton chapitre est à chier ! Nan mais… chuis pas comme ça moa ! … dans ce cas là, j'lui aurait sauté dessus au Duo !

Duo : Heechan… *regard plein de pitits cœurs et ambiance Sakura autour de Duo*

Heero : Duo…

*partent se papouiller et laisse Kino en pleurs*

Kino : … mouin !!! chuis encore toute seule euh !!!

Quatre : mais nan *grosse lèche de la mort*… je suis là moa !

Kino : Catimini… ze t'aimeuh !!

Quatre : dis… va revenir mon Trowa ?

Kino : TRAITRE !!!!! ________

RETOUR               SUITE

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [ki1]… viiiii je sais… « le retour de Pretty Woman II… » mais, vous promets, j'y pense seulement maintenant ! ^^


	4. chapitre 04

Titre : Enfant.

Auteur : Kinochan

Genre : yaoi… alcoolique ?

Base : GW.

Kino : vais-je vous laisser tranquilles dans ce chapitre, et éviter d'écrire des vieux dialogues à deux cacahouètes ? … allez ! OUI !!

Duo et Quatre *bourrés* : OH NAN !!! On voulait parler, nous !!!!

Kino : j'ai dit que NAN !

Duo : dis, Quaman, reste de la vodka ?

Quatre : NAAAAAAAAAN !! a pu.

Duo : oh…

Kino : STOPEUH !!!

Duo et Quatre : -_-

Kino : Sont pas à moi… et c'est peut-être mieux… -_-

**ENFANT.**

**Chapitre 04.**

_Duo ?

Le brun tressaillit au son de cette voix, si connue… tant aimée…

_Hn… Duo bougea et se tourna sur lui-même, oh nan… pas… deux jours… de suite… gros… mal de crâne…

_Duo ! réveilles-toi !

_… hn… nan… encore deux minutes…

_DUO !!!! OMAE…

_Heechan… sitoplé…

PLOUF !!!!!

_AAAAAAAAH !!!!! FROID !!!!

_Bon, réunion dans ¼ d'heure dans la cuisine, et ne sois pas en retard !!! fit le pilote de Wing en balançant le seau qu'il avait utilisé, dans la salle de bain.

_… mais… j'ai…

Heero quitta leur chambre alors que Duo s'ébrouait comme un chiot, cherchant une once de douceur  dans la chaleur ambiante.

_HEE-CHAN !!!!

Le brun aux yeux cobalt revint lentement sur ses pas.

_KOA ????

_… j'ai… j'ai… le Shinigami grelottait dans son lit et ses lèvres avaient légèrement bleuies… 

_Duo ! Qu'est-ce… qu'as-tu ?? demanda trop vivement le Soldat-Parfait, perdant quelque peu son masque de dureté en voyant l'homme qu'il aimait, sur le point de faire une crise d'hypothermie.

_… J'ai… j'ai si… froid…

_… Et merde… qu'est-ce que tu as fait hier ?

_… j'ai bu… et…

_Abruti ! Il y a combien de temps ? demanda Heero en le réchauffant avec sa propre couverture.

_… il… il y a… Duo jeta un coup d'œil au réveil, 7h00… une…

_…Une ?

_… une… heure… fit-il en se laissant secouer, tremblotant.

_KOA ????

_… brrr !…

_… Et tu n'as pas fait de coma éthylique après cette douche glacée ? chapeau ! répondit Heero, amère, mais néanmoins rassuré.

_…je suis… tout de… même… le…

_« Dieu de la mort », oui, je sais !

Le natté en resta comme deux ronds de flan.

Il sourit pour finir et murmura, quelque peu réchauffé :

_D'habitude… c'est moi… qui… qui termine tes phrases… ^_^.

_Baka ! fit le pilote n°1, dissimulant le fard qu'il venait de piquer, il tenta de retirer la couverture de  Duo, dans laquelle il s'était entortillé pendant son sommeil.

_Heero…

_Chut ! on va te mettre dans un bain chaud, ça ira mieux après ! 

_D'a… d'accord, grelotta encore Duo en attrapant le cou d'Heero.

Les deux couvertures, celle du soldat parfait, ainsi que celle de Duo, avaient décidé de se décoller du corps du natté, au bon moment… révélant un corps, totalement… dénudé. [1[ki1] ]

_Duo… tu dors nu maintenant ? dit le pilote n°1, impassible. [2[ki2] ].

_Heu… vi… j'ai été malade… cette… nuit, répondit l'intéressé en montrant du doigt un paquet de linge au pied de son lit.

_Ok… viens, fit Heero en l'enveloppant dans une autre de ses couvertures, piquée à la va vite dans son placard… Duo cru voir une mini-grimace sur son visage, presque… amusée.

Le Shinigami lui fit un petit sourire et essaya de se lever… atterrissant tout droit dans les bras d'un Heero qui semblait exaspéré.

_Aïe… fit simplement Duo.

_Mais oui, c'est ça, rigole !

_… ^^ pardon…

A sa grande surprise, Duo sentit Heero le prendre dans ses bras et le mener vers la salle d'eau. Il s'accrocha un peu plus au cou du japonais et soupira quelque peu en sentant la chaleur d'Heero qui achevait de le réchauffer… rendant tout bain inutile…

Le Shinigami frissonna de désir en percevant Heero… si… « protecteur », mais ce dernier cru qu'il avait encore froid et se hâta d'aller dans la petite pièce.

Tout en le gardant contre son cœur, Heero fit couler l'eau [3[ki3] ].

La baignoire remplie, il déposa Duo sur ses jambes et entreprit de lui enlever la couverture.

Une main sur la douce épaule du Shinigami pour le maintenir debout, le Soldat Parfait tentait de retirer le tissu, ne voyant pas que le petit natté commençait à réagir physiquement. Pour se cacher, l'américain, retenait dans son dos avec ses mains tremblantes, la couverture. Le pilote n°1 râla et pesta contre Duo, lui reprochant de s'être trop entortillé, on ne sait comment dans l'étoffe de tissu. 

_C'est… ça… ça ira… Heero… je peux… le faire seul…

Duo n'avait plus du tout froid, la pièce, trop exiguë à son goût, le rapprochait dangereusement d'Heero… il avait trop chaud… son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite…

            … Les mains d'Heero… sur mes hanches… elles s'acharnent sur le textile… mais… elles me touchent… j'ai… si chaud… Heero…

Son bon sens lâcha prise, de même que ses mains et Heero, entraîné par son élan tomba à genoux, nez à nez  avec une érection qui se faisait assez conséquente…

Pivoine, Duo baragouina n'importe quoi jusqu'à ce qu'Heero lève vers lui des yeux cobalt… amusés… 

Même si son visage n'en laissait rien paraître, Duo remarqua nettement la touche de facétie  dans le regard de son vis-à-vis.

Tout son sang ayant décidé de se loger au niveau de ses joues, le Shinigami murmura :

_Je… je… pardon… c'est… l'alcool… [4[ki4] ]

_Mouais, c'est sûrement ça, lâcha Heero, insensible à la gêne de son ami, bon, tu rentres ?

_Heu… oui… je… tout de suite…

Le natté, aussi rouge… qu'un poisson rouge (!) [5[ki5] ], s'appuya sur le bras que lui tendait le pilote de Wing et mis un orteil dans l'eau fumante, le retirant aussitôt.

_JVAIS FONDREUH !!!!!

_Arrêtes tes bêtises, rentres ! rétorqua Heero en virant le natté, qui s'était raccroché à son cou, dans la mousse… toute la planque vibra  au son des cris d'un Shinigami ébouillanté… 

Trowa entra dans la chambre d'Heero et Duo, furax (sans le montrer… mais… furax).

_Heero…

_Ah ! Trowa, mon vieux !! Tu peux pas savoir combien c'est chaud ! répondit Duo en soufflant sur ses mains rougies.

_Trowa ? Il y a un problème ? Un ordre de mission est arrivé ?

_Non, je venais juste voir Duo pour  lui demander d'arrêter de faire boire Quatre ! [6[ki6] ].

_Ouah ! Tant de mots pour moi ?

_… Tant de « maux », oui, grogna le pilote n°1, se comprenant,  Duo, tu es insupportable !

_… Quatre est impossible à réveiller quand il a bu… la prochaine fois, prends tes cuites tout seul, compris ?

_Oh nan ! c'est pas cool ! MAIS !! c'est la première fois que  je le  fais boire, comment tu sais ça ?

_Je… je le sais, c'est tout !

_Ah nan !!! je… BLUP ! BLUP !! BLUUUUPEUH !!!

_Trowa, vas t'occuper de Quatre, s'il te plait, demanda Heero en maintenant la tête de Duo sous l'eau.

_Je… oui, j'y vais !

_BOUAH !!! Hé ! Troman !! hurla le natté, alors que Barton s'éloignait, évite le seau d'eau, c'est pas du tout agréable, et ça rend de mauvaise humeur !!

_HN… fit Heero, réagissant aux pics que lui lançait le Shinigami.

_Bon !… dis-moi Heechan, tu trouve pas qu'ils vont bien ensemble Trowa et Quatre ?

_Hn… laves-toi !

_J'arrive po… fit-il avec une moue adorable.

_OMAE…

_Sitoplé Heechan…

_Hn…

Heero attrapa une bouteille de shampoing et s'en versa largement dans la paume. Duo trembla en sentant les mains du pilote de Wing démêler ses longues mèches châtaignes, il ferma les yeux et essaya de calmer sa respiration qui se faisait de plus en plus difficile…

Le pilote n°1 tenta, sans succès d'expédier la tâche en lui frottant  la tête et en les rinçant en 10 secondes, mais, dés que ses mains étaient entrées en contact avec la chevelure, il ne put que lui imposer un lent et doux massage.

Ses cheveux étaient si soyeux… il l'avait déjà remarqué  lorsqu'il tirait sur cette longue tresse quand Duo l'exaspérait, mais n'avait jamais pu en profiter totalement… si… intimement… 

Sans s'en rendre compte, Heero approcha son visage et inspira à pleins poumons la douce odeur d'amande amère s'échappant des mèches…

Duo tourna brusquement la tête…

                        **_« Duo… v… eille… toi… »_**

*

*   *

Trowa ferma la porte, un mini-micro-sourire sur les lèvres…

Ça, il savait comment le réveiller… et ce, mieux que personne…

Il pénétra dans sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

Il fut rassuré en entendant que la respiration de Quatre s'était faite plus calme que lorsqu'il était venu se coucher…

Trowa avait cru mourir d'inquiétude tant il l'avait attendu, il s'était endormit vers quatre heures, de fatigue,  et, à 5h56 l'empâte avait daigné lui faire l'honneur de sa présence…

Trowa s'inquiétait continuellement pour Quatre, mais l'Arabe ne le savait, bien sûr, pas.

Encore un coup de Duo…

_Celui-là…_ pensa-t-il en soupirant…

Trowa s'assit sur le lit, prés de son ami.

Passant la main dans les cheveux du blond, il se replongea dans ses souvenirs…

Ils avaient bientôt… ans… et il lui sembla que seules quelques minutes auprès de lui s'étaient écoulées…

Quatre bougea quelque peu sous sa main, murmurant son nom, le français baissa la tête et lui murmura un « Je t'aime » au creux de l'oreille, l'arabe  se retourna doucement et colla sa bouche à celle du français…

_Quatre, murmura Trowa…

_Moui ?

_… je… dis… après… après tout ça, tu voudras bien ?… heu…

_Oui mon amour ! ^_^ sourit Quatre, totalement réveillé.

_Merci…

_Nan, c'est moi… [7[ki7] ] piailla Quatre en faisant tourner sur son doigt l'anneau d'argent que lui avait passé Trowa...

Le brun prit le petit blond dans ses bras et l'entraîna dans l'étroite douche. Il entra le premier après s'être déshabillé et tira le blond par la main alors que celui-ci finissait de son côté…

_Je t'aime Trowa…

_Moi aussi, répondit le français en caressant l'annulaire gauche de son amoureux.

            **_« Ton… Qua… de… bout !!! »_**

****

****

*

*   *

BAFF !!!

BAFF !!! [8[ki8] ]

_AAAAH !!!

_IIIIIIIIH !!!!!

Duo et Quatre se levèrent en sursaut en recevant une grande claque sur la joue.

_MAÏEUH ! chouina Duo en se frottant le visage.

_Nao ??? mais ? qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Quatre une main sur la  joue lui aussi.

_BON-JOU-REUH ! c'est tonton Wuwu qui m'a dit de te taper, moi, voulais po !

_Vous avez dormis TROIS jours !!! commença Wufei, on a cru que vous étiez morts !!

_Tro… Trois jours ?? demandèrent-ils de concert avec un regard bovin.

*

*   *

_Heero ?

_… ou… oui, répondit l'intéressé cachant avec peine la légère rougeur qui apparaissait sur ses joues et son front.

_T'as finit ? demanda Duo en désignant le petit peigne que tenait le Soldat Parfait.

_… je… oui, bien sûr !! dis-donc, tu as raison, il fait drôlement chaud dans cette salle de bain !

_C'est de ta faute !! T'avais pas à faire couler une eau à 100° !!!

_Bon, je te laisse !

_Mais…

_Quoi ?? t'es réchauffé, coiffé ? me dis pas que je dois aussi te faire la toilette ??? [9[ki9] ]

_… meuh… nan… ça, je peux le faire tout seul !… mais… j'ai des courbatures, tu pourrais pas… me tresser les cheveux ?

_… -_-… omae…

_T'es d'accord ??? marciiiiii !!! tu peux pas savoir combien j'ai mal aux bras !! Pfiou ! souffla le Shinigami, sans toi je m'en sortirai pas ! ^^

_hn…

Heero reprit la douce et longue cheveulure dans ses mains, la caressant autant qu'il le put sans que ça ne paraisse suspect.

Duo, les yeux clos, savoura la douceur d'Heero, même si celui-ci ne s'apercevait pas de l'effet qu'il lui faisait…

Les mains glissèrent lentement, délicatement, séparant trois mèches d'égales épaisseurs… les doigts se baladèrent…  une mèche dessus… une mèche dessous… une mèche dessus… une main qui prend le doux visage et l'oblige à se tourner insensiblement, un souffle, proche… trop proche… la chaleur, encore, mais qui à une toute autre origine…

Le souffle d'Heero ne pouvait être rythmé que par son cœur, si troublé, qu'il avait une cadence infernale…  Le pilote de Wing ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait et avant  même qu'il puisse y songer, ses lèvres avaient happé celles de Duo… Il avait commencé à faire glisser sa langue dans l'antre chaude quand le natté le repoussa doucement.

_Heero ?… que… que fais-tu ?

Le pilote n°1 ne savait comment réagir, le regard de Duo fut, pour une fois, une seule, d'une obscurité impénétrable, et Heero ne savait pas quoi faire, quelque peu désemparé il le regarda, décidant de patienter jusqu'à ce que l'autre dise quelque chose.

_…

_Heechan ?… tu… tu penses vraiment que… je pourrais tomber amoureux de toi ?

Heero encaissa le coup en plein cœur… il y avait sûrement un malentendu… comment le Shinigami pouvait-il lui parler de cette manière, avec tant de… méchanceté.

Son regard vide empêchait le pilote n°1 d'y voir s'il mentait, se moquait ou… s'il était… sérieux…

_Non, mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ?… on dirait presque une déclaration…

_S'en est une, réalisa le brun au yeux cobalt.

_… Haha !! Toi, le glaçon parfait !! amoureux de… MOI ! le dieu de la mort !!! comme c'est… risible…

La gifle partie toute seule… pure réflexe de la part du cœur meurtrit d'Heero…

Tant de temps, d'années, de secondes passées à ses côtés… à l'aimer… malgré son caractère insupportable… malgré… sa souffrance devant laquelle Heero avait envie de fuir. 

Ce fut d'ailleurs la seule chose qui lui fit éprouver un tel sentiment, si… étranger à sa fonction de Soldat-Parfait… soldat, oui, mais, dans ce cas là, il se trouvait impuissant… inutile… 

Et là…

La seule personne à avoir ouvert son cœur à autre chose que la peine et la solitude le rejetait… qu'il le repousse, ça, il pouvait le comprendre, mais là…

Une fois de plus, Heero eu envie de mourir… une fois encore…

_Comment oses-tu ? son regard meurtrier avait  quelque chose de blessé qui fit réagir immédiatement Duo, qui tenta de parler.

_Je… Heero…

_La ferme ! fit ce dernier d'une voix ferme, même si c'était vrai, je t'interdis, tu m'entend ?… je t'interdit de te moquer de moi de cette manière… Heero le regardait, impassible et sa voix avait quelque chose de terrifiant…

Duo planta son regard dans celui d'Heero…

_… le natté se tut, n'osant rien dire peut-être

_Comment peux-tu être aussi cruel ? continua Heero, toujours aussi froid, non… ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne t'aime pas… comment pourrais-je penser à toi, ne serait-ce qu'en ami, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ta réaction ?

_Je…

_… bref… oublions ça… ne… ne m'en parles plus jamais, c'est tout ce que je te demande…

_Je… très bien… 

Sans faire attention au Shinigami qui, blême, avait détourné son regard, Heero sortit en claquant la porte.

*

*   *

Heero ouvrit des yeux bouffis, il était arrivé dans la petite auberge trois jours auparavant et était resté tout le temps dans sa chambre, ne bougeant pas de son lit…

Il avait dormi, longtemps… deux jours peut-être, se réveillant parfois pour aller picorer les chips  ou autres petits gâteaux qu'il avait pris en réserve… il était terriblement fatigué, même en dormant comme un loir, ses nerfs ne s'étaient  pas calmés… il faisait encore et encore le même rêve… la scène se répétant inlassablement dans son esprit…

Duo le rejetant sans pitié aucune…

Il en avait assez… vraiment assez de souffrir… depuis toujours, il n'avait fait qu'encaisser les coups que lui avait réservé la vie.

_T'as vraiment une sale tête si tu veux mon avis… ^_^…

_Tro… mon… MON COPAIN DE MOA !!!!!!! fit le japonais en lui sautant au cou, les larmes aux yeux.

_Heero… pourquoi es-tu parti si tu es si malheureux ?

_… T'occupes pas de ça !… et toi ? pourquoi es-tu là ? tu n'as pas prévenu les autres, hein ??? s'inquiéta soudainement le Soldat-Parfait en jetant des regard désespérés partout…

_Non, ne t'inquiète pas… au fait… je te présente… Pia, dit Trowa en posant sa grande main sur une petite tête échevelée.

_Mais… maismaismaismais !!!!! paniqua le brun, qui est-ce ? fit-il en montrant la petite fille qui tentait de se cacher derrière la jambe de son père.

Typée occidentale, Heero remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux mauves foncés lorsqu'elle les posa sur lui. Son cœur se serra quand il repensa à Duo alors que la petite lui faisait un grand sourire.

Une légère appréhension dans la voix, Heero s'approcha et demanda

_Elle a l'air… adorable… qui est-elle ?

_C'est… ma fille…

_Babbo… couina la petite chose…

_« Babbo » ?… ta… TA FILLE ????

_Hmm, approuva le français en jetant un regard énamouré à sa fille…

_… mais… avec l'âge qu'elle semble avoir…

_Elle a 3 ans, elle les aura dans trois jours exactement ! ^_^ 

_… Mais c'est pas la question !!!! tu… tu as trompé Quatre ????

_… O.o… MAIS NAN !!!!! s'offusqua le châtain, c'est la fille de Catherine. Elle est morte quelques temps après la naissance de la petite, j'était son parrain et je l'aimais déjà comme ma propre fille, alors, je l'ai officiellement adoptée !

_Mais… comment ce fait-il que je ne l'ai pas vu il y a trois jours ?

_… Heu… je, Trowa rougit, de honte sûrement et ajouta, elle… je l'ai mise en pension…

_Quoi ??? mais… pour…

_Ne me blâme pas ! J'en ai eu le cœur déchiré !! J'essaie de la voir le plus souvent possible, mais… je ne sais même pas comment pourrait réagir Quatre…

_Mais… il… tu l'as vu avec le fils de Duo, dit-il avec peine, il adore les gosses, et c'est pas nouveau…

Une ombre passa dans le regard de Trowa alors qu'il s'asseyait et prenait sa fille sur ses genoux, il l'étreignit avec affection.

_Quatre… reprit-il… Quatre m'a laissé tombé… il m'a clairement fait comprendre que nous devions prendre « une pause »…

_Oh… Trowa… je suis vraiment désolé…

_Pff… c'est… c'est pas… si grave… mentit le français en laissant couler ses larmes…

_Arrêtes… dit Heero sentant sa propre tristesse l'envahir, Pia va croire qu'elle est tombé dans la « Communauté des cœurs brisés »…

_… Il… il craint vraiment… ton nom… sourit Trowa entre ses larmes silencieuses…

_…Je sais… je sais bien… Trowa, je peux te demander pourquoi ?

_… Quoi ?… ah… Quatre m'a clairement dit qu'il lui manquait quelque chose que je ne pourrais jamais lui apporter…

_… Duo… Duo a tout oublié de la déclaration que je lui ai faite le jour de nos retrouvailles…

_Hmm… je pense que finalement on va la créer cette « communauté »… 

Trowa resserra un peu plus Pia qui ne savait plus tellement où elle en était en voyant son père, si grand, si taciturne… si fermé, pleurer, elle le prit dans ses petits bras et lui murmura quelques paroles…

Heero les regarda alors que sur leurs visages se superposaient ceux de Duo et Nao…

*

*   *

Duo laissa Heero sortir, furieux… il savait très bien qu'il n'avait aucun droit de lui demander d'être avec lui… pas en ces temps de guerre… il ne pouvait pas, tous les gens qui l'avaient approchés souffraient… mourraient… les souvenirs d'explosions et de cris, déchirant les silencieuses obscurités dans lesquelles il s'était isolé depuis si longtemps, l'envahirent alors qu'il se plongeait complètement dans l'eau qui se faisait de plus en plus froide…

Ses doigts passèrent et repassèrent sur ses lèvres… il sourit avec une infinie tristesse et mis sa tête entière sous l'eau pour se vider la tête de toutes ces pensées moroses…

Il revint à la surface, sortit et s'habilla rapidement…

Le Shinigami se balada dans la petite planque et passa devant la chambre de Quatre et Trowa, il prêta oreille et entendit quelques gloussements…

_Quatre ? t'es là ?… tout seul ?

_Oui ! ^_^ entre fit le petit arabe en ouvrant en grand la porte. Viens, j'ai un secret à te dire… 

Au mot « secret » le natté s'éblouit… tout de même de manière factice … mais s'approcha de son ami d'un air de conspirateur…

_Dis moi vite ! 

_Tro… m'a… de… man… dé…

_RAAAAH !!! Quatre!!! Accouche ! merde !!!!

_Désolé… je suis pas équipé pour… regardes !!! dit le petit blond en pointant un annulaire bagué d'argent…

_Mais… mais… HYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !!!!!!

_Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi !!!! fit Quatre en sautillant sur place…

_C EST GENIALEUH !!!!!

_Dis… tu seras mon garçon d'honneur ?

_Je… Quatre… ce serait un véritable honneur !!

_Merci mon ami… mais… pourquoi fais-tu cette triste mine ?

_… Je… j'ai rejeté Heero… fit le brun, mélangeant pleurs de joie et pleurs de tristesse…

_… Duo…

_Je… ça va… tout va bien… je vais sortir prendre l'air… ça ira mieux après…

Duo sortit rapidement de la planque… peu importe si cela compromettais sa vie… il ne la supportait pas de toute façon… alors la mort… elle se ferait bienfaisante dans ce cas là…

Comment avait-il pu dire une chose pareille à celui qui faisait battre son cœur ? depuis si longtemps…

La prunelle cobalt blessée lui revint en mémoire et des larmes de rage coulèrent, poussées par le vent…

Sans savoir comment il se retrouva devant la maison de Noar, cette jeune femme à peine majeure lui avait fait un gringue pas possible alors qu'il buvait tranquillement à la terrasse d'un café, en reconnaissance pour sa prochaine mission…

Elle lui avait donné son numéro de téléphone de force… ses yeux rouges et sa longue et lisse chevelure de geai avait, c'est certain, avaient intrigués Duo, mais pas plus que ça… 

Mais à présent… rien n'était plus pareil… il avait… il avait besoin qu'on le serre dans ses bras… besoin d'amour… de chaleur… que quelqu'un réchauffe ce cœur trop abîmé par ses erreurs et ses peurs…

_Duo ?

_Bonjour Noar… est-ce que je peux entrer ?

_Je… bien sûr !!! sourit-elle grandement, je ne pensais sérieusement pas te revoir !

_Moi non plus Noar… moi non plus…

10 mois plus tard… la fin de la guerre…

_Mr Maxwell ?

_Oui, fit Duo alors qu'il allait embarquer dans un avion, direction … n'importe où si c'était loin de l'indifférence que lui portait depuis bientôt un an, Heero…

_Bonjour, je suis maître Wô… notaire… je suis ici pour exécuter les dernières volontés de Mlle Noar Kaiwana…

_…Je… pardon ?? les dernières volontés… oh non… Noar est…

_Tenez… cette lettre a été écrite de sa main…

« Les passagers à destination du Canada sont priés d'embarquer porte n°20… je répète… »

Duo laissa tomber un des feuillets de l'épaisse lettre que lui avait écrit son amante de quelques jours… son ange et sa confidente…

« Tu es père Duo… d'un adorable petit garçon… certes quelque peu différents par certains points mais… vivant et joyeux… je sais ma maladie incurable… je t'en pris… par l'amitié qui nous a lié pendant quelques instants… morceau d'éternité… je t'en supplie… prends bien soin de lui et trouve lui un gentil foyer si tu ne veux pas de lui… »

Ses larmes coulèrent à nouveau… il pensait qu'elles s'étaient taries depuis longtemps… mais non…

Le Shinigami sourit entre ses sanglots qui faisaient s'arrêter quelques personnes autour de lui et courut vers un guichet pour changer son billet… il en prit deux et modifia l'heure de départ… courant à présent vers cette adresse… cette orphelinat où Nao… Nao, nom si doux, ressemblant à sa mère… résonnant à ses oreilles… là où Nao… son fils, son âme avait été placé…

*

*   *

Duo regarda son fils sur le ventre de Quatre qui avait repris du poil de la bête et le faisait danser sur son ventre et rire aux éclats, avec un air emplint d'une infinie nostalgie…

Pourquoi maintenant ?… pourquoi devait-il repenser maintenant à cette période qu'il lui avait été si difficile à surmonter ?…

_PAAPAAAAA… regarde !!! je vole ! comme un oiseau !!! ^________^

à suivre…

RETOUR               SUITE

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [ki1] BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVEEEEUH !!!!!!

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [ki2] Du moins en apparence, parce qu'à l'intérieur, ça doit ressembler à : « ALERTE ! ALERTE !! SITUATION INCONNUE TANT ELLE EST REELLE !!! PROGRAMME D ACTION CORRESPONDANT INEXISTANT !!!… » pov' Heechan, j'en fait un robot… ^_^

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [ki3] L'é fort titi neero !!!

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [ki4] Heu… c'est pas sensé « couper » les envies ?… -_-

BOUHAHAH !!! La vieille excuse ! ^_______^

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [ki5] BOUAHAHAHAH !!!! Gomen nasaï!!! Je m'imaginais encore la  scène, et… je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher cette affreuse comparaison… ^^;;;

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [ki6] Mon dieu… ya des OOC partout !!! TT________TT

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [ki7] … heu…  qui a crié « DE KOI PARLENT-ILS ?? »…

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [ki8]Et vive les pop-corn !! ^_^ 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [ki9] SSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!


	5. chapitre 05

Titre : Enfant 05

Auteur : kinochan

Genre : yaoi, romance, OOC… part en sucette… -_-

Base : Gundam Wing

Disclamer :

Persos pas n'a moa, les rendrai tout beaux, tout propre et presque pas abîmés ! ^_^ …

Ah ! Sinon, les persos ne sortant pas de GW sont à moa, et zen fais ce que je veux !

Comme Darkan (marcicopinedemoaquej'aietquej'adorej'ainomméVAAAAALKYYY !!!), petit chou et… (vous verrez plus tard… -_-) que j'aime bocou bocou, et que j'aime torturer, et qui, j'en suis sûre acceptera (de toute manière, l'a pas le choix) de se faire torturer par les gentils ficeures ! enfin vala…

ENFANT 

Chapitre 05.

Heero se bouina encore un peu plus contre le corps chaud, présent dans son lit.

Il passa son bras autour de la personne cachée dans son épaule en murmura quelques douces paroles à son oreille.

Une tête se releva et l'ancien tueur parfait rencontra deux pupilles améthystes, son cœur se resserra un instant alors que sa main se perdait dans les longues mèches châtains parsemées d'auburn.

_Bonjour beau gosse… murmura l'endormit.

_Hnn… 

_Tu…

Le brun coupa la parole à l'autre en collant sa bouche sur la sienne, faisant jouer sa langue sur les fines lèvres offertes.

Le châtain se dégagea quelque peu et lui fit un large sourire avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la salle de bain. 

Heero tenta de lui attraper le bras sans trop de succès, s'étalant un peu plus sur le large matelas, il tendit l'oreille et se concentra sur le bruit d'eau coulant sur la peau de son amant, ne supportant plus d'attendre, l'ex pilote de Wing se leva et entra doucement dans la petite douche.

Il fit glisser ses bras autour de la fine taille et déposa un léger baiser sur la peau du cou.

_Heero… ce n'est pas bien ce que tu fais…

_De quoi ?… murmura l'intéressé en faisant courir se mains sur le ventre plat du châtain.

_… Tu cours après un fantôme…

_Et alors ?…

_Tu vas finir par le blesser ! 

_Pffff… se moqua Heero, amère.

_Heero…

_Ecoute, je ne t'ai pas appelé pour que tu me fasses la morale !

Le châtain agrippa un peu plus les bras de son amant, alors que ses mains descendaient, délicieusement, vers son bas-ventre.

Brusquement, Heero se dégagea du corps et murmura :

_Tu m'as coupé mes envies avec tes conneries… Tu peux prendre ton fric et te casser…

_Heero…

Le châtain s'était retourné et regardait à présent le plus grand dans les yeux.

Voyant que celui-ci était plus blessé qu'en colère, il posa ses lèvres dans son cou et murmura en entamant quelques caresses :

_Encore une fois… une dernière… jusqu'à ce que tu me rappelles… ^_______^

_… Darkan, souffla Heero, agacé.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est la maison qui offre !!

_Je m'en fout royalement de ça ! Je pourrai payer autant que tu le voudrais, si cela suffisait…

_… à ce que je devienne Duo… ? termina le plus jeune.

_… Non… je… Oui… probablement… pardonnes-moi… cette situation doit être aussi dure pour toi que pour moi…

_Oh non !! Ne t'inquiète donc pas ! répondit Darkan.

S'enroulant dans une grande serviette avec Heero, il se dirigea vers le lit, entraînant doucement le brun, collé contre lui.

_C'est mon job ! reprit-il, et lorsque Valky et Kino [1[ki1] ] m'ont dit que tu cherchais absolument quelqu'un avec les cheveux longs et les yeux améthystes, et que tu ne prendrais personne d'autre, j'ai su que tu ne coucherais pas avec moi, mais avec celui auquel je ressemble ! ^____^

_Tu es peut-être un peu trop perspicace…

_Oui, peut-être !…

Darkan jeta le drap et la serviette au pied du lit, s'installa à califourchon sur le ventre délicieusement musclé de Heero en ondulant lentement du bassin et poussant quelques soupirs alors que le brun reprenait ses intimes caresses de sous la douche.

*

*   *

_Heero !!! hurla Trowa.

_Hnn ? émergea ce dernier d'entre les jambes de son amant.

_Allez !! Lèves-toi, on a promis à Pia d'aller se promener !

_Encore dix…

_Non… quinze, soupira Darkan.

_… Laisses moi un quart d'heure s'il te plaît, j'arrive !

_… Ok ! dépêches toi !!

Quinze minutes plus tard.

Heero sortit pour la seconde fois de la douche et ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'il ne trouva pas Darkan.

Ce dernier, déjà douché et habillé était partit en quatrième vitesse, lui laissant un mot et de l'argent.

« Heero,

Merci, mais je t'ai dit, que je ne te faisais pas payer notre dernière étreinte, je te rend donc ton petit supplément, et prends mon compte !  ^_^

Ça ne m'étonnerai pas si tu refusais qu'on se revoit, je sais très bien que j'ai une grande gueule, mais je n'aime pas voir un BcBg comme toi souffrir.

Au fait, je ne te l'ai probablement jamais (de nos deux rencontres) dit, mais, je n'avais jamais été « passif »… 

Ça m'a fait un peu… bizarre au début, mais… j'ai beaucoup aimé ! ^_______^

(NB : le proposer à mes autres clients ! p)

J'espère sincèrement que tout s'arrangera avec ton petit Duo !

Kiss !!

Darkan. »

Heero fit un microsourireunpeutriste en relisant le « PS » :

« Ps : BcBg : beau-Cul-belle-Gueule »

_Baka… soupira-t-il en serrant un peu trop fort le morceau de papier.

La mâchoire du japonais se crispa un peu…

Quel mensonge ! Jamais « passif » ? « Offert » comme il l'avait été ?…

Mais il n'eu pas le temps de se concentrer plus sur la chose…

Il se précipita à la porte alors qu'on frappait avec violence.

_Oui ? fit-il en ouvrant la porte.

_Heero…

_Trowa… ?

_… Je… vais… te… tuer…

_Ouais… c'est ça… bon, on y va ? Ça fait dix minutes que je t'attends ! 

_… Quoi ?… _ (qui a crié OOC ?)

Le japonais prit Pia, la coinça sous un bras et partit en courant en direction de la sortie de leur hôtel pendant que la petite éclatait de rire et que son père tentait de les suivre, s'époumonant contre « la crétinerie et l'irresponsabilité » d'un certain anciensoldatparfait…

*

*   *

Darkan quitta le petit bâtiment avec un léger sourire. Il avait croisé un type, d'origine occidental, il avait une longue mèche aux reflets dorés et un regard assez doux. Ce dernier avait changé du tout au tout lorsqu'il croisa les pupilles améthystes.

Il avait murmuré « Duo ? » et Darkan avait reconnu en lui Trowa, dont son client lui avait parlé.

Son esprit se perdit, alors qu'il montait dans un taxi au coin d'une rue, il fit un plus large sourire en se rappelant la soirée qu'il avait passé en compagnie de Heero…

Heero… c'était sûrement son client préféré… doux… torturé… clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Il avait été stupéfait lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés tout les deux.

**(flash back)**

Kino lui avait passé l'adresse avec un sourire carnassier qui avait eu pour effet de faire peur à Darkan, et de provoquer un énorme fou rire de la part de Valky devant son regard bovin.

_Qu'est-ce ? avait-il demandé.

_Tu te souviens de Duo ?

_Oui, bien sûr, il est déjà passé, nous avons sympathisé…

_En fait, il n'est pas revenu ici depuis longtemps (pour ME rendre visite)… [2[ki2] ] tout en disant cela, Kino lança des regards meurtriers aux bishonens présents, parce qu'il veut filer le parfait amour avec Heero, et par là même, trouver un gentil papounet à son fils…

_Heu… qui est Heero ?

_O.o… Baka… Tu est l'ami de Duo et tu ne connais pas Heero… 

Valky et Kino se prinrent la tête entre les mains, Valky continua.

_C'est l'homme dont Duo est amoureux… enfin… figures toi qu'Heero nous a appelé, et souhaite te voir…

_Mais… il ne me connaît même pas !!!

_Oh que si !… Franchement tu n'as jamais noté les ressemblances qu'il y a entre Duo et toi ?

_Gneu ?… Mais !!! PAS DU TOUT !!!! Je suis plus intelligent !!! Et il est trop bruyant !!

_Vous avez tous les deux la même forme de visage, des yeux améthystes, et les cheveux aussi long !!…côté intelligence, fit-elle pour elle-même, vous vous valez bien, et vous chouiner autant l'un que l'autre…

_Mais !!! Pourquoi il n'y a que le physique qui compte ??? ouin…

_Chut… gentil… *tapote sur le crâne*

_Mais je veux pas le voir moi… Il va m'appeler Duo… et  « Duo ze t'aime… » et  « mamour… gnagnagna !!! »

_Darkan… tu connais ton boulot… *regard qui en dit long*

_Mais Valky…

_Pas de « mais » !

_Kino…

_… *regarde ailleurs*… *sifflote*

_Mais heu…

_Bon, tu y vas, et si tu ne lui plais pas, tout en disant cela, Valky lança un regard en coin à kino, genre : « on y croit… si ça peut lui faire plaisir… », tu reviens ! Et ! Surtout, tu ne parles pas de Duo avant lui !

_Merci, je connais mon travail… fit Darkan avec résignation.

Il avais brutalement pris l'adresse de l'hôtel, s'attirant les menaces les plus crues quant à sa punition pour son manque de douceur et d'obéissance, de la part de Kino.

Il était sortit en toute hâte, et avait rejoint l'hôtel en bus, pour une fois, il ne voulait pas être seul dans un taxi…

A cette pensée, il sourit doucement, réalisant qu'il avait peut-être des goûts quelque peu « luxueux »…

Darkan arriva avec dix minutes de retard.

_Tout compte fait, le taxi n'était pas si mal… les vieux… les jeunes… J'en ai marre de me faire engueuler pour rien, ou même insulter… et puis… ces chauffeurs de bus pourquoi font-ils la grève quand je décide de me remettre « au bus »… grrr…

_Bonjour, je suis Heero…

_Ça, je le sais ! sourit le châtain, Valky et Kino m'ont donné une photo ! ^____^

_… Je…

_Bon ! où allons-nous ?

_…

_Bah… quoi ? je ne te plais pas mon chou ?

Darkan se déhancha un peu plus sous le nez de Heero, faisant frémir ses longs cheveux parcourus de petites tresses.

_Tu lui ressembles tellement… murmura Heero en détaillant le corps en face de lui.

Darkan tiqua à la remarque, parcourut d'un indicible tremblement.

Il était habillé de manière assez provocante : deux larges bracelets ornaient ses poignets, ils étaient en cuir noir et soulignaient la finesse de ses membres, Kino lui avait passé un tee-shirt bleu pâle, transparent et hyper moulant, prétextant que « c'était tendance et sexy », devant le regard inquisiteur du brun, Darkan remercia le ciel d'avoir pensé à prendre une chemise blanche, cachant un peu ses fins biceps. Valky, elle, l'avait obligé à enfiler un pantalon à pinces noir, si serré au niveau des fesses qu'il n'osais pas s'asseoir de peur de le déchirer, il avait gardé sa petite chaîne en argent et elle contrastait divinement bien avec sa peau légèrement halée…

_A qui, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? répondit le châtain aux yeux améthystes, comme si de rien n'était.

_Tu ne me fera pas croire que les deux folles ne t'ont pas parlé de Duo ?

_Mouais… bon, tu viens ? on monte ?

_Mais…

_Ecoute, tu as appelé une maison close gay… A quoi tu t'attendais ? Une tasse de thé peut –être ? (^_- biz Kaly !)

Heero ne répondit pas, se laissant entraîner par ce double de l'homme qui hantait ses nuits depuis tant d'années, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et fit entrer dans sa chambre le châtain dont il ne connaissait pas encore le nom. Il était assez déstabilisé… jamais il n'aurait cru trouver quelqu'un lui ressemblant autant, ses yeux… seuls ses yeux lui indiquaient leur différence… Ceux de Duo était parfois blessés et emplis de douleur, mais ceux du garçon, eux… avaient une lueur de tristesse résignée, comme s'il avait abandonné tout espoir de trouver… quelqu'un…

Les lèvres fraîches du jeune garçon, posées sur les siennes, le sortirent de sa torpeur.

Il s'éloigna doucement et posa ses yeux dans ceux de Darkan, brillants d'interrogation.

_Mais… attends, je ne connais même pas ton nom…

_Je serai qui tu veux, murmura le châtain dans un souffle brûlant de désir.

_Je voudrais vraiment le savoir…

_Hee-chan…

L'ancien soldat parfait écarquilla les yeux, surpris… la moue qu'il avait faite était… si égale à celles de Duo…

Heero perdit pieds et enlaça le jeune prostitué, se perdant dans ses larmes délicieuses, l'embrassant avec tout le désespoir qui le pesait depuis bientôt deux semaines… non, depuis des années…

*

*   *

Darkan tira sur sa cigarette, le corps allongé prés de lui, lui procurait une chaleur bienfaitrice… cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'on ne lui avait plus donné tant d'amour, Heero avait pleuré dans ses bras alors qu'il lui faisait l'amour… sensuellement, avec une tendresse infinie…

Comme si Darkan avait été… Duo…

_Je m'appelle Darkan… souffla-t-il à l'oreille de son amant d'une nuit avant de se lever, s'habiller et quitter la pièce.

**(fin du flash back)**

Darkan pénétra dans la grande battisse qui avait été construite pour Valky et Kino, le hall était silencieux, seule une jeune femme assise au comptoir poussait quelques soupirs, bavant allégrement en feuilletant un manga yaoi [3[ki3] ], un bavoir attaché autour du cou.

_Riel ? Que fais-tu là ? Et le bavoir ? C'est… ?

_Ah ! Darkan ! Déjà rentré ?… j'attends que Cloud ait finit avec Zack pour le ramener à la maison !! ^________^… Le bavoir, Valky et Kino en avaient marre d'astiquer parquets et meubles tant toutes les visiteuses inondaient de bave les pièces…

_… Mon dieu… regardez ce que vous nous faites subire, soupira le châtain.

_Mouais… Si tu cherches Kino, elle s'occupe de la séance de gym, elle aura finit dans cinq minutes.

_Valky ?

_… niark ! Elle est avec Sephy, et s'occupe de son « entraînement perso » !! la jeune fille, comme pour souligner ses propos battît l'air avec quatre de ses doigts, imitant des guillemets…  

_Bon… bein je vais attendre alors…

_Comment ça c'est passé ?

_… Quoi ? fit le châtain sur la défensive.

Liriel ferma son livre et retira le morceau de tissu, elle s'approcha avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres et s'assit sur un pouf près de Darkan.

_… Mais… Ton rendez vous avec Heero, bien sûr !! ^________^

_Je… Comment ?… Mais… ###_###

_C'était si bien que ça ?

_Raaaaah !!! Mais !!! pourquoi ??

_Pourquoi quoi ?

_Pourquoi elles savent pas tenir leurs langueuh !!!

_Arf !… ça, je peux pas le dire ! Alors ? L'a été zentil ??

_…ouip… acquiesça le jeune garçon.

_Fais gaffe !!! il est à Duo !

_Ça, je le sais !! merci de le préciser !… tu ne peux pas savoir combien tu m'aides !

Des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers, et une bombe blonde sauta sur les genoux de Liriel. [4[ki4] ]

_Riel euh !!! t'es venu me chercher ???

_Oui chou, debout, on y va !

Elle jeta un regard à Darkan et lui dit alors qu'elle s'accrochait au cou de Cloud :

_Tu sais, essayer de séduire, et quand je dit « séduire », je ne parle pas de ton boulot, quelqu'un qui est déjà amoureux (et pas de toi), ça n'apporte que des problèmes… et des cœurs brisés… 

_Ouais… c'est ça !

_Pas d'ironie avec moi, s'il te plais !… et puis, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu trouveras quelqu'un qui t'aimera sincèrement ! ^___^

_Je préfère même pas répondre ! _

_Aller ! Salut Dark-chou, j'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt ! ^_^

Cloud et Liriel s'en allèrent alors qu'elle commençait à l'embêter et lui demander les détails de son après-midi.

Kino arriva à ce moment là, à petites foulées et fredonnant la musique qui accompagnait tous les cours de gym qu'elle suivait avec ses bishous [5[ki5] ]

_MON DARKDAMOUR !!!! tu es déjà rentré ??

_Bonjour Kino…

_Alors, comment s'est passé ton… mmh… mmh !!!

Darkan qui avait posé ses mains sur la bouche et les yeux de la jeune fille, l'avait prise à-bras-le-corps et l'emmenait en courant vers une petite pièce, située au fond de la maison, l'empêchant ainsi d'ameuter toute la maisonnée.

Lorsqu'il la lâcha, il crut un instant qu'elle allait lui faire subir sa punition préférée, c'est-à-dire, lui faire porter des dessous affriolants et l'obliger à faire un défilé devant tout les pensionnaire de l'établissement, mais la brune le regarda, retira le bandeau qui retenait ses cheveux pour la gym, et planta son regard dans le sien.

Kino passa sa main dans la cheveulure châtaigne du garçon et le regarda tristement.

_Dark… j'espère sincèrement que tu n'es pas tombé amoureux de Heero…

_Je…

Darkan prit le temps de réfléchir un moment, depuis qu'il avait quitté Heero, il n'avait fait que ressasser les tendres étreintes qu'ils avaient échangées, la gentillesse et l'amour que le soldat blessé lui donnait…

Et il réalisa que ce qu'il éprouvait pour Heero n'était pas de l'amour… il y avait une attirance certaine, il aimait vraiment qu'Heero lui fasse l'amour, il lui avait menti en lui disant qu'il n'avait jamais été « passif » avant lui… peut-être parce qu'il aurait voulut connaître cela, pour la première fois, avec quelqu'un comme Heero…

Non, il n'allait plus le revoir, sachant pertinemment qu'il retomberai dans ses bras… dans son lit… et ça, il ne le voulait pas, les sentiments qui s'animaient dans son cœur n'étaient qu'amitié et reconnaissance.

_Non, reprit-il, Kino… je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te demander ça, mais…

_Oui !

_Gneu ?

_Oui tu peux partir ! Si on t'a recueilli avec Valky, ce n'était pas pour faire de toi un prostitué. [6[ki6] ] De toute manière, aucuns hommes ici ne reste contre son grés… [7[ki7] ]

_Mais…

_Ecoute, c'est pas de notre faute si tu acceptais tous les clients que l'on te présentait !

_Oh ! Toi !!!

_Ecoute, les autres, on les a… enfin… ils sont à nous quoi [8[ki8] ]… toi, on t'a trouvé, et puis voilà ! Tu avais l'air si triste sous cette pluie, tes beaux cheveux collants ton visage *part en trip… sortez les violons*

_OUI ! c'est bon, arrêtes !!

_Alors, que vas-tu faire ?

Darkan la regarda et lui fit un grand sourire.

_Trouver l'amour !

_… ah… aha… AHAHAHAHAHAH !!! *essuie ses larmes*… pardon, mais… où ??

_ #-_-# c'est ça, fous toi de moi ! M'en fout d'abord !

_Dark… mamour… ne t'inquiètes pas… je suis… sûre… que… MOUAHAHAHAHAH !!!… que… que tu le trouveras… IHIHIHIH !!! tu es trop comique nounours ! ^______^

_Kino… *regard-qui-tue-la-mort-de-la-vie-microscopique-même-que-c'est-Heero-qui-lui-a-apprit*… arrêtes…

_PFFF !!! pardon… c'est nerveux… je te souhaite bonne chance… mais… si Heero tente de te re-contacter,  je lui dis… ?

_Que « Darkan » n'a jamais existé !

_Hé !!! ça va pas non !! comment peux-tu être aussi cruel ?

_T'inquiète, il s'en remettras !

Sur ce, Darkan fonça dans sa chambre, pris les quelques affaire qu'il avait, alla dire « au revoir » à Valky, sans prêter la moindre attention aux cris de pucelle effarouchée que poussait le bishonen dont elle s'occupait, dit un vague « salut » à Kino qui ne lui répondit presque pas, ayant trouvé le manga de Riel et un nouveau bavoir, elle s'amusait à passer de l'eau un peu partout où elle se baladait. Enfin, il fila vers la gare et prit le premier train.

[9[ki9] ]

*

*   *

2 jours plus tard.

Darkan arriva tôt le matin dans la ville où il avait retrouvé la trace de Duo et Quatre…

Heero lui avait certes parlé de Duo, mais aussi de son meilleur ami, Trowa, et du mari de ce dernier, ainsi que de Pia et Nao, il avait croisé la petite fille lorsqu'il avait quitté l'hôtel de Heero, elle lui avait fait un grand sourire alors que son père restait comme deux ronds de flans… Heero, malgré le rejet du petit garçon semblait s'y être attaché… par un lien inconscient peut-être…

Il pénétra dans le grand hôtel, si différent de la petite auberge où Heero et Trowa s'étaient réfugiés, il était si grand, si luxueux… Jamais Darkan n'en avait approché un de si près…

_Bonjour Monsieur, que puis-je pour vous ?

_Bonjour, fit-il sur un ton peu assuré, je… enfin, je cherche… Monsieur Barton-Raberba-Winner...

_Je suis désolé, mais il n'y a pas de monsieur « Barton-Raberba-Winner » dans cet hôtel…

_Comment ? mais…

_Monsieur Raberba-Winner est bien là par contre…

_… Ah… Puis-je le voir ?

Frédéric regarda le nouveau venu avec un œil curieux…

Il avait bien noté cette ressemblance avec Monsieur Maxwell…

Que pouvait-il bien vouloir à Monsieur Quatre ?

_Malheureu… commença-t-il.

_Dark ? fit une voix endormie, DARKAN ? c'est toi ?

_Duo ? fit l'intéressé en se retournant vers la voix connue.

_DAAAAAAAAAAARKEUH !!! MONPOTEDEMOAQUEJAIMEETQUEJADOREUH !!!

Le tressé sauta sur son ami en le serrant dans ses bras, Frédéric, qui avait un peu de mal, se demandait qui pouvait être qui, alors que deux hommes, presque jumeaux, se roulaient par terre en hurlant le bonheur qu'ils éprouvaient de se revoir.

Le réceptionniste s'effaça alors que Quatre, la tête dans le pâté, s'approchait en titubant.

_Du… tu me présente ton bel ami, s'il te plaît ?

_Quaman ! Je te présente Darkan, un très grand ami, j'ai fais sa connaissance chez… enfin, bref, ce n'est pas important… Darkan, continua l'ex-Shinigami, je te présente Quatre, mon meilleur ami !

Ce dernier n'en revenait pas, pendant un instant il avait cru voir deux Duo…

Il prit comme résolution d'arrêter de regarder les rediffusions de Star Académie© [10[ki10] ]…

_Salut… grogna-t-il en réalisant tout de même que ce n'était pas une hallucination.

Darkan lui sourit gentiment en voyant les pupilles attristés du milliardaire.

Il se retourna vers Duo et murmura :

_Duo… si je suis venu te voir… c'est pour te parler de… Hee…

Il stoppa nette sa phrase en voyant que le sourire de Duo s'était changé en pincement de lèvres… il paraissait dégoûté…

_Avant d'en dire plus, je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un ! NAO, WUFEI !!! VENEZ !!! cria-t-il sans quitter Darkan de son regard vide.

_PAPA !!! t'es réveillé ??? zénialeuh !!! le petit aux cheveux noirs sauta dans les bras de son père qui avait retrouvé son regard rieur et aimant.

_Voici Darkan, présenta-t-il sans jeter un regard à l'intéressé.

_BONZOUR !! c'est qui Pia ?

_Gneu ?

_Dark, c'est Nao, mon fils, il est emphate. 

_… ah… ok… heu… Pia est une petite filles adorable qui te ressemble beaucoup ! vous avez le même regard.

Nao qui avait quitté les bras de son père, s'était accroché à la fine jambe du châtain qui s'était refait des tresses pour l'occasion.

_Dis, toi, t'as vu Heero ? il va bien ???

_… heu… je… oui… #_#

Darkan eu juste le temps de tourner la tête pour voir Duo s'enfuir au détour d'un couloir.

_Du…

_C'est quoi « prostitué » ??

_QUOI ??? Darkan ouvrit de grands yeux.

_Bah, papa a pensé… heu… Nao sortit un petit bout de langue tentant de se rappeler les mots qui avaient envahit son père… heu… « enfoiré de prostitué »… c'est ça qu'il a dit ! ^__________^

_Ah… Darkan reprit ce regard triste qu'il arborait parfois…

_Dis… poukoa ze peux plus lire ce que tu penses ??

_… Je… c'est parce que je suis… « vide »… il n'y a, et n'y aura jamais rien à lire en moi petit Nao…

_Au fait ! tonton Dark, ze te présente Wuffi ! c'est mon tonton détective, il remplace tonton Quatre parce qu'il est trop triste ! ^_____^

Darkan se concentra sur la forme longiligne appuyée au mur, ne le remarquant que tard, il fut époustouflé par sa beauté, ses fins cheveux noirs tombaient en délicates mèches sur ses épaules, il se plongea un instant dans ses yeux noir comme l'espace infini… si beaux… son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il s'attarda sur les lèvres entrouvertes du chinois. Il murmura un vague « bonjour » auquel Wufei répondit que le même ton.

Le châtain sursauta brusquement en entendant Nao taper dans ses mains.

_OUAIS !!! Z'y arriveuh !! z'y arriveuh !!!!

_A quoi ?

_Z'arrive à lire dans ton cœur !!!!

_Quoi ??? ###_###

_Aller ! viens, faut pas laisser mon babbo tout seul !!! ^__________^

_Heu… d'accord… je viens…

Quatre émergea du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était affalé.

_T'as vu comment il ressemble à Duo ?

_… non… pas du tout… souffla l'ancien pilote de Nataku… il est totalement… différent.

_Wu… allô ??… ici la Terre !! Quatre passa la main devant les prunelles hagardes du brun, il se rassit et soupira, ah bon ?? et en quoi, si c'est pas indiscret ?

_… Ils ne se ressemblent pas du tout… et puis… lui… j'ai plus envie de lui sauter dessus que de le bâillonner… 

_Quoi ?? OO

_####_#### OH MON DIEU !!! QU EST CE QUE JE RACONTE ??? ET PUIS ARRETE ! TOI !!!! C EST SALLY QUE J AIME !!!! PAS CETTE BOMBE SEX… RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!

Wufei détala comme un lapin, rouge comme une tomate, assaillit par ses hormones.

_PFFF… souffla le blond avant de s'endormir soudainement dans le fauteuil.

Frédéric s'approcha et déposa une couverture sur le frêle corps de son employeur.

_Trowa… murmura l'arabe entre deux sanglots étouffés.

_Il va revenir, j'en suis certain…

*

**

_Oh non… pourquoi ?… pourquoi est-ce que tout ça m'arrive à moi ?_

_Heero qui part sur un coup de tête… sans que je lui explique…_

_Et voilà que ce… cet enfoiré réapparaît et me sort, comme ça qu'il a été sa… sa…             Pute !!! Merde !!!_

_Je le prenais pour un ami…_

Duo continua à courir à perdre haleine dans les couloirs de l'hôtel et finit par arriver devant la chambre qu'occupait Heero avant son départ.

Il se l'était approprié depuis que le japonais avait quitté les lieux, passant ses journées à déprimer, assis sur le lit.

Seules ses nuits paraissaient moins tristes, peut-être aussi parce qu'il s'écroulait comme une masse, vidé de toute énergie, lorsque Nao le rejoignait, malgré la tristesse qu'il ressentait également, pour dormir prés de lui et le réconforter. 

Il entra dans la pièce et se coucha sur le lit, pleurant encore et encore, des larmes qu'il pensait taries tant il les avait usées depuis deux semaines…

A suivre…

RETOUR               SUITE

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [ki1] Alors, pour la petite histoire, Valkycopinedemoa et moi, avons comme projet d'écrire deux fics, et l'une d'elle a pour thème : « la gérance d'une maison close, par Valky et Kinochan »… enfin, z'en dit pas plus ! ^_^

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [ki2] Comment ça je prends mes rêves pour des réalités ?

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [ki3] L'accessoire par excellence de toute bonne yaoiphile… ^_________^ (le bavoir aussi je pense)

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [ki4] JE SAIS TOTAL OOC POUR CLOUD !!! T_T pas ma faute… snif…

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [ki5] Ce qui est bien dans les fics, c'est qu'on peut faire semblant de tout… c cool de croire qu'on est sportive ! ^_____^

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [ki6] Attention ! je nous donne le beau rôle ! ppp

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [ki7] … Mais bien sûr… et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu ! -_-

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [ki8] heu… je tiens à préciser que c'est dans la fic ! -_- (je sais bien qu'ils sont pas t'à nous _, pourquoi vous en rajoutez ?? T_T)

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [ki9] C'est promis, on ne reverra plus « la maison de Valky et Kino » ! ^_^…

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [ki10] Emission à peu prés aussi conne que Loft Story©… -_- 


	6. chapitre 06

Titre : Enfant 06

Auteur : Kinochan

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : romance, retrouvaille… niark ! ^^1

Disclamer : les g-boys d'amour ne sont pas n'à moa… T_T

ENFANT

Chapitre 06 

Quatre se réveilla brusquement, une douleur lui vrillant le cou.

Plié en trois, il avait passé la nuit dans le petit fauteuil de l'entrée, et lorsqu'il tenta de se lever, il dut s'accrocher à l'accoudoir pour éviter de tombé sous l'effet des fourmis le prenant un peu partout dans le corps.

_Bonjour Monsieur Quatre…

_Bonjour Frédéric… pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas réveillé ?

_Veuillez m'excuser, mais, je ne voulais pas que vous regardiez encore cette… cette chose que vous regardez tous les soirs !

Quatre lui lança son regard « bovin » favori et ne prit pas la peine de répondre aux pics que lui envoyait son réceptionniste.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, l'image de Duo retourné, s'enfuyant, lui revint en mémoire.

_Frédéric…

_Monsieur ??

_Vous allez me répondre… et vite…

_Et bien, si je puis… oui…

_Où est passé Heero… ?

_Non !

_Pardon ?? Fit le blond, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à la réponse de l'homme d'âge mûr.

_Non, je ne vous répondrai pas !

_Frédéric… s'il vous plait, ne jouez pas avec mes nerfs… lui répondit l'Arabe en pinçant la base de son nez.2

Frédéric le dévisagea et décida, se remémorant les paroles de Trowa, que Monsieur Quatre ne posait aucunes questions concernant le Français et qu'il pouvait donc, en toute innocence lui donner l'adresse où Monsieur Heero avait trouvé refuge.

_Je vous pris de m'excuser… tenez… dit-il alors que Quatre prenait le petit papier.

_Merci bien… bon, dites aux autres invités qu'ils sont priés de rester jusqu'à mon retour… la fête, même s'il manque quelqu'un… aura lieu, avec quelques jours de retard.

_Monsieur… il faut que vous sachiez que… Monsieur Tro…

_« Monsieur Trowa » ne reviendra pas ! Conclu le blond en quittant l'hôtel.

*

*   *

L'air frais et doux du printemps.

Quatre emplit ses poumons d'un souffle parfumé et léger, un petit sourire triste ourlant ses lèvres, il se dirigea vers cette auberge qu'il connaissait bien, pour y avoir passé toutes ses vacances en compagnie de ses parents, lorsqu'il était petit… lorsque la guerre ne les avait pas encore séparés.

Le blond grimpa rapidement les marches de la terrasse et poussa délicatement la porte, respirant doucement cette odeur pleine de nostalgie… le bois des murs, du pin…

Sans le vouloir, un enfantin sourire illumina son visage alors qu'une petite femme assez âgée lui sautait dessus, trouvant, on ne sait où l'énergie.

_Quatrounet !!!!

_Marie ? C'est bien toi ? Tu tiens encore cette auberge ??

_Mon petit Quatre !! Depuis combien de temps on ne s'est pas vu ??? Tu m'as manqué !!!

_Hahahaha !!! Toi aussi, ma Marie… tu ne peux pas savoir combien !!!

Le blond serra dans ses bras trop grands, la petite femme et soupira de bien être, une quiétude bienfaitrice s'empara chaudement de lui, alors qu'il se replongeait dans ses souvenirs d'enfance, oubliés depuis longtemps…

_Marie… je cherche un ami… Frédéric l'a env…

_Fred ??? Fredounet ?? Tu le connais ???

_C'est mon Réceptionniste en fait, mais… ?

_ #_#, la petite femme rougit quelque peu avant de continuer, en fait… c'est… mon petit copain…

_**O.o**… heu… oui… d'accord… Enfin bref ! Je ne préfère pas m'attarder là-dessus… -_-… je disais donc… Un ami… Brun, de taille moyenne, avec des yeux bleu-cobalt… enfin… Il s'appelle Heero Yuy…

_Ah oui !!! Monsieur Heero, un jeune charmant, poli, adorable, il m'a fait la conversation le soir où il est arrivé ! ^_^3

_Gneu ?… Heero ?? Heero-glaçon-Yuy ? Il t'a « fait la conversation » ?

_Mais oui ! Seulement, il paraissait très triste… blessé… 

_… Là… je ne comprends plus…4 c'est lui qui a largué Duo…

_Comment va Nao ?

_… d'accoooord… je ne vais pas faire de commentaires… il va bien… il essaye de consolé le père éploré dont il a hérité mais… merci de prendre de ses nouvelles… bien que je ne sache pas du tout d'où tu le connais…

_Raaah ! mon petit Quatre… tu deviens amère… c'est mauvais…

_Et pourquoi donc ? Je vivrai vieux si j'ai un caractère de cochon !!!

_« Vieux », ça oui ! Et « SEUL », c'est encore plus probable !!!

_Oh ! ÇA VA !!! Je me suis fais jeter ! J AI LE DROIT D ÊTRE TRISTE ET CHIANT !!! D' ACCORD ???

Marie posa sur lui un regard étonné, le petit Quatre qu'elle avait connu, introverti et souriant paraissait enfouit sous une large et épaisse couverture de tristesse.

Elle en fut quelque peu blessée.

La petite femme passa sa main sur la joue rosie de colère et murmura :

_Calmes toi… Je suis sûre que tout va s'arranger… C'est Heero qui m'a parlé de Nao, il paraissait s'y être attaché…

_Il est adorable… Il… Il a repoussé Heero lorsqu'il l'a rencontré pour la première fois.

_Pourquoi ça, demanda Marie, connaissant parfaitement la réponse, pour en avoir entendu l'explication de la part de Frédéric.

_Il possède un don d'empathie… et pour son âge, il est incroyablement puissant… il ne savait pas comment dresser des barrières contre les agressions mentales que peuvent lui adresser ses proches…

_Pauvre petit, souffla la femme, sincère.

_… Approuva Quatre. Mais… apparemment Heero n'en a pas tant souffert que ça…

Ding ! Ding !

La sonnette du comptoir l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase, Marie s'excusa et remit leur discussion à plus tard.

_Quatre… je dois y aller… la chambre d'Heero est la 25, au deuxième étage, je suis désolée, le règlement m'interdit de te donner la clé, mais il y a des sièges dans le couloir, ils ne devraient pas tarder à rentrer ! ^________^

_Merci ! Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas… ^_^

*

*   *

Une silhouette avachie sur un petit siège…

Un homme visiblement…

Il dort d'un sommeil profond et agité…

La ride marquant son front et l'espace entre ses sourcils semble indélébile…

Il murmure un nom… une plainte triste soufflant entre ses lèvres…

Heero s'approcha… un mauvais pressentiment lui vrillant l'estomac… ce nom…

_Trowa, murmura plus distinctement l'homme roulé en boule.

Heero eu du mal à reconnaître cette forme… négligée… les cheveux blonds qu'il connaissait bien avaient quelque peu poussés et étaient mal taillés.

Bientôt un mois qu'ils ne s'étaient plus revus, un sourire nostalgique se formait sur les lèvres alors qu'il tentait de réveiller « La belle au bois dormant ».

_NON !!! TROWA ! Hurla Quatre en s'accrochant désespérément aux bras d'Heero.

_Chut… calmes toi Quatre, c'est moi, Heero…

Quatre leva un regard interrogateur vers cet homme qui lui parlait… ne semblant pas le reconnaître pendant quelques secondes, il manqua demander « Qui êtes vous ? », Mais se reprit bien vite et s'écarta des bras qui se voulaient protecteurs.

_Heero… Je…

_Attends ! Entre dans ma chambre…

Sur ce, Heero le poussa dans la pièce et parti vers l'ascenseur.

Quatre colla son oreille à la porte de bois.

Il ne parvint pas à bien capter les voix qui venaient de se faire entendre… une enfantine, c'est certain… puis une, grave… avec en elle un ton connu, qui serra, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, le cœur de l'ancien conducteur de Sand Rock… et une troisième qui chuchotait, Quatre l'associa à Heero.

Le comportement du brun était étrange… pourquoi l'avoir « jeté » dans la chambre alors que la sonnerie caractéristique de l'ascenseur retentissait dans le couloir ?

Pourquoi si précipitamment ?

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de se plus pencher sur ses questions, Heero entrait déjà dans la chambre, continuant à chuchoter.

_Désolé… des amis qui m'ont rejoint…

_Ah… ok… murmura Quatre sur le même ton, mais… pourquoi on chuchote au juste ??

_Ha ! Heu… reprit le brun un peu plus fort, pour rien ! ^_^;;;;;

_… Bon… sinon… comment vas-tu Heechan ?

Le ton du blond avait été cassant, comme s'il n'en avait que faire…

Heero l'avait poussé brutalement dans sa chambre, jugeant préférable de ne pas le mettre en contact avec Trowa, du moins, pas pour le moment…

Le brun ne préféra même pas imaginer la tête de Quatre lorsqu'il rencontrera la petite Pia.

_Je vais très bien ! Et Wufei ? Toujours aussi amoureux de Sally ?

Le blond encaissa difficilement le coup… Heero avait l'air de se ficher royalement de Duo…

Les paroles et les sentiments de ce dernier lui revinrent en mémoire alors qu'il s'enfuyait face à Darkan… cette histoire était-elle exact ?… Est-ce que ce clone de Duo avait eu des rapports plus qu'amicaux avec le brun au regard froid se tenant face à l'Arabe ?5

Un lourd sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit soudainement, réalisant avec un peu6 de retard qu'il avait littéralement laissé tombé son meilleur ami…

Et pourquoi ?… Pour aller récupérer ce glaçon qu'il avait crû changé, pour ce même ami, qui dépérissait à vu d'œil ?

Et lui ? Comment osait-il venir ici ? Alors qu'il avait été blessé par le même type d'homme qu'Heero…

Ils se ressemblaient tellement… deux glaçons identiques…

« Z'ont dû partager le même iceberg ces abrutis ! » pensa-t-il amer… 

_Très bien, finit par dire Quatre en baissant les yeux.

_Ah ! Tant mieux !! Mais, dis-moi… est-ce qu'il lui a parlé ?

_Non… en fait… il a eu le coup de foudre pour quelqu'un d'autre… un certain… un certain Darkan je crois… il était venu rendre visite à…

Le regard surpris, puis voilé d'Heero ne put échapper à Quatre qui avait relevé la tête et observait son vis à vis avec un regard inquisiteur.

_Ah… j'espère que c'est réciproque…

_… Je ne sais pas trop… ça y ressemblait en tout cas ! Sourit ironiquement le blond.

_Tant mieux alors ! 

Heero le regarda, un large et franc sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Alors comme ça, Wufei avait craqué sur le petit Dark…

Heero n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire… Darkan allait peut être avoir une chance de construire une relation stable, et Wufei, il le savait, ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Après deux rencontres, Heero avait sentit un lien se former entre eux… une amitié profonde…

Qui, du moins le pensait-il, resterait « inachevée » après la subite disparition de jeune châtain.

_Pourquoi souris-tu, Heechan ?

_… Pour rien… je pensais à un ami, c'est tout…

_… Je… En fait… Si je suis venu te voir… c'est… à propos de Duo…

_Je t'arrête tout de suite ! fit Heero avec plus d'autorité dans la voix qu'il ne l'aurait voulut, Duo m'a fait trop de mal pour que je reviennes… du moins, maintenant…

_Mais ! Toi Arrêtes !!!! C'est TOI qui es partit ! Pas Duo !!! Il est seul… à cause de toi il ne fait presque plus attention à Nao, qui, soit dit en passant s'éclate comme il peut en traumatisant Wuffi et, maintenant Darkan… L'ex Shinigami n'est plus qu'une loque ! Il fait « l'occupation » de ta chambre depuis ton départ et n'en sort que pour le strict minimum… ne laissant entrer que son fils… est-ce que tu te rends compte du mal que tu as fait ??? 

_MAIS CESSES !!! Cesses de retourner le couteau dans la plaie !!! Tu crois sérieusement que je suis parti sans y penser, sans attendre qu'il vienne me rassurer ?? Qu'il vienne me dire que tout était comme avant ??? Que le fait qu'il m'ait totalement ignoré n'était dû qu'à la gueule de bois ???? Qu'il m'aimait… qu'il ne se foutait pas de moi… qu'il ne jouait pas… encore ???

Heero était tombé à terre et tremblait de tout son être.

Quatre passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et pour la première fois de puis des années accepta de baisser sa barrière mentale face à Heero… tentant peut être de partager sa souffrance…

Les vagues de doute, de tristesse et de douleur avec lesquelles vivait Heero depuis tant de temps, prirent Quatre par surprise, bien qu'ayant « ouvert » son Uchuu No Kokoro au minimum, il ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler.

« Comment Nao a-t-il put garder son équilibre intérieur intact, alors qu'il a du ressentir l'équivalant de dix fois ce que je viens de vivre », pensa Quatre entre deux sanglots partagés avec le brun, qui semblait brisé.

_Calme-toi Heero… tout va bien… tout ira bien… chuchota le blond avec toute la tendresse qu'il pouvait trouver au fond de son cœur meurtrit par la douleur d'Heero.

Le petit blond ne releva pas la tête quand quelqu'un ouvrit la porte, ne l'entendant probablement pas…

_Heero ? Chuchota une voix grave, trop connue de Quatre, qui ferma les yeux, n'osant croire ce qui lui paraissait évident.

_hnn… sanglota l'ex pilote n°1…

_Je… que t'arrive-t-il ? Fit Trowa en s'approchant des deux formes cachées par l'obscurité.

_Tro… wa ? Murmura l'amphate… sentant nettement les vibrations mentales de son mari, son Uchuu No Kokoro encore quelque peu « ouvert ».

Le Français stoppa son avancée en entendant le soupir.

Quatre ? Quatre était là ? Mais que faisait-il là ?? Et dans les bras d'Heero par dessus tout ?

Les sanglots non-dissimulés de son meilleur ami le ramenèrent à la réalité.

Le châtain à la longue mèche s'approcha du corps qui paraissant inerte7, de son ami, ignorant tant qu'il le put la présence de l'homme de sa vie.

Il prit Heero dans ses bras et le déposa sur le lit.

Le pilote n°1 se réveilla en sursaut et regarda avec des yeux vides son meilleur ami.

_Trowa… Tro… sort s'il te plait… je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas… va t'occuper de Pia, elle ne doit pas rester seule…

Trowa regarda son ami, qui s'était redressé sur le lit et qui l'observait, d'un air décidé.

Son regard se posa sur Quatre, il lui tournait le dos et semblait avachit, portant un poids invisible… trop lourd pour ses frêles épaules…

_Très bien… à tout à l'heure… Quatre, je… Trowa sortit, ne réussissant visiblement pas à terminer sa phrase.

On entendit une porte claquer, alors qu'Heero se relevait à demi pour se mettre face à Quatre qui s'était tourné vers lui, ses pupilles se dilatant sous les larmes qu'il avait versées et celles qui semblaient vouloir ressurgir…

_Quatre…

_Pourquoi ? Chuchota l'intéressé, pourquoi est-il ici ? Et qui est Pia ?… Pourquoi m'a-t-il fuit comme tu as fuis Duo ?? Pourquoi ??… Vous avez pris les mêmes cours de lâcheté ? Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous nous faites vivre ?? Il m'a juré devant l'autel de ne jamais me quitter… de ne jamais me faire souffrir, de m'aimer… jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare… visiblement il y a un alinéa que j'ai omis de lire dans le contrat… « la mort » comprend aussi « la mort des sentiments »… vous êtes cruels, tu sais… Vous vous fichez complètement de savoir si on vous aime… si le fait de ne plus vous voir pendant plus de quelques heures nous tue… si…

Heero laissa Quatre parler et, remarquant que celui-ci n'arriva pas à continuer, lui demanda, 

_Et vous ? Duo et toi, ne pensez-vous pas que c'est à cause de vous que nous sommes partis ?… Duo qui m'ignore… Toi qui dit à Trowa que la chose qui compte le plus pour toi… et bien, il ne pourra jamais te l'apporter… tu crois réellement que nous sommes partis SANS aucunes raisons ? Que nous avons laissé nos cœurs en miettes par… par Plaisir ??

Quatre le regarda, éberlué, tant par le flot de parole que venait de verser le brun, que par le fait que sa crise avait disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

_Tu ne sais rien Heero… si ton idiot de meilleur ami m'avait écouté jusqu'au bout, et si tu avais attendu Duo au lieu de partir comme un voleur… il aurait su que tout ce que je voulais, sachant que nous n'étions pas équipés pour, c'était, adopter un bout de chou rien qu'à nous… que je voulais un enfant qu'on élèverait ensemble, avec amour… et toi, tu aurais su que Duo s'était inquiété pour son fils, et que cela est tout à fait légitime, et qu'il t'a courut après… qu'il s'est souvenu de votre soirée, même si c'était en retard… qu'il t'aime…

Heero le regarda et sentit un sourire ironique et amer se former sur son visage…

Il prit doucement la main de Quatre et lui dit :

_Si tout ce que tu me dis touche autant Trowa que moi… ça risque de s'arranger entre vous deux, et plus vite que tu ne le pense… va le voir… chambre 27… il a une surprise pour toi…

_Mais…

_Vas-y !

_Heero… je suis venu pour toi… pas pour Trowa…

_Tu ne peux pas continuer de te laisser submerger par le chagrin, vas au moins t'expliquer une bonne fois pour toute, en lui disant tout ce que tu as à lui dire !

_Heechan, murmura le blond, au bord des larmes.8

_Allez ! Dehors !

Heero poussa l'Arabe sur le pas de la porte et toqua à celle où était inscrit « 27 », juste en face.

_Trowa ! C'est moi, il faut que je te parle !!! Cria-t-il en frappant un peu plus fort.

_Z'arrive Heechaaaaaan !!!! Cria la petite voix de Pia.

_Voilà ta surprise Quatre, mais… Trowa te la présentera mieux que moi, j'en suis sûre !

Sur ce, il referma sa porte, laissant un Quatre désemparé, sur le pas… attendant, à voir sa tête, le jugement dernier.

Deux fentes mauves le regardèrent alors qu'une petite tête passa l'entrebâillement de la porte d'en face.

La petite fille se fendit d'un sourire espiègle et se mis à susurrer :

_C'est toi ma maman ?

Quatre piqua un fard monumental alors que Trowa, enveloppé d'un peignoir la réprimandait en ouvrant plus largement la porte, s'attendant visiblement à la venue d'Heero.

_Pia, ma puce ! Qu'est-ce que tu raconte comme bêtises encore ?… Heero ! Qu'est-ce que… Quatre… faisait… tu… dans… la chambre… d'Heero… ?

_Faut qu'on parle Trowa Barton Raberba Winner !!!!

_Quatre ? fit le Français, se voulant impassible et froid, depuis quand est-ce que tu hausse le ton… t'entendre crier me fais mal au cœur…

_Et depuis quand t'inquiètes-tu pour moi ?… Comment ça peut te gêner ??? Tu m'as laissé tomber sans aucuns remords, ne ???

_Quatre… heu… entre… tu fais un peu trop de bruit…

_Mais…

Le châtain ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et le tira brusquement par le bras, l'entraînant trop rapidement dans la chambre.

Le blond poussa un cri de surprise alors que son élan le poussait vers le torse de son amant.

Les deux hommes tombèrent à terre dans un fracas alors que Pia hurlait de rire devant son clown de père.

Quatre ferma les yeux d'anticipation, il sentit les mains protectrices de son mari se refermer sur lui dans une tendre caresse, une sur sa tête l'autre autour de sa taille, il s'aperçut que le châtain l'avait réellement protégé, sa tête se trouvant à présent à quelques millimètres du pied d'une commode…

*

*   *

Darkan entra dans la cuisine, un mal de crâne lui vrillant affreusement les neurones.

Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'il n'était pas seul dans la grande pièce. S'approchant de la cafetière, il entreprit de faire chauffer de l'eau.

_Bonjour Darkan…

Le châtain sursauta et fit bondir le paquet de sucre en poudre sur la tête de… Wufei…

_« Bonjour Wufei » se répondit Chang de manière ironique et amusée.

_Oh !!! Pardon Wufei !! Je suis désolé, j'ai eu peur... pardon !

Darkan entama un nettoyage assidu des cheveux plein de poudre du chinois, qui le regardait avec une lueur amusée et pleine de désir au fond des yeux.

_Ce n'est pas grave, fit-il en posant ses mains sur celles de Darkan, l'empêchant ainsi de continuer.

Darkan planta ses améthystes dans le regard obscur9 de Wufei.

Mêlant ses doigts à ceux du chinois, il lui fit un large sourire et murmura :

_Bonjour…

_BOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNZOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUREUH !!!!

L'arrivée fracassante de Nao eu trois effets monstres :

Darkan lâcha brusquement les mains de Wufei et les cacha dans son dos.

Les deux « amis » surpris en faute piquèrent un fard monumental.

Et, sans qu'on comprenne vraiment comment, ils se retrouvèrent à deux bouts de la pièce, le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre, en moins d'un quart de seconde.10

_Bonjour Nao, firent-ils en chœur, tentant de cacher leur trouble.

_Ze vous ai dérangé ?

_… Wufei jeta un regard plein d'espoir et de petites nétoiles à Darkan avant de répondre au petit garçon. Heu… non… non, non, tu ne dérange jamais Nao, ne t'inquiète pas ! 

_Dis tonton Wuwufifi, pourquoi tonton Dark il rougit et il pense à t'embra… mmh ! Mmh !!!

_Ne l'écoute pas Wufei, fit Darkan en posant ses mains sur la bouche du petit diable.

_Hn ? Répondit le Chinois, feignant l'ignorance et l'innocence11, écouter quoi ?

Le Chinois s'était rapprocher de Darkan et avait posé sa main sur la joue du châtain, la faisant rosir doucement. 

_Ne pas écouter quoi ?

_Je… je… tu n'étais pas sensé être hétéro ?

_ -_-… Et comment va Duo ?

_ Hmm !!!! Hmmm !!!! supplia un petit garçon toujours bâillonné.

_ Et toi ? Ça t'arrive de répondre sincèrement ?

_… Mais…

_Tu ne peux pas continuer à jouer ce jeu de séduction avec moi alors que tu n'es même pas sûr de ta sexualité !!

_Darkan, murmura Wufei, blessé, je… je ne sais plus quoi penser… Oh ! Et puis Merde ! Lâches-moi avec ça !! Et puis laisses Nao tranquille !

_… Ouais, conclu le châtain en baissant la tête et en libérant le petit garçon aux yeux rouges.

_ Darkan… tenta le Chinois, ne sachant plus comment réagir face à la tristesse, qu'éprouvait l'homme dont il commençait à tomber amoureux.

_Laisses-moi… Duo ne va pas bien du tout, vu qu'il n'y a que ça qui t'intéresse… enfin… je te comprends, c'est un de tes meilleurs amis… et moi, je ne suis rien comparé à ça… 

La gifle partit toute seule, sans que Wufei ne puisse la retenir.

Le regard, brisé, torturé et plein d'interrogations qui se planta dans le sien, serra son cœur sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi.

_Jamais… tu m'entends ? Jamais, de tous les clients qui ont pu me toucher et me faire l'amour… jamais dans ma vie personne n'a levé la main sur moi… Tu devrais être fière… tu m'as même retiré ça…

Nao se taisait, Quatre lui avait apprit comment élever une barrière psychique contre ce genre d'agressions mentales… Mais cette fois, il ne voulut pas s'en servir… il sentait que ce n'était pas de la tristesse « pure » ou une douleur infinie comme pour Heero…

Darkan vivait un chagrin, un mal, résigné et d'une platitude indéfinissable…

L'ancien prostitué ne s'attendait plus à rien…

_Alors c'est vrai ?… Wufei fut le premier à briser le silence oppressant qui s'était installé, tu es… une pute ?…

_Quoi ? C'est tout ce que tu retiens ? Que J'ETAIS une « pute » ? Que…

Wufei scella les lèvres de Darkan par leur premier baiser, un baiser noyé des larmes du châtain, où se mêlait leurs regards.

Celui de Wufei, plein de douceur et d'amour, et celui de Dark emplit d'incompréhension, de doute et de tristesse, blessé par les propos du chinois.

_Comme tu as du souffrir… Oh Dark… je suis tellement désolé pour toi…

Le natté se dégagea brutalement de l'étreinte si douce qu'exerçait Wufei, et planta un regard furieux dans celui du brun…

Ainsi il le prenait « de cette manière » ? En pitié ??

Non ! Non, il ne vivrait plus cela… Plus jamais quelqu'un ne le regardera avec cet air… compatissant.

Darkan le poussa violemment, en évitant Nao, et Wufei s'étala de tout son long, grimaçant de douleur.

_Pitié ! Compassion !! C'est tout ce qu'on peut offrir à quelque chose comme moi !!!… Et je n'en veux plus ! JE N'EN PEUX PLUS !!!!

La seule chose que le Chinois vit en se relevant fut une tresse châtain où se mêlaient quelques mèches auburn, avant que la porte de la grande cuisine ne se referme sur Darkan, en pleures…

*

*   *

Quatre essaya de se relever, mais les bras de Trowa se firent plus oppressant autour de lui et un sanglot murmuré dans son cou lui fit écarquiller les yeux…

Pia était sortit « pour aller jouer avec Heechan », avait-elle dit.

Et Trowa n'avait toujours pas lâché sa prise depuis bientôt cinq minutes.

_Tu m'as tellement manqué… Oh… Quatre… pourquoi ?… Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'on se sépare…?

Le châtain avait prit la tête du blond dans ses mains et y déposait frénétiquement ses lèvres, partout, sur ses yeux, sur son nez, son front, ses joues… sa bouche… 

Laissant ses larmes mouiller le visage de l'être qu'il aimait tant…

_Chut… Trowa… mon amour…

Le petit blond enserra la taille de son ami avec ses petits bras… mélangeant leurs souffles… leurs langues, en une étreinte qu'il avait crût oubliée…

_Trowa… reprit-il, tu veux bien me laisser finir ce que j'ai commencé avant que tu ne t'en aille ?…

Une ombre passa dans les yeux verts du français…

_Je… Oui… vas-y…

_Il y a une chose que ni toi, ni moi puissions apporter à notre couple… attends avant de parler… Je te parle d'un enfant Trowa… Je voudrais adopter un… enfant… enfin… si tu le voulais… je comprendrai très bien que tu ne veuilles… pas… mais… pourquoi… tu souris de… cette manière… Trowa ?…

_Je… OUI !… mais… j'aimerai te présenter quelqu'un Quatre…

Trowa prit le petit arabe dans ses bras, un sourire heureux plaqué sur le visage12, il défonça presque la porte en bois et frappa frénétiquement à celle d'Heero.

_Heero !!! Pia !!!!! Ouvrez !

C'est l'ancien soldat parfait qui vint lui ouvrire, la figure peinturlurée de rouge, bleu, jaune, vert et blanc, la disharmonie du tout tentant de former une espèce masque de clown.

Trowa ne chercha même pas à dissimuler son fou rire et éclata en sanglots euphoriques devant l'air bovin du brun.

Il attrapa Heero dans ses bras et le fit tournoyer, tout en tenant un Quatre serré contre son torse, pouffant comme un gamin.

_Heero !!! MONCOPAINDEMOI !!!! Ça y est !!! J'ai parlé avec Quatre !!!

_… -_-… géééééniaaaaaaaal… mais… Trowa… tu pourrais expliquer à ta fille que je ne suis pas toi, et que je n'aime pas me déguiser en clown… sitoplé… -_-

_Ta… ta fille ? chuchota Quatre dans l'oreille de son amant…

_Oui… enfin, en quelque sorte… Trowa s'approcha et murmura à l'oreille du blond, qui frémit de cette soudaine et intime promiscuité, c'est la fille de Catherine… nous avons fêté ses trois ans il y a peu de temps, et un clown lui a laissé son maquillage… Heureusement, seul Heero en souffre ! ^_______^

Le petit blond sauta des bras du français et s'approcha de la petite puce assise à une table, qui les regardait en rigolant, les mains pleines de maquillage.

Pia se leva et tendit les bras vers Quatre, celui-ci la prit et la serra affectueusement. 

_Alors ?… C'est d'accord ? fit elle d'une voix tout à fait adorable.

_Quoi ?

_Tu es d'acc pour être ma môman ?

_####_#### Pardon ?…

_Bah… t'es Quatre ? Nan ?

_Heu… si, si… mais… quel est le rapport ?

_Bah… mon papa il arrête pas de répéter qu'il t'aime… donc… tu devrais être ma môman13…

_##_##… Ton insensible de père a dit ça ? fit le blond, amusé…

_Mais heu… répondit « l'insensible »… Tu… tu veux bien ?… je sais bien qu'elle a trois ans…

_C'est pas du tout une gêne ! Baka… Mais… dis moi… Catherine n'est… plus là depuis… où était-elle ?…

_#_#… heu…

_Z'étais en pension et même que zai une professeuse d'Italien super geeennntiiiiiilllleuh et qu'elle est ma meilleure coupine !

_… -_-… TRO… WA… Quatre serrait les dents et lança un regard de la mort qui tue à son mari… Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as laissé cette pov petite en pension alors que nous avions toute la place et l'amour nécessaire pour elle…

_Heu… mamour… c'est… pas ce que tu crois… C'est que… je pensais que tu ne… serais… pas…

_Toi et Moi faut qu'on discute !!!! _

_Mais mamour…

_Chut !!! Bon, on réglera ça ce soir… pour l'instant, j'ai la dalle… on va manger, et pis… j'aimerai vous présenter Marie… Une très grande amie !… Quoique, toi, Heechan… tu aies l'air d'avoir bien sympathisé… ne ?

_…Heu… #_#… vi…

_Bon… c'est pas tout ça, mais… Heechan, tu prends Pia-pia-puce avec toi ce soir, il y aura une grande discussion entre son père et moi, et elle s'amusera plus avec toi, c'est certain !! ET ! Faites vos bagages, on retourne à Cialane, rejoindre les autres !

_Ouais ! Dit Trowa en le serrant dans ses bras, les autres, même si j'ai du mal à l'admettre, me manquent ! ^_^

_NON !!! Cria Heero, un peu trop fort, Duo et moi, c'est terminé, faut te le dire en quelle langue ? Je…

_Tu m'as dit d'aller parler à Trowa, et sans toi, je ne l'aurai sûrement pas fait… Donc, tu iras parler à Duo ! C'est un ordre !!!

_…

Pour une fois depuis quelques jours, Heero ne sut que dire, bien sûr il avait envie de revoir Duo… mais comment pourrait-il réagir… et Darkan qui était allé lui rendre une visite… Si Duo le connaissait, il saurait obligatoirement quel genre de relation ils avaient tous les deux…

Pour une fois, une seule… il décida de se laisser guider par quelqu'un d'autre que lui… et qu'il verrait bien…

A suivre…

RETOUR               SUITE

                                Lemon caché ?

* * *

  


* * *

1 Naaaaann ze peux pas encore dire qui… p

2 YEEEEESSSEUH !!!! 'Ti Quatre qui reprend du poil de la bête ! T_T *pleure de joie*

3 ORO ? O.o ?? Heechan qui tape la discute… ze sais… OOC à mort… -_-

4 Raaaaah Quatrichou ! arrêtes de faire ton Duo… (ze sais… suis pas drôle… -_-)

5 Oh lala !!! L'a pas l'air d'aimer Darkichou le Quatrounet ! ^__^

6 « un peu bocou même »… -_-

7 ^______-- Ky coupine qui voit de koi je parle… (délire sur icq… faites pas gaffe ! ^^;;)

8 Dieu… c'est plein de bons sentiments et de gnian-gnian… c chiant !!!! C même pas mignon… de toute façon, l'é 3h06… zai le droit ! p

9 VAS Y DAAAARKEU PASSE LE COTE OBSCUR DE LA FORCEUH !!!! TU VAS VOIR C GENIAAAAAAAALEUH !!!!

10 ou… comment faire foirer une scène qui se voulait romantique… -_-

11 c'est fou comme on y croit…

12 Mon Dieu… que de OOC, que de OOC pff… -_-…

13 La logique des enfants le retour II… 


	7. chapitre 6Bis

Titre : Enfant.

Chapitre : 06 bis.

Genre : lemon caché ! ^^

Base : Gundam Wing.

Disclamer: les bishoushous ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement…

T_T

Darkichou, par contre… n'est t'à moa ! (et auchi un peu bocou à coupine Valky, vu qu'elle l'a baptisé ! ^^).

Sinon… l'univers… bah… n'a moa aussi, mais c pas très important…

Duo :… J'en ai marre !

Kino : et de quoi s'il te plait ?

Duo : j'ai pratiquement disparu de cette fic, alors que je suis sensé être ton préféré ! _ méssanteuh !

Kino : t'inquiète chou ! c'est bientôt à ton tour d'entrer en scène ! ^_^… enfin… dans le chapitre 7 en tout cas… -_-

Duo : KOA ??? ce lemon caché, il m'est pas attribué en totalité ???

Kino : bah… même pas en partie… suis désolée chou… éè…

Duo : T_________________T ouin !!!!

ENFANT.

Chapitre 06 bis… Lemon caché… 

S'étant légèrement relevé, Wufei ne saisissait pas pourquoi Darkan avait réagit comme cela.

_De la pitié ? murmura-t-il, mais… je n'ai jamais éprouvé ça… non, jamais… pas même envers mes ennemis…

_Dark…

_Nao ? fit le Chinois en voyant que le petit garçon pleurait à chaudes larmes.

_Darkan… pourquoi il est partit ?…

_Je ne sais pas Nao…

_Tonton Wuwufifi1… poukoa t'as été méssant ?? T_T

_… Mais ? Quoi ??… O.o… Keske j'ai fait encore ???

_Le cœur de Darkan… Il est tout cassé…

_Mais je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas « lire » en lui…

_Bein… heu…

Soudain les deux iris carmines brillèrent de malice, alors que Nao montrait ses dents à un Wufei méfiant.

_Ze… ne… peux… pas… lire… dans… son… cœur… sauf… reprit le fils de Duo.

_Oui ?… tu peux aller plus vite, s'il te plait ?…

_… quandilestquestiondetoaaaaaaaa !!!

_… Gneu ?

_… Bah… Tonton Dark… il est bien amoureux de toi, ne ?

_… #######O.O####### {&|^$£¤% !!!!!2

_Bein vi !

Et Nao sortit tout content en tapant dans ses mains et en chantant que « son tonton Wuwu et son tonton Dark était amoureux », avant d'aller voir son père (toujours dépressif)3…

Wufei en resta bouche bée… pivoine.

Il repassa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, rendues plus douces encore par celles de Darkan.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il l'avait prit ainsi dans ses bras…

Et pourquoi il avait attrapé ses mains un peu plutôt…

            Il en avait tellement envie…

Le regarder…

Le toucher…

L'embrasser…

Toutes ses choses qu'il réservait, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, à Sally seulement…

Sally…

Elle n'avait jamais jeté un regard autre qu'amical sur lui…

Il s'en rendait bien compte, mais jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Darkan, en aucun cas il n'avait posé ses yeux sur quelqu'un d'autre… ni femme… ni homme…

La vérité lui sauta brusquement aux yeux :

_« Un coup de foudre »… murmura-t-il, sa main sur un sourire qu'il n'avait encore jamais eut…

Depuis l'arrivée de Darkan, deux jours auparavant, il ne l'avait pas quitté, s'attachant à lui minutes après minutes.

Ses yeux… si tristes…

Il savait à présent pourquoi il l'avait serré si fort.

Il ne voulait plus les voir… ce regard lui brisait le cœur.

Tout ce qu'il souhaitait maintenant c'était un sourire, réel, sincère… et des yeux étincelants ne regardant que lui…

Le brun écarquilla les yeux sous la coup d'une soudaine illumination4.

Un instant il se mit à la place de Darkan.

_« Tu es… une pute ? »_

Comment avait-il pu dire une chose pareille ?

Si… crue…

Blessé… il l'avait blessé…

Il est certain que le prendre dans ses bras… n'avait pas été la meilleure des solutions, après l'avoir appelé « comme ça », pour lui prouver… son amour…

_Mais quel con ! dit-il un peu plus fort.

Il sortit à toute vitesse pour rejoindre la chambre du châtain, au troisième étage.

Il arriva essoufflé, mais heureux de voir qu'elle était occupée.

Il frappa trois fois contre le montant en bois qui, bizarrement lui paraissait plus grand que la normale.

_Ai-je peur, se dit-il alors que l'occupant de la pièce restait désespérément silencieux.

_Darkan ! C'est Wufei !! reprit-il en frappant à nouveau.

_Casses-toi connard !!!!

L'insulte frappa Wufei en plein cœur, et il ne s'aperçu pas de la présence d'un petit diable dont les iris carmines brillaient de manière maligne, il tenait un objet fin et brillant à la lumière.

_WOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÏÏÏÏEUH !!!!! 

Nao retira l'aiguille qu'il venait de planter dans la fesse droite5 de Wufei et s'éclipsa rapidement.

Darkan sortit précipitamment et voyant Wufei se frotter la fesse avec énergie, ne pu retenir un sourire moqueur.

_Que se passe-t-il, Chang ? demanda le châtain avec brusquerie.

L'interpellé se retourna vivement, la larme à l'œil… ne sachant pas comment réagir face à l'indifférence contenue dans la voix de l'homme qui le hantait, et face au sourire qui se faisait de plus en plus évident sur ses lèvres…

_Darkan… je suis désolé…

_Wu…

_Non, laisse moi parler… sinon, je n'y arriverai jamais ! Je ne voulais pas te blesser tout à l'heure, je te le promet. Je ne sais pas comment réagir ! Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux d'un homme ! Tu te rends compte de ce que c'est pour moi ? Même parler de mes sentiments, je ne l'ai jamais fait !

Tout en disant cela Wufei tentait de se rapprocher de Darkan qui reculait, reculait, les faisant entrer dans sa chambre.

Une fois dans la pièce, Wufei referma la porte et baissa d'un ton ce qui rassura Darkan qui n'aimait vraisemblablement pas qu'on lui crie dessus.

_… Alors si c'est une réponse que tu veux… c'est OUI !

_… Oui quoi ?…

_Oui, je suis attiré par toi… Oui, je crois que je suis en train de…

Les yeux noirs se plantèrent dans ceux améthystes et Wufei prit le visage de Darkan dans ses mains.

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles du châtain et resta ainsi, attendant une gifle, un coup, n'importe quoi qui puisse le ramener à la réalité, qui puisse lui faire reposer les pieds à terre. Ce chaste baiser, plus que l'autre l'entraînant dans une autre dimension, qu'il ne connaissait pas et dont il avait peur.

Collant son front contre celui de l'Américain6 il murmura :

_… Amoureux de toi…

Les yeux de Darkan s'emplirent brusquement de larmes. Prenant peur Wufei se recula, baragouina une excuse et se dirigea à reculons vers la porte.

_Où tu vas ? 

La voix emplie d'une émotion qu'il ne pouvait définir, Darkan se rapprocha de Wufei et posa sa tête contre son torse.

_Merci… murmura-t-il.

_De… de quoi ? fit Wufei en piquant un fard.

_De te forcer… tu sais… je crois que moi aussi je tombe…

Il n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que le Chinois le serrait dans ses bras et enfouissait sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

Il restèrent ainsi pendant une éternité… instant fugace… 

Quelques minutes… avant que Wufei ne soupire et fasse jouer sa bouche sur la peau du cou de Dark, le faisant haleter.

Il fit remonter sa langue le long de son menton et rejoignit le lobe de son oreille, le mordillant doucement.

Darkan passa sa main dans les cheveux noirs, si doux, ils sentaient l'amande douce. Cédant à une impulsion il accrocha ses jambes à la taille du brun et lui souffla à l'oreille :

_Wufei… prends moi…

Wufei n'attendait que ça et porta son futur amant vers le grand lit de la suite qu'il occupait.

Le châtain ne portait qu'un peignoir de soie, qui mettait en valeur son corps finement musclé.

Tout ce fit lentement, amoureusement…

Comme s'ils savaient que rien ne les séparerait… 

Qu'il s'aimerait pour la vie, que cette danse connue de tous se répéterai, même si c'était avec d'autres pas, des années durant…

Darkan fit glisser ses mains sur le dos de son futur amant, lui enlevant vivement ses vêtements, barrières à ses plaisirs, besoin vital de sentir sa peau contre la sienne, son corps… son cœur…

Wufei se retrouva bien vite nu, donnant une telle vue à Darkan que le châtain lui sauta dessus et le mit sur le dos en s'asseyant sur son ventre.

Le brun pouvait sentir sur son abdomen les fesses « satinées » de son amant et resserra son étreinte en l'entourant de ses bras, plongeant sa langue dans l'antre chaude et offerte de l'Américain qui faisait à présent courir ses mains sur les hanches du Chinois.

Wufei retomba sur le dos en soupirant lorsque Darkan fit glisser sa langue sur un de ses tétons, torturant gentiment l'autre de ses doigts, il posa sa bouche sur ce dernier laissant sur la peau une traînée brûlante qui mettait en ébullition les sens de l'héritier du clan des dragons.

Le brun prit alors soudainement son visage et y déposa un ardant baiser.

_Es-tu sûr ?… enfin… c'est ma première fois… et… peut être préfères tu… dominer… fit l'ancien conducteur de Nataku en piquant un fard.

_… Non… du moins… pas cette fois… quand tu seras… prêt…

Les lèvres s'étirèrent en un joyeux sourire avant d'être reprisent par une bouche affamée et fiévreuse.

Wufei prit alors la taille de son amant et l'obligea à se retourner, celui-ci se retrouva alors nez à nez avec la douloureuse érection du Chinois, plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait prévu… 

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit, une langue chaude s'insinua en lui, provoquant le long de son échine une série de petites décharges alors qu'il lâchait presque totalement prises avec la réalité.

A la langue se mêlèrent deux doigts et un cris s'échappa de la gorge de Wufei, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce que Darkan accueille son membre gonflée dans sa gorge.

Le châtain faisait jouer sa langue en soupirant des tendresses que lui adressait son partenaire, laissant sa longue natte se défaire et caresser les jambes de Wufei. Mais bientôt Darkan ne tint plus et retira ses fesses de sous le nez de son amour, il se replaça en position assise au dessus du ventre matte mais resta suspendu, attendant…

Wufei posa ses mains sur la peau douce des hanches et la titilla quelque peu, faisant frissonner son amant de plaisir.

_Quand tu veux amour… chuchota-t-il.

Un cri lui échappa alors que Darkan entreprenait une lente descente sur son membre, l'antre étroite faisait naître en lui des sensations jusque là inconnue… pas même avec des femmes… jamais avec la bonne personne…

Totalement empalé Darkan envoya un regard améthyste emplit de désir à son compagnon, il s'appuya sur son torse et fit danser son bassin en une douce et voluptueuse chorégraphie…

Faisant augmenter la vitesse et la puissance de ses à-coups Darkan émit une longue plainte provoquant la naissance d'une coulée de lave dans le bas-ventre de Wufei qui faisait bouger ses hanches en rythme… gémissant à chaque fois que le châtain se retirait pour mieux retomber en un fourreau palpitant, les faisant crier tous deux.

La cadence infernale se calma… le rythme se fit plus doux… la danse s'achevait… 

La main posée sur le membre de son amant, Wufei calquait la vitesse de ses allés et venus autour de lui… un liquide luxurieux macula alors ses doigts et son ventre alors qu'un cri de jouissance s'échappant de la bouche de Dark…

Il arpenta encore un peu le corps retombé et essoufflé sur son torse et se libera sous la pression soudaine et plus épuisante qu'il exerçait en lui, murmurant « Darkan » à l'oreille recouverte de mèches auburn.

Le châtain déposa un baiser au creux de l'épaule douce.

Le brun souleva doucement les reins de son amant lorsque celui-ci s'agrippa soudain à son cou chuchotant, toujours le nez dans son épaule :

_Chut… ne bouge pas… j'aime te sentir en moi… restes encore un peu…

*

*   *

Les mèches noires et les mèches châtain se séparèrent un peu et deux améthystes se plantèrent dans un regard-noir-aile-de-corbeau.

_Bonjour… murmura Wufei.

_Wu… je…

_Moi aussi…

Le brun resserra son étreinte sur l'Américain, niché aux creux de ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son épaule.

_« Je t'aime… »_

…………

Fin.

RETOUR               SUITE

  


* * *

1 J'vais mettre un © si ça continue… *mode j'aime les surnoms à la con*

2 traduction : « Gneeeeeeeuuuuuuuuh ? »

3 kino : bah tu vois, tu apparais ! ^_^

duo : tu te fous de moi là ? ne ? *sort un couteau*

kino : heu…

4 … faut dire que ça lui arrive pas souvent… *regarde Erynna*… Naaan ! pas le katanaaaa !

5 Attention ! pas la fesse gauche, hein ? la fesse droite !!

6 Bah oui… on va dire qu'il est le jumeau « parfait » de Duo… parce que j'ai la flemme de lui trouver aut'chose ! _


	8. chapitre 07

Titre : Enfant.

Chapitre : 7

Genre : romance (tribulations amoureuses même…), yaoi… 

Genre du chapitre : Shinigami lives !! Ou… j'aime les notes à la con..

Base : Gundam Wing !!!!! 

Auteur: Kinochan. (gally.kino@wandoo.fr)

Pré-fic à la con : (Et viiiii ze vous en fout un pour le retour de Duchou!!! ^________^).

Kino : OOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN !!!!!

Duo : keski ya encore ?

Kino : zai… zai…

Dark : « zai » ?

Wufei : Darkan… ta bouche…

Dark : quoi « ma bouche » ?

Wufei : elle a autre chose à faire ! 3 4 Mail! ^-^ 

Kino : OOOOUUUUUUIIIIIIIINNN !!!!

Duo : bon ! Tu nous dis ce que tu as ??

Kino : je me suis fais une entorseuh !!! T_T

Duo : … Pffff… pfffrrr… MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !!!!

Kino : mais heu… koi ? oT_To

Duo : nan… rien… *pleure de rire*… je visualise la scène…

Kino : KOA ?? Mais t'étais pas là ! _

Duo : vi, mais tu parles en dormant…

Kino : *se tourne vers les lecteurs*5 et vi… on dort ensemble ! ^____^

Duo : ouais… et c'est pas la joie6… 'fin bref ! Imaginez… elle pique le pull d'une copine, pour lui faire une blague7. Elle se planque dans les douches et laisse mariner sa copine pendant… 5 minutes. Elle se montre et fait mumuse avec l'objet, sa copine arrive (furax) et kino s'enfuie, toujours dans les douches… et…

Kino : T_____T

Duo : GLISSE DANS UNE FLAQUE ET SE RETAMEUH !!!! BOUHAHAHAHAHAH !!! TT___TT… elle est drôle quand elle veut pas !

Kino : _

Duo : manque de bol… elle se casse tellement bien la figure qu'elle se fait une belle entorse !!! AHAHAHAH !!!!

Kino : t'es méssant… T_T8

Duo : ^___________^ *sourire Shinigami* oui !

Kino : *donne 10 Euros* bon garçon… *tapote la tête*

Duo : *chuchote* ça va ? J'ai bien raconté ta vie ?

Kino : *sur le même ton* oui ! T'inquiètes… le chapitre est centré sur toi chou ! ^_^… Et pis… comme ça… on pourra pas dire que c'est moi qui la raconte… ma vie ! ^^

Duo : niark !9

Kino : … tu étais obligé de te foutre de moi ?

Duo : bah vi ! ça fait plus "vrai" … ( p)

Kino : … -_- *se retourne vers les (^^) lecteurs*… bon bref, Duo vous a bien résumé la situation et vous connaissez maintenant l'état dans lequel je suis pour l'écriture de ce chapitre… ^_______^

Quatre : *hypocrite* on est désolé pour toi…

Kino : oh toi !!! Tu crois que je t'ai pas entendu ? Depuis que tu as retrouvé ton Tro, je te trouve bien insolent ! … -_-

Quatre : ze te prout !

Trowa : Ki… l'écoute pas… il n'a pas prit ses pilules…

Quatre : Mais ! keske tu raconteuh ??

Trowa : *chuchote* tu veux pas qu'elle nous sépare encore ?

Quatre : *fort* Oooh maîtresse sérénissimeuh… je suis à vos… 

SBIM ! 

Kino : *range sa massue* Trowa… bravo… tu as bien « rattrapé » ton abruti de mari… 

NDKi : Je voulais, avant de commencer, m'excuser auprès des « gundamwingophiles » pour la grosse bourde que j'ai faite dans le chapitre précédent, Kaly m'a fait remarquer que Quachou avait perdu sa mère à sa naissance et passé son enfance sur L4 (c ça ?)… gomen, j'ai pris quelques libertés en disant qu'il passait ses vacances avec ses parents dans la petite auberge… enfin, vous voyez koi… ^______^ gomen nasaï !!!

Ah vi ! : 

Aussi… bah, le disclamer habituel… g-bishous pas n'a moa… dommage… rendrai pas abîmés, ou si peu… patati patata et patato… ^________^

ENFANT Chapitre 07 

Darkan se bouina un peu plus contre le torse de son amant9, s'insufflant de la douce odeur ambrée s'échappant du corps chaud, il soupira et emmêla un peu plus intimement ses jambes à celles de son homme.

Ils avaient passé la journée dans sa chambre et Darkan se délectait encore des sensations de plaisir et de bien-être qu'il venait d'éprouver. 

Quand son amant plongea brusquement la tête au creux de son épaule, y plantant gentiment ses dents alors que le châtain poussait un cri de surprise.

_Mais !

_Tu es délicieux… chuchota le brun.

Darkan piqua un fard et prit le doux visage dans ses mains en poussant un soupir.

_Merci… souffla-t-il en posant son front contre celui de son amour.

Le châtain prit entre ses doigts les fines mèches noires, glissants sur toute la longueur alors que des prunelles sombres comme la nuit s'accrochaient aux siennes, améthystes.

_Bonjour, murmura Wufei en attrapant une tresse auburn.

_^___________^ On se lève ? J'ai faim !

_Et moi j'ai pas pris mon café ! ^_^;;;

Le plus petit attira le réveil à lui et fit un large sourire : 20h30.

Ils entreprirent de se lever10 et d'aller se laver avant de rejoindre Nao et peut être Duo (qui sait ?) pour manger.

*

*    *

_NAO !!! hurla la « bête ».

_Papa…

_Keske tu fais tout seul ???

Duo hurlai à corps et à cris depuis dix bonnes minutes devant la porte de sa chambre.

Visiblement, sa dépression avait passé un « cap »11, et il était encore plus excité qu'avant.

Le natté avait décidé de sortir de sa chambre… oups… de la chambre d'Heero, et de ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds… et qu'avait-il trouvé en quittant la pièce ?

Son fils ! seul, en train de jouer à « Power Gundam »12 dans les couloirs…

_Où est passé Wufei ?

_Heu…

_Nao… fit le père en tapant du pied.

_Jel'ailaisséavecDarketj'aifermémonUchuunoKokoroparcequel'auteurm'aditquec'étaitpasdemonâge… *meurt d'asphyxie*13

_Koa ?14

_Je l'ai…

_Non, je veux dire… il t'a laissé seul pour aller faire des galipettes avec Darkan ? *gaff'… Shinigami se réveille*

_C'est quoi des « galipettes » ?

_Heu… rien… tu comprendras une fois plus grand !

_Pff !!! Vous disez toujours ça ! _

_Bon, c'est pas la question, aller viens ! on va manger ! j'ai la dalle moi !15

_D'accord ! tu crois qu'il y a des hamburgers ?

_Y a intérêt ! _

Le père prit son fils par la main et l'entraîna vers la salle à manger… 

Le petit brun poussa un cri de joie devant la forme retrouvée de son père…

Depuis cinq semaines qu'il était séparé d'Heero il faisait peine à voir, maigrelet, il ne mangeait que le strict minimum, les traits tirés et des cernes marquant encore quelque peu son visage si fin et si beau, il aurait sûrement fait fuir les clients de l'hôtel, si tant est qu'il y en ait eu…

A présent il avait fait sa toilette, refait sa longue tresse, attachée, pour une fois par une barrette.

Duo portait une chemise à manches-courtes, vert pâle, assez moulante, descendant sur ses hanches. Ses fines jambes étaient fuselées par un long pantalon de cuir noir serré.

Ses yeux mauves avaient enfin retrouvé cette petite étincelle si particulière à Duo.

Un objet attirait cependant l'attention16 : un bracelet, à mailles plates et fines, en argent. Une petite plaque était accrochée, et on pouvait y lire, si on s'approchait17 : H+D18, en une somptueuse et minuscule calligraphie, les lettres semblaient vivantes… emmêlées l'une dans l'autre.

_Dis papa ? pourquoi t'as décidé de te lever ?

_J'en avais marre !

_De quoi ?

_Bah, Nao… je crois… de tout en fait… de plus, je n'avais plus de larmes pour pleurer19… c'est un signe, ne ?

_… heu… papa… que tu parles japonais… encore… ça c'est un signe…

_Fils indigne… _…

_Pourquoi ??? Parce que je suis pas d'accord avec toi ?… pis, c'est plutôt toi le père indigne ! tu t'es même pas occupé de moi pendant un mois !! T_T

_#_# pardon mon bouchon !

Duo attrapa son fils et lui fit un-gros-calin-de-la-mort-que-même-on-étouffe-si-on-le-fait-pas-prudemment, lui collant un gros bisou sonore sur le haut de la tête.

Ses larmes qu'il croyait taries se remirent à couler, mais les sentiments qui s'animaient en lui à ce moment là, étaient différents de ceux qu'il avait éprouvés durant toutes ces journées… tristesse et joie mêlées, chagrin d'avoir tant blessé son garçon et gaieté de l'avoir retrouvé…

_Papou… pourquoi tu pleures ?

_Pardon chou… je suis tellement désolé…

_Mais… papa, faut pas… tu laissais rentrer que moi de toute manière… donc je pouvais te voir un peu ! ^_^

_Que… Me*** ! Quatre ! Tu sais où il est ??

_Et bein… l'est parti ça fait… un… deux jours, quand Dark est arrivé !

_Oh ! … lui… *Shini est toujours là*

*

*    *

**quelques heures plutôt dans un aéroport, quelque part…**

_NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!!! JE VEUX PAS Y ALLER !!!!

_Enfin ! Arrêtes de faire le gamin ! et ne hurles pas comme un putois ! j'ai mal au crâne…

Dans le grand hall, tout le monde pouvait assister à une scène pour le moins… insolite… en effet, depuis bientôt une demi-heure, un couple tentait désespérément de décrocher un jeune homme… d'un poteau… -_-;

Il s'y pendait comme si sa propre vie en dépendait et hurlait à tous va qu'il « ne voulait pas y aller »…

Le plus petit des deux hommes s'était avancé alors que le grand portait dans ses bras, sa fille visiblement…

Il était blond et avait de grand yeux bleus brillants, pour l'occasion, de colère, son allure frêle et sympathique ne laissait vraiment rien paraître de son caractère manifestement bien trempé : il hurlait presque autant que la ventouse fixée à son piquet.

_Heero !! décroches toi de là ! cria Quatre en le tirant par les pieds.

_NAN !

_Heechan ne fais pas l'enfant ! cria Pia en hurlant de rire, en une imitation parfaite de son paternel.

_Mais heu… si même Pia est contre moi… ouin… T_T

Heero lâcha prise une seconde, qui fut assez longue pour qu'il s'étale par terre avec fracas.

Quatre partit alors brusquement en arrière et s'apprêtait à tomber sur les fesses, quand il sentit corps chaud se coller contre lui.

Surpris il tourna la tête et se trouva nez à nez avec les yeux mauves de Pia pleins de larmes de joie.

_Maman est tombée sur popa !!! Hihihihi !! 

_Tro ? #_# que c'est gentil !!!!20

Le petit blond s'ancra au cou de son mari, qui l'avait intercepté en l'entourant de son bras libre, pour lui éviter de se cogner.

Pour le remercier, l'Arabe déposa un léger bisous sur les lèvres de son Français d'amour et se retourna vers Heero, le nez dans le lino21.

_Bon, maintenant que tu as dit au revoir à ton pote le pilier, tu es prié de ramener tes fesses illico-presto dans mon jet ! La piste de décollage doit être libérée dans cinq minutes !

_Mais Quatre… je veux pas… il va me jeter…

_C'est bien d'être perspicace, mais…

_C'est méssant !!! _

_HEERO !!!

L'ex-pilote n°1 fut scié, Trowa venait d'élever la voix, jamais il ne l'avait entendu parler de cette manière, sauf peut être lors de leurs missions passées, quand il s'inquiétait pour Quatre. Ce dernier, tout aussi surpris qu'Heero le regardait d'un air « qui-êtes-vous-et-qu'avez-vous-fait-de-mon-Trowa ? ».

_Tro…

_Arrêtes un peu !! Ça ! C'est certain que si Duo voit la serpillière que tu es devenu, il acceptera difficilement de te reprendre !

_Trowa… fit la serpillière avec une étrange lueur dans le regard.

_Non mais sans rire, c'est pas une chouineuse qu'il veut le Duo, c'est le Heero Yuy d'avant !22

_Trowa… Omae… 

_Il n'y a pas de « Omae » qui tienne ! Tu es devenu une loque ! Duo veut le Heero que je connais vraiment : l'homme sincère, celui qui fonce… l'homme sûr de lui… toi ! Merde !

_Omae o Korosu Trowa Barton !

_… Raberba Winner ! compléta un petit blond.

_Ne me traite pas comme ça ! _ Tu vas voir toi ! Je vais y aller ! Et il va me reprendre ! Et même qu'on sera heureux et Nao m'aimera !!!!

Heero les planta sur place. 

Il partit les poings serrés en avant en signe de victoire à venir, puis, s'apercevant que la porte d'embarquement se trouvait dans la direction opposée, revint sur ses pas.

L'ancien soldat parfait repassa devant le couple et leur enfant, en marmonnant des « J'y arriverai » très, très convaincant…

_Dis… comment tu fais ça mon mari ?… susurra Quatre.

_… Bah… je ne sais pas… c'est Heero quoi…

_ ^________^ Tu sais… j'ai hâte de retrouver notre chambre, fit le blond, non sans une certaine rougeur aux joues.

_Poukoa ? babilla leur petite fille qui regardait toujours son-copain-Heechou-en-intense-reflexion-que-même-un-coup-de-pied-dans-les-fesses-ça-l'aurait-même-pas-dérangé-et-que-ça-l'aurait-decoincé.

_Pour rien, fit le plus grand en lançant un regard passionné à son amant.

*

*    *

Les mets fumants et délicieux prenaient place sur une des grandes tables de la salle à manger et Nao se penchait sur tout ce qui passait prés de son museau retroussé.

_Damien, fit Duo au maître d'hôtel, tout ceci n'était pas nécessaire, Nao et moi pouvions manger dans la cuisine ! ^______^

_Monsieur, fit l'homme en costume de pingouin, cela faisait prés d'un mois que nous ne vous avions point vu en état ! il est normal que nous vous préparions un repas digne de ce nom ! … d'ailleurs, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi ils mangent tous dans cette cuisine… ils sont invités, et ne font pas partis du petit personnel… pensa-t-il sans le dire tout haut.

_Parce que nous n'avons pas des goûts de luxe Damien, et que votre présence nous est agréable… c'est tout, abrégea l'« ex »-Shinigami en lisant dans ses pensées…

_Monsieur…

_Damien ?

_…MERCIIIII !!!! cria l'homme aux cheveux rouge en fondant en larmes de bonheur, il était assez jeune et semblait avoir un faible - très prononcé - pour Duo.

Alors que le maître d'hôtel commençait à hurler sa joie, Wufei et Darkan entrèrent dans le salon et s'avancèrent vers Nao et son père, le jeune homme qui servait le père et le fils s'était tu dés que la porte avait grincé, Duo, remarquant le changement de comportement lui fit un petit sourire indulgent, sachant qu'il n'aurait jamais la même attitude devant d'autres gens…

_Duo !!! le châtain-auburn sauta sur son double qui l'évita avec lenteur et souplesse en déplaçant sa chaise de trois millimètres. 

Darkan s'étala de tout son long prés de la table.

Wufei, ne voyant pas son ami se relever cria :

_Dark !! Ça va ?

Il s'approcha et lui tendit une main.

Darkan s'appuya tant bien que mal en se frottant le nez.

_Ouille ! couina-t-il.

_Oh… mamour… ton nez est tout rouge… murmura le Chinois en déposant un bisou dessus.

_Pff… toute cette tendresse dégoulinante m'écœure… j'ai plus faim… Nao, tu me rejoins dés que tu as finit, je ne veux pas que tu te couches tard.

_Mais papa… je voulais jouer avec Dark et Fifi23… 

_NON ! fit l'Américain un peu trop vivement, un éclat de rage faisant briller ses pupilles.

_Duo… murmura Darkan.

_Toi ! Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole ! Nao, tu ne discutes pas, et pis… j'ai envie de te chouchouter moi, tu m'as manqué… je sais que c'est de ma faute, mais je veux me rattraper ! ^_^v

La colère non dissimulée envers Dark avait laissée place à une tendresse et une protection paternelle infinie.

Il quitta la pièce sans jeter un regard aux deux autres, après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur la tête de son fils.

Darkan voulut le rattraper en accrochant son bras, mais fut repoussé violemment sur le sol24, Wufei s'accroupit prés de lui, s'inquiétant une fois encore25.

Le Chinois se releva vivement et attrapa Duo par le col.

_Duo, tu es mon ami, mais je te préviens, touches encore un seul de ses cheveux, et tu n'en sortiras pas intact ! chuchota-t-il d'un ton trop impassible.

_Pff ! répliqua l'ex pilote n°2, acide, après quatre ans à méditer et à courir après Sally, tu crois faire le poids face à moi ?

_Tu es dans le même état je te signale, tu as eu à t'occuper de ton fils…

_Oh non ! Crois-moi… Shinigami never die… 

Le regard que reçu Wufei en appui des propos de l'Américain, lui fit manquer un battement…

            Oh oui… visiblement, « Shinigami is alive »… 

Pensa-t-il en lâchant l'« ex » tueur.

_Dis donc à ta pute, vu qu'il ne semble pas le comprendre, que je ne peux pas l'encadrer… le fait qu'il ait couché avec Heero me reste en travers de la gorge… et ce n'est vraiment pas la peine d'essayer de recoller les morceaux alors que le mal est fait !

_…26

Wufei se tourna et envoya une muette interrogation à son petit ami.

Celui-ci avait baissé la tête, tentant vainement, peut être, de cacher ses larmes…

_AHAH !! un ancien puceau, nouvellement homo, et une pute qui n'hésite pas à coucher avec l'homme d'un ami, quel joli couple !

Duo parât facilement la gifle que Wufei lui envoya, mais n'évita pas son coup de poing dans l'estomac…

Peut être ne le voulait-il pas… depuis prés de dix minutes il enchaînait insanités sur méchancetés, sans se préoccuper de Nao et des sentiments de ses amis…

_Nous sommes visiblement au même niveau… « Shinigami »…

_Pff ! Je te tranche la gorge quand je veux !

__Duo… tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, sanglota Darkan, aussi choqué par l'attitude que par les propos de son ami… Je suis tellement, tellement désolé… je t'en pris… ne te laisses pas envahir par le Dieu de la…

PAFF !!27

Darkan se tint la joue et releva vers Duo, qui s'était vivement rapproché de lui, sans que Wufei ne puisse faire quelque chose, un regard mouillé.

_Shinigami est une partie de moi ! et sans toi et ta trahison, il ne serait jamais réapparu !

Duo avait vaguement reprit ses esprits et l'envie de tuer Dark et Wufei s'était sensiblement estompée.

Il ne restait dans son regard qu'une rage immense, que seul son cœur exprimait, pas le Dieu de la Mort.

Darkan, devant ce regard presque humain, calma ses tremblements et se releva vers lui. Wufei se tint sur ses gardes, légèrement devant son petit ami.

Mais un sentiment de gêne le prit quelque peu à l'estomac.

            _Heero… et Darkan…_

Il n'arrivait pas à prendre un air impassible face à cette nouvelle, si peu étonnante, il rit en lui-même devant sa propre naïveté… Duo l'avait bien « pensé »…

Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir… cette aventure faisait partie du passé…

Et Heero, par sa fuite, semblait être de l'histoire ancienne…

Cela lui fit l'effet d'une bombe…

Duo…

Son ami…

Il était seul à présent…

Il avait gardé précieusement son sentiment envers Heero, attendant la fin d'une guerre qui ne paraissait pas se terminer… attendant de le retrouver… enfin… 

Et il avait tout perdu en l'espace d'un instant…

Et tout ce que Wufei avait trouvé à faire, c'était le frapper…

Sans s'en rendre compte, le Chinois prit Duo dans ses bras et le serra fort… si fort…

Pour que la peine qu'il éprouvait alors, se calme… disparaisse…

Pour qu'il puisse retrouver son Duo… son ami…

L'intarissable Américain… pouvant avaler 25 hamburgers en un repas… celui qui piaillait durant des heures et des heures… qui ne savait qu'accumuler conneries sur conneries, pour se faire remarquer… pour arracher –difficilement- un semblant de sourire aux trois glaçons lui servant de coéquipiers…

            _Non… d'amis…_

Bien qu'il n'en fallait pas beaucoup en ce qui concernait Quatre28…

Oui… ce qu'il voulait à ce moment précis… durant cette seconde d'éternité où Duo était si proche de lui qu'il pouvait sentir son cœur battre… ce qu'il voulait, c'était retrouver le Duo qui n'avait pas perdu son cœur… celui qui avait toujours Heero prés de lui… « En » lui…

Mais rien ne dure longtemps… et Duo repoussa, moins violemment cette fois, son ami en lui lançant un regard résigné…

_Tu as un train de retard Wuffi. Ne te préoccupes donc pas de moi alors que j'oublie Heero… alors que je m'en suis sorti… sans vous… Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur à Darkan et toi…

Wufei tiqua en s'apercevant que Duo ne disait plus « la pute »…

Et l'Américain ne finit sa phrase qu'après avoir fermé la porte de la salle à manger.

_… Vous direz à Quatre que je suis vraiment désolé… mais que nous devons partir Nao et moi… et vous oublier… tous…

_… Duo… murmura Wufei, un air triste se peignant sur son visage.

Il serra un peu plus fort le petit garçon en pleurs qui s'agrippait désespérément à sa hanche… ne cachant pas les grosses larmes qui inondaient son petit visage et qui murmurait entre deux sanglots :

_Non… tonton Fifi… tonton Dark… je veux pas partir… je veux pas vous oublier… non…

*

*    *

Derrière la porte, Duo fit naître sur ses lèvres un sourire ironique… lui qui se faisait une telle joie de revoir tous ses amis… il allait devoir les quitter… au moins pour son équilibre à lui…

Il ne pouvait pas se risquer à laisser ses anciennes pulsions meurtrières refaire surface…

_Nao… s'il te plait… dépêches-toi, finit-il en entendant son enfant pleurer.

_DUO !!!

Le natté releva les yeux et les écarquilla brusquement.

Une seule chose s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes… un seul mot.

_Comment… ?

*

*    *

_Aller Heero, on y va, on est arrivé ! susurra Quatre au brun qui s'était accroché à l'accoudoir de son siège.

_Heero, murmura Trowa, ne recommence pas ton cirque de tout à l'heure…

_HN !

Trowa regarda sa montre : 20h40… c'est bon, ils avaient encore le temps d'arriver avant 21h00 à l'hôtel, de coucher sa petite (zont mangés dans la navette), et de fêter dignement leurs retrouvailles avant que la soirée ne soit trop avancée, le châtain savait très bien que passé une certaine heure, sa fille refusait systématiquement de se coucher sans une histoire, un verre d'eau, ou dieu sait quoi d'autre…

Résolu à rentrer avant le levé des poules, Trowa prit Monsieur-Heero-Yuy-j'aime-faire-chier-mon-monde par le col et le traîna vers la limousine de son mari, s'attirant par la même occasion un-regard-qui-glace-même-les-icebergs-qui-sont-déjà-gelés-©-Heero-Yuy (mais… ais-je besoin de le préciser ?).

N'y prêtant même pas attention, il prit l'ancien soldat parfait et le mit à l'avant, lui collant finalement Pia sur les bras.

Le brun maugréa quelque chose comme quoi il allait encore souffrir, mais finit par la faire sauter sur ses genoux, provocant un éclat de rire chez la petite.

Trowa n'attendit pas plus longtemps : il referma la porte au nez d'Heero, après avoir dit au chauffeur de les emmener au grand hôtel, au plus vite. 

Puis prit Quatre dans ses bras, de façon à ce que lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la voiture, ils se retrouvent l'un sur l'autre…

_Tro ? chuchota Quatre à l'oreille de son mari, cachant dans son cou la timidité qu'il semblait avoir retrouvé…

_Tu m'as tellement manqué Quatre…

Le petit blond pouffa contre l'épaule de son amant alors que les mains de celui-ci se faisaient plus entreprenantes… 

**Un quart d'heure plus tard**

Le couple sortit du véhicule essoufflé, Quatre avait les cheveux totalement ébouriffés, et ses yeux pétillants de désirs lui donnaient un air coquin à craquer29…

_Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais… Heero… il faut y aller !

_Omae…

_Mais oui, mais oui…

Le brun se fit pousser à l'intérieur et frissonna devant l'air de Frédéric… celui-ci semblait tout à fait satisfait de son air penaud et apeuré… comme s'il savait ce qui l'attendait…

_Bonjour Monsieur Quatre… Monsieur Trowa… Heureux de vous revoir… Monsieur Yuy, Monsieur Maxwell dîne en ce moment avec son fils dans le salon… Monsieur Chang et Monsieur Darkan30 vont bientôt les rejoindre…

_Bonsoir Frédéric, lui répondit Quatre avec un sourire grivois, ne prêtant pas attention au sourire victorieux et ironique de son réceptionniste… nous allons manger alors !

_Bien Monsieur… Bon appétit messieurs.

Le couple suivait Heero qui avait donné la main à la petite Pia –qui ne semblait pas du tout avoir sommeil-, évitant ainsi qu'il ne s'enfuit par un moyen ou un autre…

Ils parcoururent les longs couloirs de l'immense bâtiment et s'apprêtèrent à tourner au dernier angle quand la voix de Duo se fit entendre.

       _… Vous direz à Quatre que je suis vraiment désolé… mais que nous devons partir Nao et moi… et vous oublier… tous…

Heero stoppa net son élan et le couple Barton manqua se casser le nez sur son dos.

Quatre voulut murmurer quelque chose quand son mari posa sa main sur son épaule pour qu'il s'arrête.

_Heechan ? souffla-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

Le brun les fit soudainement avancer… comme mut par une soudaine impulsion de crainte, se cachant derrière eux, il mit ses mains sur leurs dos et les fit tourner au coin, prenant soin de se cacher derrière Trowa…

            __Nao… s'il te plait… dépêches-toi…_

_DUO !!! cria Quatre.

Le natté posa sur lui des yeux étonnés, ne semblant pas le reconnaître…

Puis le regard s'illumina à la vue de Trowa, une indicible joie lui enveloppant le cœur pour son meilleur ami.

Puis, une forme fit son apparition… 

Longiligne…

Connue…

Assez grande…

Aimée…

Heero…

Un seul mot put franchir ses lèvres :

_Comment… ?

****

à suivre…

RETOUR               SUITE

kino *format sadique* : valaaaa !! j'espère que ça vous à plut… sinon… petit spoiler pour le chapitre 8… : préparez vos mouchoirs…

duo : kino… gaffes à ce que tu vas faire…

kino : chut toi ! tu verras bien ! 

NDKino : je sais, il manque les deux premières notes, mais, elles n'étaient pas importantes ! ^^;;

* * *

  


* * *

3 gomen à celles (ceux ?!) qui ont déjà « subit » cette blague pas drôle… mais zavais trop envie de la mettre…

4 hein ?… nan… c pas un rêve… Wuwufifi et Darkichou sont bel et bien ensemble… vous avez loupé le lemon caché ?…

duo : où j'apparais pas… en passant…

kino : … mailez moi ! ^_^ 

5 notez bien le « les »…

6 duo : NAOOOO me laisse pas avec c'te folleuh ! Heechaneuh !!! reviens !!!! T_T elle tripoteuh ! _

7 duo : cherchez pas… c'est kino… elle seule comprend ses blagues… -_-

8 quachou : elle s'énerve pas… c pas normal… *peur*

9 quachou : ah… ok… elle est pathétique… -_-

9 J'adooooore commencer mes textes comme ça !!

dark : moi itou !

wufei : chut… dors… 6 fois… chuis crevé… -_-

dark : tu parles ! je me suis finit tout seul… T_T

wufei : #_# mais heu… j'avais pas prit mon café…

10 d'abord… et c'est le plus dur… _

11 le seul possible… c'est à dire, qu'elle a totalement disparue… -_-

12 ©Anrluz que sa fic est trop suuuupereuh !! ^_____^

13 et vi le pov' chou, l'est pas entraîné comme nous ou les g-boys ! ^^ 

14 « Je l'ai laissé avec Dark et j'ai fermé mon Uchuu no Kokoro parce que l'auteur m'a dit que c'était pas de mon âge »… c pas si compliqué _ 

15 tous avec moi : YATA !!! Dudushini est de retoureuh !!! T_T c'est bô… [didiou ! 15 notes en trois pages ! _]

16 bcbg comme il est ? c possible ??? duuuuuuooo en lève le haaaauuuuut !!! *bave*

17 ouais… si on lui arrache et qu'on regarde à l'aide d'une loupe… -_-

18 dieu que c'est ringard… -_-

19 OOC de la mort (il est pas sensé ne jamais pleurer ?)

20 Mais il sais faire que ça !!! _

quachou : nan… il sait pas faire que ça… je le certifie… il sait faire booooocou d'autres choses… *_*

kino : ça va !! _

21 Koi ? oui je sais que c pas du linoléum dans les aéroports ! _ et nalors ? vous qui savez tout ! zavez qu'à me le dire cékoi!

22 … le glaçon ?… -_-… naaaaaan !!!

23 ©Erynna+Kinochan ou… comment « Wuwufifi » devient « Fifi »…

24 Il fait que ça ma parole !

25 l'a pas encore les réflexes de Trowa… ^.^v

26 … quand Trowa n'est pas là… Fifi le remplace ! ^_^

27 J'adore les onomatopées que je fous dans mes fics… sont terribles !

28 wufei : *out*… l'est où Quatre au fait ?

29 … ou « croquer »… à vous de choisir… ^.^v

trowa : nan mais ça va ? c moi qui choisis et il y a que MOI qui le croque, ok ??

30 et vi… l'a toujours pas de nom… j'lui en trouverai un plus tard… -_-…

raaah !!! 30 notes-à-la-con !!! . c bon, j'arrête !


	9. chapitre 08

Titre : Enfant.

Chapitre : 8

Auteur : Kinochan.

Genre : romance.

Genre du chapitre : heu… drame… violence envers les persos…

Base : GW un jour, GW toujours…

Disclamer : BONJOUREUH !

Ma cheville va bien… elle a juste un gros bleu… merci de vous en inquiéter ! ^-^v

Duo : on s'en tape ! . arrêtes de nous embêter avec ça !

Kino : bah keskya mon chouchou ?

Duo : rien ! et pis c pas un disclamer ça !

Kino : choubidou… dis à kino-d'amour keskispasse…

Duo :… mais heu… . j'aime pas ce que tu as dit dans le chapitre 7…

Kino : ooooh c'est ça ?… heu… bah tu verras chou ! *sent qu'elle va se faire tuer à la fin du chapitre*

Duo :… mouais… mais c'est pas un disclamer !

Kino : ah vi, c'est vrai… bon…

Pitits choux d'amour de moi de gundam-boys… sont pas n'a moi… je remercie leurs créateurs de ne pas me faire un procès parce que… bein, je me fais pas d'argent avec mes fics, et que de toute manière… bah j'en ai pas, d'argent alors…

Heu… de toute manière, les seuls persos que je vais abîmer dans ce chapitre m'appartiennent alors… ^________^

ENFANT.

Chapitre 8.

Son cœur battait la chamade…

Un mois…

Un mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu…

Il n'avait pas tellement changé…

_           Comment aurait-il pu ?_

Son départ ne l'avait donc pas plus affecté qu'autre chose…

_           Il a maigrit…_

_           Il a l'air si fatigué…_

Comme s'il avait passé ses nuits à pleurer…

Soudain, le regard améthyste changea du tout au tout…

Il avait semblé pendant un instant, un court instant, que son regard s'était illuminé en le voyant paraître… quand leurs yeux s'étaient croisés…

Mais à présent, son visage arbore une indifférence telle qu'elle en fait peur…

Et son regard… contraste… il est si froid…

Cela ne lui va pas du tout…

_Duo…

Un murmure… une plainte peut être…

_Yuy…

Clair… impassible… distant…

Si différent…

Duo jeta un regard meurtrier à son meilleur ami…

Bien sûr, il était heureux pour lui et pour Trowa… mais pourquoi avaient-ils ramené Heero…

_           Pourquoi ?_

Quatre le lui rendit… tranquille… pas plus inquiet que ça…

Ses yeux bleus pétillant de malice…

Ça non, rien ne l'inquiétait… tout irait bien…

_Duo ! Tu m'as manqué !! fit le blond en rompant le lourd silence qui s'était installé…

_Quatre… c'est vrai ?… je n'ai même pas remarqué ton absence…

Le cœur du blond se serra sous la remarque de son meilleur ami, et son mari se rapprocha doucement pour lui signifier son soutient… pour lui faire comprendre que Duo était blessé… et qu'il ne pensait probablement pas ce qu'il disait…

_Trowa… content de te revoir… Bon, je vais me coucher… et… je pars demain.

_Quoi ? 

Quatre ne comprenait plus… il ne pensait pas que Duo sauterait de joie en retrouvant Heero si vite, mais tout de même…

Il était si… lointain…

Même son Uchuu no Kokoro ne lui permettait pas de voir en lui…

Duo quitta le couloir, évitant de passer entre le groupe, il prit un autre couloir et s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il le put…

_Papa ?

Nao était sorti du salon et regardait avec un drôle d'air les nouveaux arrivant…

_           Tonton Quatre…_

_           Tonton Trowa…_

_           … Heero… ?_

Et cette petite fille dans les bras de Trowa, elle avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de son père… oui, c'était son père, Nao le sentait bien…

           Pia… 

Elle suçait son pouce tout doucement, tentant vainement de garder les yeux ouverts… mais elle semblait trop fatiguée pour…

_Où est mon papa ?

_Nao… tu as pleuré… chuchota Quatre.

_Où est mon papa ??! répéta le petit aux cheveux noirs.

_Il est parti vers sa chambre, par là…

Heero lui avait répondu d'une voix lasse et résignée… immensément triste… lui indiquant le couloir en question.

Nao se mit à courir… aussi vite qu'il le pouvait…

Rattraper son père… vite… avant qu'il ne décide vraiment de partir…

Le petit ne voulait pas partir…

Ils avaient vécus si seuls tous les deux… pendant…

Depuis sa naissance…

Nao était si triste…

Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre ses nouveaux tontons…

Son père lui en avait tant parlé…

Quatre et Trowa…

Wufei…

Et Heero… quand il prononçait son nom… même si c'était peu souvent… ses yeux prenaient une teinte nostalgique si triste… mais si heureuse en même temps… se remémorait-il les bons moments qu'ils avaient passés… ?

_Ah !

Duo était en haut du premier escalier, il semblait découragé… comme s'il portait un poids invisible sur ses épaules…

_Papa !

Duo s'arrêta et se retourna en entendant son fils, lui dédia un petit sourire et lui tendit la main.

Nao n'arrêta pas pour autant de courir…

Dans l'escalier… vite… sans faire attention…

Quand il perdit l'équilibre le visage de Duo se déforma en une grimace de peur…

Tout alla si vite…

Ou si lentement…

La petite main se tendit vers Duo, et son fils murmura :

_Papa…

Duo voulut crier… 

           NON ! Pas ça !!! 

Mais Nao partit en arrière, roulant dans les escaliers, tentant de protéger sa tête en l'entourant de ses petits bras.

_NAO !!!!

Shinigami sauta les marches quatre à quatre, arrivant prés du corps de son fils en moins d'une seconde…

_Nao… Nao réponds-moi… s'il te plait… Nao…

Aucune réponse… 

Du sang… au niveau de la tête, c'est tout ce qu'il vu…

Petite tâche carmine qui brisait sa vie…

C'est Heero qui arriva le premier, alerté par le cris de Duo.

_Duo ? Que se passe-t-il ? Merde, souffla-t-il en posant ses yeux sur le petit garçon, Nao !

Il s'approcha vivement de Duo et pris le pouls du petit au cheveux noirs.

Il battait… doucement… mais il existait…

_Duo… que s'est-il passé ?… Duo ? DUO ! réponds-moi !

Mais le châtain ne pouvait pas…

Il n'en avait pas la force…

Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était une tâche… petite, mais présente… à la tête de son bébé… 

Si petit enfant…

_Non… murmura-t-il… Nao… s'il te plait… je t'en pris… ne me laisse pas tout seul… je ne pourrai pas survivre sans toi… Nao…

Duo répétait inlassablement des phrases sans sens…

Juste des mots doux… pour ramener son fils à la conscience… le serrant fort dans ses bras.

_DUO !!

Son nom le fit sursauter…

Il n'avait pas remarqué Heero.

Et déjà les autres arrivaient à toute allure…

Quatre se pencha sur Nao et prit rapidement son téléphone portable.

Il se recula et appela les urgences…

Duo n'entendait rien, il avait relevé les yeux sur Heero lorsque celui-ci avait hurlé, mais ne pouvait à présent pas détacher son regard des yeux cobalts, ils semblaient si inquiets…

Il ne s'aperçu pas tout de suite que ses larmes coulaient seules, jusqu'à ce que Wufei viennent les essuyer et lui chuchoter :

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien… tout ira bien… tout va bien…

Trowa prit dans ses bras le petit corps inerte et se dirigea vers la sortie en disant aux autres d'amener Duo avec eux.

_Les ambulances ne peuvent pas se déplacer avant un quart d'heure, on y va avec ma voiture, dépêchez vous, fit Quatre en prenant Pia dans ses bras.

Heero regarda Duo, sous le choc, il était toujours à genoux par terre.

N'hésitant pas une seconde, le brun l'attrapa et le prit dans ses bras.

Le natté s'accrocha au cou chaud, laissant toujours ses larmes couler.

Wufei et Darkan sur les talons, ils arrivèrent à la voiture en un rien de temps et se mirent en route vers l'hôpital.

Duo était toujours accroché à Heero et disait des phrases sans queue ni tête…

_Nao… mon bébé… mon petit… restes avec moi… je t'en pris… j'étais si seul sans toi… sans toi… sans toi je n'aurai pas pu survivre… Heero… je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir… Nao… mon tout petit… ne me laisse pas seul…

Heero resserra son étreinte sur le châtain et le berça doucement.

Darkan ne disait rien mais regardait Duo avec une immense peur dans le regard…

Wufei passa son bras autour de ses épaules et le serra fort.

_Quatre, on arrive bientôt demanda le Chinois avec inquiétude.

_Oui… ne vous en faites pas, tout ira bien, j'ai fait appeler les meilleurs médecins, ils prendront en charge Nao dés notre arrivée !

Trowa était resté derrière avec Nao dans les bras…

Il ne comprenait pas trop…

Shinigami… comment avait-il pu rester comme ça sans réagir…

Wufei lui posa une main sur le bras, lisant son désarroi.

Trowa le regarda mais Wufei fixait Duo qui tremblait et murmurait dans le cou d'Heero.

Aucuns d'eux ne pouvaient vraiment savoir la solitude avec laquelle il avait vécu durant ces années de guerre…

Ni pour aucuns d'eux d'ailleurs…

Si Trowa et Quatre ne s'était pas trouvés, ils auraient sûrement été aussi tristes et brisés que l'était Duo à ce moment là.

Lorsque la limousine s'arrêta devant les urgences, une civière était déjà là, les attendant.

Un homme grand et fin en blouse blanche prit Nao dans ses bras et le déposa doucement sur le brancard.

Il prit sa tension et lui mit un collier cervical, espérant de tout son cœur qu'il n'y ait pas eu de coup à la nuque, ayant été transporté ailleurs que dans une limousine, les choses avaient pu s'aggraver…

Il dit aux infirmiers de l'emmener dans une salle d'opération, et fit signe au anciens G-Boys de le suivre.

_Je suis le Docteur Chiro, dit-il aux sept personnes le suivant. 

Avisant Duo dans les bras d'Heero, il demanda :

_Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce que ce jeune homme est blessé lui aussi ?

_Nous pensons que Nao est tombé dans les escaliers, et, c'est Duo, son père, je crois qu'il est sous le choc expliqua Quatre en caressant doucement les cheveux de Duo.

_D'accord… Nous allons lui faire subir des tests et lui faire passer des radios, sans cela, nous ne pouvons nous prononcer…

*

*    *

_Un passé.. si lointain…_

_Un père… un fils…_

_Deux êtres si solitaires…_

_Le petit garçon a des cheveux noirs comme la nuite et des yeux aussi vifs que le soleil…_

_Iris carmines…_

_Une petite main accrochée désespérément à celle de son père, grand, châtain…_

_Un sourire moqueur aux lèvres…_

_Un regard brisé… mais si tendre envers son enfant…_

_           Un jour d'été._

_Chaud, ensoleillé._

_Comme tous ces jours où l'on a juste envie de flâner… se reposer…_

_Envie de vivre…_

_De voir son enfant vivre …_

_Duo s'approcha de la petite forme, qui, allongée, le ventre sur un petit muret, laissait sa main plonger dans l'eau fraîche du petit lac, face au chalet où la petite famille passait ses vacances._

_Le petit garçon riait aux éclats lorsque certains poissons, peu craintifs venaient lui chatouiller les doigts._

_Le père plongea une main dans ses mèches noires et douces, un sourire attendrie fleurissant sur ses lèvres._

_Un sourire plus qu'enfantin, pur même, lui répondit, et Duo déposa un petit bisou sur le front de Nao._

__Papa… pourquoi on est tout seul ?_

__… qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Nao ?_

__Bah… à la maternelle, mes copains ils ont un papa et une maman, qui s'aiment très fort ! et pis… ils sont tous en groupe ! moi… je veux pas m'approcher…_

__Ah ?… pour ce qui est d'avoir un papa et une maman, je t'ai déjà expliquer que ta maman était partie dans un endroit merveilleux parce qu'elle était malade et que rien ne pouvait la faire rester ici…_

__Mais, nous on était là, nous…_

__Nous ne pouvions pas la sauver Nao, c'est triste, mais ça arrive… ta mère était mon ange gardien… et la perdre fut très difficile… mais je t'avais toi, et maintenant, on se quittera plus !_

__Vrai !_

__Tu me le promet bouchon ?_

__Vi mon papa n'a moi ! mais toi aussi !_

__Bien sur Nao… mais… dis moi… pourquoi ne veux tu pas avoir d'autres copains ?_

__Bein… chuis pas comme eux… et pis… je sais qu'ils vont finir par me détester…_

_Duo ne lui répondit rien, resserrant juste son étreinte autour de son fils._

_Réalisant que son fils lui ressemblait beaucoup trop…_

*

*    *

Duo se réveilla brusquement, toujours accroché au cou d'Heero, il avait encore les yeux mouillés, et semblait avoir encore plus pleurer durant son sommeil agité…

_Duo ?… ça va mieux ? murmura Heero.

_Heechan ? chuchota-t-il, une légère crainte marquant son regard.

_Duo, je… suis désolé…

_Lâches-moi…

_Quoi ?

_Pose moi par terre…

Et Shinigami n'attendit pas plus longtemps, sauta des bras où il se sentait si en sécurité, et lança à Heero un regard sadique.

L'ex pilote n°1 semblait perplexe face à ce nouveau changement d'humeur et murmura, posant sur ses traits le visage impassible qu'avait en horreur le natté depuis des années…

_Le Docteur Chiro revient dans un instant avec les résultats des radios, tu ne devrais pas t'éloigner…

_Très bien, fit Duo en imitant le regard immobile de son vis-à-vis.

Quatre les observa, appuyé contre le torse de son amant, sa tête se collait à celle de Pia qui dormait comme un loir…

_Ça ne sera pas aussi facile que je le croyais… chuchota-t-il à son mari qui regardait dans la même direction que lui.

_Tu les connais… ils sont aussi têtus l'un que l'autre… s'en est désespérant…

_… Hm… j'ai peur pour Nao… mon Uchuu no Kokoro ne m'indique rien…

_… Chut… souffla le français, c'est peut être parce qu'il possède les mêmes pouvoirs que toi…

_… oui, peut être… il y en a qui ne sont pas trop affectés apparemment, fit le petit blond avec un sourire.

Trowa tourna la tête vers Wufei et Darkan, il savait que Quatre plaisantait. 

On pouvait distinguer les traînées laissées par les larmes qu'avait versées Darkan…

Celui-ci était dans les bras de Wufei et tous deux dormaient collés l'un à l'autre.

Il était deux heures du matin…

Le pédiatre arriva alors et fit un signe au petit groupe.

_Monsieur Maxwell, salua-t-il, alors que Duo lui répondait d'un signe de tête.

_Docteur, que se passe-t-il alors ? Heero n'avait pu s'empêcher de parler tout haut, sous le regard étonné de Quatre et celui, moins sympathique de Duo.

_Nous avons les résultats préliminaires des radios, et votre fils sembla avoir contracter après le choc, un œdème intracrânien…

_Et… Qu'allez vous faire ?

_Nous devons l'opérer au plus vite sinon, il risquerai d'avoir de graves séquelles… 

Et le médecin partit dans une longue et grave description de la procédure qu'il comptait suivre…

_Mais… comment est-ce arrivé au juste, Monsieur Maxwell ?

La question choqua Duo, mais il y répondit tout de même après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes.

_C'est de ma faute… il… il venait me rejoindre… et il courrait… j'aurai du lui dire de marcher… de ne pas courir dans les escaliers… il m'a tendu la main… il m'a appelé… et… j'ai été impuissant… je l'ai…

Heero l'agrippa et l'entoura de ses bras.

Duo ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes…

Il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir… toute cette rage qui lui prenait le ventre quelques heures plutôt avait disparue… changée en peur…

En angoisse…

Son Nao risquait de le quitter…

Et ça…

Ça… il ne pouvait le supporter… 

_Je vous en pris… sauvez le… sauver mon enfant… murmura-t-il entre ses larmes.

_Je vous jure de faire tout mon possible, et bien plus, fit le médecin avant de partir vers la salle d'opération qui l'attendait, déjà prête…

Le brun le reprit dans ses bras, son regard ne semblait vouloir sécher… 

Duo s'accrochait maintenant au pull d'Heero… cherchant une chaleur…

_Heechan… je…

_Chut… du calme Duo, tout ira bien…

_Hee… pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout ça m'arrive à moi ? Pourquoi mon fils… ? pourquoi m'as-tu trompé… ?… quoique… je n'ai pas à t'en vouloir… nous n'étions pas liés…

Heero plaça sa tête dans l'épaule de son ami, humant les cheveux châtain, pressa sa main contre son dos, murmurant :

_Duo… je t'en supplie… ne dis pas ça… je t'aime tellement… je ne peux pas justifier cette trahison… mais… je te voulais tellement prés de moi… contre moi… je sais que ce n'était pas une raison… mais…

_Heero… je ne sais pas si je pourrai un jour te pardonner… je… laisses-moi le temps…

Duo voulut se dégager mais Heero n'en referma que plus ses bras.

_Non… restes… je… je veux rester prés de toi pendant cette épreuve… je veux juste que tu puisses te reposer sur quelqu'un...

_Merci Heechan…

Le châtain reposa sa tête contre celle du brun et fit un triste sourire, il lui prit la main et l'emmena vers la porte verte.

*

*    *

Si haute…

Si large…

Son petit garçon était derrière… là… si proche…

Il souffrait et Duo ne pouvait rien faire…

Et cette porte contre qui il voulait passer sa colère… sa peur…

Obstinément fermée…

Quatre heures…

Quatre heures d'opération…

Quatre heures interminables…

Nao…

Ils s'étaient rassis lui et Heero sur deux sièges prés de la sortie, comme si cette distante promiscuité pouvait envoyer des messages à son fils…

De doux messages… des souvenirs racontés…

Des rêves… des contes qu'il lui narrait lors de leurs tendres soirées.

Lui et Heero étaient installés dans la même position :

Penchés en avant ils paraissaient concentrés… anxieux…

Main dans la main.

Duo serrait parfois plus fortement les doigts scellés aux siens… comme si ils pouvaient effacer sa tristesse…

_Ne t'inquiètes pas Duo… je suis sûr que tout se passera bien…

Quatre observa le couple…

Les sentiments de Duo étaient tellement désordonnés impossibles à discerner…  Tristesse et douleur… et une infime douceur… envers Heero… et Nao aussi…

Le petit blond sourit doucement en mêlant ses doigts à ceux de son mari qui dormait, ou du moins en donnait l'image…

Darkan et Wufei étaient allé au distributeur de café et en rapportaient pour tout le monde lorsque le médecin sortit de la salle d'opération…

_Monsieur Maxwell, je…

à suivre…

Kino : j'ai décidé que c'était super d'être sadique !

Duo : je vais la tuer je vais la tuer je vais la tuer !!!!

Heero : calmes toi Duo… tout va bien…

Duo : mais keske tu crois toi ? je te parle pu ! .

Kino : ouah ! tout un chapitre sans aucune note-à-la-con !!! *contente*

En pluche, écrit en moins de 24 heures !!! T_T ouah !!!

RETOUR               SUITE


	10. chapitre 09

Titre : Enfant.

Chapitre : 9

Genre : "À mort Kinochan "

Auteur : sous « X »…**[1]**

Source : G.W. 

Disclamer : * va se cacher dans un coin * NAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!! PAS TAPER !! KYAAAAAA !!! PAS LES PIERRES !!! NON ! RANGEZ LES FOUETS !! *contente de pas avoir Dikun-toujours-malade, comme ça zai pas les menaces de mort*

Alors ? Comment va tout le monde ? Ça fait longtemps, ne ?

Je suis désolé d'être absente… Gomen mes fans d'amour *rêve* © ! (Kino : Qui a dit : « On avait pas remarqué ton absence ?! »… Méssante ! (_)

Bon… bah vala la chuite… encore « gomen nasaï » de ne pas vous avoir « transmit » ce chapitre plutôt…

Ah ! *oublie toujours ce passage*…  Au fait… les bishous (sauf Darkan, Nao-chou, Yumi-c-une-fille-mais-c-pas-graveª …heu…*la honte si j'ai oublié des chous de moi*…) ne sont pas à moi …^___^… TT___TT… c'est trop triste…

(ª Elle n'apparaît que dans le chapitre 10…-.-)

ENFANT Chapitre 09 

Ou

La plus longue fic de toute ma vie

Ou

Personne ne meurt sauf…**[2]**

Le jeune homme prit le dossier accroché au pied du lit et observa le tracé de l'encéphalogramme ainsi que les notes inscrites sur le rapport.

           _Tension stable    _

****

Ses yeux glacés se posèrent sur le petit corps en face de lui.

Il sursauta violemment.

_Quelle ressemblance…_

_           Nao Maxwell ?_

_           C'est impossible… une simple coïncidence… probablement…_

Mais ce visage lui était trop familier… et cette natte… Noire…

           _Impossible…_**_[3]_**__

Il sortit de la pièce, non sans avoir écouté le cœur du  petit être avec son stéthoscope froid.

Il referma doucement la porte quand quelqu'un le percuta de plein fouet.

… Un couple pour être précis…

Le plus grands avait des cheveux mi-longs noirs et portait une demi-douzaine de cafés empilés devant lui.

Le médecin aida le plus petit, châtain, à se relever en lui prenant la main.

Le brun, malgré son nez dans les verres, dû sentir quelque chose car il poussa un grognement possessif.**[4]**

_Excusez moi docteur, fit le petit avec un grand sourire.

_Maxwell ? Duo Maxwell ?! s'étonna l'homme en blouse blanche.

_Ha… Non ! Moi c'est Darkan… Darkan Chang**[5]** ! fit-il en rosissant de plaisir.

Wufei vira au rouge pivoine et resta coi pendant 15 secondes environ**[6]**…

Darkan en profita pour lui prendre le bras et l'entraîner vers leur amis… plantant là le jeune médecin blond…

Les améthystes s'écarquillèrent brusquement lorsque Darkan aperçut Duo s'écrouler dans les bras d'Heero alors que le docteur Chiro prenait un air désolé.

_Vite… souffla-t-il à son compagnon en prenant trois verres sur la pile que Wufei avait faite.

Il les déposa sur une table basse près de Trowa qui observait le médecin avec inquiétude.

_Oh non… murmura le Chinois, que s'est-il passé ?

Seul un silence oppressant lui répondit tandis que Quatre et Heero s'occupait de Duo, retombé en état de choc… si différent du Shinigami qu'il était…

_… dites-moi ce qu'il se passe… je vous en pris…

_Il est dans le coma, finit par lâcher Trowa

_Oh non…

_Monsieur Maxwell ?

_…

_Monsieur Maxwell !

Duo releva la tête vers cette voix qu'il ne connaissait pas.

_… o.O… Mais ! KESKE TU FÉ ICI ?!!!

_Bonjour, je suis l'assistant du docteur Chiro, je m'occupe principalement des cas de coma chez ses patients, je voulais vous expliquer certaines…

_Mon fils n'est pas un « cas » !!! Et arrêtes de faire comme si nous ne nous connaissions pas !!

_Je… je disais, pardon de vous avoir blessé, ce n'était pas mon intention…

_Rah !… j'en ai assez !

_Mais Duo, intervint Heero, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? 

_… Vous ne le reconnaissez pas ?… c'est…**[7]**

Duo n'eut pas le temps de dire le nom de ce mystérieux personnage**[8]**, qu'Heero lui collait la main sur sa bouche.

_Docteur Endo, dit l'ex-pilote n°1 avec un peu trop d'empressement.

_Monsieur Yuy…

_Je ne savais pas que vous exerciez ici !

_Et bien… si en fait… enfin… je suis juste interne… je …

Duo quitta précipitamment le hall.

           _Comment Heero peut-il réagir de cette manière ?_

_           Il l'a reconnut…  c'est certain… et ce : « Docteur Endo ! »…_

Nan, il en était sûr et certain de ne pas avoir rêvé.

C'était bien lui… pourquoi aucun d'eux ne l'avait reconnut ?…

Ou peut-être était-ce le cas… mais personne n'avait rien dit…

Heero… Il était là… présent… depuis le début… Duo savait très bien qu'il ne devait pas s'attacher… non… il l'avait fait souffrir, et inversement d'ailleurs…

Lui pardonner ? Ça non !

Qu'il le trompe, il pouvait très bien le comprendre, lui-même avait trouvé refuge dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre lorsqu'il était malheureux… mais que cette personne lui ressemble tant…

Lui, il n'avait pas couché avec un fantôme !

Dans ce cas… pourquoi ?… pourquoi, alors que sa raison qui lui disait d'en vouloir à Heero, sonnait faux… pourquoi sa tête, qu'il n'utilisait pas tant que ça, laissant son instinct le guider, prenait tant le pas sur son cœur ?

Duo se frappa le front du plat de la main…

Il se retrouvait encore avec des « Pourquoi » plein la tête.

Il stoppa net sa course devant une porte :

-- Nao Maxwell --

-- 203 --

_Nao… murmura-t-il

Il entra doucement dans la chambre et s'approcha du lit trop grand pour le petit corps de son fils…

Dieu merci, la notoriété de Quatre avait permis à Nao d'avoir une chambre individuelle.

Un frisson d'angoisse parcouru son échine lorsqu'il entendit les « bip » réguliers des machines qui permettaient à son fils de vivre…

           _Un petit ange… endormi…_

Duo posa sa main sur les cheveux défaits de Nao et s'accroupit près du lit, ne prenant même pas la peine de déplacer un chaise.

_Nao… mon tout petit bébé… ne me laisse pas… mon enfant…

*

*     *

Heero s'arrêta en apercevant Duo entrer dans la chambre.

_C'est donc vrai… c'est son père ?… Tu sais… je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'on se reverrait…

_Moi non plus Z… heu… Shinta… c'est triste… que ce soit dans de telles circonstances…

_Oui… au fait… merci pour tout à l'heure…

_De rien… les Mads m'ont fait promettre de garder ton identité secrète…

_Tu continues toujours tes activités d'hacker ?

_… fit le brun en rosissant.

_… le petit est tombé dans les escaliers d'après ce que j'ai lu ?

_oui…

_Est-ce que Maxwell t'a expliqué comment ?

_Non… et je ne l'ai pas vu… il a sûrement roulé…

_Mmmmh…

Le blond se tourna vers la chambre ou Duo avait disparut…

_Heero… je dois lui parler…

_…

           Inutile…encore… 

Une main posée sur son épaule le fit sursauter.

Le médecin avait déjà disparut…

Quatre lui fit un petit sourire rassurant…

_Non… ne t'inquiète pas… même s'il ne s'en rend pas compte tout de suite, tu es d'un grand secours pour Duo…

Heero jeta un coup d'œil vers leurs amis…

_Merci… mais où sont les autres ?

_Je leur ai dit d'aller se coucher, ils reviendront demain, après avoir un peu dormi… Frédéric s'occupera de Pia.

_Je suis désolé… tu viens à peine de faire sa connaissance, et…

_Heero ! le plus important pour le moment, c'est l'état de Nao !

_Je sais…

_Je ne savais pas que Zechs était devenu médecin ! 

_… … … … … … Quoi ?! Mais !!

_Des cheveux mi-long et des lunettes ne changent pas quelqu'un ! ^__^

_…

_Je suis heureux qu'il ait trouvé un bon travail.

_… moui… conclu Heero, le regard toujours fixé sur la porte blanche.

*

*     *

_Il faut lui parler… et le toucher, lui faire sentir ta présence.

Duo sursauta, il n'avait pas entendu le docteur Endo entrer.

_… D'accord…

Comme pour appuyer les conseils, il serra un peu plus la petite main et recommença à faire glisser ses doigts dans les mèches noires.

_Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure… mais… ce… cette identité est secrète et…

_Tu… es-tu un… vrai médecin ?

_… Je… oui, bien sûr… j'ai eu… grâce à Oz les connaissances nécessaires pour le devenir en moins de quatre ans**[9]**… enfin… je pensais être pédiatre très vite… mais le docteur Chiro… me « bloque », sourit Zechs.

_Tu es devenu bavard… c'est bien…

_Oui… peut-être… toujours est-il que le docteur Chiro est le meilleur pédiatre que je connaisse et je suis certain que Nao ira très vite mieux.

_… Tu sais ce qui me manque le plus ?

_Non…

_Ses yeux… ses yeux si brillants… si vivants… il… il a de si petites mains… 

Duo posa son front contre la petite paume et laissa couler ses larmes… encore et encore.

*

*     *

           **~ 2 mois plus tard ~**

_ « Il passe une grande cour pavée de marbre, il monte l'escalier, il entre dans la salle des gardes qui étaient rangés en haie, la carabine sur l'épaule, et ronflant de leur mieux. Il traverse plusieurs chambres pleines de gentilshommes et de dames, dormant tous, les uns debout, les autres assis. Il entre dans une chambre toute dorée et il voit sur le lit, dans les rideaux qui étaient ouverts de tous les cotés, le plus beau spectacle qu'il eût jamais vu : une princesse qui paraissait avoir quinze ou seize ans, et dont l'éclat resplendissant avait quelque chose de lumineux et de divin. Il s'approcha en tremblant et eu admirant et se mit à genoux auprès d'elle…**[10]** »

_…C' t'arnaque !! Nao ! Tu te rends compte ? Il l'embrasse même pas !! _

_Duo… tu lui dit ça à chaque fois que tu lui lit ce passage…

___Mais Heero ! On m'a mentit à l'insu de mon plein grés !! TT__TT

_Duo… bak… ne hurles pas… 

_Et pourquoi pas ?! Peut-être qu'il se réveillera !!! Nao !!!! s'énerva Duo en se rapprochant un peu plus, tu m'entends ?! Si tu ne te réveilles pas… Je te chatouille les pieds !!!

Mettant ses menaces à exécution, l'ex-Shinigami retira brusquement le drap des petits pieds et fit courir ses doigts longs et fins sur la plante douce.

Il sursauta violemment lorsqu'un des pieds réagit.

_Duo… désolé… ce ne sont que les médicaments qui le font réagir aux stimuli nerveux…

_… Ouais… Ok Zechs… merde… Shinta… je…

Heero lui prit doucement la main alors que Zechs vérifiait les constantes du petit garçon, d'un air qui se voulait impassible…

           _Désespérément stables… _

___Dis-moi, fit le brun en changeant de sujet, pour… pourquoi lui racontes-tu « La Belle au bois dormant » toutes les semaines ?

_En fait… c'est son histoire préférée… enfin… si on omet le fait qu'Aurore est une petite pimbêche prétentieuse**[11]** et… enfin… Nao me disait souvent qu'il l'enviait… de… de pouvoir dormir si longtemps…

_Ha …

Duo fit un triste sourire et poursuivit.

_Je pense que son pouvoir ne…

Il s'effondra en sanglots dans les bras d'Heero qui serra son étreinte tant qu'il le put.

Zechs était sortit discrètement.

_Oh… Heero… c'est si dur… deux mois… si longs…

*

*     *

Wufei déposa le paquet de café sur l'évier de la grande cuisine et s'assis près de Darkan.

Depuis un mois et demi, ils avaient tous déménagés dans une grande maison près de l'hôpital.

Le tout jeune couple s'habituait doucement à la vie commune…

Le Chinois prit une des mèches auburn dépassant de la tresse de son compagnon.

_Bien dormit mamour ? fit Wufei d'un ton mielleux.

_Mmmh, sourit l'Américain.

_On passe à l'hôpital aujourd'hui ?

_Oui !! J'ai trouvé une nouvelle peluche pour Nao, tu verras comme elle est adorable !!!

Darkan prit un air béat qui provoqua chez Wufei un grand éclat de rire.

_J'ai hâte !

Le brun déposa un léger baiser sur les fines lèvres de son amant.

Darkan le regarda, un peu surpris.

_Tu sais Fi…

_Moui… quoi ? répondit l'intéressé, perdu dans les mers améthystes.

_Je t'aurai pas cru… comme ça…

Décontenancé, Wufei se recula, attendant les critiques.

_Co… comment ?

_Tu… ton air, ton attitude… ne laissent pas prévoir ce qu'il y a dans…

Dark finit sa phrase en posant sa main sur le cœur de Wufei… qui battait… de plus en plus vite…

_Tu sous-entends que je suis froid ?

_… pas autant qu'Heero… mais voui… un peu…

Wufei s'assombrit brusquement… les critiques, il les laissait passer… il pourrait presque tout laisser passer pour Darkan… mais les comparaisons… avec un de ses anciens amants…

_RAH ! NAN ! Fifi ! ne fait pas cette tête ! Ce n'est pas ce que…

_Dark… nous n'avons pas reparlé de…

_…

_Ce que tu as dit au médecin qui t'est rentré dedans le soir de l'accident…

Ne le laissant pas continuer, Darkan ne cessait de couper la parole à son amant :

_Sorry, sweet darling… c'est que je… n'est jamais vraiment eu…

_Je…

_Je comprend très bien que tu soit gêné… je ne recommencerai plus, c'est promis, juré !!

Wufei plongea ses sombres yeux noirs dans ceux de Darkan, l'attrapa par le bras et murmura :

_Quel est ton nom ?

_… Je… Quoi ?

_Je te demande… « Quel est ton nom », insista le brun.

_… Ah… Je…

_Tu n'en as pas ?

_… Heu… Si… c'est…

Darkan baissa la tête.

Wufei resserra un peu plus sa main sur le membre de son amant (heu… -_-), tandis que ce dernier commençait à pleurer tout doucement…

Soudain, le Chinois l'attira contre son torse et lui caressa doucement le dos…

_Tu… ne voudrais pas… chuchota-t-il.

_Quoi ? demanda le châtain en relavant la tête du torse de son amant, peu sûr de ce qu'il lui demandait.

_Tu ne voudrais pas prendre le mien ?

*

*     *

_Duo et Heero sont déjà à l'hôpital, murmura Quatre.

_Je sais… Wufei veut qu'on les rejoigne en début d'après-midi.

_Très bien…

Le petit blond se pressa un peu plus dans le giron de Trowa et soupira de bien-être…

Son amant déposa ses lèvres sur sa nuque et fit un petit sourire lorsque le blond frissonna.

Il fit courir ses doigts sur son ventre avec une infinie douceur alors que Quatre mêlait ses jambes aux siennes…

À suivre…

RETOUR               SUITE

  


* * *

[1] :p !! ^__^

Duo : elle est toujours aussi drôle… -_-…

[2] Suis chiante !… ne ? ^_____^ !!

Duo : qu'est-ce que je disais… 

[3] Mais… qui parle ? o.O 

[4] Attaque Wuwufifi !! Attaque !!! Go Fifi !!!

[5] ou… comment noyer le poisson quand on trouve pas de nom…

Dark :… ohviiiiiiiiiiivivivi !! Marrions-nous !!! Fifi d'amour !!

[6] Hihihihi !! Fifi tout rouge !! ^____^

[7] Qui a dit : « chiante ? » !! _

[8] Oulala… ça devient suspencieux… ^_-

Dark : un indice… Il est bôôôô !

Wufi : … _ regardes ailleurs !

Dark : et toi arrêtes de baver ! ^__-v

[9] Comment ça c'est pas crédible ^_-v

[10] *****lit la suite*… NAN !!! Cassage du mythe ! Y'a pas de bisou ! *referme sa vieille édition des années 20…* :p

[11] Gomen pour ses fans… y'en a pas ?… tant mi… tant pis… :p !


	11. chapitre 10

Titre : Enfant…

Chapitre : 10

Genre : Coma… chiant… bienvenu à neuneuland…

Auteur : Kinochan.

Base : GW

Disclamer :

*se racle la gorge et sort le mégaphone*… hm ! hm ! *larsen* (c pas un micro, mais c pas grave).

Les g-boys : AAAAH !!!

Kino : Pardon… hm ! **DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIX** !!!!! j'en suis au dixième chapitreuh !!! *saute partout et fait la ronde avec Dudule, Darkule, Fei et Quachou parce que les deux autres sont toujours aussi silencieux* YATA ! YATAAAAA !!!! YOUPI !!!

Quachou : je suis très heureux pour toi !

Darkule : c'était qui le beau gosse ? on va le revoir ?

Fei : *sort la laisse* Daaark… arrêtes tes bêtises sinon…

Dudule : Rah ! et pis chut ! tout le monde, c'est  « Spécial mon fils » aujourd'hui ! alors on se tait et on écoute, même si c'est chiant !

Kino : je ne te permet pas ! tu n'es pas un lecteur, tu fais parti de l'histoire, t'as rien à critiquer sinon, je te fous une tumeur et tes Heechou et Nao-d'amour, t'iras te les mettre là ou je pense !

Quachou : Kino… tu es bien énervée aujourd'hui, tu veux une verveine ?

Kino : o.O !! oooooooh !!! Un perso qui n'est pas OOC !!! *tripote, tripote partout* dis-moi quachou, pourquoi tu vire pas OOC ? tu te drogues ?

Quachou : *s'énerve* tu veux de l'OOC… tu vas en avoir !… TON THE OU TA VERVEINE, TU PEUX TE LES METTRE… µ%£¨&²*ù$¤ !!!

Kino : ***o.O***

Quachou : TRRRROOOOOOO !!! ELLE M'EMBÊTE !!! *fond en larmes et saute dans les bras de sa dulcinée*

Dudule : ah bein tu vois ! lui aussi peut être OOC quant il veut ! ^______^

Kino : tu veux mon poing ?

Dudule : heu… alors comme ça, Di-kun est revenu ? *digression de la mort qui peut sauver sa vie*

Kino :… *petit sourire aux lèvre* … vouip… MON DI-KUN L EST REVIENDU !!!!

Fei : *sort de la bouche de son amant* Pourquoi tu lui rappelles ? Tu veux qu'elle ait d'autres raisons pour nous faire souffrir ?

Dudule : Ho ! ça va, pardon à ''sa majesté royale du clan des dragon gays'' !

Fei : Duo… tu vas mourir !!!! *tente de se jeter sur la Dudule*

Darkichou : Attends ! on a pas finit !!

Fei : … ouais… plus tard.

Kino : *mode Cléopâtre – dans – le – D.A. – pas – dans – la – chose – sortie – en – salle…* ASSEEEEEEZ !!!!

Ah ! et pis, ça a pas changé… les g-boys ne sont pas à moi ! ^_______^v

Et pis aussi : « Dudule » est un surnom ©Valky-que-c'est-elle-qui-l'a-trouvé-et-qu'elle-me-le-prête-gentiement ! ^^

Enfant… 

Chapitre 10.

Un monde aux couleurs pastelles…

Du vert…

Du bleu…

Un monde d'Enfants…

Nao ouvrit les yeux et fut surpris de ne pas être éblouit par l'éclat du ciel.

Les douces teintes qui l'entouraient lui procuraient un bien-être qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu et qui le fit soupirer d'aise.

Où était-il ?

Son Uchuu no Kokoro semblait… éteint… comme si aucun être vivant ne se trouvaient dans les alentours

           _Quel drôle d'endroit…_

Si petit et si grand à la fois, l'espace changeant semblait s'élargir et se rétrécir au grés des pensées du petit garçon.

De même que les couleurs devenaient plus chaudes… orangées…

Comme si Nao s'habituait et créait « son espace » à lui.

Il voulut se lever lorsqu'il s'aperçut soudainement qu'il était déjà debout… flottant à quelques centimètres de ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de « sol »…

Il laissa tomber sa concentration, et avec, son petit corps.

Celui-ci retomba mollement sur un par terre mou comme de la guimauve.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il partit dans un éclat de rire incontrôlé et se mit à rouler sur lui même alors que le sol se métamorphosait doucement en pente douce parsemée d'herbe et de fleurs.

Il stoppa sa course, essoufflé mais heureux et s'assit en tailleurs, relevant la tête.

Il observa de ses petits yeux carmins les nuées roses, bleus… de toutes les couleurs… il tendit ses doigts vers les formes imaginaires comme si avec ce simple geste il pouvait les toucher.

Ses lèvres se tendirent en un petit sourire alors qu'il pensait au goût que pouvaient avoir les nuages.

Assurément sucrés…

Le vent soufflait, fébrile dans ses mèches noires et Nao laissa ses paupières se fermer doucement.

           _Nao…

           _… Nao…

           _Petit garçon…

Nao rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Le décor avait changé…

Les dimensions étaient redevenues stables et quatre murs tristement blancs se dressaient autour de lui.

Une désagréable odeur d'antiseptique s'échappait des draps qui recouvraient son corps

Il se tint difficilement sur ses coudes mais se redressa tout de même sur son lit.

Il se leva et entra dans la salle de bain.

La fraîcheur du carrelage le fit sursauter.

           Quel drôle de rêve… si doux… si beau… tellement différent…

Ses pieds, encore chauffés par les couvertures laissaient quelques traces de transpirations sur les carreaux tandis-qu'il s'approchait du miroir au dessus du lavabo.

La buée sur le sol disparaît…

Les pupilles se dilatent.

La petite mâchoire de Nao s'affaissa de quelques millimètres…

Il traça de ses doigts le long tatouage qui se dessinait sur le haut de sa pommette et descendait jusque dans son cou…

Il ressemblait aux anciens dessins celtes… multiforme… indéfini…

_C'est le tatouage des « damnés »…

Nao se retourna vivement vers cette voix presque inconnue… la voix de son « rêve »…

Une petite fille se tenait debout, elle portait un tatouage tellement similaire au sien.

Ses cheveux, assez longs, mauves, lui tombaient au niveau des épaules en deux couettes évasées et identiques…

Elle paraissait très jeune, mais était maquillés… à peine… juste pour souligner l'intensité de son regard, gris…

Un regard envoûtant…

… enivrant…

_« Damnés » ?… qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_Ni vivant, ni mort… les Damnés restent endormis…

_Mais qui es-tu ?

_… Yumi… Tu m'as appelée… je suis ton guide.

_Je ne comprends rien ! Où je suis d'abord ??!

_Tu es un Damné…

_Arrêtes avec ça !! Je ne te comprends pas !! Je ne te connais même pas !…

La petite fille ressemblait à un robot, elle débitait les mêmes choses… même mots sans aucun sens depuis dix minutes et ne paraissait pas vouloir répondre sincèrement aux questions de Nao.

D'ailleurs, il était assez troublé…

Il avait cru être en train de dormir et de faire un doux rêve, semblable à celui qui avait hanté son subconscient après être entré dans les pensées d'Heero…

…Si beau…

Et maintenant il rencontrait une petite fille qui avait presque son âge… non… plus âgée… 6, 7 ans peut être…

Et qui lui racontait… n'importe quoi !…

Sans s'en rendre compte, il se rassit dans son lit et observa du coin de l'œil Yumi.

_Quels habits étranges… fit-il en les désignant.

Yumi portait une robe blanche par dessus un pantalon vert pâle. Sa taille, elle était entourée par de larges rubans verts pastels, d'autres, enserraient son bras gauche, au milieu et son épaule droite. Elle portait trois petites ficelles noires au cou qui se touchaient sans jamais s'emmêler.

_Ce sont ceux que j'aimerai porter si…

_Dis… tu as toi aussi un… 

Nao fit glisser ses doigts sur les marques noires.

_Comme toi, je suis une Damnée

_Quoi ?

_Je suis ici depuis tellement longtemps qu'on m'a désignée comme guide.

_Longtemps ?

_Je me suis engagée à te montrer toutes les possibilités.

Yumi s'approcha de la porte d'entrée et introduisit une clé dans la serrure.

Elle la fit tourner dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre et se retourna vers Nao.

_Nao… viens…

_Heu… oui… bafouilla-t-il, dérouté par le comportement de la petite fille… elle passait du coq à l'âne sans que ça ne la dérange.

Le brun s'approcha doucement, sans trop comprendre pourquoi, il avait peur… peur de Yumi… peur de l'endroit où il se trouvait… et… peur de celui qu'elle allait lui montrer…

Yumi posa sa petite main sur la poignée et la fit tourner.

Nao, quelques pas en arrière n'en crut pas ses yeux.

Il s'était vraiment cru dans un rêve, mais voilà que ce monde qu'il avait fait sien, le temps d'un songe se présentait devant lui.

Ils n'étaient séparé l'un de l'autre que par la chambranle de la porte magique de sa petit chambre grise.

Son univers plein de couleur…

Son monde… si doux…

Si attirant…

Nao fit un… deux pas en avant…  il était à présent sur le seuil et s'apprêtait à le franchir, irrésistiblement attiré par cette beauté.

Il se figea  soudainement. 

Un éclair carmin venait à peine de l'éblouir…

Une silhouette… fine… magnifique… grande… captivante…

Et des cheveux… des mèches… longues… couleur nuit…

_… Ma… Maman…

Une douceur indicible l'avait envahit alors que cette femme entrait dans son champ de vision. Son pied entrait presque dans ce monde merveilleux qu'il percuta le bras de Yumi avec douleur.

_Mais… murmura-t-il

_Passer une porte, c'est choisir son univers pour avenir…

_Qu… Quoi ?… Mais non… Je veux juste entrer… un instant… juste un moment… je veux tant la revoir…

Yumi referma violemment la porte.

_Non !!! Yumi ! Pourquoi ?! Je pouvais voir maman !! Pourquoi ???

Nao tomba par terre, en larmes.

_Ceci est la mort.

Il releva la tête une muette interrogation.

_Elle charme et enchante… elle cache la vérité pour mieux attraper.

_… Mais…

_Vois la vie maintenant, et fais ton choix.

S'exécutant, la petite fille aux yeux gris fit tourner à nouveau la clé dans la petite serrure, mais dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre cette fois-ci.

Nao, quelque peu sortit de la douce torpeur que la mort avait créée autour de lui se releva et se massa les tempes comme le faisait son père lorsqu'il était soucieux.

Yumi n'eut pas ouvert la porte de quelques centimètres qu'il retomba par terre, s'écroulant en hurlant et se prenant là tête.

Le cri se tue dans sa gorge et une indicible peine… douleur… se marqua sur le fin visage de Nao.

_Que… que se passe-t-il Yumi ?… pourquoi j'ai si mal ?

_Ne sais-tu pas comment les arrêter ? toutes ces agressions ? ne t'a-t-on pas appris ?

_Quatre… mon Uchuu no Kokoro… pourquoi il marche ?

_La vie n'est que vérité… avec sa dure réalité, elle se fait souvent rejeter… mais… Nao, observe… et…

Yumi ouvrit totalement la porte et s'effaça de devant.

Une large vague de doute et de tristesse prirent Nao au cœur, il se rapprocha lentement alors que des larmes commençaient à inonder son visage.

Duo était là, assis prés du corps presque sans vie de son fils, lequel était retenu entre deux mondes par des machines… presque infernales.

Le père tenait fermement la main de son petit et lui chuchotait des mots que seules les fées et les enfants peuvent comprendre.

Tous leurs amis étaient là, ainsi que deux médecins.

Nao fit un petit sourire devant l'affection de son père.

Jamais il ne pourrait le quitter… son père… sa famille… cette partie de lui qui l'aidait.

Lui-même, il le savait, il était indispensable à Duo, ce dernier lui répétait sans cesse…

La scène changea, Heero était au fond de la pièce et regardait le père et le fils, endormis tous deux.

L'ancien soldat parfait tenta de réveiller Duo, sans résultat. 

Il pris son ami dans ces bras et le déposa délicatement sur un petit lit à côté.

Il déposa un délicat baiser sur sa joue et lui chuchota quelque chose qui fit sourire Duo dans son sommeil… un sourire triste… mais un sourire tout de même…

Là encore, Nao les regarda avec une infinie douceur.

Il pensa un instant qu'ils avaient enfin réussit à se réconcilier.

Une dernière fois, la scène avança dans le temps.

Duo était seul avec son fils…

Il tournait en rond depuis assez longtemps visiblement.

Brusquement, son poing alla se ficher dans un mur.

La ride qu'il avait entre les sourcil ne l'avait pas quitté depuis le « début ».

Nao baissa quelque peu sa barrière mentale, le doute et la tristesse l'envahirent à nouveau. Et soudain, Nao ouvrit de grand yeux…

Le visage de son père n'exprimait que colère et rage, tristesse oui… assurément… mais doute ?… ça non…

Une vérité si brusque et si crue lui sauta au visage de telle manière qu'il en recula.

Son Uchuu no Kokoro le sondait… lui… il se sondait lui-même…

C'est ce moment là que Yumi choisit pour se rapprocher de Nao.

Elle posa sa main sur un des murs et en un dixième de seconde une deuxième porte se forma. Yumi l'ouvrit.

Le monde de ses rêves réapparut… sa mère… sa mort…

_Tu dois choisir maintenant, murmura Yumi.

Tout se passait toujours de la même façon… ils venaient… posaient des question ridicules… et repartaient… ils choisissaient parfois la mort… parfois la vie… toujours égoïste… toujours par intérêts…

Bizarrement, Yumi n'avait en charge que des enfant ces temps-ci… peut-être cherchaient-Ils à la faire choisir à son tour ?

_Pourquoi es-tu toujours ici ?

_Quoi ?

           Alors là… elle ne s'y attendait pas… Jamais personne ne s'était jamais intéressé à elle…

           Jamais un « Pourquoi ne choisis-tu pas ? » « Pourquoi ne vis-tu, ne meurs-tu pas ? ».

_Et bien… tu devrais choisir toi aussi puisque tu es une Damnée… c'est ce que dit ton tatouage en tout cas.

_Je… dans Ma mort, je peux retrouver ma sœur… qui est morte depuis longtemps…

_…

_Et dans Ma vie… mes parents qui ne se sont jamais occupés de moi, me rendent visite tous les jours…

Nao se détourna et se rapprocha de Sa mort.

           _Ça y est… il a choisit… comme tous les autres…_

Il releva sa main et la laissa en suspension quelques millimètres devant le bouclier fluide et visqueux qui permettait son passage.

_Au revoir maman…

Nao revint prés de Yumi après avoir refermé la porte imaginaire qui se fondit dans le mur une fois scellée.

_Ma mère ne souhaiterai jamais que je meurs pour la rejoindre, je le sais… mon papa me l'a dit… elle m'aimait plus que tout ! Alors… jamais je ne suivrai quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui utilise l'image de ma mère… surtout si ça pouvait entraîner mon chagrin ou celui de mon papa…

_… Tant mieux… tu choisis la vie alors…

_Oui ! fit le brun avec un large sourire, retrouvant un instant son allure d'enfant.

_… Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

_Parce que… Yumi… ta sœur est pareille ! Jamais elle ne voudrait te faire du mal !!

_…

_Alors… s'il-te plait… choisis, toi aussi…

                       _Choisis la vie… la vie avec moi…_

A suivre…

Kino : je sais que je suis chiante… mais il est 3h10 et 38 sec, et je veux dormir… après demain, c le bac… et j'ai pas bien révisé… *vilaine fille*…

J'espère que tout le monde est content… personne n'est mort… et quelqu'un a même été sauvé !

Bon… prochain chapitre… réveil de Nao-chou… recherche de Yumi… Troubles chez le couple Chang… et toujours… les tribulations d'Orange Duo et Heechan !!!

Comment ça je fais des spoilers ? nan, nan… c'est pas vrai…

;ppppp 

RETOUR               SUITE


	12. chapitre 11

Titre : Enfant…

Chapitre : 11

Auteur : Kinochan

Genre : heu… le soleil vient de se lever…1 

Base : GW.

Disclamer :

… Wouah !!!! 11e chapitreuh !!!

Oh mon dieu !!!! c'est beau ! en pluche, avec la suite du scénario qui est prévue… (elle peut toujours changer -_-) ça va duuuuuuurer… ^______________^… alors ? z'êtes contents ? Nao chou n'est pas mourut !!! ^^

Duo : maman… J'ai peur. Kesk'elle va faire ?

Ah ! ça a pas changé… les g-boys et Zechs ne sont pas a moi… T_T.

Enfant… 

Chapitre 11.

BIP… … … … BIP… … … … BIP… … … BIP… … BIP… BIP… BIP. BIP. BIP. BIP. BIP. BIP. BIP !!!

Duo se réveilla en sursaut en entendant le cœur de son fils s'emballer.

_NAO !!! hurla-t-il.

Zechs surgit brusquement du couloir avec plusieurs infirmières et le docteur Chiro.

Elles avaient apporté avec elles de nombreux instruments tels que des instruments chirurgicaux et un défibrillateur. À la vue de cette machine, le sang de Duo ne fit qu'un tour alors qu'il s'agrippait à la manche de Zechs comme un enfant perdu… paniqué.

_Zechs… non… n'utilisez pas cette chose sur mon bébé… ça va lui faire mal… chuchota-t-il.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas Duo.. c'est seulement en cas d'urgence, si son cœur s'arrête… et pour le moment… il bat vite… trop vite, c'est cela qui nous inquiète.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

_Où est Heero ?

_Je… je ne sais pas… je dormais…

_Ok, bon, Duo, tu vas devoir sortir quelques instants, pas longtemps, je te le promets, mais…

_Oui… d'accord…

Duo sortit en faisant virevolter sa tresse.

Zechs nota que l'inquiétude, qui n'avait pas quitté le doux visage depuis plus de deux mois, semblait s'être amplifiée de manière surprenante depuis quelques secondes…

Il ne s'en activa que plus et fit tout pour comprendre et sauver le petit.

Mais quelques instants après que Duo soit sortit…

*

*    *

_Je suis là Duo.

_Heero…

_Je suis certain que tout va bien se passer.

_Je… où étais-tu ?

_… Heu… nulle part… Je…

Une jeune infirmière passa prés des deux amis et jeta à Heero un regard énamouré.

_Heero… j'espère que tu m'appelleras…

Heero passa par toutes les teintes écarlates possibles, et finit par ajouter alors que la femme était partie.

_Je… elle m'a fait du rentre-dedans comme une malade alors que je cherchais les cafés.

_Tu n'as pas à te justifier Heero…

_Du…

_On est pas ensemble.

_Qu…

_Et puis… elle ressemble à Relena… c'est vrai qu'il doit te manquer le bonbon…2

Heero resta paralysé par la l'indifférence et la froideur dont faisait preuve Duo, et n'osa ajouter mot.

Zechs sortit de la chambre avec fracas, un sourire extatique volant sur ses lèvres.

Celui-ci s'estompa une seconde en voyant l'étrange spectacle se présentant sous ses yeux, il pensa une seconde être dans la 5e Dimension en observant Heero arborer un regard soucieux et blessé et Duo, des yeux froids et distants…

Ce dernier retrouva sa tristesse en se retournant vers le jeune médecin blond.

_Duo…

_Zechs ! Que se passe-t-il ??? Nao ! Que lui arrive-t-il ??

_… Heu… Je… Viens voir par toi-même !

Duo se précipita vers la chambre.

Lorsqu'il vu le petit lit, il tomba à genoux de lourds sanglots secouant ses frêles épaules.

_Pa… Papa…

Il se releva et s'approcha du petit corps de son fils.

_Nao… Nao… ma bulle… tu es réveillé… n'est-ce pas ?… tu es là…

_Papa… papa…

Duo prit son petit garçon dans ses bras et se mit à le bercer, tout doucement, pleurant de joie dans le cou de Nao, la tête dans son cou, il ne put voir l'étrange tatouage qui apparaissait sur la pommette du petit garçon.

*

*    *

_Oui… Nao s'est réveillé… oui… il semble aller bien…

__Très bien, c'est vraiment une bonne nouvelle. Faut-il que nous venions vous chercher ?_

_Je… Heu… Trowa… Oui… venez donc vous occuper de Duo.

__… Et de toi aussi._

_Heu… Non, je vais rentrer tout seul, ce n'est pas loin.

__Heero…_

Heero raccrocha brutalement et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Il était très heureux pour Duo et Nao… mais il savait que les mois qui allaient suivre seraient très éprouvants pour le père et le fils…

           _On est pas ensemble…_

Ah, ça… c'est certain… ils ne sont pas ensemble.

Heero se désespérait devant son manque de courage.

Il n'osait s'affirmer devant Duo de peur de le blesser, ou de lui donner d'autres raisons de le détester… 

Lui qui avait été Le Soldat Parfait…

Il faisait peine à voir à présent…

Trowa avait raison. Il était devenu une loque… un moins que rien… tout juste bon à rester en arrière sans jamais s'affirmer…

Risible…

Il s'arrêta devant une chambre semblable à celle de Nao, petite, blanche… mais, décorée de telle manière qu'on aurait dit une véritable chambre d'enfant, avec des dessins, des fleurs… des photos.

Seul élément gênant, les médecins…

Le docteur Chiro s'affairait sur le corps d'un patient aux cheveux d'une étrange couleur, alors que Zechs s'occupait des deux parents de l'enfant. Il avait quitté Duo et Nao après s'être assuré qu'ils avaient bien compris tous les traitements et séances de rééducation que le petit garçon aurait à suivre durant les prochains mois

Zechs termina en saluant le père et la mère et s'approcha d'Heero.

_Tout va bien ?

_Oui, je vais rentrer me reposer un peu.

_C'est bizarre… un réveil si soudain… enfin, on ne connaît pas grand chose vis-à-vis de l'inconscient alors…

_L'enfant est…

Zechs regarda vers la chambre d'où il venait de sortir.

_Oh non ! C'est étrange mais cet enfant s'est réveillé de la même manière que Nao… avec quelques minutes d'écart.

_Ah ?…

_Oui, hein ? fit l'homme blond, devinant les questions du brun, mais ce qui est bizarre c'est… ce… sur sa joue…

Il secoua la main dans un geste plein d'incompréhension et regarda Heero.

Il lui fit un léger sourire, comme s'il voulait lui signifier « Je sais que ça fait mal… »… Heero savait très bien que le jeune médecin avait entendu Duo lui parler.3

_Wufei et Darkan m'ont dit que tu viendrais manger à la maison dans quelques temps ?

_Moui… fit-il avec un doux sourire prêtant à confusion, ils ont insistés…

_… Mouais… je veux pas savoir pourquoi… murmura le brun aux yeux cobalt.

_De quoi ?

_Non, non… rien… Bon, j'y vais… je… je dois rentrer…

_Ah ! Nao m'a dit qu'il voulait te voir…

_Ah bon ?

_Oui… Après son réveil et ses retrouvailles avec Duo, son père est sortit… à ta recherche peut être.

_…

_… Je prenais ses constantes quand il m'a demandé si je te connaissais. Je lui ai dit que oui… et c'est à ce moment qu'il m'a dit vouloir te voir.

_… ha… d'accord…

_Donc… Je… Ce serait bien pour lui… enfin… si tu allais le voir avant de partir…

_À fins thérapeutiques ?

_… Pour un enfant qui a passé plus de deux mois inconscient… tout est « à fins thérapeutiques »…

_Ok… c'est d'accord… j'y vais…4

Heero jeta un regard à Zechs qu'il ne put réellement décrypter…

*

*     *

Duo était sorti depuis deux minutes à peine, « pour téléphoner » avait-il dit, que la porte de la chambre de Nao se réouvrit.

Laissant paraître Heero, sur ses gardes, attendant le moment de s'éloigner le plus possible de Nao pour qu'il ne souffre pas.

_Quatre m'a montrer comment faire une barrière !!! fit l'enfant avec un sourire plein de petites dents.

Heero s'approcha encore, quelque peu rassuré.

_Mais… Qu'es-ce que c'est ??!

Heero fit passer un doigt tremblant sur la joue du jeune garçon, jusque dans son cou.

Nao pouffa, et colla sa tête contre la main d'Heero, sous la douce chatouille…

Le petit garçon releva la tête et plongea ses yeux carmins rieurs dans les sombres cobalts.

_C'est… heu… un souvenir…

Le petit brun essaya de remonter sa main vers son visage, mais grimaça de douleur. Ses muscles atrophiés empêchant presque tout mouvement.

Heero le regarda, gêné… et détourna le sujet de la conversation.

_Alors ? demanda-t-il, que me voulais-tu ?

_… Heechan… est-ce que tu serais d'acc. pour jouer avec moi pendant que je suis à l'hôpital ?

_Hein ? Mais… Duo est là… tu n'as pas besoin de quelqu'un d'autre…

_Siiiiiiiiiiii !!! fit le gamin aux yeux rubis.

_… Mais…

_SIIIIIIIIII !!!!

_Nao… je…

_SITOOOOPLAAAAAIIIIIIT !!!!!5

_D'a…

_SIIIIIIIIIIITOOOOOOOOOOOOPLAAAAAAIIIIIITT HEECHAAAAAANEUH !!!

_D'ACCORD !! D'ACCORD !!!

_**NAN MAIS C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINIT CE BOUCAN ??? **

Une grosse infirmière portant un uniforme trop petit pour elle, venait d'entrer dans la chambre de Nao. 

Elle avait poussé un hurlement digne d'un putois pour faire taire les deux gamins occupant la chambre.

_Mais… enfin, Monsieur, dit-elle en s'adressant à Heero, ce n'est plus de votre âge de jouer à ce genre de jeu…

Heero lui lança le plus bel air « bovin » qu'il connaissait.6

_Et vous ? vous étiez déjà aussi grincheuse à dix ans ? ou c'est de vieillesse ?

Nao pouffa dans l'oreiller qu'Heero lui avait collé sur la figure lorsque la sorcière était entrée et put ainsi, éviter les éclairs qu'elle envoyait avec ses yeux.

_… Hm ! Hm !… Puis-je vous demander qui vous êtes, monsieur ? répliqua la femme avec un air pincé.

Nao émergea et lui dit :

_C'est mon deuxième papa à moa !!!!

_Pardon ? fit l'infirmière.

_… Je suis un ami de son père, coupa Heero, je suis venu rendre visite à Nao.

La vieille et grosse femme allait répliquer quelque chose quand Zechs entra et lui lança un regard qui n'invitait pas à d'autres commentaires…

_Je prends le relais mademoiselle… merci.

_Très bien Docteur… mais, ajouta-t-elle sans pour autant regarder le principal intéressé, nous sommes dans un hôpital ici… pas une garderie.

_Je suis sûr que Nao préfèrerait être dans une garderie plutôt qu'ici, je vous l'accorde, conclut Zechs alors que l'infirmière refermait la porte, visiblement vexée.

_Je suis content que tu sois venu Heero… nous avons un problème…

_Ha ? Et quel est-il ?

*

*     *

_Mais Duo !!!! Que fais-tu allongé dans ce lit ?? s'emporta Quatre.

_Heu… je… il semblerait que j'ai quelques petits problèmes de santé…7

_Ah bon ? interrogea Darkan, et ce n'est pas grave au moins ?

_… Heu… non…

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Duo baissa la tête et se mis à observer les mailles du draps blanc recouvrant ses jambes, y trouvant subitement un intérêt vraiment particulier.

_Heu… je me suis sous-alimenté pendant deux mois… fit-il en rougissant.

Darkan et Quatre ne surent quoi dire.

Ils n'étaient que tous les trois dans cette chambre, Trowa et Wufei avaient suivis le Docteur Chiro pour prévenir Nao.

_Non… mais… tu te fous de nous là ?8

_Quatre… chuchota le châtain.

_Non ! Mais tu pensais à quoi ? Crétin va !!!

Darkan posa une main sur le bras du blond qui se calma presque aussitôt.

L'amant de Wufei s'approcha à petit pas du lit et fit un timide sourire au jeune homme alité.

_Ça va Dark… prends pas cet air avec moi !

_Je… Duo…

_Ça va ! C'est oublié ! A conditions qu'on en parle plus, ok ?

9

Les améthystes plongèrent les unes dans les autres durant un court instant… 

Pendant lequel Quatre ressentit une certaine gêne… comme s'il ne pouvait pas comprendre les rapports qu'entretenaient les deux amis.

10

_D'accord… Thanks Duo-kun.

_Heu… j'ai pas tout bien suivit là… on pourrait m'expliquer ?

_Je me suis réconcilié avec Darkan ! fit Duo avec un grand sourire.

_Bah ça ! j'avais compris… merci… mais…

Le petit blond fut coupé alors que ses amis revenaient.

_Bonjour Duo, firent Wufei et Trowa, presque en mêmes temps.

_Good Mor… heu… Evening les gars ! Heero n'est pas avec vous ?

Les deux arrivants échangèrent un regard et se retournèrent vers Duo.

_Et bien, commença Trowa, Heero nous a appelé tout à l'heure pour que nous venions te chercher… il m'a dit qu'il rentrerait à pieds…

Ayant perdu de son talent de dissimulateur, Duo ne put caché l'ombre qui passa sur son visage. 

Comment pouvait-il être inquiet à cause de ce stupide glaçon japonais ?

Mais… Il aurait pu venir me voir… songea-t-il avec un soupçon d'amertume.

Duo avait parcouru les couloirs à sa recherche, regrettant ses paroles…

Mais voir Heero avec quelqu'un d'autre lui était insupportable… que se soit une fille ou un garçon…

           Je suis un baka ! baka ! baka ! baka ! baka !!!! Qu'est-ce que je pensais moi ? qu'il m'attendrait indéfiniment ?

_Duo ?… DUO ??!

_Quoi ?! réagit le châtain.

_Heero est avec Nao.

_Hein ? fit Duo sans pouvoir, malgré sa surprise, empêcher son sourire de faire trois fois le tour de sa tête…

           Ah… c'était ça…

Duo était sortit de la chambre de son fils pour chercher Heero… pour s'excuser peut être… mais ne le trouva nulle part… 

Pour finir… il s'était réveillé dans la petite chambre presque identique à celle de son fils…

Un infirmier lui expliqua qu'il avait fait un malaise suite à sa malnutrition… 

_Papa !!! T'es un vilain !!!!

Duo ouvrit grands les yeux en voyant son fils dans un petit fauteuil roulant, poussé par… Heero.

_Ma bulle !!! Tu as du t'inquiéter ?

_Heu… Pas trop… z'était avec Hee-Chan !

« Hee-Chan », justement, n'osait pas regarder Duo dans les yeux, il avait amené Nao près du lit, et était retourné vers Trowa pour échanger quelques « mots »…

_Merci… Hee-Chan.

Heero tourna la tête vers le natté, interloqué…

_De… de quoi ?

_De d'être occupé de Nao… c'est gentil.

Duo regardait Heero avec des yeux si doux que l'ancien pilote de Wing se sentit fondre…

Il lui lança un regard cobalt si plein d'incompréhension que l'ancien Shinigami détourna les yeux.

Seules deux personnes avaient remarqué leur petit manège : Quatre et Nao, l'un ne savait plus où se mettre tant les sentiments des deux amis étaient perceptibles et l'autre se bidonnait, assis sur son fauteuil observant un origami donné par le Japonais.

_C'est quoi le tatouage que Nao a sur le visage ? fit Wufei avec intérêt.

Le Chinois se pencha sur le petit et lui fit un large sourire, ce dernier lui répondit pareillement, un brouillard énigmatique flottant dans ses yeux rubis.

_Papa… fit une toute petite voix.

Trowa se retourna vers la porte en sursautant.

_Pia ?? Mais ?? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_Je… je voulais pas rester toute seule…

La petite aux cheveux châtains leva vers l'ancien clown un regard tout mouillé qui fit sourire Trowa.

Tous sauf Quatre en restèrent stupéfaits.

_Comédienne, vas… conclut-il en prenant sa fillette dans ses grands bras.

Pia rit aux éclats en s'accrochant et le visage de Trowa ne s'en éclaira que plus.

Frédéric qui l'avait emmenée s'éclipsa discrètement…

_Hm ! Hm !! toussota Wufei… On m'a pas vraiment répondu…

_On ne sait pas du tout d'où il vient, répondit Zechs qui venait à peine de rentrer.

_…

Wufei et Darkan ne purent s'empêcher de le dévisager, et le blond détourna les yeux en rougissant.

_… Heu… je viens de finir avec le Professeur Chiro… Enfin… Nao, dit-il en se tournant vers le brun, je voulais savoir… connais-tu Sunao Tsunoda ?

Heero, sans trop savoir pourquoi, tiqua au nom et interrogea Zechs du regard.

_Heu… Nan, nan…

_Bien… Tant pis… Bon, il faut que tu retournes dans ta chambre, ton père doit se reposer…

_D'accord, répondit L'ancien Soldat Parfait, sans un regard pour le père de Nao, et prit les poignées du fauteuil avant de se retourner et de partir avec.

_Au'voir 'pa !! ^_^ 

11

_Heero !!! cria Duo, attends !

Heero s'arrêta un instant.

_Tu pourras revenir après s'il te plait ?

Le brun ne répondit pas mais s'immobilisa en un implicite accord avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

12

*

*     *

Zechs referma la porte de la chambre de Nao.

Trowa, Wufei et Heero l'attendaient dans la couloir, chacun assis sur un siège, tandis que Pia jouait avec Nao, papotant comme une bien-heureuse sur son lit… lui racontant ses multiples aventures à l'internat.

_Franchement… Zechs, murmura Heero, comment est-ce possible ?… Un tatouage… sur le visage… il est… comment… qui lui a fait ?

Trowa fit un léger sourire devant l'inquiétude dont faisait preuve le soldat n°1.

_Je vous l'ai déjà dit… On ne sait pas du tout d'où il peut venir… il est apparut… progressivement et… Ça n'a pas l'air de préoccuper Nao plus que ça…

_Ni Duo…

_Il a crut que quelqu'un était « venu tagguer son bébé pendant la nuit »… mais… réalisant qu'il était toujours dans la chambre… il s'est fait à l'idée, je crois…

Wufei se tourna vers Zechs et murmura avec un grand sourire :

_Quand je disais que c'était un abru…

Heero lui envoya un claque derrière la tête avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase.

Il prit le Chinois par le bras, s'excusant auprès de ses amis, et l'entraîna plus loin.

Il s'arrêta à un coin, assis Wufei sur un chaise et pris deux cafés dans un distributeur.

_Heero… t'es pas un peu malade ??! osa dire le Chinois après quelques secondes.

_De deux choses l'une… Tu n'insultes pas Duo… jamais.

Wufei lui lança un regard emplit d'incompréhension.

_Et… continua le Japonais… Tu ne joues pas avec Darkan !! Il ne le mérite pas !

_Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ???

Heero lui lança un regard haineux.

_Ce que je raconte ?

Le brun aux yeux cobalts se força à baisser la voix, s'empêchant ainsi de se mettre à hurler dans l'hôpital.

_Oui… De quoi parles-tu, Heero ? fit calmement Wufei.

_Je te parle… du fait que depuis un certain temps… depuis qu'on est arrivé dans cet hôpital en fait… tu fais un gringue monstrueux à… à Shinta13… Et… Darkan en a assez bavé jusque là… moi qui pensais que tu étais droit… et que tu ne le ferais pas souffrir…

_Heero…

_Et… le pire… c'est que tu fais ça sous ses yeux !!! Tu n'as pas de pudeur ??

_Dis-moi… fit le Chinois après qu'Heero eut finit, si Darkan t'intéresse tant que ça… c'est parce qu'il a été ton amant ? Et que tu ressens encore quelque chose pour lui ?

L'ancien soldat parfait le fixa froidement.

_Je suis vraiment content, rien ne peut se garder avec vous !… Et puis… non, ne t'inquiètes pas… je ne ressens rien pour Darkan… autre que de l'amitié… et je l'ai vu assez malheureux pour vouloir lui éviter d'autres vacheries. 

_Pff… tu me fais rire Heero… Comment tu peux me demander d'arrêter de « jouer » avec Dark, alors que tu t'en ais servit toi aussi…

Heero attrapa violemment Wufei par le col de sa chemise.

_Tu…

_Heero !!!!

Quatre, au bout du couloir venait d'hurler, le brun aux yeux cobalts lâcha presque immédiatement pris en voyant Darkan accroché… au bras de Zechs, rouge pivoine.

_Feichaaaaaaaan !!! appela le châtain. J'ai trouvé Shint…

Heero laissa retomber complètement Wufei et s'enfuit en courant presque à l'autre bout du couloir.

_Bah… qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Darkan en embrassant doucement son amant.

_… Rien… il s'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout…

Wufei fit un large sourire à l'américain et rit doucement en voyant l'air tout gêné qu'arborait l'ancien membre d'Oz.

Darkan lui rendit son sourire, cachant le mieux qu'il pu sa tristesse.

*

*     *

_Est-ce que je peux entrer ? chuchota Heero.

Duo referma son livre en souriant, étonné.

_Ah ! Heero… Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas… les heures de visites sont finies, non ?

_Heu… oui… mais… ça fait deux mois qu'on occupe les couloirs de l'hôpital, les infirmières nous connaissent… de toute manière… tu t'accrochais tant au lit de Nao, qu'elles n'avaient rien à dire…

Duo rigola un peu avant de plier sous une forte quinte de toux.

Il fit un geste de la main alors qu'Heero s'approchait de lui, inquiet.

_Ça va… ça va, merci…

_Bon… que veux-tu ? fit le brun avec plus de froideur qu'il ne le souhaitait…

Le sourire du châtain ne s'en effaça pas pour autant.

_Je… je voulais te demander pardon Heero… pour tout à l'heure… Je n'avais pas a te parler de cette façon… fit Duo en tirant un peu sur la perfusion plantée dans son avant-bras, sous le coup d'une démangeaison.

_Non… tu avais raison… Heero posa sa main sur celle de Duo pour qu'il cesse, nous ne sommes pas ensemble… et… après ce que j'ai fait… nous ne le serons probablement jamais…

_Quoi ?? Mais c'est pas vrai ?? Tu le fais exprès d'être aussi têtu ? Shit… Pour une fois que je te présente mes excuses sincèrement… tu pourrais pas arrêter de me sortir des raisons bidons ??

_Mais…

_Rah !!! c'est bon !!! moi aussi j'ai couché avec quelqu'un d'autre !!!

_ô.Ô… Quoi ?!

_… Heero… Tu sais que Nao est mon fils… ?

_Bien sûr, mais…

_Au risque de te surprendre… je ne l'ai pas mis au monde…

_Baka…

_Je… tu te souviens de… ce matin là… il y a 5 ans environ… ?

Heero détourna le regard un instant.

_Celui où Trowa a demandé Quatre de l'épouser ?

_Oui… mais c'est pas vraiment ce moment là qui me revient en mémoire.

_Je sais… moi non plus…

Duo planta ses améthystes dans les cobalts sombres et murmura :

_Je suis vraiment désolé…

_De quoi ? demanda Heero en faisant une grimace à l'évocation d'un si douloureux souvenir.

_Je ne voulais pas… mais… il faut me comprendre… tout ce que je touchais à cette époque finissait par mourir…

Cachant son visage dans ses paumes, Duo sanglota en serrant les dents de toutes ses forces.

_Je ne te suis plus là…

_… Je… si je t'ai repoussé aussi violemment… c'est pour… si jamais j'étais venu à mourir au cours d'une mission, je ne voulais pas que tu sois triste… ou pire… que tu meurs avec moi si nous avions été liés et que tu ai tenté quelque chose…

Les yeux de Duo, toujours recouverts ne purent voir le visage d'Heero décomposé par la tristesse…

_C'est pour cette raison stupide que tu m'as rejeté… ?

_Ce n'était pas stupide Hee-chan… tu ne peux pas savoir combien de personne j'ai vu… souffrir… et mourir… et à l'époque… je ne voulais pas te voir dans cette situation…

_En bref, tu m'as brisé le cœur… pour soulager le tien ?

_Je… non ! c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tu le sais…

Heero retira sa main.

_…

_Heero… quand j'ai vu ton visage ce jour là… j'ai bien crut mourir de l'intérieur… j'ai eu tellement mal…

_Et ?… Quel est le rapport pour finir ?

_Je… c'est ce jour là que Noar et moi avons…

_Noar ?… la… la mère de Nao…

_Heero… je… je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit… j'avais besoin de réconfort après ce que j'avais fait… et… pardon… je… elle… elle m'avait draguée lorsque j'avais fait des repérages et… oh… pardonnes-moi Heero…

Duo ne retira son visage de ses mains que lorsqu'il entendit la porte claquer.

_Heero… murmura-t-il avant de s'effondrer en sanglots, sur un côté du lit, se repliant sur lui même…

à suivre…14

RETOUR

  


* * *

1 duo : *sort le fouet* Kino…   

kino : voui ??…   

duo : allez… récapépètes ce que je t'ai écris !   

kino :… mais heu… zai pas envie… T_T   

duo : dépêches ! sinon je m'énerve et te lâche Shinigami aux fesses…   

kino : T_T… « Moi, Kinochan, saine de corps et d'esprit…   

duo : ouais… ça reste à prouver… mais ça faisait 'Style' dans le texte alors…   

kino :… grrr… déclare que cette fic vire à l'U.R… et… snif… est totalement… T_T… ouin… OOCééééééé… » wouaaaahhh… sniff snif…   

duo : c'est bien…

kino : me vengerai… .

2 *fait brûler de l'encens* … paix à son âme… en enfers…

3 le pitit coquin… il écoute aux portes… ralala… 

4 Il se laisse facilement convaincre… je sais… ^_^

5 « … à condition que Zazou aille avec vous… -NAAAAAAAAAAAN !!! pas Zazoouuu… T_T »… je sais, je regarde trop les Walt Disney… 

6 duo : haha !! vala un bel OOC…

7 kino : tiens !! t'avais qu'à pas m'embêter !!! Baka no !!   duo :… mais heu… T_T…   kino : t'as de la chance… je t'ai pas mis de tumeur… -_-

8 duo : et encore un bel OOC…

9 attention… moment intense et fort en émotion… 

10 fin du moment… 

11 *mode pétales de fleur de Sakura et tout et tout* préparez les mouchoirs…

12 *cassés*… Nyark ! vous pouvez les ranger… et vi… c pas pour maintenant la réconciliation… ^vv^

13 C'est Zechs pour ceux qui l'aurait oublié… ^_^;;;

14 Je m'arrête là… gomen… mais sinon le chapitre sera trop long… ^_^ promis… me dépêche pour le 12 ! ^^


	13. chapitre 12

Titre : Enfant.

Auteur : Kinochan.

Genre :… OOC… T_T… UR aussi… romance yaoi qui dure… qui dure…[1[.1] ]

Chapitre : 12 !!! ^^[2[.2] ]

Base : GW.

Disclamer : les chous-bidous d'amour de nounours de personnages de GW ne m'appartiennent pas… T_T

Fei : c'est pas en faisant de la lèche qu'on va rester avec toi… au contraire, ça va nous faire fuir…

Duo : Dis pas ça Fei !!! Kino, tu sais bien que je t'adore et que je…

Fei : Duo, t'as pas compris que l'histoire de lèche ça marchait dans les deux sens ?

Kino : Dudule !!! T'as toujours pas digéré le chapitre 11 ?

Duo : T_T pourquoi t'es méchante comme ça avec moi ?…

Valky : « Qui bene amat, bene castigat ».

Kino : Merci femme d'amour… ^__________________^

Duo et Fei : On aime pas vraiment la manière dont vous dispenser votre amour.

Kino : ah bon ? vous aimez vraiment pas ? ah… je croyais… vous êtes pas maso alors ? *déçue*

NB : un nouveau « personnage » est apparut dans le chapitre 11 : Sunao Tsunoda, il a changé de nom, il s'appelle désormais Hôji Tsunoda ! gomen pour l'embrouillamini… ^_^ 

Enfant…

Chapitre 12.

Heero poussa le petit fauteuil dans le couloir trop éclairé de l'hôpital.

Pourquoi les parties du bâtiment, réservées aux enfants étaient-elles si lumineuses ? Celle où « logeait » Duo était sombre et les ampoules grésillaient sous la tension trop forte…

Le Japonais releva la tête et se laissa aveugler par les allogènes par intermittence…  

« Une ampoule… un rayonnement… des pensées sombres en moins », pensa-t-il.[3[.3] ]

Nao pouvait à présent se déplacer avec des béquilles[4[.4] ], mais pendant un temps déterminé, et tombait vite sous la fatigue.

Heero venait lui rendre visite tous les jours depuis bientôt deux semaines.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il obligeait le petit garçon à s'asseoir dans son fauteuil lorsqu'ils allaient se balader.

Réservant ainsi son énergie pour les visites qu'il rendrai à son père.

Deux semaines qu'il jouait au chat et à la souris avec l'ancien Shinigami…

Deux semaines, que son cœur avait cessé de battre.

_Dis Heero, chuchota l'enfant.

_Moui ? répondit-il la tête toujours en l'air.

_Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés toi et papa ?

_… Ton père est un pauvre coincé intolérant qui donne des leçons sans en tenir compte pour lui-même…

_C'est quoi « intolérant » ?

_C'est ton père… Et puis Baka aussi…

_…

Nao releva la tête vers Heero et murmura, alors que l'adulte baissai son regard cobalt :

_Ça m'avance pas…

_… Je…

Heero n'eut pas le temps de répondre au petit que le fauteuil entra brusquement dans quelque chose.

Un autre fauteuil roulant en fait.

L'ancien pilote eut tout juste le temps d'attraper Nao dans ses bras.[5[.5] ]

L'infirmière qui poussait l'autre fauteuil, elle, ne fit pas un geste pour son patient qui tomba dans un bruit sourd.

_Mais monsieur !! Vous pourriez faire attention, non ?… Ah ! encore vous !

_            Ah nan ! La grosse grincheuse !_

Heero fit une grimace et répliqua, amer :

_LA ferme ! Vous ne voyez pas que ce petit garçon est tombé ?!

Le brun pris le second petit garçon dans ses bras après avoir déposé Nao dans son fauteuil, ses longs cheveux mauves s'étalaient autour de lui en une folle auréole.

Il s'appuya contre le giron d'Heero en soupirant et murmurant un vague « merci ».

Nao regardait l'infirmière, ébahit devant tant de méchanceté, elle n'avait même pas fait un pas vers l'enfant.

Celle-ci s'approcha vivement de l'ex soldat parfait et essaya de reprendre son patient.

_Ne le touchez pas, cracha-t-il.

_Mais…

_Taisez-vous ! Vous pouvez être sûre que le Docteur Chiro apprendra votre conduite si peu professionnelle !

Sur ces paroles il la planta dans le couloir et se dirigea vers les jardins.

_Je suis certain que tu t'amuseras plus avec nous qu'avec cette sorcière !

Le petit garçon, la tête caché dans le cou de son « sauveur » tenta de parler.

_J… Je…

_Chut… ne parles pas… je sais.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Heero savait qui était ce petit garçon, de quoi il « sortait »…

Il était comme Nao… mais il n'avait pas son « don »…

***

Heero déposa le petit corps, vide de toute énergie, sur un banc.

Ses longues mèches cachèrent une grande partie de son visage quand il le baissa en respirant difficilement.

_Ça va ? Tu es peut-être trop fatigué ? Tu veux que je te raccompagne dans ta chambre ?

Nao tendit ses bras vers le Japonais en une muette demande de contact.

Le petit n'avait pas dit un mot entre le moment de la bousculade et les 5 minutes écoulées jusqu'au parc.

_Nao… ça va ? D'habitude tu es aussi bavard que ton baka de père…

_Ça… ça va Heechan…

Heero fixa le petit aux yeux carmins d'un air soucieux et souffla, tout en déposant Nao sur le banc.

_Bon, je vais vous chercher des jus d'oranges ! Ça vous va ?

Nao acquiesça en un grand sourire alors que l'autre hochait doucement de la tête.

Le petit natté attendit qu'Heero se soit éloigné pour prendre la parole et bouger.

Tout doucement il prit le menton du petit garçon et dégagea les longs cheveux cachant ses yeux gris.

Tremblant, d'un geste doux et timide il dessina le long tatouage qui ornait son visage, jusque dans sa gorge, identique au sien…

_Yumi… C'est toi, hein ?…

Le petit aux cheveux mauves baissa subitement le regard en rougissant.

_Nan… pas « Yumi »… Hô… Hôji, c'est ça ?

_Je… par… pard… pardon…

Nao ouvrit des yeux en soucoupe.

_Mais de quoi ?!… Parce que tu es un garçon ?

Hôji hocha la tête et leva vers Nao un regard tout mouillé.

Le plus petit lui fit un grand sourire.

_Bah ! tu sais, ça me va aussi ! Tu es la première personne avec qui je parle librement, sans avoir peur de ce que tu pourrais dire sur mon… don… puisque tu sais déjà !! ^__________^[6[.6] ]

_… J…

_Nan… parle pas… Je comprends ! ^^ Tu… je te considère comme mon meilleur ami maintenant ! 

Nao n'eut pas trop le temps de continuer, Heero revenait des boissons, pleins les bras.

_A votre santé les garçons ! fit-il en faisant s'entrechoquer les canettes.

_Heechan, je te présente Hôji ! Mon meilleur ami !!

Heero darda le petit aux cheveux noirs d'un regard « bovin » qu'il ne réservait qu'à quelques personnes… qu'à Nao plus en particulier…

Le petit lui fit un grand sourire, jumeau de ceux que son père faisait encore il y a quelque temps…

_Ton meilleur ami ? Je ne savais pas qu'un de tes amis était là… il vient de la même ville que toi ?

_Non. Pourquoi ?

_Et bien… je… comme je suis avec toi tous les jours, je ne vois pas comment tu t'es fait un ami… sans que je ne sois au courant…

Pour toute réponse Nao laissa planer un doux sourire.

Heero ne remarqua qu'alors le tatouage, il ouvrit grand les yeux et murmura.

_… Ah… Je vois… vous avez le même tatoueur ! [7[.7] ]

Seul Nao se mit à pouffer… Heero qui faisait des blagues… Preuve qu'il avait bel et bien atterrit dans la cinquième dimension…

_Tu es sûr que c'est bien la « réalité » ? chuchota-t-il à son ami qui le regardait avec une tendresse non dissimulée.

_T'as de l'humour toi maintenant ?! fit une voix dans son dos.

Heero piqua un fard tout en se retournant en vitesse.

_… Oui… c'est ça… bonjour Trowa…

_Ne prends pas ce ton avec moi ou j'irai tout répéter à Duo…

_Parce que tu as une langue ? Et tu sais t'en servir pour autre chose que rouler des patins à Quatre ?

Ce dernier, présent (comme toujours quand il s'agit de Trowa), répondit par un grand sourire innocent.

_En parlant de ça, fit Trowa sans se démonter, tu sais qu'il sort aujourd'hui ?

_Oui.

_Papa va enfin pouvoir venir me voir ?

Heero lui fit un petit sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'à cet enfant.

_Oui, dés demain !

_Génial !!! Hôji, je te le présenterai ! Tu vas voir, il est super !!!

Nao ne remarque pas, pour une fois, l'ombre qui passa sur le visage d'Heero.

Sa « nurse » s'était tellement attaché à ce petit bout de chou.

(Il avait mis une semaine à le réaliser… [8[.8] ]).

Et Heero, rien qu'à la pensée qu'il ne pourrait plus aller le voir lui fit, il devait bien l'admettre, un coup au cœur.

_Bon !! Je vous ramène !!! fit le brun aux yeux cobalts.

Il déposa Nao dans son fauteuil et pris Hôji dans ses bras.

Au dernier moment, Trowa le retint par le bras.

_Heero… Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui parle plus ? Tu voulais tant le revoir…

_Ça non ! Vous m'avez obligé à rentrer ! Et ça ne m'a apporter que d'autres blessures, alors, par pitié… par pitié, ne vous mêler plus de mes affaires !

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Trowa de répliquer et balaya de sa main libre celle qu'il avait posé son épaule.

_Duo ne veut pas parler non plus… murmura Quatre dans l'épaule de son mari.

_Qu'est-ce que ces abrutis ont encore fait ?!

***

_Heechan… 

_Quoi Nao ?

_C'est de ma faute ?

                        _Nao est mon fils à Noar et moi…_[9[.9] ]

_Non, puce… pourquoi tu me dit ça ?

_… Non, non… pour rien…

Heero aida le petit brun à monter dans son lit et déposa un doux baiser sur son front.

_Bon, je vais raccompagner Hôji dans sa chambre.

Le petit dormait à points fermés dans le fauteuil de Nao et respirait doucement, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

_D'accord… à… à demain ?…

Heero eut un pincement au cœur en voyant le regard mouillé que lui jetait le gosse, plein d'espoir.

Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa encore une fois sur le haut de la tête.

***

_BORDEL DE M… HEERO !! MAIS ÇA VA PAS ???! ON NE KIDNAPPE PAS UN GOSSE SANS RAISON !!!

_Chut… tu vas le réveiller… calme-toi Shinta… 

_MAIS HEE…

Le « kidnappeur » posa un doigt sur la bouche de Zechs et installa Sunao dans son lit comme si de rien n'était.

Une fois sortit il dit au médecin :

_Tu te souviens de cette infirmière grincheuse ?

_… heu…

_Tout à l'heure, on à eu un « accrochage » de fauteuil, Hôji est tombé et elle n'a rien fait pour lui.

_… Heero… c'est quoi ce comportement ?… Depuis quand tu te soucis des autres ?

Heero ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes et Zechs ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer.

L'ex pilote n°1 réalisa soudain qu'au contact de Nao le soldat parfait et froid n'avait pas refait surface…

_Baka…

_Ouh… j'ai peur…

Heero tenta de lui envoyer un regard-qui-tue-la-mort-à-trois-km-©-Heero-Yuy, mais n'arriva qu'à faire une grimace qui ne fit qu'amplifier le fou rire de Zechs.

_Heero, tu dois bien le reconnaître… tu as changé !

_Ça va… lâche-moi…

*** 

_Je suis vraiment désolé, et vous promets que ça ne se reproduira pas.

_Je l'espère bien… Mais j'aimerai rencontrer ce jeune homme… Monsieur Yuy, c'est ça ?

_Heu… Madame Tsunoda… vous êtes sûre ? Je vous assure qu'il présente ses plus sincères excuses pour ce qui s'est passé…

_Ce n'est pas pour ça que je veux le voir.

_Très bien, dés que je le vois, je lui demanderai.

Madame Tsunoda laissa partir le docteur Endo et entra dans la chambre de son fils.

_Hô… Hôji ?… C'est bien toi ?

Le petit garçon la regarda et lui lança un grand sourire pour lui signifier qu'elle avait raison.

_Oh mon bébé… mon enfant…

Elle s'approcha vite de son petit lit et le pris fort dans ses bras, pleurant et souriant en même temps…

Son fils… son enfant était revenu… enfin… 

Après six mois d'angoisse elle allait enfin pouvoir dormir sans faire de cauchemars… enfin…[10[.10] ]

***

Heero déposa une tasse de café devant la femme et s'assit en face d'elle.

_Je… je ne comprends pas bien ce que vous voulez madame…

Il avait reconnut cette femme dés qu'elle lui avait fait signe… 

Non, avant ça… dés qu'il était entré dans la cafétéria .

Ses longs cheveux mauves pâles… la mère d'Hôji…

Lorsqu'il s'était approché, ses yeux gris et sa peau laiteuse le lui confirmèrent.

Zechs lui avait juste dit qu'une femme l'attendait dans le petit établissement prés de l'hôpital, et qu'il devait absolument lui parler.

Sur le coup Heero ne comprit pas vraiment… Zechs resta évasif et ne lui dit rien d'autre en partant.

Et là… la mère de ce petit garçon venait de lui demander de jouer… la baby-sitter ?

_Madame… Je n'ai rencontré votre fils qu'aujourd'hui… et puis… vous ne me connaissez pas.

La jeune femme lui sourit et continua :

_Je suis d'accord avec vous… mais… depuis votre rencontre avec Hôji… Il a changé…

_Heu… Je l'ai vu cinq minutes… il est resté avec Nao… Je…

_Tatata !!! fit-elle en souriant, de toute manière, je veux que vous soyez avec lui 24 heures sur 24 ! Vous l'avez sauvé des pattes de cette…

Elle fit un geste de la main pour éviter de parler de l'infirmière qui devait s'occuper de son fils…

_Elle… bref ! oublions-la ! Vous savez, je peux vous payer !

_Mais… Là n'est pas la question !!! Et si j'était un dangereux psychopathe qui cherche à…

_Si c'était le cas, je n'aurai pas revu mon fils, ne ?

_Heu…

Heero baissa la tête, signe de désespoir et soupira.

_Monsieur Yuy… donnez-moi une bonne raison pour ne pas vous occuper de mon fils ! Et évitez donc le « je ne le connais pas » ou, « il ne me connaît pas… »… de toute façon, on ne connaît jamais parfaitement un enfant…

_Je… je dois…

            _M'occuper de Nao…_

_…Je… C'est d'accord… je veux bien m'en occuper…

Heero la fixa un instant avant de souffler… Ça ne servait à rien de continuer à refuser…

Il détailla la mère du petit garçon, elle portait un tailleur et semblait tout juste sortie de son bureau.

Elle avait la taille fine et de longues jambes qu'elle croisait et décroisait, signe de stress et d'anxiété.

Elle restait souriante mais ses yeux rougis et son maquillage effacé montraient qu'elle avait pleuré.

_Bon ! Très bien ! Merci monsieur Yuy…

_Appelez-moi Heero, au point où on en est…

_Heero… vous n'allez pas le regretter !!

_…J'en doute… marmonna-t-il.

_Je vais faire préparer un lit dans la chambre de Hôji ! Vous le suivrez partout et le protègerez des… « Infirmière », je vous fais confiance !

_Heu… mais… attendez…

Elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus et étirait sa longue personne pour se lever et sortir.

_Il est couché chambre…

_100… je sais… je sais…

_Merci !!! Vous êtes un chou !

Elle lui envoya un baiser de la main et disparue en montant dans sa voiture.

_Et merde… grogna un ex-pilote n°1 sur les nerfs…

*

*      *

Le lendemain.

Nao s'étira en baillant.

Depuis quelques jours il en avait assez de rester dans sa chambre…

Mais pas ce matin… non, pas aujourd'hui…

Car il l'avait retrouvé… finalement !

Il ne croyait toujours pas ce qu'il lui arrivait…

Il avait enfin retrouvé « Yumi »… sans même la… le chercher !

Et si vite !!!

Il fallait penser à remercier Heechan, sans lui rien ne serait arrivé…

On toqua à la porte.

_Heechan !!!! hurla-t-il en se levant… et s'étalant par terre…

_Nao !!! Idiot va ! Ça va pas de te lever comme ça ?

Nao leva un regard plein de larmes vers son interlocuteur…

_Pôpa ?… couina-t-il.

_Oui baka !!! Tu vois ce qui arrive quand tu te précipite ?!

Nao lui fit un grand sourire et éclata brusquement en sanglots.

Son père se précipita sur lui et l'entoura de ses bras pour le poser sur le lit.

_Que se passe-t-il bouchon ?

_Je… je croyais que c'était Heechan… lui il crie jamais quand je tombe !!!! 

Duo tiqua, blessé par la remarque.

_Nao… je suis désolé… pardon…

_C'est pas grave ! répondit le gosse redevenu tout joyeux.

_… Oh !!! mon Nao tu m'as tellement manqué !!!!!!

_Papa… tu m'étouffe…

Duo desserra un peu la prise autour de son garçon et lui colla un bisou dans le cou.

Son fils éclata de rire sous la chatouille et roula dans son lit pour échapper aux doigts que son père faisait glisser sur sa peau…

_Heum ! Hm !

Duo se retourna et fit tira la langue à l'importun.

_Très sexy… sourit Wufei.

_Merci Wufei, mais… je sais, je sais…

_Et puis arrête d'étrangler ton fils, je te ferai dire que tu l'as vu tous les jours !

Quatre vint se pencher sur Nao et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

_Tu veux que je le détache ?

_Nan, nan… ça va tonton ! ^____^

Duo lâcha son fils et s'assit un peu plus confortablement sur son petit lit.

_Parce que toi… c'est vrai, tu ne colle pas Pia comme une sangsue ?

Quatre piqua un fard alors que Trowa laissait échapper un micro sourire.

_Shinta n'est pas là ? susurra Darkan, sous l'œil de son fiancé.

Duo lui lança un sourire entendu.

_Non Darkan… il est à peine 10 heures… Je pense qu'il doit tout juste commencer ses visites… Au fait ? vous avez conclu ??

Darkan passa par toute les teintes rouges et cramoisie qu'il pouvait exister et lâcha un rire nerveux.

Wufei vint à son secours et répliqua :

_Non Duo, Nous n'avons pas encore conclu avec Shinta.

Pour le coup c'est Quatre qui devint plus rouge que rouge.

_Wufei !!!! Ça va pas de dire ça devant les enfants ?!!

Il colla comme il pu ses mains sur les oreilles de Nao et Pia qui venait de les rejoindre au bord du lit.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire (sauf Trowa, faut pas déconner quand même) devant l'air contrit de Quatre en faisant des commentaires tels que « Quel mère poule » ou autre…

Quatre, lui, vexé comme un vieux poux pris les deux gosse bras dessus, bras dessous et sortit de la chambre.

_Je vais au parc !!!

Plantant là, les trois autres hilares et son mari, amusé.

À suivre…

RETOUR       SUITE

                              Séquelle #1

(du chp 12.)

*meurt* pfffffff… qu'elle galère ce chapitre… _ voilà pourquoi j'aime pas les pannes d'ordi… après on perd l'habitude d'écrire de 'longs' chapitres…

Bon, toutes mes excuses pour ce chapitre barbant… zai pas fait exprès… T_T

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [.1] Oui… je sais… je sais… -_- mais ma muse (un bishie tout nu qui me tient compagnie) s'est fait la malle pour partir en vacances avec son amant : le salaud !…

/Duo : elle parle toujours autant pour ne rien dire…

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [.2] Et je ne sais toujours pas combien il y en aura… T_T

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [.3] C'est ce que je fais dans le métro… comment ça c'est con ? Nan, c'est pas vrai ! c'est tripant !! et je ne me suis encore pris rien ni personne ! /duo : un miracle quoi… kino… t'as des trips bizarres… tu me fais peur… /kino : vilaine chose… T_T *incomprise*

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [.4] je sais… c'est rapide… beaucoup trop rapide, mais c'est Nao que voulez vous ?

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [.5] Il a pris des cours chez Trowa.

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [.6] Ouin… T_T… Nao est un gosse de 4 ans qui en paraît 30 !!! _

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [.7] .voir « genre »… j'ai prévenu que c'était OOC *commence à assumer ses bêtises*.

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [.8] Et c'est déjà bien.

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [.9] Explication : C'est Heero qui se fait un petit résumé de ce que lui a dit Duo (avec la voix de ce dernier, bien sûr…)

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [.10] voir la séquelle du chapitre 12… ^^


	14. séquelle du chp12

Titre : Enfant.

Auteur : Kinochan.

Chapitre : séquelle du chapitre 12.

Genre : une journée en compagnie d'Hôji… souvenirs douloureux d'une môman… et total OOC d'Heero.

Base : GW.

Disclamer : Tous les personnages (sauf Heero) m'appartiennent ! na ! et je proute les propriétaires des g-boys-bishous !

… et pis… c'est tout je crois…

Enfant… Séquelle #1 

Misao Tsunoda éteignit son téléphone portable devant l'air menaçant du cerbère qui gardait l'accueil.

Elle attendait depuis bientôt un quart d'heure, à l'étage « pédiatrie », assise sur un petit siège en plastique qui ne faisait que lui rompre le dos.

Heero Yuy était en retard… elle n'aimait pas ça… mais alors pas du tout.

La veille, alors qu'elle montait en voiture pour rejoindre son travail qu'elle avait quitté en urgence, elle lui avait fait signe pour qu'il s'approchât.

Ce jeune garçon lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup…

Au départ, quand il était entré dans la petite cafétéria enfumée, elle avait cru qu'il était froid et distant… imbu de sa personne, même…

Mais dès qu'elle avait commencé à parler de son projet, elle crut faire face à un gamin renfermé sur lui même…

Incapable de s'affirmer. Il ne rougissait pas, mais semblait juste avoir passé une journée éreintante…

Il s'excusa encore une fois pour ce qu'il avait fait avec Hôji.

Comment pouvait-elle lui en vouloir ?

Son… son fils avait changé…

_Pardonnez moi… je me suis levé en retard.

Le jeune Yuy apparu devant elle, rouge et essoufflé.

_Ce n'est pas grave. Comme je vous l'ai dit hier avant de partir, j'ai pris ma matinée pour toutes les préparations. Mais… je ne vous ai pas donné mon numéro de portable pour rien… vous auriez pu m'appeler.

_Je… j'étais dans le métro.

_Vous habitez si loin ?

Yuy baissa la tête. La femme prit ça pour de la gêne, alors qu'il ne faisait cela que pour cacher son regard triste.

_J'habitais avec des amis, mais j'ai pris une chambre dans un hôtel pour la nuit.

_Oh… Petite amie ?

Le regard du jeune homme s'illumina d'intérêt.

_Pour tout vous dire, madame… je suis gay.

Madame Tsunoda le regarda, sans pour autant perdre le sourire qu'elle gardait depuis deux semaines ou plus.

_… Oh, pardon, petit ami alors !

Heero avait dû voir une façon de s'échapper de son engagement, manque de bol, la femme était yaophile.

_… Heu… non plus.

_Bon, très bien, puisque vous ne voulez pas m'en dire plus… allons voir mon fils !

Il prirent l'ascenseur, et lorsqu'il marqua l'arrêt au second, Misao pu parfaitement sentir la tension qui émanait du corps de sa nouvelle « gouvernante ».

Heero avait eu peur, un instant, de croiser ses amis.

Heureusement pour lui, la chambre de Nao se trouvait au fin fond du couloir et celle de Hôji près de l'ascenseur.

_Toc, toc, toc !!! se mit à rire madame Tsunoda.

Elle entra dans la chambre de son fils sans plus de cérémonie et se dirigea vers son lit pour lui dire bonjour.

Lorsque ce dernier aperçut Heero, son visage s'éclaira de façon étonnante.

_Vous voyez bien monsieur Yuy, il vous aime déjà.

Bien sûr, elle ne marqua pas – volontairement – sa triste mine lorsqu'il vit qu'il était « seul ».

_Bonjour Hôji…

Le petit lui fit un signe de tête en guise de salut et Heero fronça les sourcils.

_Bon, Madame Tsunoda, je pense que tout est prêt, vous pouvez nous laisser.

La femme fit le tour de la pièce pour voir si rien ne manquait et claqua des mains.

_Parfait ! Vous avez votre lit, monsieur Yuy, et si jamais il n'est pas assez confortable, dites le moi, je m'en chargerai !

_Je vous ai dit de m'appeler Heero… grogna-t-il.

_Mais oui, mais oui !! Bon, mon chéri, je te laisse, maman doit aller travailler, mais je reviens dés que je peux, promis !

Hôji l'embrassa en passant difficilement ses bras autour de son cou, mais sa mère resta patiente et lui fit un grand sourire lorsqu'il eut desserré son étreinte.

_Au revoir mon bébé !

Une fois qu'elle eut fermé la porte, Heero s'approcha et pris une chaise prés du lit.

_Bon, maintenant tu vas me dire pourquoi tu ne parles pas !

Le petit ouvrit de grands yeux.

_J… je… ne… je.. ne… je ne… peux…

Heero sourit gentiment, lui montrant ainsi qu'il l'écoutait et avait tout son temps.

_… Pas !

L'ancien soldat l'examina pendant quelques secondes.

_C'est dur, hein ?

Hôji hocha vivement de la tête en souriant.

_Et tu dois bien faire des exercices ?

Le petit lui jeta un regard désespéré… comment lui faire comprendre que l'infirmière s'occupant de ses exercices de dictions se trouvait être « le dragon » ?

Il gonfla les joues et fit une grosse grimace de dégoût.

Heero éclata de rire et répondit doucement.

_Ok, ok, je vois ! Tu veux que l'on aille voir le docteur Endo pour lui demander si on peut les faire que tous les deux ?

Hôji le gratifia d'un sourire comme jamais il n'en avait vu…

Visiblement, la vieille n'était pas crainte de lui seul…

***

Quelques heures plus tard, ils se retrouvaient dans la piscine à barboter joyeusement.

_Heero… Ce petit doit faire sa kiné, pas les « bébés-nageurs »… laisse-le retourner avec son prof, je t'en prie…

_Mais c'est pas moi, fit-il en soulevant son bras, auquel pendait difficilement un gosse aux longs cheveux pâles, réjoui.

_Très amusant… Hôji… fais-moi plaisir et fais ta Kiné… Heero, viens, j'ai à te parler.

Heero alla déposer le petit dans les bras d'un médecin velu avec une grimace.

_Quoi ? fit-il en s'essuyant après être monté sur le rebord.

_J'ai parlé au docteur Chiro.

_Ah ? Et alors ? Il est ok, on pourra éviter la sorcière ?

_… Mouais… il est d'accord… mais une chose… tu vas aller voir le docteur Chiro pour qu'il t'explique comment se passent les séances… et si au bout d'un mois on obtient aucun résultat, je suis désolé mais tu devras laisser faire un professionnel…

_T'inquiètes… ça ira.

_Écoute, Heero… tu n'auras pas juste à lui faire découvrir des images ou autre. Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines, mais un patient qui sort du coma n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

_Je le sais bien, ne t'en fais pas… j'irai voir le docteur Chiro dés que possible.

Zechs le regarda, assommé.

_Heero… Ça va être très dur… ce ne sera pas comme avec Nao… il… lui, il est une exception… personne ne se remet jamais aussi vite d'un coma.

_Je sais bien, je te dis… mais…

_Combien t'a-t-elle donné ?

Bouche bée, Heero lui lança un regard mauvais…

_Shinta ! Tu crois que je fais ça pour l'argent ?!… Je… laisse tomber… Tu dois avoir des patients… va-t'en occuper !

_Heero…

Mais déjà il ne l'écoutait plus, se replongeant dans la piscine pour aller prés d'Hôji et lui apporter son soutient.

***

Misao entra sur la pointe des pieds dans la petite chambre de son fils. Heero l'entendit s'approcher mais ne fit pas un geste, et continua son exercice.

Il faisait passer des petits morceaux de nourriture ou de papiers imbibés d'essences naturelles sous le nez d'Hôji.

Le petit, aux anges, s'amusait à renifler tout ce qui lui passait sous le nez pour tenter de l'identifier sur des cartes posées devant lui.

_Est-ce que je vous dérange ?

_Man !!! susurra le petit garçon.

_Bonjour mon poussin ! fit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Heero rangea tous ses ustensiles dans une petite mallette qu'il déposa près de son lit.

Il lissa son pantalon pour le débarrasser d'éventuels plis ou poussières et s'avança pour serrer la main de son employeur.

_Nous avons réussi à nous arranger pour que je fasse faire à Hôji ses exercices de rééducation.

_Oh mais c'est très bien ça ! fit-elle en lissant les cheveux de son fils.

Elle le déposa dans son lit et s'approcha d'Heero.

_Je ne le savais pas mais tout ce travail est difficile, autant pour les patients que pour les médecins …

_Oui… c'est vrai…

Misao leva les yeux et détourna vivement le visage.

_Heero… Je reviens… Je vais me prendre un café, vous en voulez un ?

_Oui, oui… je veux bien, merci…

*

*       *

Madame Tsunoda s'appuya avec difficulté contre la machine à boissons.

Oh ça oui, elle savait combien les traitements étaient difficiles… pour les parents aussi d'ailleurs…

***

_Trois semaines plutôt._

__Madame ?…_

_La jeune femme aux cheveux pâles leva brusquement la tête._

__Madame Tsunoda ?_

__Oui… oui ?_

_Les yeux encore embués par son léger sommeil, elle fixa le Docteur Chiro sans vraiment le voir._

__Madame, il faut laisser votre fils… nous devons lui faire faire de la kinésithérapie… _

__Mais… Docteur… je ne peux pas rester avec lui ? Depuis six mois qu'Hôji est là, jamais je n'ai pu y assister…_

_Le pédiatre la regarda avec un air triste._

__Madame… les séances sont très dures… Je ne sais pas si c'est une…_

__Je vous en prie ! Je veux rester avec lui !!!_

_Résigné, l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants lui désigna un siège en dehors de la chambre, d'où elle pourrait voir son fils à travers la vitre._

_Les exercices commencèrent par des échauffements musculaires et des massages pour éviter l'atrophie des muscles que pouvait entraîner le coma._

_Puis les son fils fut recouvert de crèmes et autres lotions… adoucissantes pour sa peau d'enfant qui pouvait, elle aussi subir des répercussions…_

_Misao souriait tristement devant ces si doux traitements qu'il pouvait recevoir._

_Cet être si petit et si fragile…_

_Bientôt six mois que son fils « dormait »… et aucune amélioration…_

_Elle en avait assez de pleurer toutes les nuits…_

_Comme si toute sa vie ne tournait plus qu'autour de la mort… non, d'une pseudo mort qui la faisait tellement souffrir…_

_La jeune femme se tint la tête entre les mains et poussa un long et douloureux soupir. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne prêtait plus aucune attention aux médecins._

_Elle s'était replongée dans un passé peu lointain : huit mois auparavant, neuf tout au plus, lorsque sa famille n'était pas encore détruite…_

_***_

_Elle travaillait tard ce jour là, comme cela lui arrivait quelquefois._

_Mais elle essayait toujours de rendre ses absences les plus rares possibles._

_Elle aurait dû le faire cette nuit là, elle le savait bien maintenant._

_Elle s'en voulait tant…_

_Elle aurait dû empêcher son mari de prendre la voiture pour venir la chercher…_

_Il était instituteur, aimant son travail avec toute la force que son cœur d'or lui donnait, et ses élèves le lui rendaient bien…_

_Ils furent anéantis par la nouvelle._

_Ce jour là, il avait pris Yumi avec lui, leur fille unique, la sœur jumelle d'Hôji._

_Celui-ci dormait comme un bien heureux dans son petit lit. Lorsque Misao était rentrée, il n'en avait pas bougé._

_Ils avaient été tués tous les deux à quelques rues de son bureau._

_Un coin mal famé._

_C'était pourquoi l'héritière Tsunoda avait interdit à son mari de venir pour quelque raison que ce fusse…_

_Mais comme à son habitude, Seichi Tsunoda n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête… une dernière fois._

_Ce soir là, elle reçu un coup de fil._

_Il retira son bonheur._

_Pourquoi les avaient-ils tués ? Pourquoi même une enfant de cinq ans ? Pourquoi lui avaient-ils arraché sa famille ?_

_Ce fut lorsqu'on lui dit « l'enfant » et non « les » enfants qu'elle s'arrêta brusquement de pleurer._

_Oui, elle viendrait identifier les corps,  puisque c'était la procédure…_

_Oui, elle irait porter plainte…_

_Oui, demain._

_Mais pour le moment, ce soir… cette nuit… elle devait briser le cœur du seul être cher que les cieux lui avaient laissé…_

_Rentrée chez elle, elle avait couru jusqu'à son petit lit. En s'approchant un peu plus, elle fit un triste sourire face à celui qu'arborait son fils._

_Il avait de longs et beaux cheveux, comme ceux de sa mère._

_La petite Yumi avait tenu à se les faire couper._

_Elle entendait encore la voix de son enfant si douce._

_                        « Maman… ça me gène… »_

_Et lorsque à contre cœur elle avait pris les ciseaux._

_                        « Vas-y ! Coupe ! Coupe ! Coupe !! »_

_Pour lui faire un carré parfait…_

_Tous ses souvenirs remontaient dans son cœur, sa tête, comme des vagues douloureuses qui menaçaient de l'emporter au loin…_

_Si seulement elle avait pu être peintre comme elle l'avait souhaité il n'y a pas si longtemps... Sa maison déborderait aujourd'hui de dizaines, de centaines de dessins, portraits de sa famille si fragile…_

_Des êtres qui faisaient battre son cœur._

_Une petite main sur sa joue envahie de larmes la fit sortir de ses pensées._

__Maman ?… c'est… c'est Yumi ? murmura Hôji._

_Elle hocha la tête doucement._

__Elle et ton papa ont eu un acci…_

__NON !!!!_

_Il avait hurlé, malmenant un peu plus le cœur de sa mère devant son refus d'accepter la réalité._

__Non… non… Yumi est toujours là… toujours… non…_

_Il fit un petit sourire et caressa les longs cheveux de sa mère._

_***_

_Ce ne fut que deux mois plus tard que l'enterrement se fit._

_Ce ne fut que deux mois plus tard qu'Hôji eut une réaction_

_Tous ces vautours… Toute sa famille qui lui tournait autour en piaillant :_

_« Sincères condoléances… »_

_Misao avait crut vomir devant tous ces bons sentiments._

_Resserrant un peu plus ses bras autour d'Hôji qui regardait tout autour de lui, apeuré, elle souffla doucement._

_« Très belle cérémonie… »_

_            Bien sûr… Ils ne cherchaient qu'à savoir si elle était encore en état de diriger son entreprise… s'ils n'avaient pas une chance d'en récupérer une partie…_

_Elle ne remarqua que quelques secondes plus tard qu'Hôji, descendu de ses bras, n'était plus à ses côtés._

_De ses petites jambes, il s'approcha doucement, guidé par l'encens… cette douce odeur de jasmin l'attirait et l'enivrait…_

_Il s'agenouilla doucement et fit passer ses doigts sur les cadres._

_Pourquoi y avait-il une photo de son père et de Yumi ?…_

_Sans trop comprendre comment, ses larmes coulèrent d'elles même… à flots…_

_Et puis…_

_Rien… le noir._

_Et puis…_

_Un monde parfait… dans lequel il se plairait pendant six mois… Une éternité…_

_De loin, Misao Tsunoda vit son fils s'évanouir, et lorsqu'elle tenta de le réveiller, rien n'y fit._

_Ni ses mots d'amour, si doux. Ni ses hurlements de désespoir… Rien._

_Hôji était parti ailleurs._

_Dans un autre monde. Où, même si cela se révélait être un mensonge par la suite, sa famille était… vivante._

_***_

_Misao sortit brusquement de ses songes et se mit à crier, abattant ses mains sur la vitre_

__NON !!! ARRÊTEZ ! Stop !!!! Que lui faites-vous ?! Ne le touchez pas !!_

_Des électrochocs._

_Petits, c'est vrai, mais…_

_Voir les jambes de son fils secouées de légers tremblements lui donnait l'impression qu'il était devenu une sorte de zombie._

_Le docteur Chiro arrêta son traitement et sortit de la pièce._

__Madame… Vous devez comprendre que le corps humain est complexe… il y a des nerfs, des muscles que la kinésithérapie et les massages ne peuvent stimuler. Je vous promets qu'il ne souffre pas, mais il ne faut plus crier ainsi… C'est pour cela que je ne voulais pas. S'il vous plait… calmez-vous, et pensez à son corps. Nous ne devons pas le laisser mourir._

_Comme déconnectée, la jeune femme se laissa retomber sur sa chaise… Ses yeux fixaient un point imaginaire._

_***_

_Une semaine plus tard._

_            Tap, tap, tap…_

__Ne courez pas dans les couloirs !! hurla une infirmière._

__Désolée… pardon…_

_            Tap, tap, tap, tap…_

_            'Plus vite !' pensa-t-elle._

_Il fallait qu'elle arrive plus vite…_

_Elle reprit son beeper d'une main tremblante et relut le message qu'elle venait de recevoir :_

_                        « Venez ! C'est Hôji… Vite ! _

_                                   doc. Chiro »_

__Je suis là !! cria-t-elle en entrant dans la chambre de son fils._

__Chut… lui murmura le docteur Chiro, j'ai une très bonne nouvelle… C'est une merveilleuse journée !! Mes deux patients dans un état critique viennent enfin d'ouvrir les yeux !_

_Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que Misao réalisa quelque chose._

_Son fils respirait normalement… plus de tuyaux dans le nez… plus de machines aux 'bips' infernaux…_

_Il dormait… 'normalement'…_

_N'écoutant plus le pédiatre, elle s'approcha de son enfant._

__Hôji ?… fit-elle en glissant une main dans ses cheveux._

__Mmh…_

__Bébé… réveille-toi._

__Mmh… nan…_

_Le sourire de la femme lui monta jusqu'aux oreilles quand elle entendit son fils rechigner._

__Hôji… debout !_

_Un œil s'ouvrit avec difficulté…_

____Maman__ ?…_

__Hôji !!_

__Hein ?… __maman__ ?_

__Oui, c'est moi... Hôji, je…_

__Maman… où est-il ?…_

__Qui donc ?_

__Petit frère… où est Hôji ?…_

__Qu…Quoi ? _

__Maman… tu sais bien qu'il a peur sans moi ? fit le petit garçon d'une voix qui se voulait crécelle…_

__Yu… Yumi ?_

__Oui, quoi ? lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire._

__Oh… oh non… Kami-sama…_

_*_

_*       *_

_Le présent_

Misao poussa un énième soupir.

Enfin, tout était redevenu 'normal'… enfin.

La petite porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement.

Heero en sortit et fit un mouvement de tête en direction de la jeune femme.

_Il dort.

_Ah ?… Très bien... Il doit être épuisé…

_Madame, je voulais savoir…

_Oui ?

_… Heu… Qui est ''Yumi'' ?

La femme ouvrit de grands yeux.

_Pardon ?

_Hôji… pleurait en dormant… il appelait son père et « Yumi »…

_Je… elle… était sa sœur jumelle…

_…

_Elle est morte avec son père, il y a neuf mois environ…

_Je… Pardon… Ça ne me regarde pas…

_Si monsieur Yuy… et il faut que vous sachiez autre chose… à son réveil, Hôji à fait une sorte de 'transfert'…

_Comment ça ?

_Il se prenait pour Yumi… Il voulait savoir où se trouvaient ''Hôji'', son ''frère'', et son père… il… enfin… jusqu'à ce qu'il vous rencontre…

_Ah, je vois… c'est pour ça que…

_Heu… oui, fit-elle en rougissant, vous savez, il… quand il ''était'' Yumi, il pouvait parler normalement, et presque marcher…

_Et pourquoi maintenant, il ne…

_Le Docteur Endo m'a dit quelque chose comme : « C'est Hôji qui est tombé dans le coma, pas Yumi, c'est lui qui, maintenant, a tout à réapprendre… ». Enfin, c'est son hypothèse.

_Oh…

Heero se posa sur un siège près de Misao et lui prit la main.

_Je ne le laisserai pas, je vous le promets… Mais il faut que je vous dise : je ne suis pas la raison de ce changement… c'est un petit garçon… il s'appelle Nao…

_Comment ?

_Il était, lui aussi dans le coma, il y a encore deux semaines.

_Hôji aussi en est sorti il y a deux semaines…

_Je… Hier, je les ai laissés tous les deux quelques instants… En revenant,  Nao m'a présenté Hôji comme étant son meilleur ami…

_Ah ? Mais… Hôji ne s'est jamais attaché à personne d'autre qu'à sa sœur… Il ne m'a jamais parlé d'un ''Nao''…

Heero leva la tête.

_Il s'est réveillé, murmura-t-il.

_Ah ? Comment savez… ?

_… un jour je vous expliquerai…

_Heu…

Il la tira par le bras et entra.

Hôji s'était redressé sur ses petits coudes et regardait sa mère en souriant.

_Man…

Elle le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement.

_Oui, mon bébé, que se passe-t-il ?…

_Dans… dans… nos rêves…

_Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il dans « nos » rêves ?

_Na… Nao…

L'héritière Tsunoda fit un sourire étonné et chuchota :

_Oui bébé… tu me raconteras quand tu le pourras… quand tu le voudras…

Hôji sourit dans le cou de sa mère et se rendormit tranquillement.

Quand elle se retourna, Heero avait disparu, leur laissant un moment de douceur retrouvée…

Elle le garda longtemps dans ses bras, caressant son dos, le berçant tout doucement, lui chuchotant au creux de l'oreille de douces mélodies…

Puis, quand la respiration de son enfant se fit régulière, Misao le coucha entre ses draps, avant de s'installer à ses côtés et de s'assoupir, elle aussi.

Owari…


	15. chapitre 13

Titre: Enfant.

Chapitre: 13.

Auteur: Kinochan.

Genre: engueulade et réconciliation (nan, pas celles que vous pensez…), les g-boys sont sourds aveugles et muets… ah nan… pas muets… c'est certain… ah! Encore un flash-back… OOC…

Gouest star: Duduleuh!!!

Base: GW

Disclamer:

*relit son brouillon*

Kino: ah bein… y a pas de disclamer débile… oooh… zut… heu… heu… perso pas n'a moa… et… heu…

Duo: Heu… tu es vraiment certaine que je sois ton personnage préféré?

Kino: bah… j'hésite…

Duo: KOAAAA???

Kino: mais nan… je déconne… keskia?

Duo:… pourkoi t'es méssanteuh???!!

Kino: mais c'est parce que je t'adore!

Duo: c'est faux: et pis, j'apparais plus!!!!

Kino: mais si, t'es en "gouest star"!

Duo: tu parles d'un premier rôle!

Kino:… heu… à la base c'est ton fils le premier rôle…

Duo: moi, mon fils… c'est la même chose!!

Hôji: nan, pas trop…

Duo: t'es qui toi?!

Nao: papa tais-toi!

Duo: mais quelle insolence!!! 

Kino: -_______-;;; bref… au fait! Je me suis enflammée avec  le "passé" et le caractère d'Heero… vous m'excusez? Mais bon, en écrivant, je n'avais aucuns renseignements (ni aucun ordinateur)… et comme j'ai un peu centré le chapitre là-dessus…

ENFANT…

CHAPITRE 13.

Heero, depuis trois semaines déjà, s'occupait jours et nuits de son petit "patient".

Il était vingt-deux heures.

Le brun se leva de son lit, sans un bruits et alla secouer Hôji.

_Mmh…

_Debout… on va voir Nao…

Le sourire du petit lui suffit et il le prit dans ses bras.

_On va y aller comme ça, d'accord? Le fauteuil serai trop voyant.

Hôji hocha vigoureusement de la tête et pouffa un peu en voyant l'attitude qu'Heero prenait.

Ce dernier rasait les murs comme un évadé poursuivit par la police ou un grand espion, et ce au plus grand plaisir de son "complice".

Arrivés devant la chambre du petit Maxwell, Heero entra sans frapper, ni poser son léger fardeau.

_HEECHANEUH!!! hurla tout en murmurant[1] un Nao pas du tout endormi.

_Chut!!! Le réprimanda Hôji en imitant son 'porteur'.

Le sourire du petit brun se fit éclatant lorsqu'il vit son ami, avachi dans un des bras d'Heero.

_Hôji! Chuchota-t-il.

Heero déposa le petit aux cheveux bleutés[2] dans le lit du petit brun, non sans une grimace vexée, puis, fit un doux sourire.

Il savait combien ces dernières semaines avaient été dures pour les deux enfants.

Ils avaient dû attendre trois longues semaines avant de pouvoir se revoir.

Heero avait eu une conversation avec Hôji, quelques jours après son 'engagement'.

Misao avait décidé de le garder, Heero étant le seul lien entre Nao et son fils.

Les deux garçons avaient ainsi décidé d'attendre qu'Hôji fasse des progrès avant de revoir Nao…

Du moins en ce qui concernait son élocution: Heero pouvait l'aider n'importe quand.

Pour ce qui était de sa locomotion, le Kiné était indispensable…

Le jour suivant, l'ancien pilote était allé parler à Nao.

*

*      *

__Coucou!!__[3]___

__Heechan!!!! Où t'étais???!! Ça fait des jours que je t'attends!_

__Chut!!! Fit l'adulte en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche._

__Mais…_

__Cries pas comme ça! Tu veux me faire repérer?!_

__Non! Fit le petit aux yeux carmins avec un sourire._

__Alors? Qu'as-tu fait ces jours-ci?_

__Papa vient tous les jours!! Alors comme ça, je m'ennuie pas trop! Je lui ai pas encore parlé d'Hôhi…_

__Et pourquoi ça? C'est ton meilleur ami, ne? Je suis sûr qu'il lui plaira!_

__Oui… mais il peut pas comprendre…_

__Quoi donc?_

__Bah… lui et moi… on s'est jamais rencontré avant l'autre jour…_

__Ah?… Et vos "rêves" alors?_

__Hein?_

__C'est Hôji qui m'en a parlé… vous… si j'ai bien compris, vous vous êtes "vus" pendant votre…_

_Abasourdi, Nao lui lança un regard bovin._

__En fait, il en a plus parlé à sa mère qu'à moi… Et… si je viens te voir…_

__Vi? Fit le petit aux cheveux noirs, intéressé par tout ce qui concernait Hôji._

__Misao, sa mère… m'a engagé pour m'occuper de lui… tu comprends… comme ton père est revenu… je ne pourrai pas venir aussi souvent…_

__Mais nan!!! C'est faux! Moi je veux vous voir tous les deux!!!_

__Je sais Nao, moi aussi…_

__Ah! Tu vois!! Toi aussi tu veux voir papa!_

__Ne joues pas sur les mots…_

__Mais… Papa est si triste, Heechan… t'es assez vengé…_

__Bien fait pour… Hé! Mais attends, toi, je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas lire dans mon cœur!_

__Pas besoin d'être emphate pour comprendre ce que tu veux faire…_

_Rougissant comme une pucelle, Heero geignit._

__Mais heu…_

__Hôji… il va bien?_

__Oui, oui… mais… tu ne pourras pas le voir tout de suite… il faudra attendre un peu…_

__Mais pourquoi…_

__Je ne peux pas te le dire maintenant… tu verras._

__Mais…_

_Sur le point de fondre en larmes, Nao agrippa le t-shirt du brun._

_Quelque part, ce flot d'émotion rassura l'adulte. Il pouvait enfin voir une réaction qui se voulait puérile sur ce gosse privé d'enfance par son don._

_Soulevant son petit visage, Heero murmura:_

__Là… là… calmes-toi… je te promets que tu le reverras vite… il veut juste te faire une surprise…_

__Ah?! Une bonne surprise au moins?_

__Mais oui, bien sûr… ne t'inquiète pas… et j'essaierai de venir le plus souvent possible!_

_Recouvrant sa joie de vivre Nao répliqua:_

__Bon! Et pour papa?!_

__Mais… je… Nao! Ce sont des histoires de grands!_

__Ouais, c'est ça!!! Et pourquoi ça avance pas alors?!_

__Rah!! Tel père, tel fils! Que crois-tu?!_

__Bah…_

__Moi aussi j'aimerai le… lui… Rah!! Et puis tu m'énerves!_

__Mais…_

__Bon! Je te donnerai des nouvelles d'Hôji incessamment sous peu…_

_Et Heero repartit en fermant la porte._

__Gneuh?_

__Ne fais pas attention Nao, il utilise toujours de grands mots quand il est nerveux…_

_Quatre sortit d'un coin d'ombre, souriant__[4]__._

__Je suis heureux de voir qu'il n'a pas totalement disparut!_

_Nao le fixa un instant avant de demander._

__Mais comment tu savais qu'il allait venir?_

__Si tu avais vu son visage lorsqu'il rentrait à la maison le soir, on voyait bien qu'il s'était attaché à quelqu'un…  Et comme tu es le seul à qui il rendait visite…_

__Ah bon? C'est vrai?! Heechan m'aime bien??_

__Bien sûr!… Se mit à rire le blond._

_Quatre suspendit sa phrase un instant, cherchant ses mots._

_Ce fut Nao qui coupa le fil de ses pensées en murmurant._

__Tu veux savoir qui est Hôji?_

_Quatre hocha la tête et vint s'asseoir près de Nao._

__Alors! Fit le petit, enthousiaste._

__Alors?_

__Hôji est mon meilleur ami!!! Il sait tout! Tout sur moi, sur mon don… tout! Tout!!_

_Quatre lui lança un regard étonné._

__Et… où vous–êtes vous rencontrés?_

__Vos "rêves"… c'est… votre coma, c'est cela qu'à voulu dire Heero?_

__Ouip…_

_Quatre lâcha un "Ah?", étonné, puis ébouriffa les cheveux du brun._

__Je suis heureux…_

__De quoi?_

__De savoir que tu n'étais pas tout seul là-bas…_

_Nao lui fit un immense sourire et se bouina contre le torse du blond, plein de reconnaissance._

__Merci tonton Quatre!!_

__De rien Nao, de rien… Bon! Je vais y aller!! Et… tu devrais parler d'Hôji à ton père…_

__Mais…_

__Heero a raison. Il est ton meilleur ami et…_

__En fait…_

__Oui?_

__Heu… je crois que je l'aime plus que mon meilleur ami…_

__Comment ça?_

__Bah… Comme papa et Heechan!! Sauf que moi, je ferais jamais souffrir Hôji comme ces deux bakaï, bien sûr!_

__"__Baka__"_

____Oui__… "__Baka__"…_

__Et bien? Qu'est-ce que ça change?_

__Bah… papa… il va dire quoi?_

__Heu… et bien, si tu as peur de sa réaction, tu peux d'abord lui parler d'Hôji en tant que meilleur ami… mais crois-moi… il est ton père… il devinera de lui même… enfin, je pense…_

_Nao se pendit au bras de Quatre, un peu paniqué._

__Mais, mais… moi je veux pas!! Il va pas vouloir!! Il va pas comprendre!!!_

__Nao… calmes-toi et laisse Duo décider de lui même ce qu'il dira, avant de t'imaginer des scénarios catastrophes!_

__C'est quoi "scénarios catastrophes"? fit le petit avec tout le sérieux dont est capable un enfant._

__Et bien… un exemple de scénario catastrophe… heu… imagine que ton père n'aime pas Hôji, du tout, du tout… et qu'il t'interdise de le revoir…_

__Hein???!! Mais je veux pas!!! Se mit à hurler le petit brun._

__Nao… ne cries pas, je t'ai dit d'imaginer! Je suis sûr et certain que Duo ne réagirai jamais de cette façon!! Aller… calme-toi… et… il faut dormir maintenant…_

__… D'accord…_

_Les yeux pleins de larmes, Nao fit une petite moue à Quatre avant de s'allonger._

_Le blond tira les draps sur lui et murmura._

__Bonne nuit… Je reviendrai demain avec ton père, Trowa et Pia._

_Nao le gratifia de son plus grand bâillement qui fit rire doucement l'Arabe._

__Oui… d'accord…_

_Quatre referma doucement la porte._

__Quelle mère poule…_

_Pas étonné pour le moins du monde, Quatre se retourna pour murmurer à celui qui était resté pour écouter derrière la porte._

__Tu peux parler…_

__Bonsoir Quatre…_

__Bonsoir Heero. __[5]___

__Oui… je sais… je ne parlerai, à Nao, d'Hôji qu'en tant que meilleur ami…_

__Ouah!! T'es emphate toi aussi?!_

__Ah ah ah ah… très drôle…_

__… Éprouver ce genre de sentiment en étant si jeune, doit être très dur…_

__…_

__Au fait… tu as entendu?_

__Quoi donc?_

__Il a compris toutes les subtilités de ta relation avec Duo…_

__Grr… ça suffit!! Et qui t'as permis d'espionner vilain emphate tout pas beau?!__[6]___

_Quatre tomba du siège sur lequel il venait à peine de s'asseoir._

____Qu… Keuh wouah?___

_Le brun se plaqua vivement une main sur la bouche et fut pris d'un blush soutenu et immédiat._

__…Hnn… pardon… c'est comme ça que je parle à Hôji pour le faire rire…_

_Et sans que cela ne le surprenne plus, Quatre s'étala plus encore par terre, pris d'un incontrôlable fou-rire._

__C'est ça… rigole… Hn!_

_Heero s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège en grognant et pestant tandis que Quatre essayait de se relever…_

__Par… pardon… excuses-moi Heechan…_

__M'appelles pas comme ça…_

_Rageur et bougon, Heero refusait de relever la tête…_

_Quatre, reprenant difficilement sa respiration, s'appuya sur son ami et murmura en riant._

__Non… je ne me moque pas de toi… mais c'est si surprenant de te voir ainsi…_

__Hnn!_

__Mais ça te va si bien Heero… tu devrais nous montrer ce visage plus souvent! Quoique… on ne te voit plus du tout en ce moment alors, pour ce que ça changerait…_

__Je n'ai pas besoin de ton ironie…_

__Ah!!! Il parle!!!_

__…_

__Heero… tu sais…_

__Hnn… quoi?_

__Nao dit vrai… Duo est de plus en plus triste… bien plus qu'avant… enfin… je veux dire qu'il a l'air encore plus abattu –il l'est en fait- qu'il y a quelques semaines… enfin… quand…_

__Hnn… __[7]___

_L'Arabe passa un bras, plein de tendresse, autour des épaules du Japonais en proie au désespoir._

__Raconte tout à Quatre, bichon!_

__Quatre… Omae…_

__Oh!!! Y'avait longtemps qu'on l'avait pas entendu ce bon vieux "Omae"!!_

__Arrête de te foutre de moi Quatre Raberba Winner Barton._

__Ok… ok, (c'est "Barton" en premier en fait, mais bon…) aller… raconte-moi…_

__… Je… je ne vois pas comment m'excuser…_

__Quoi?! T'excuser de quoi au juste? Je ne te suis plus très bien…_

__De mon attitude… L'autre soir… je me suis conduit comme un parfait imbécile… et je ne vois pas comment Duo me donnerai une sec… autre chance…_

__Tu sais que tu as une très belle voix? Tu devrais parler plus souvent…_

__#_#… merci… mais! Tu m'as écouté au moins?!_

__Oui, oui… mais le problème Heero, c'est que je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles…_

__O.o… Duo ne t'a pas parlé?_

__Non, non, fit l'Arabe un peu triste._

__Ah… heu… et bien… pour tout te dire… heu… Duo m'a parlé de Noar._

_Quatre fit une sorte de grimace, s'attendant au pire._

__Je vois…_

__Je… j'ai réagit comme un abruti de première, j'aurai dû me douter qu'il y ait quelque part la mère de Nao et que Duo avait…_

__Que s'est-il passé?_

__J'ai claqué la porte… après lui avoir dit des choses affreuses…_

__Comme?_

__Heu… est-ce bien nécessaire?_

__Heero… Duo ne se vexe, ou n'est blessé par des paroles, que pour de bonnes raisons… et je veux connaître les détails!_

__Hn! Et bien… par exemple… je lui ai dit qu'il me brisait le cœur –en me parlant de Noar- pour soulager le sien…_

_Quatre écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise._

__Je te savais capable de méchanceté…_

__Hé!!… Ça veut dire quoi?!_

__Heero… pendant des années vous vous êtes "heurtés" mutuellement Duo et toi… je ne te blâme pas… mais je sais que pour lui, c'était une manière de te, et de se protéger…_

__Il… il m'a dit ça aussi…_

__Tu aurais pu le comprendre… pourquoi lui dire une chose pareille?_

__Je… Nao l'a dit… je voulais le blesser… me venger… Il m'en a voulut pendant… et vient m'annoncer qu'il a fait la même erreur que moi… que…_

__Heero…_

__Je devais réagir comment d'après toi? Laisser tout passer et vivre heureux alors qu'il m'a fait vivre un vrai calvaire pendant des semaines?! Que dis-je, des années!!!!_

_Le Japonais fixait son vis-à-vis avec une triste lueur de défi au fond des yeux._

__Tu exagère Heero…_

__Non!! Pourquoi serait-ce moi qui exagérerai?? Explosa le brun, pourquoi Duo aurait-il le monopole des erreurs et des coups de gueules?! Et pourquoi dois-je passer l'éponge à chaque fois que je reçois une crasse?!!!_

_Sentant la conversation s'envenimer, Quatre soupire et posa un main sur le poing serré d'Heero, celui-ci la repoussa rudement._

__Heero… je suis désolé… si j'avais su combien…_

__Comment aurais-tu pu t'en douter???!! TOI, l'emphate du groupe, tu me fuis!!! De toute façon en quoi cela t'intéresserai de savoir dans quelle détresse je vis, maintenant que tu as Trowa et Pia??!!_

_Heero ne cilla pas lorsqu'il reçu la main de Quatre en pleine figure._

_Les yeux bleus de ce dernier étaient emplis de larmes._

_De la douleur… de rage contenues._

__Tu as raison Heero… je ne me suis jamais intéressé à vous… c'est pour ça que j'ai mis entre parenthèses mon propre bonheur durant la guerre, pour vous apporter mon soutient…_

_Heero fit un pas en arrière que Quatre prit pour une tentative de fuite._

__Ne bouge pas!!! Je n'ai pas fini!!!_

_Heero reprit sa place initiale._

__Et c'est aussi parce que je ne m'intéresse ni à toi, ni à Duo et que ça m'est égal que vous sombriez dans la tristesse. Que je me balade dans le service "Pédiatrie" de l'hôpital à 10h30 du soir, à ta recherche!!!_

_Quelques portes s'ouvrirent. Alertés par le bruit, les patients s'étaient réveillés, dont Nao._

__Heechan, fit-il en s'approchant à petit pas, pourquoi tu te dispute aussi avec tonton Quatre?_

_Heero vint s'accroupir près de l'enfant et lui caressa les cheveux._

__Ne t'inquiètes pas… ce n'est rien… rien du tout…_

_Derrière lui, Quatre fulminait._

_Heero perdit l'équilibre lorsqu'il entendit hurler dans son dos:_

__T'ES QU'UN PUTAIN D'EGOISTE DE MERDE HEERO!!!!!!!__[8]___

_Quand il se retourna, Quatre avait disparut…_

_Le blond, en voyant Nao, s'était un peu calmé…_

_Mais ce "Ce n'est rien du tout…" qu'Heero avait dit…_

_Cela… pour une fois, il ne pouvait pas le supporter…_

_Quitte à ce que Nao ait un mauvais souvenir, tant pis!__[9]___

*

*       *

Heero fronça les sourcils en se remémorant la douloureuse dispute.

            Égoïste! …

Ça oui… il était égoïste… il le savait depuis longtemps.

Mais comment vivre dans un monde assaillit par la guerre, lorsqu'on est un enfant, autrement qu'en pensant à soi-même d'abord?

De toute façon, il n'avait appris à vivre que de cette façon.

Un soldat froid, parfait, solitaire, suicidaire et… égoïste…

Comme pour chasser un mauvais rêve, le japonais secoua la tête et se concentra sur les deux enfants en pleine conversation.

_… Et puis y'a tonton Wufei, et tonton Darkan aussi!!!

_Dis-donc… t'en as plein!

_Ah? Et c'est pas bien? Fit Nao avec une petite voix inquiète.

_Bah nan! C'est génial! … et pis… ça fait plein de cadeaux! ^^

_Ouais! ^_^ t'as raison 'Ji! 

Heero battit des paupières et répéta.

_"'Ji"??

Nao lui fit un petit sourire.

_Oui! C'est un surnom que j'ai trouvé!

Il se mit à rougir alors qu'Hôji se fendait la poire en voyant son air.

_Je le trouve très bien, fit le petit aux yeux gris, mais… Nao c'est déjà court… je peux pas faire plus petit…

_Duo l'appelle "Bulle", fit Heero avec douceur.

Nao, étonné le fixa, mais l'adulte ne semblait pas le remarquer et continua à sourire.

_Ah ouais! Se reprit le petit, si tu veux, tu peux m'appeler comme ça! ^^

Hôji hocha vigoureusement la tête et se mit à répéter "bulle" en rigolant.

_Mais… ton papa sera d'accord?

_Bah… on lui demandera!

L'ancien soldat n°01 sembla se réveiller et demanda.

_Hein? Quoi? Comment??

_Bah vi… faut bien que papa rencontre 'Ji!

_Heu… ha… bon… je déposerai Hôji… tu me diras quand tu veux! ^^

_Ah non! Intervint le petit aux cheveux bleutés.

_Qu… quoi? Fit Heero.

_T'es obligé de venir avec moi Heechan!! C'est maman qui l'a dit!!!

Choqué par l'éclat de voix du petit, Heero ne sut que répondre.

_Mais…

_S'il te plait, Heechan… je veux que tu m'accompagne…

_Mais Nao sera là…

_Heechan… s'il te plait… je veux que tu sois là…

_Je… d'accord…

Heero laissa tombé sa tête en signe de défaite et ne remarqua pas le clin d'œil complice, qu'échangeaient les deux enfants.

¤Deux jours plus tard¤

Heero se leva avec difficultés.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il ne dormait presque pas.

Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage pour se réveiller et manque de hurler en apercevant son reflet dans le miroir.

Il tenta vainement de remettre en place les épis ornant sa tête et tira sur ses paupières pour leur rendre un peu de l'élasticité qu'elles avaient perdue en formant des valises…

_HYAAA!!!

Alors qu'il passait près du lit de son protégé, une bête pleine de cheveux lui bondit dessus.

Heero, d'abord déstabilisé par "la tête de monstre dans le miroir" puis par l'attaque surprise (qui revenait tous les matins depuis quelques temps), perdit l'équilibre et s'étala avec fracas.

Il se remit en tête le programme de la journée, tandis qu'Hôji lui faisait des papouilles au visage.

            _Misao arrive dans une demi-heure pour s'occuper de son fils.

            _Retourner à la maison pour pouvoir exécuter la mission "réconciliation".

            _Commencer par Wufei. (le connaissant, il devrait rester au lit jusqu'à midi…)

            _Trouver Trowa tout en évitant Quatre (impossible n'est pas Heero).

            _Rassurer Trowa en ce qui concerne la survie d'un ex-soldat-parfait (quoique…), dire bonjour à Pia.

            _Si toujours vivant, tenter une réconciliation avec Quatre… (ne jamais dire jamais…)

On toqua à la porte.

_Ah! Ta maman est en avance! Fit Heero à Hôji, toujours affalé sur son ventre, Entrez!! Cria-t-il

Vu d'en bas… ce n'était visiblement pas Misao Tsunoda.

Des chaussures d'homme… un pantalon à pinces clair ( Misao ne porte que des jupes)… une veste beige, posée sur un bras et un gilet sombre sur une chemise blanc-cassé. 

Un collier en argent offert par un mari aimant et attentionné, accroché à un cou sur lequel tombaient des mèches blondes comme les blés.

Un visage fin, malgré ses lèvres pincées et ses yeux bleus paraissant en colère.

_Ah. Bonjour Quatre.

Voilà qui compromettait un peu son plane de mission.

La dernière tâche passait première…

_Bonjour Heero.

Voir… entendre, plutôt, Heero ou Trowa parler avec un ton froid (voir glacial), peut paraître normal (voir habituel)… mais Quatre… cela faisait froid dans le dos…

Ne se laissant pas démonter, Heero, toujours étalé, fit.

_Oui? Tu cherche quelqu'un peut être?

_C'est toi "tonton Quatre"? dit Hôji en appuyant ses petites mains sur le torse du brun.

Ignorant délibérément la question d'Heero, Quatre prit Hôji dans ses bras et l'emmena vers son lit.

_Oui, c'est moi! Et toi, tu dois être Hôji?

_Ouip!

_Nao m'a beaucoup parlé de toi!

_Ah? Il m'a dit plein de choses sur toi aussi!

_Ah bon? C'est bien! Comme ça tu connais presque tout le monde?

_Oui…

_Dis-moi Hôji, est-ce que ça te dérange si je t'emprunte Heero?

_Vous allez encore vous disputer?

Heero, ignoré jusque là grogna un: "On peut rien cacher à ces gosses…" en détournant la tête.

Hôji se mit à rire en voyant que l'ancien soldat n°01 était toujours allongé par terre, et regarda Quatre.

Ses pupilles grises fixant les bleues…

_Non, ne t'inquiète pas… on ne fait ça que la nuit, répondit le blond avec un clin d'œil.

_Bon, d'accord! Mais pas trop longtemps!! Maman vient bientôt et puis, je dois déjeuner avec Heechan parce qu'il doit effectuer une grande mission après!!

Quatre jeta un regard à Heero en murmurant "Ah bon?", le brun, rouge pivoine s'était redressé et faisait signe au petit aux cheveux clairs de ne pas dire un mot.

_Et tu sais laquelle?

_Hmmm… "réconciliation" c'est ce qu'il a dit la nuit!!

Heero se mit à gémir, retombant en arrière. 

Hôji en profita pour lui ressauter sur le ventre, l'ex-pilote ne laissant échapper qu'un "Ouf!" étouffé.

_Et… est-ce qu'il t'a dit pourquoi il devait faire cette mission?

_Heu… parce qu'il "en avait marre d'être un putain d'égoïste"… au fait… c quoi "putain d'égoïste"?

Heero, rouge pivoine et Quatre, blême devant la mémoire du petit, le fixèrent un instant.

_C'est quelqu'un qui ne pense qu'à  lui… mais tu n'es pas obligé de répéter "putain"… fit Heero qui s'était relevé  et lui caressait à présent les cheveux. Bon, je vais  parler avec Quatre, toi, tu reste bien sagement ici, on ira manger dès que ta maman sera là!

_Oki d'acc'!

Heero déposa l'enfant dans son lit et fit signe au blond de sortir.

Une fois dehors, Heero s'installa et demanda.

_Que voulais-tu?

_Et bien… d'abord te foutre une baffe, parce que tu as attendu plus de trois semaines pour te décider à venir "Nous" parler… au départ… et juste parce que tu ne venais pas… mais puisque tu t'es enfin décidé…

Heero releva la tête vers son ami.

Le petit blond, en larmes, ressemblait à un petit enfant…

_Et puis… Trowa aussi voulait t'en coller une parce que tu te comportais encore comme un imbécile.

_Quatre… ne pleure pas pour ça…

_Ah! Chut! Tu écoute… et jusqu'au bout  cette fois!

_… OK…

_Tu te plains d'avoir comme étiquette "Égoïste" collée sur le front… mais tout le monde sait bien que tu ne l'es que très rarement… Toi et Trowa avaient été de très bons chefs[10] durant la guerre…

_…

_Et nous avons tous une étiquette, Heero… moi, celle du plus sensible, toujours à l'écoute des autres… Tro… celle du silencieux et calme, Fei celle du grognon, justice-man et coléreux (le pauvre) et Duo… celle du boute-en-train…

_Hnn… je sais…Heero, ce dont tu ne te rends pas compte, c'est qu'on en souffre tous et c'est en cela que tu es le plus égoïste. Fei  en souffrait le plus… mais maintenant qu'il a Darkan et Zechs il va beaucoup mieux! Malheureusement, avec ton comportement, c'est Duo qui s'en prend plein la tête à présent.

_Mais l'autre jour je t'ai dit…

_Je sais que nous avons été de mauvais amis en nous appuyant sur toi seul… sans même chercher à voir ce petit garçon qui à longtemps vécu seul…

_Que…

_J'ai parlé à J[11]…

_Rah! Ce vieux fou…

Heero fixa son attention sur une alarme à incendie, fuyant celui de Quatre.

_Heero… je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir refusé d'utiliser mon don avec toi… mais sache que si l'empathie n'était pas présente, l'amitié oui…

_Je sais! Je… c'est très dur de voir que tu 'sondais' volontiers les autres, mais que tu te protégeais de moi… je… même si c'est pour le protéger… je…

Quatre prit le visage d'Heero entre ses mains et déposa ses lèvres sur son  front. Puis, plongeant son regard dans les deux cobalts sombres, il murmura.

_Si je ne lui avais pas montrer comment faire, Nao aurait passé son enfance, son  adolescence… sa vie à se demander si les sentiments qu'il éprouve ne sont pas ceux des autres!! Pense à ce début d'amour qu'il a pour Hôji… jamais il n'aurait pu en parler sans cette "barrière", elle n'était pas dirigée contre toi… Heero… je te le répète encore, mais je suis là… nous sommes tous là pour toi…  Wufei, Trowa, moi… et surtout Duo… et ces trois enfants que tu as su charmer avec tendresse et qui  ont su te rendre une enfance pleine de joie et d'amour…

Quatre se refusa de retirer ses mains du visage,  tenant  le sien à quelques centimètres seulement, comme si ses mots avaient plus d'impact de cette manière.

_Oh, oh!! Quel spectacle!! Fit une voix familière, dites-moi Heero… lequel est votre amant?  Celui qui vous murmure des mots doux ou celui qui tire une tête de six pieds de longs?

Misao Tsunoda pointa un doigt vers l'homme en question, que Quatre et Heero suivirent d'un même mouvement.

_Merde… Duo… furent les seules paroles à flotter dans le couloir…

Comme si le temps s'était arrêté, aucuns ne bougeaient, sourds aux bruits  que faisaient les médecins  et infirmiers…

Ce fut Quatre qui, pensant être pris en faute, rompu la tension. 

Il retira vivement ses mains des joues d'Heero, qui cru recevoir une paire de gifles.

_Pendant des semaines tu m'as fait croire que tu  ne savais pas où il était… pendant des semaines tu m'as laissé penser que tu  étais mon meilleur ami, en me réconfortant, soi-disant, lorsque je me lamentais sur mon triste sort… Son of a bitch…

_Duo… murmura Quatre.

_SHUT UP WHEN I'M TALKIN'!!! Et toi… toi… Duo jeta un regard empli de mépris et de rage à Heero qui le reçu sans même blêmir. Tu… tu me fais regretter de t'avoir tout dit… de m'être totalement ouvert… alors que… tu t'en foutais royalement!! Jamais je n'aurais du attendre,  ce jour là… je devais juste partir… j'aurais du partir… obliger Nao à venir, et pas à dire "au revoir"… rien ne serait arrivé… rien à Nao… ni à moi… je ne me serais pas  rattaché à toi… et quand Nao s'est réveillé, il n'aurait pas, lui non plus, commencer à t'aimer… rien…

Cachant ses améthystes sous sa frange, Duo se mit à pleurer silencieusement.

Ses lèvres se dessinèrent en un sourire amer…

            Risible… son imbécillité était risible… vraiment…

_Plus jamais… tu m'entends? Continua-t-il à l'intention d'Heero toujours, plus jamais  tu ne  nous approcheras mon fils et moi… JE NE  VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE REVOIR!!!!!!! Hurla-t-il pour finir.

Duo repartit vers la chambre de son fils en courant.

Quatre se redressa et dit avec une voix chevrotante:

_Je… j'y vais… c'est ma faute… je vais arranger ça…

Heero le retint par le bras.

_Non, laisse…

_Mais!!

_Je t'en pris… laisses-moi régler ça… rentre retrouver Trowa, je passerai plus tard pour parler avec Wufei.

Quatre baissa les bras et formula un petit  "oui"…

Il se tourna vers l'ascenseur et fixa Misao.

_Madame Tsunoda…

_Monsieur BRW…

Ils hochèrent la tête tous deux, en signe de respect. Et quatre entra dans la  cage grise de l'ascenseur.

_Bon! Hôji doit nous attendre! Fit Heero, allons manger!!

_Heero, je suis vraiment désolée…

_De quoi donc?

_Je…  ce jeune homme…

_Il s'appelle Duo. Oui, j'espère faire de lui mon amant un jour, c'est le père de Nao. Et… vous connaissez Quatre?!

_Une des plus grandes fortunes du monde… de même que moi, d'ailleurs…

Misao souleva une mèche imaginaire, d'un air hautain exagéré qui fit sourire Heero.

_Bref… oui, nous nous connaissons… mais… pour le jeune homme à la tresse… j'espère que je n'ai pas envenimé les choses…

_Oh!! Non, non!!! Fit le brun en agitant la main, nous devons avoir une discussion… ce n'est pas si grave s'il est énervé…

_On va mangé? Fit une petite voix.

Hôji, écroulé par terre avait réussit à attraper  la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrir.

_Bébé!!!

_Man'!!!

_… Bon, je vais vous laisser y aller seuls…

Misao jeta un regard  qui se voulait méchant à Heero.

_Non, mais ça va pas? Je vous gâche votre matinée et vous voulez en plus de  ça, manger tout seul… ou pire! Ne pas manger du tout? Aller!! On y va!!!

À suivre…

RETOUR         SUITE

                                          Vignette 01:

                                             Zechs et ses mamours.

  


* * *

[1] L'est trop fort mon Nanouche!!!

[2] Je sais… ça change… désolée… (mais j'avais pas mes crayons de couleurs pendant les vacances… T_T… à quoi m'auraient-ils servis me direz-vous?… et bien, tout d'abord à colorer de la bonne couleur les cheveux à maman de Hôji… et à Hôji aussi d'ailleurs… T_T

[3] … oui… OOC… je sais…

[4] J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne font que ça… -_-

[5] _Ah! Quatre!! Mon amour! Tu m'as tant manqué!!!  //___Heero!! Pourquoi es-tu parti loin de moâ?!… *sbim* //1: Kino… arrête tes conneries… //4: je suis à Trowa et à Trowa seul!! _ nan mais!!! //kino: roh… vous êtes pas drôles…  **aïe**… //1: Mais oui, mais oui… ah! Tiens! *tend de l'écran total indice 203* //kino: ?_? C'est pourquoi? //1: Les coups de soleils te montent à la tête… et c'est mauvais pour nous… //kino: T_T… méssant… //1&4: naaaan… zentils…

[6] 1: mais arrête de me foutre des OOC pareils!!! C'est pas croyableuh… T_T.

[7] Cris du cœur.

[8] Quatre: je rassure tout le monde, je ne suis pas aussi vulgaire… plaignez-vous à l'auteur…

[9] Nao: ouin… personne ne pense à moa!!! _

[10] c'est pas ça?… dsl…

[11] qui est immortel, tout comme les autres Mads…


	16. vignette01: Zechs et ses mamours

Titre: Enfant

Chapitre: Vignette 01.

Place: après le chp 13.

Genre: POV de 6 / 6 est nounouille, un peu coincé et timide / à prendre au 30e degrés / Zechs est  un fétichiste des cheveux / il est parano…

Auteur: Kinochan.

Base: GW

Disclamer: Les persos de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas… c malheureux… et tout le monde s'en plaint (pas que je ne les ai pas… juste de ne pas les avoir… enfin, ze me comprends…)…  bref… faudra que je pense à arrêter d'écrire mes chp sans faire mes disclamer… seraient pt ê moins cons… -_-

Note:

_j'en mettrai sûrement pas (des notes)… je ne tiens pas à abaisser plus le niveau de chapitre.

_Heu… je suis désolée…

_… nan… j'ai rien d'autre à dire… je voulais, mais j'ai oublié…

_Ah si!! C'est normal que je m'amuse avec les titres… je m'em… bête…

_*pendant l'écriture*… my gosh… comment j'ai fait pour écrire un truc pareil… T_T

_les vignettes sont les chapitres "total déconne"  de l'histoire!!!

            Duo: mouais… tous tu veux dire… pas que les vignettes…

            Kino: c'est pas zentil… T_T

ENFANT… 

VIGNETTE 01:

ZECHS ET SES MAMOURS…

         Je m'appelle Shinta Endo, j'ai 25 ans…

Je suis interne en pédiatrie dans un hôpital très réputé.

J'ai des cheveux mi-longs, blond platines et de grands yeux bleus, quelques peu caché par mes lunettes…

Peu de gens le savent, mais mon véritable nom est: Zechs Merquise, grand Colonel de la défunte armée d'Oz.

En y repensant,  je pourrai facilement virer schizo sur mes  vieux  jours, car avant "Zechs", je me nommais encore d'une autre façon: Milliardo Peacecraft.

Oui… Milliardo, frère de Relena (qu'elle repose en  paix) Peacecraft, espoir d'une paix réalisée depuis quelques années

Si j'écris ces quelques pages dans mon journal, c'est pour raconter une partie  de  ma vie, même si elle n'est pas encore terminée…

Ma vie, comme  je  le disais, à changé  du tout au tout avec le retour des gundam-boys (vous savez: "ils sont 5 courageux jeunes  hommes, beaux comme Apollon et ses 4 frères… patati,  patata…).

Seul Heero, le pilote de Wing, était au courant de mon changement d'identité. Mais bien  vite,  ses ex-coéquipiers furent mis au parfum: Duo fut celui qui  réagit le plus violemment.

Trowa et Quatre semblèrent peu étonnée, et Wufei…

Avec lui, lorsque je le revis pour la  première fois, se trouvait un jeune garçon châtain, jumeau caché de Duo Maxwell.

Vu sa ressemblance avec le pilote de Deathscythe, je crus un instant qu'ils avaient finis ensemble.

Ce qui, soit dit en passant, nous aurait sûrement valut  un suicide spectaculaire d'un certain pilote 01 si ça avait été le cas…

Darkan corrigea mon erreur.

Darkan… un  si doux prénom flottant dans mon esprit… près de celui de Wufei, bien sûr.

Mais là, je vais trop  vite…

Tu sais, cher journal, que Wufei a toujours hanté mon cœur…  ce justice-boy au fins cheveux noirs…

Auparavant, il les tenait en une éternelle et sévère queue de cheval qui lui tirait les traits et le rendait encore plus furieux. Mais ce soir là, il les avait lâchés… et à partir  de ce jour, plus jamais il ne les attachât (à mon plus grand plaisir).

Ce soir là, je l'ai désiré plus que tout… dès qu'il me fut inaccessible. Et j'ai tout autant désiré cet être qui me le retirait et qui se différenciait du Duo que je connais par de légers détails, comme ses cheveux, par exemple. Darkan les gardait lâchés (tu sais combien  j'aime les cheveux lâchés…) et il les parsemait de petites mèches auburn et de petites tresses… un délice pour les yeux…

Mais ce n'est pas ce soir là que je puis remarquer l'intérêt grandissant qu'ils éprouvaient tous deux pour moi.

Non… ce fut quelques jours plus tard.

Au fil des journées éphémères, des semaines, je sentais Darkan se rapprocher, sous le regard attentif et amoureux de Wufei.

Ils venaient me rendre visite n'importe quand… toujours tous les deux. Mais  Darkan seul prenait l'initiative de me prendre par le bras, de m'inviter à dîner… Je pense que Wufei était trop timide, tout comme moi à vrai dire. Je ne pouvais pas, dès qu'ils s'approchaient, me retenir de rougir et de m'enfuir.

Je suis heureux qu'ils n'aient pas lâché prise… mais une fois encore, je vais trop vite…

Je suis donc allé dîner avec mes deux amours (qui ne le savaient pas, mais bon…), de nombreuses fois avant que nos relations ne deviennent sérieuses…

Tous ces dîners resteront gravés dans ma mémoire… surtout un en particulier… le dernier avant nos aveux.

J'ai toujours eu peur d'être mis à l'écart, de tenir la chandelle à un couple plein d'amour et de désir.

Si tu les avais vu, cher journal, quand ils ne se collaient pas à moi, ils se papouillaient l'un et l'autre comme deux jeunes mariés (ils avaient prévus de le faire, d'ailleurs, mais ont repoussé la date, je ne sais pourquoi). 

Et c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas accepté tout de suite… mais jamais, ensuite, je ne fus déçu.

Donc! Nous avions déjà dîné quelquefois ensemble, tout c'était très bien passé… jamais ignoré…

Mais ce soir-là… tout changea.

J'ai eu peur, je te le jure!!! Mais j'avais l'impression d'être, pour mes deux amants secrets, à la place d'un des pavés de rumsteck que nous étions en train de déguster…

Leurs regards emplis de désir me fit frissonner de –tu ne le croiras jamais- plaisir!

Tu sais, jamais les amants que j'ai eu n'ont pris l'initiative, je cherchais sûrement à garder le contrôle en ne dévoilant qu'une partie de ce que je ressentais… et ce, en premier.

Et avec ces deux-là… on ne parlait même plus d'Initiative.

Ils étaient adorables ce soir là… se chamaillant gentiment pour savoir lequel des deux pourrait me poser le plus de questions, il s'occupaient chacun d'une de mes jambes…

J'ai tenté de les calmer, leur disant en souriant qu'on avait toute  la soirée.

Ils se turent, se regardèrent, complices et amants, et dirent d'une même voix.

         "Non, Shinta… nous avons toute la nuit… et plus encore!"

Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris. 

Les sentiments qui se développaient en moi n'étaient pas le reflet du désir et de l'envie que j'éprouvais pour eux. Mais bel et bien de l'amour (rien qu'à voir le blush qui prenait mes joues) pour ces deux êtres qui s'aimaient si fort, mais qui ne refusaient pas d'inclure dans leur duo une tierce personne, qu'ils connaissaient peu: moi.

Notre petit  jeu de jambes dura jusqu'aux alentours de deux heures du matin (je sais!!!!) et, en me raccompagnant, Darkan et Wufei me firent connaître mon premier "baiser-à-trois".

Je me doutais bien que j'allais les embrasser (l'un après l'autre, bien sûr! -_-) après la soirée que nous venions de passer. Mais cette rivalité presque enfantine qui les prenait quand il était question de moi me fit revenir sur mes positions…

Darkan avait "profité" de moi pendant le trajet, me papouillant et faisant glisser ses longs et fins doigts sur mon corps entier (ou presque), les couches de tissus n'entamant en rien le plaisir… élevant juste un peu ma frustration peut être…

Et Wufei voulait m'embrasser en premier pour se "rattraper".

Darkan avait posé ses lèvres "partout"… excepté sur les miennes.

Je sentais encore la brûlure de son souffle dans mon cou, la douleur si douce, de son suçon sur mon épaule et la morsure de ses dents, sur le lobes de mes oreilles…

Un délice des sens…

         "Mais pourquoi se disputer alors?" fit Dark en susurrant chaque paroles.

Je cru un moment qu'il allait dire que je n'en valais pas la peine.

         "… On peut l'embrasser 'tous les deux'!"

Je ne compris pas la subtilité… mais l'éprouvai bien vite…

Wufei et Darkan approchèrent leurs bouches d'un même geste, après avoir échangé un sourire complice.

Toujours synchrones, ils embrassèrent mes joues, qui prirent, j'en suis certain, une jolie teinte rosée, puis, léchèrent le lobe des mes oreilles.

Sans même que je ne les sente venir, leurs langues touchèrent rapidement le coin de mes lèvres.

Je souris sous la douce caresse et entrouvre la bouche. Elle viennent retrouver la mienne sans que je n'ai besoin d'en sortir ne serait-ce qu'un bout…

Le flot de sensation qui me prend tout à coup, fait que mes jambes me lâchent, mais je ne tombe pas.

Mes deux amants ont passé un bras autour de mon dos et de mon bassin et me maintiennent.

L'une caressante, l'autre joueuse, je ne savais dire quelle langue est à qui… 

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que l'on finit par se séparer, essoufflés et haletant comme après un marathon… mais souriants…

Puis, je réalise une chose.

Ils seront deux à rentrer… je veux dire… ils vivent ensemble!!!!

Tout ce désire…

Je vais rester frustré, moi!!!! C'est peut-être égoïste, mais je ne veux pas! Ils n'ont pas le droit de coucher ensemble après "Ça"!!

         "Bon… au revoir…" murmure Wufei.

Rah!! Il envoie des œillades suspectes à Darkan!!!

Pourtant, si je regarde d'un autre œil, de plus loin, je sais bien que c'est moi qu'il regarde, de même que Darkan… Ils ne veulent pas, eux non plus, partir… ils veulent autant que moi que cette soirée dure "toute la nuit… et bien plus encore…"

         "NON!!!" M'entends-je dire, sans crier, sans hurler, un simple "non", ferme.

         "Qu… Quoi?" demande Darkan.

         "Ne partez pas…"

Deux sourires jumeaux se peignent sur leurs visages, soulagés et affamés.

Zut!! Ils n'ont pas compris…

Je sais que je ne peux pas aller plus loin… et je ne pense pas pouvoir résister aux assauts des deux hommes désireux de faire de moi le leur.

Et puis… je me rends à peine compte de mon amour pour eux, mais en est-il de même pour mes âmes sœurs?

 D'ailleurs, de ce fait, je pense qu'en ayant trois identités différentes, il est tout à fait normal que j'ai deux amants! (ou peut être essaye-je de me convaincre du bien fondé de notre relation?).

Ils remarquent la tête que je fais et me demande ce qu'il se passe.

         "Je ne me sens pas prêt…"

Tiens! Ils semblent soulagés.

         "Tu sais, Zechs, me dit Fei, je ne le suis pas non plus… une relation à trois, même si nous nous aimons… ça se laisse mûrire!"

         "Ouip!" Approuve Dark en hochant la tête.

         "Vous… vous… m'ai… gneuh?? #_#"

Je n'arrive pas à le dire, même si Fei vient de le déclarer… je n'y crois pas…

         "Oui on t'aime! Stupid'-sexy-boy!!" fait Dark en me caressant gentiment la joue.

J'aime ses mots d'amour…

         "Mais ça ne va pas vous empêcher d'aller coucher ensemble dès qu'un lit se présentera!"

Et Dieu sait combien c'est fréquent!

Ça y est! C'est dit. Ils me regardent, stupéfaits je crois, par mes peurs.

         "C'est ça qui te tracasse?" me demande Darkan.

Je confirme et Wufei vient déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes.

         "On ne fera rien sans toi si ça peut te rassurer…" me murmure-t-il.

Je lui chuchote:

         "Vous voulez bien rester ici cette nuit?"

         "Tu veux nous surveiller?!" s'écrit Dark en riant.

Oui, je veux les surveiller… mais surtout, je ne veux pas passer une nuit de plaisirs solitaires sans eux… plus maintenant…

Dark nous prend la main à Fei et moi et nous entraîne vers la maison.

         "Allez! C'est partit pour une nuit de câlins!" fit-il en me chipant les clés.

******

Trois semaines ont passé depuis ce fameux dîner. Nous en avons fait des tas d'autres, mangeant, soit chez eux, soit chez moi. Mais le résultat restait le même…

Nous finissions toujours dans les bras les uns des autres, dans nos grands lits…

Je les soupçonne d'ailleurs, d'avoir monté leur coup depuis longtemps vu la taille du leur!

Ce matin, je regarde Darkan manger… il se met du riz sur la joue… il a du mal à manger avec des baguettes… ^^

Je lui retire d'un coup de langue alors qu'il me montre les grains du bout de son doigt.

Wufei arrive et m'embrasse, ainsi que Darkan, avant de s'affaler sur une chaise et de marmonner:

         "Bonjour…"

Je les regarde tous les deux et souris… Ils ne le savent pas encore, mais ce soir, ils seront à moi… enfin…

..::Owari::..

RETOUR          SUITE (chp 14)

                                                               Lemon caché (WARNING: SCENE A TROIS!!!!!)


	17. chapitre 14

Titre: Enfant.

Chapitre: 14 (the last!!!!!)

Auteur: Kinochan (gally.kino@wanadoo.fr)

Genre: dernier chapitre… -_-… TPO[.1] , aller, lâchons-nous et laissons les g-boys s'en envoyer plein la tronche…

Base: GW.

Disclamer: bah il était temps que je m'y mette sur ce chapitre… -_- dsl, mais j'étais pas, mais alors pas du tout inspirée!!! _

Bon, on va voir ce que ça donnera…

Et! I don't own those sexy'guys!

**Natsu**: je suis vraiment désolée pour mon mail… je pensais que c'était plus facile avec le profil… é_è en tout cas, merci beaucoup pour les reviews que tu m'as envoyé!! ^^

**Nicolina**: Coupine de moa!!!! Merci pour tes encouragements!!! Vala la suite!!!!! ^___________^ contente??

**Aura**: Ouah!!! Tu as tout lu en deux jours???!!! Bravo!!! Quel courage!!! T'es pas morte d'ennui??? Merchi beaucoup pour tes compliments!!! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir!!!

Ah! Et puis merchi à toutes les copines qui m'ont menacée de mille représailles (je vous passe les détails) si je ne l'écrivais pas tout de suite (j'ai gagné beaucoup de temps vous trouvez pas?)…

°°Note1: on ne tape pas l'auteur en manque d'inspi!!! (à force de le répéter, on va finir par le savoir…)

°°Note2: pour le lemon qui devait se trouver juste avant ce chapitre, je suis désolée pour ceux à qui j'en ai parlé, mais… gomen!!! J'ai pas pu l'écrire!!! _ je le fais dès que possible!!!

°°Note3: Comment ça je suis sadique?? Maiheu!!!! T_T

°°Note4: Je sais que je concurrence "Ah! My goddess" avec la lenteur à laquelle vont les choses… désolée… -_-

°°Note5: Berk! C'est plein de bons sentiments… ça dégouline… berk!! Berk!!! _

Enfant…

Chapitre 14.

Wufei s'étira de tout son long entre les draps de satin.

Une jambe mêlée aux siennes, à sa gauche et un bras emprisonnant sa taille, à sa droite, il se sentait plus que bien.

Il attrapa la main de Darkan et le fit rouler contre son propre dos tandis qu'il allait se coller contre le torse de Zechs, en repoussant le surplus de tissu au loin.

Le châtain râla un peu avant de se lover tout à fait, faisant frissonner Wufei de plaisir par le contact de sa douce et chaude peau nue.

_Tu as froid mamour?

Le Chinois plongea ses onyx dans les deux glaciers lui faisant face.

_Un peu, mentit-il en se collant un peu plus… Merci…

_Et de quoi??

_De rien… d'être là… avec nous…

Zechs lui fit un petit sourire et posa son souffle sur ses lèvres avant de dire:

_Merci à vous…

≈~BAM!!!~≈

_WUFEI!!!! DEBOUT!!! Faut qu'on par… heu… gneuh… HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

La pucelle effarouchée, qui, en moins de trois secondes, venait: d'ouvrir la porte avec clameur, de voir ses trois amis dans le plus simple appareil et dans les bras les uns des autres, d'être atteint d'hémorragie nasale et incontrôlée sous le coup de pensées obscures face à cette vision, et!! D'hurler avant de courir hors de la pièce, n'était autre qu'Heero.

Darkan, la tête dans le yaourt d'avoir été si brusquement réveillé alors qu'il se sentait si bien contre ses amants, se mit à rigoler niaisement et se rendormit d'un coup en tombant sur torse de Wufei, glissant jusqu'aux cuisses blanches du Chinois assis.

Celui-ci caressa les longs cheveux avec douceur, avant de regarder Zechs et de lui tirer la langue.

_Heu… Le pauvre… ?

Le blond ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de faire prendre à ses joues, une délicieuse teinte carmine.

Wufei fit passer sa langue sur les lèvres du blond en appuyant sur sa nuque, et se leva, prenant tout de même la peine de déposer la tête de Darkan sur les genoux de leur amant.

_Je vais le voir!

Sur ce, il prit son peignoir en soie blanc et referma la porte derrière lui.

****

_Heero… franchement, tu déconnes…

Le Chinois darda sur le Japonais un regard se voulant énigmatique.

_Je… je… désolé…

Mais à la grande stupeur de l'ancien soldat parfait, l'héritier Chang lui fit un grand sourire.

_Qu… Quoi?

_Rien… je suis juste… comment dire…?

_Heureux?

_Mmh… je dirai plutôt "comblé"…

Heero ouvrit de grands yeux et lui tendit la main.

_Félicitations alors?

_Merci! Dit Wufei alors que son sourire lui montait aux oreilles.

_De rien… mais, si je suis venu, c'est pour…

_Oui?

_Je… pardon pour la façon dont je me suis comporté…

_Gneuh?…

_Heu… à l'hôpital… la dernière fois… quand… à propos de Dark…

_……Aaaaaaaah!!! Ça??!

_Hn.

_Attends… tu me demande pardon pour… "Ça"?

Heero sursauta en voyant son ancien compagnon de bataille être pris d'un fou-rire.

_C'est si drôle que ça?

_Pas vraiment… c'est juste que… je trouve ça marrant que tu te prennes la tête depuis tout ce temps pour cette petite chose…

__

_Tu as bien changé Yuy…

_Quoi?! Bien sûr que non!! C'est faux!! Je suis toujours…

_"Un soldat parfait"?

_Je…

_… Tu aimais vraiment ce masque? Dis… tu en veux à ce point à Maxwell de l'avoir brisé?… Parce que c'est le cas… Ce n'est pas ton cœur qu'il t'a pris ce jour là, mais bel et bien ton masque… parce que ton cœur… il l'avait depuis longtemps… depuis votre première rencontre…

_… Chang… arrête de te foutre de moi… comment peux-tu être au courant de cette histoire?!

_Heu… #_#… je suis curieux… à cette époque, j'écoutais beaucoup aux portes…

_ -________________-;;;;… En tout cas, là n'est pas la question! Duo et moi… c'est quelque chose que JE doit régler seul à présent. J'en ai assez de cette lâcheté omniprésente et de ces petits curieux –aussi bien toi que Trowa et Quatre- qui m'empêchent d'agir comme je le souhaite.

Wufei l'observa tandis que le Japonais reprenait son souffle.

_Et c'est qui le "Baka" qui a mis quatre ans ou plus à comprendre tout ça?

_#_# Maiheu…. (c'est pas moi, c'est l'auteur…)

Le Chinois lui fit un gentil sourire et le prit par les épaules.  
  
_Bon, maintenant que tout est dit, tu vas aller voir ton abruti de copain et ramper pour qu'il te pardonne ta crétinerie.

_Eh!!! Ne parle pas de Duo ainsi!! Il est l'homme de ma vie!!

Wufei n'en partit que plus vite dans un énorme fou-rire.

_Oui, enfin, bref… au revoir Fei… et occupe-toi bien de Dark et Shinta.

_##_## ouais… et n'entre plus chez les gens sans frapper!

****

Une fois dehors, Heero s'arrêta dans un petit jardin et alla s'asseoir sur un jeu à bascule.

Et… se mit à rire, doucement d'abord, mais sans aucune amertume. Puis plus fort, comme pour chasser les pleurs qui lui saisissaient la gorge depuis un moment.

Il avait tellement envie de se laisser aller et pleurer dans les bras d'un Duo retrouvé, seulement pour que cette tristesse sans fond le quitte, pour qu'il ne puisse plus y avoir d'obstacle à l'entière ouverture de son cœur pour son Américain…

***

Duo se planqua derrière un arbre.

Il avait suivit Heero depuis la maison de Quatre, que le brun venait tout juste de quitter.

                   _"Ne parle pas de Duo ainsi! Il est l'homme de ma vie!!"_

Il allait partir pour l'hôpital quand la voix grave et chaude, d'un Heero en pleine conversation avec Wufei, l'avait retenu.

Il avait bien cru en mourir.

Voir le Japonais l'avait choqué, c'est certain…

Il ne voulait pas le revoir… jamais plus… il l'avait même hurlé…

Mais alors, que faisait-il, caché dans un parc à une heure de l'après-midi??

Et puis Heero s'était mis à rire…

Et Duo avait perdu pieds.

Ce rire brûlant… si enclin à la douleur du cœur, comme si Heero hésitait entre la joie et la tristesse… emplissait l'esprit de l'ancien Shinigami…

Il avait tellement eu envie de se blottir contre ces épaules secouées on ne savait par quoi exactement… 

Des rires? Des sanglots peut-être?

Mais non! Il ne fallait plus se laisser aller.

Heero l'avait assez blessé une fois de plus… une fois de trop.

Duo savait bien qu'il ne se passait rien entre son meilleur ami et le Japonais… le blond aimait beaucoup trop son mari pour ne serait-ce que regarder quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais ils avaient l'air si proches…

La jalousie qui avait glacé le cœur de châtain à ce moment là, elle, était bien trop forte.

Il fallait bien qu'il soit honnête avec lui-même… il en voulait trop à Heero de se confier à quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Heero pleure…

Heero pleure seul.

À cet instant, Duo se sentit vraiment mal. Se faisant l'effet d'être un voyeur.

         _Pardon… pardon Duo…

Duo en tomba à genoux, mêlant ses larmes à celles du brun.

Tout cela était bien trop triste, bien trop dur pour lui…

Lui qui s'était fait une réputation de pile électrique, toujours de bonne humeur, lui que rien ne blessait…

Il était vraiment risible… Un joker… rien de plus, il n'avait été qu'un joker… il ne méritait pas son surnom de Shinigami… un joker…

Et ce soldat parfait… l'image qu'il avait devant les yeux…

Il n'était pas habitué à tout ça… il aurait presque voulu à cet instant, retrouver le soldat parfait qui se montrait si distant, si froid avec lui…

Il voulait juste retrouver cet adolescent si compliqué… celui qui ne réagissait pas et dont le fait de lui arracher ne serait-ce qu'une preuve d'attention était un réel défit…

Heero no baka…

La première fois que cet abruti osait lui faire ses excuses il s'arrangeait pour que le principal intéressé soit 'absent'…

**

Heero s'était arrêté de pleurer, se faisant doucement bercer par la balançoire sur laquelle il s'était assis.

Il fit flotter un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, qui laissa perplexe l'Américain.

Puis il se leva et quitta le parc.

Duo resta un instant, à genoux dans l'herbe, pleurant doucement, sans se douter qu'Heero, bien que n'étant plus un soldat parfait, gardait ses vieux reflex et ne manqua pas de remarquer la présence du jeune homme aux yeux de crépuscule.

****

Duo entra dans la chambre de son petit garçon sans bruit.

Nao était en train de lire un petit livre d'image et riait doucement.

_Coucou! ^^

_Papa!!! Viens vite voir!!! On m'a donné un livre super!!!

_Ah? Et qui donc t'a donné ce livre?

_Mon copain!

Le petit brun fit un grand sourire niais et murmura:

_Bah… je t'en ai pas encore parlé, mais je veux que tu le rencontre papa! Il est vraiment génial!! C'est mon meilleur copain!

Nao s'arrêta de parler devant l'air triste marquant le visage de son père.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe papa??!!

Duo lui fit un petit sourire et murmura:

_Je suis désolé Bulle, mais je ne pourrai pas le rencontrer maintenant…

_Pourquoi?

Nao, en parfaite copie de son père se mit à jouer nerveusement avec sa tresse.

_On va partir…

_Où ça?

Duo se retint difficilement d'éclater en sanglot encore une fois, il était vraiment indigne d'être père… il ne faisait que faire souffrir son fils…

_Loin… pour toujours.

Nao ouvrit de grands yeux.

         _Ça recommence…_ ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

Mais il retint les larmes salées lui brûlant les yeux avec tout son courage et demanda, la gorge serrée:

_Pourquoi?

_Je n'en peux plus de vivre près d'Heero.

_D'accord…

Duo écarquilla les yeux devant la facilité qu'avait Nao à accepter sa décision.

_J'irai faire les bagages et on partira ce soir…

Nao ferma son visage à toute expression d'un quelconque sentiment et se retourna vers le mur.

_D'accord.

Sur le coup, Duo eu l'image d'Heero allongé dans son lit.

Gestes et sentiments qu'il avait vu ou éprouvé durant toute la guerre quand il tentait d'arracher ne serait-ce qu'un mot à l'adolescent cher à son cœur.

Et ceci le blessa encore plus profondément.

****

_Non!!!!!

_Je ne pense vraiment pas que ce soit une solution…

_Désolé…

_Tu te fous de moi???

Trowa resserra un peu plus son emprise sur la taille de son mari, l'empêchant ainsi de sauter à la gorge de Duo.

_Trowa, lâche-moi, fit le blond avec haine.

_Non.

_Comment tu peux faire ça??!!! Tu critiquais Heero quand il s'est enfui, mais tu n'es pas mieux!!!

_Et toi qui savais où se planquait Heero tout ce temps, tu crois que tu as des leçons à me donner?

_Espèce d'abruti!!!! Faut vraiment être con pour ne pas l'avoir vu!!!! Bordel Duo, il était au bout du couloir de l'hôpital!!!!!

Duo encaissa sans broncher et continua à empiler ses vêtements et ceux de Nao dans leurs valises.

Le couple Barton-Raberba-Winner venait tout juste de rentrer, quand Duo fit son apparition dans le salon pour dire à tout le monde qu'il déménageait pour une autre colonie située au fin-fond de l'Univers.

Wufei et Quatre en lâchèrent leur tasse de thé, Trowa se leva, Darkan et Zechs s'arrêtèrent de lire.

Et puis Quatre se mit à hurler, rattrapé de justesse par son amant, laissant Duo monter dans sa chambre.

_Duo… je ne comprends pas… Tu n'as pas vu Heero? Il devait te parler…

_Non Fei, je ne l'ai pas vu, mentit la natté, et de toute façon, je l'ai bien dit ce matin, je ne veux plus le voir. Plus jamais…

_Duo…

Quatre bouillonnait littéralement… après Heero c'était donc au 'Shinigami' de jouer au con?

Il n'était vraiment pas aidé…

Il signifia à Trowa qu'il était calmé en relâchant la tension qui bandait ses muscles, mais le châtain n'en retira pas pour autant ses bras.

_Oui Quatre?

Duo referma la valise, en ouvrit une autre, puis se retourna pour défier du regard le petit blond.

Celui-ci ne bougea pas contrairement aux craintes de Trowa, et se redressa pour se mettre à la hauteur de l'Américain.

_Raaaaaaah!!!!!

Sans que le Français ne puisse rien faire, l'Arabe avait sauté sur Duo et lui envoyait la plus belle droite qu'il ait jamais donné.

Duo s'écroula à terre et n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'une furie blonde se jetait sur lui et le secouait comme un prunier.

_Mais j'en ai marre!!!! Hurlait Quatre, t'as pas encore compris qu'on avait plus quinze ans??? Grandis et arrête de te poser des questions pseudo-existentielles!!!

Totalement amorphe Duo laissa pleuvoir les coups sous les yeux ébahis de ses amis.

Wufei s'approcha doucement et appela Quatre.

_Dégage, toi!!!!! T'es le dernier à t'occuper des autres alors ne viens pas t'interposer!!!

Vexé, le Chinois bondit sur la "mêlée" et se mis à hurler "Injustice" à tout va.

Trowa sentit une traînée de sueur lui descendre le long de la tempe.

_Heu… on fait quoi? On les sépare, demandèrent Zechs et Darkan d'une seule voix.

_Non, c'est bon, laissez-les… ils ne vont pas se faire de mal… du moins, je ne pense pas… lâcha Trowa, stoïque.

_Vous êtes vraiment sûrs de ne plus avoir quinze ans, fit une voix presque oubliée.

Les trois chiffonniers se figèrent brusquement.

Wufei leva les yeux, tandis qu'il mâchouillait le mollet de Quatre qui lui tirait sur les oreilles d'un Duo, accroché au pieds du lit, pour le faire réagir.

Le premier à réagir fut le Chinois qui se releva, aussi dignement que possible, et se sortit de la pièce.

Il attrapa ses deux amants par les bras et les entraîna vers le rez-de-chaussée après avoir murmuré au nouvel arrivant:

_Pas trop tôt…

Heero [.2] lui fit un sourire et entra complètement dans la chambre.

Il tendit la main à Quatre qui, bien que torturant encore les oreilles d'un certain natté, avait retrouvé le sourire.

_Heero!! Content de te voir!! Fit-il en rejoignant son mari, bon… c'est pas tout ça, mais on va vous laisser, n'est-ce pas Trowa?

_Hm… Quatre… tu me refais un coup comme celui-là et je te fous en crèche…

_Maiheu!! Couina le petit blond sans pour autant caché sa joie retrouvée.

**

Heero referma la porte.

Duo se releva difficilement, il n'essaya même pas d'imaginer le nombre de bleus que ces idiots lui avaient faits…

Il se rapprocha des valise et ré-entreprit de faire ses valises.

_Tu t'en vas?

Duo sursauta violemment il n'avait pas vu, ou, ne voulait pas croire qu'Heero était là… qu'il était resté.

_Ou… oui…

_Tu vas où?

Le Japonais prit des vêtement et commença à aider Duo dans sa tache.

_… Je ne sais pas encore… loin, c'est tout ce que je veux.

_Et que dit Nao?

_Il est… d'accord…

_Ah…

Duo plia un petit tee-shirt et le plaça au fond de la valise.

_Tu as rencontré Hôji? Reprit Heero.

_… Non, qui est-ce?

_… Nao le présente comme son… meilleur ami…

_Oh… c'est lui…?

_Il t'en a parlé alors?? Il faut absolument que tu le rencontres!! Il est adorable, je me suis occupé de lui… il était lui aussi dans le coma, c'est le fils d'une grande femme d'affaire, elle connaît Quatre d'ailleurs et…

**

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent??

_Chhhhut!!! J'entends rien!! Je crois qu'ils parlent de moi, murmura Quatre, l'oreille collée à la porte.

_Et pourquoi parleraient-ils de toi Winner? T'es pas le centre du monde… râla Wufei avec un sourire.

_Non, j'en suis juste la plus grosse fortune… Chang.

_Gnya gnya gnya…

Trowa, Darkan et Zechs, près des escaliers soupirèrent exaspérés.

_J'appelle la garderie ce soir… laissa tomber le Français, pince-sans-rire

Les deux autres sourirent et descendirent avec lui dans le salon.

**

_Je m'en fous…

_Duo?…

_Écoute, j'ai vraiment du mal là… si je pars, c pour ne plus avoir à te croiser, ou ne serait-ce, à penser à toi… alors j'aimerai que tu sortes… et que tu me laisses en paix…

Au lieu de l'écouter, Heero poussa brusquement les valises et s'assit sur le grand lit dans lequel Duo avait dormit toutes ces nuits où il fut absent.

_Duo, je voulais te demander…

_Oui, quoi? Fit le natté en poursuivant, l'air de rien, son rangement.

_Pardon… excuse-moi je t'en pris…

_…

_Attends… je voulais m'expliquer… je crois que si j'ai réagit de façon aussi violente en apprenant l'existence de Noar, c'est surtout parce que je voyais dans cet aveux, un moyen de me venger de l'attitude que tu as eu quand tu as appris que j'avais couché avec Darkan…

_Tu…

_Non! Je sais bien que c'était idiot de ma part… c'était moi celui en faute… je n'aurai jamais du avoir ce genre de comportement. Mais… j'avais… non, j'ai peur encore maintenant, de te voir me quitter… de me retrouver seul, encore une fois…

Duo restait silencieux mais la tension qu'exerçaient ses doigts effilés sur les vêtements 'rassurèrent' Heero sur l'attention qu'il lui apportait.

_Tu sais… la raison pour laquelle tu m'as rejeté, il y a longtemps… je la trouve vraiment idiote…

_Comment tu peux dire ça alors que tu ne peux pas comprendre?!! Dit Duo, la dureté de ses mots cachant bien mal son émotion.

_Tu te souviens combien tu me taquinais avec ma froideur? Disant que j'étais un iceberg, un glaçon?

_Un soldat trop… "parfait"… fit le natté, amer.

_Oui, j'étais un soldat, un soldat parfait… et ce "pouvoir" aurait du te rassurer Duo…  ton inquiétude était vraiment mal placée. Comme tu l'as souvent répété, j'étais Le Soldat Parfait… Jamais je n'aurai laisser l'homme que j'aime se faire tuer… Et par la-même… jamais je ne me serais laissé tué si j'avais su combien cela t'aurait fait du mal. Duo… tu étais, et tu restes ma vie… comment as-tu pu croire que je pouvais laisser s'abattre se genre de malheur sur nous?

Duo tomba brusquement à terre, assis, il se mis à pleurer doucement, laissant Heero s'approcher puis le prendre dans ses bras.

_Pourquoi?? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit avant??… Heero no baka… no baka…

_Pardonne-moi, je t'en pris Duo… je…

Le Shinigami brisé leva vers le Soldat Parfait dégelé un regard trempé et chuchota:

_Dis-le moi… et pardonne-moi Heero, je t'en supplie… dis-le…

_Ai… 

3[.3] 

**

_Allah au plus haut des cieux!!!!!!!!!!!! Se mit à hurler Quatre.

_Quand je dis que Nataku nous protège…

Owari…

T___________T c'est fini!!!! C'est tristeuh!!!

Un an pour faire cette fic… mon bébé à bien grandit… sniff sniff…

Naaaaaaaan je déconne!!!

Vous avez pas fini d'en baver avec moi!!! (je parle au lecteurs… ^w^)

Vous aurez bientôt le droit à une seconde vignette (et trois lemons si vous êtes sages = si je réussis à les écrire) et trois chapitres d'épilogue!!!

C'est-y pas beau tout ça??? ^__________________________________^

(enfin, j'espère juste que ces 7 chapitres vont pas mettre un an à arriver! Lol! ^^

Duo: ENFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kino, tu m'auras fais peur jusqu'à la fin!!! J'ai cru que j'allais faire comme Heero et jouer à la gamba décérébrée!!! 

Heero: je ne te permets pas… enfin si… parce que vu le rôle qu'elle m'a donné, c sûrement le qualificatif qui me va le mieux…

Duo: Kino!!!! Retire ce masque d'Heero!!!! Je t'ai reconnu!!!!!

Kino: *vire le regard d'Iceberg-man* Zut! J'ai faillis réussir à embrasser mon chouchou!!! Zut! Zut!!

Heero: Kino no baka no baka…

Kino: ààààààààà bientôt!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Oubliez pas les chtites Reviews… ça fait vivre l'auteur *.*

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  Page : 1  
[.1] Travaux pratiques d'OOC! :-p

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  Page : 1  
[.2] car c'était lui… koa?? Mais arrêtez de me regarder avec ce regard exaspéré… mais heu… v_v

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [.3] Vi suis sadique jusqu'au booooooooooouuuut!!!! Nan, nan, nan, y'aura pas de "Je t'a…" tout mielleux… nyark!!

¤Duo¤: et elle est contenteuh!!!!! T_T ¤Kino¤: VOUIIIIIII!!!! … aller… t'inquiète mamour… t'en auras plein dans la prochaine fic! ^^


	18. vignette02: Nao

Titre: Enfant.

Chapitre: Vignette 02.

Place dans l'histoire: après le chapitre 14.

Auteur: Kinochan.

Mail: kinochan@wanadoo.fr

Genre: niaiseries… kino retombe en enfance, POV.

Base: GW.

Disclamer:

Je tiens à m'excuser pour l'horreur qui va suivre… mais c'est pas de ma faute, on me l'a demandé…

Vi, je sais, ça fait niais… mais c'est voulu, c'est un gosse de 5 ans qui parle…

Alors, pour les persos… sont tous à moi!!! (vi, je sais, sauf Duo et Heero, pas la peine de le rappeler… v_____v)

**Nicolina**: merci coupine pour tes encouragements, vala la deuxième vignette! ^^ (t'as lu le lemon ajouté il y a quelques temps??) j'espère que tu vas vite nous faire la suite des tiennes! ^^

**Calliope**: merchi pour les compliments, ça me fais très plaisir!! ^_____^ vala les sentiments de ma bulle! ^^ en fait, j'avais décidé de développer autre chose dans l'épilogue… (mais chut, surprise! ^^), donc, comme on me l'a demandé, j'ajoute un autre chp! ^^v

**Natsu**: kikou! ^_^ nope! C'est pas totalement fini! ^^ mais ce n'est pas encore un lemon! ^_^ gomen, j'ai pas trop l'inspi pour ça… y_y mais j'espère que ça te plaira! ^^ et en ce qui concerne les lemons, j'en ai ajouté un! ^^ (chp 6bis) j'espère qu'il te plaira, de même que ce chp! ^^

**Mimi**: Naaaaaaan!! Cris pas!!! Le lemon viendra sûrement avec du retard!! Gomeeeeeeennn!!! Y_______Y (qui soit dit en passant sera un 1x2, désolée… suis une inconditionnelle…) en tout cas, merci beaucoup!!! ##_##, mais t'inquiète! Tu t'es pas encore débarrassée de moi! ^^… je me mets à la suite de mes fics dès que possible! ^^ (et Shinigami sait combien j'en ai en cours… enfin, c vrai que c pas encore catastrophique! ^^) moi, sadique?? T'es sûre??

**Cora**: je ne sais pas si tu lis Enfant sur FF.net, mais en tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tes mails, ils me font toujours très plaisir! ^^

**Anrluz**: vala!! L'instigatrice de cette chose!! ^___^ j'espère que ce ne sera pas aussi nul que ça en a l'air… é_è…

C'est pas vraiment une vengeance, gomen…

**Ziel**: vala! Finit ma first commentatrice co-perverse… désolée, c pas un lemon (bien qu'on me l'ai demandé pour ce chp… ^^;) mais qui sait… pt ê que ça viendra un jour! ^^

En espérant que ça vous plaise!

Enfant…

Vignette 02.

Je m'appelle Nao Maxwell…

J'ai bientôt 5 ans, donc, je suis grand! Très grand!

Mais je suis aussi le petit garçon le plus malheureux du monde entier!!!!

Mon père est d'habitude le plus cool et le plus sympa… mais aujourd'hui il a été le plus bête de tous…

Là, je suis dans la chambre de mon meilleur ami… il s'appelle Hôji, et même si mon papa m'a dit que les garçons ne pleuraient pas, bah… suis en train de mouiller son tee-shirt tout entier.

_Nao-chan… Que se passe-t-il?

Il a l'air aussi triste que moi, c'est pour ça que je l'aime… bien.

Il connaît mon Don et il reste quand même avec moi.

En plus de ça, il est toujours gentil et calme!! 

J'aime bien quand il me caresse les cheveux, ça me calme…

Et s'il y a une chose de sûre, c'est que jamais je ne le ferai pleurer!! Jamais il ne mériterait de pleurer, et je suis sûr que ça me donnerait envie de pleurer aussi… rien que d'y penser, ça me fais pleurer encore plus…

Je le sens me serrer encore plus fort dans ses bras.

Je relève la tête et ouvre de grands yeux, comme papa quand il est surpris.

Hôji est en train de pleurer…

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

Je veux pas qu'il pleure!!!

_Hôji!!! Pourquoi tu pleures???

_T'es triste et je sais pas pourquoi… et moi, je veux pas que tu sois triste…

Et là, je pleure encore plus… comment je vais faire sans lui??

_C'est papa…

Juste une seconde, pendant une seconde il arrête de caresser ma tête… et recommence, je me sens un tout petit peu mieux alors je continue, même si je sens quelque chose qui serre ma gorge… j'ai mal et je veux pas dire la suite…

_Il… il veut qu'on s'en aille…

J'entends plus rien, ni dans la chambre, ni même les bruits du couloir…

Sa maman est partie juste avant que j'arrive, je l'ai vu de dos, elle a d'aussi longs cheveux que lui… mais je sais que les siens sont plus doux… ils le seront toujours…

Plus jamais…

Je m'allonge complètement contre lui et renifle un peu.

Il se couche lui aussi, et me regarde, j'arrive pas à voir ce que ses grands yeux gris veulent dire.

Je pense… je ne reverrai peut être jamais ses yeux que j'aimerais pourtant voir tous les jours, jusqu'à ce que je sois un vieux monsieur, et même après…

_C'est pas vrai… hein?

Ça y est je vois ce qu'il y a au fond de ses yeux…

Il est triste… il est peut-être aussi triste que moi…

J'arrive pas à répondre… je me serre un peu plus dans ses bras, c'est tout.

***

Quand je me réveille, je vois Hôji, qui s'est rassit et qui parle très fort…

Il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans la chambre, c'est sa maman je crois…

_… Et pourquoi j'aurai pas le droit de parler à Heechan??!!

_Hôji écoute…

_Maman!!!

Ah bah… moi qui pensais qu'Hôji ne s'énervait jamais…

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il crie comme ça?

Et puis tout revient d'un coup… les mots de papa… mes larmes… et pire, je revois Hôji pleurer…

Je me colle à sa taille en passant un bras autour et il arrête tout de suite de crier.

_Bonjour Nao…

C'est sa maman qui vient de parler, elle à une voix toute douce.

Je lève les yeux et la vois qui me sourit tout doucement.

_Bonjour madame…

_Que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec ton père?

_Parce qu'il est trop bête et qu'Hôji c'est celui que je préfère alors je suis venu le voir!!

Je sens qu'elle est vraiment très gentille, elle est triste elle aussi, mais je ne cherche pas plus… je suis assez triste pour moi, j'ai pas besoin de pleurer pour les autres…

Je sais que si papa était là et qu'il savait ce que je pense, il me regarderait avec des yeux tout tristes, mais j'ai le droit de penser que à moi aujourd'hui… à moi et à Hôji…

_Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?

Ça m'étonne… je pensais qu'il lui avait raconté…

_Il veut partir…

_Ah… mais est-ce que tu es sûr que c'est pour toujours?

_Bien sûr!!! Il arrête pas de… de… je sais plus comment on dit… il veut pas voir Heechan… il a peur… je sais pas de quoi, mais je sais qu'il a peur…

_Je vois… il s'enfuit, c'est ça?

_Voui! C'est ça!

Je suis plus triste… non, je suis plus triste… je suis juste en colère… Papa fait encore rien que des bêtises et il pense même plus à moi… c'est pas moi le papa! Moi je dois juste grandir…

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que la mère d'Hôji me regarde avec plein de douceur…

***

Je suis resté avec Hôji tout l'après-midi, à un moment sa mère est partie au travail, je pense qu'elle était contente que je reste avec lui.

Je suis sûre qu'elle sait… comment on s'est rencontré lui et moi, j'en suis sûr…

_Tu vas faire quoi alors? 

Il me regarde avec ses grands yeux gris. Je les aime vraiment beaucoup ses yeux… je ne les ai encore jamais vu en colère, et je suis sûr qu'ils ne le seront jamais!

_Je peux rester… avec toi?…

J'ai jamais entendu ma voix aussi faible… et tout le monde sait que la voix de mon père et la mienne se ressemble, surtout parce qu'on a la voix qui porte…

Lui et hyper bavard et moi… moi, je sais pas pourquoi, mais on m'écoute quand je veux dire quelque chose…

Il me fait un grand sourire, je sais que c'est pas possible, mais qu'il veut autant que moi qu'on reste tous les deux…

Je ne veux pas perdre mon seul ami…

***

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps papa est parti… la nuit commence à tomber… mais papa me l'a dit, quand il fait très froid le soleil est comme nous… il rentre plus vite se coucher… c'est pour ça qu'il fait noir très tôt en hiver… Quand il m'a raconté ça, j'ai rigolé un peu en lui disant que c'était des mensonges…

_Nao?…

Hôji me regarde, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression qu'il va pleurer… encore…

_Oui…?

Il descend de son lit et me tend la main.

_Viens… faut que tu retournes dans ta chambre.

_D'accord…

J'ai pas envie de le revoir… parce que je sais très bien qu'il voudra qu'on parte tout de suite…

Mais je sers quand même la main d'Hôji et le suis quand on sort de sa chambre.

Et là, je sens mon cœur faire un grand bon!!

Comme qu'on est allé faire du grand-huit avec papa! C'était pas le grand-huit pour les grands, il m'a dit qu'on en ferait quand je serais plus grand.

Mais je me souviens que quand on est sorti j'avais le cœur qui battait très très vite!! Plus vite qu'un tambour!

Mais j'étais hyper content!! Très heureux!! Ça allait si vite! J'ai eu si peur, mais de savoir que mon papa était à côté…

J'aimerai bien en faire encore, avec Hôji et Heechan…

Papa est là… au bout du couloir…

Mais c'est pas pour ça que j'ai du mal à respirer…

Heechan est là aussi… près de lui…

Je ne les vois pas bien, mais je sais qu'ils sont à côté…

_Nao!! Où étais-tu?! Je t'ai cherché partout!!!

Ma main me fait mal… c'est Hôji…

C'est vrai que c'est la première fois qu'il voit mon papa…

Et ça me fait un peu plaisir qu'il reste avec moi…

Mon cœur me fait encore mal… je ne sais pas si je pourrai encore rire avec papa avec ce qu'il me fait…

_Oh! Mais tu dois être Hôji? Bonjour!!

Il a un sourire débile, j'aime pas quand il a un sourire débile…

Puis, il prend mon copain dans ses bras, il le soulève et le serre très fort… si fort que j'ai cru qu'il allait lui casser le dos!

Hôji le fixe avec des grands yeux et je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de rigoler… il fait des grimaces très drôles!!

Papa le repose par terre et me regarde, il a les yeux pleins d'étoile, comme avant.

_Nao… est-ce qu'on peut aller parler?

Je fais 'oui' avec la tête et lui prends la main pour rentrer dans ma chambre, je sais qu'Heechan va rester avec Hôji…

_Alors… on s'en va quand?

Papa me prend dans ses bras et me pose sur le lit.

Il se met à genoux devant moi et me sourit en posant ses bras sur mes cuisses.

_Que dirais-tu de… jamais!

Je comprends plus…

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il change d'avis tout le temps? 

Je suis pourtant pas méchant… j'ai pas besoin d'être punis…

Je veux plus le voir…

J'ai mis ma tête sous le coussin pour qu'on entende pas mes cris, et je sens papa s'asseoir sur le lit pour me caresser le dos.

_Je suis désolé Nao… Heero et moi avons discuté, et… ça s'est arrangé…

_Pourquoi papa… pourquoi?…

_Je sais… mais je te jure que plus jamais je ne te ferai ce genre de méchancetés…

Je le regarde à travers le trou entre le lit et le coussin, je ne vois que ses yeux, tout près… on dirai qu'il veut pleurer aussi.

Pourquoi j'ai toujours l'impression que c'est moi le méchant…

_Si tu me fais encore pleurer, papa… je te promets que je m'en vais… que j'irai vivre avec Heero, parce que lui, au moins, il veut pas me faire pleurer…

Je sais pas ce que j'ai dit, mais quand j'enlève ma tête de dessous l'oreiller, il est en train de pleurer, vraiment.

_Quoi……?

_Je… rien, Nao… rien… c'est juste que je me rends compte que je suis vraiment un méchant papa…

_Mais nan…

Je mets ma tête dans son cou, comme quand la nuit je faisais des cauchemars et qu'il venait me faire un câlin pour me consoler.

_T'es juste mon papa-baka!

Il relève le nez. On dirait qu'il ne sait pas si je dit ça pour rire…

Alors je lui montre mon plus beau sourire! Un que je faisait avant, quand tout allait bien!

_Nao…

Et, comme avant… il me serre si fort dans ses bras que j'ai l'impression de plus pouvoir respirer, mais j'aime bien ça… parce que c'est mon papa adoré…

****

Quand on est ressortit de ma chambre, il y avait Heechan et Ji-kun qui nous attendaient.

J'ai rigolé quand j'ai vu Heechan se ronger l'ongle du pouce, papa m'a toujours dit que c'était pas bien… 

D'ailleurs, papa s'est approché de lui et lui a donné une tape sur la main.

Heero l'a regardé avec de grands yeux étonnés, et tristes aussi.

_C'est pas bien!! Ça donne des mains vilaines!!

C'était moi qui venait de crier… Heero m'a regardé, puis a regardé papa, puis moi, puis papa, puis moi…

Et il m'a fait un grand sourire et m'a dit:

_Oui, c'est vrai, tu as raison!

Et puis j'ai regardé Hôji, il a vite enlevé sa main de devant sa bouche.

Ça m'a fait rire…

Je me suis approché et je l'ai pris fort dans mes bras! Et je lui ai dit tout doucement, parce qu'il n'y avait que lui qui devait entendre…

_Je pars plus.

Il m'a serré encore plus fort que papa tout à l'heure, et j'ai souris…

Je m'appelle Nao Maxwell.

Je reste vivre avec tous mes amis… et surtout avec mon meilleur ami du monde entier, Hôji…

Alors… je suis le petit garçon le plus heureux du monde entier…


	19. vignette03: Vacances à la Montagne

Titre: Enfant.

Chapitre: vignette n°3

Place dans l'histoire: après la vignette n°2, ou le chp 14.

Auteur: Kinochan

Mail: kinohan@wanadoo.fr (z'ai changé pour cause de trop de virus! ^^)

Genre: journal intime… pov, délire, angst parce que c'est moi, et que c'est Duo… v_v principalement ooc…

Base: GW.

Disclamer et réponses:

Bonnes résolutions de 2003:

Convaincre ces chers messieurs de chez Bandai, Sunrise et autres, de me donner quelques gundam-boys…

Ne plus torturer mes mamours dans mes fics… *croise les doigts*

Heu…

**Aura**: kikou! ^______^ merci pour tes commentaires, je me répète souvent, mais c'est vraiment sincère! Vala la suite, le premier chp de l'épilogue ne devrait pas tarder! ^_^v

**Cora**: merci!! Pour la suite de smoking or not… je l'ai commencée pendant les vacances, mais ça avance à une lenteur… je te raconte pas… v_v

**Dana-chan**: ####____#### merci! Et… wouah!! T'as eu du courage de tout lire!! Je suis touchée! Merci! J'espère juste que la suite te plaira tout autant! ^^

**Nicolina**: Coupine!! Merci d'être toujours aussi présente!!! Ça me donne du courage! Lol! ^^ vala la suite! ^^ je suis contente que le lemon caché t'ait plut! ^______^

**Calliope**: #######_________######## wouah… merci beaucoup… c'est vrai que j'angoissais à mort pour ce chp! Suis contente qu'il n'ait pas parut aussi niais que je le craignais! ^__________________^

**Kali**: Merchi coupine!! Et t'inquiète pas, même si tu n'en laisses pas souvent, tes reviews me font très plaisir!! ^^ j'espère que la suite plaira tout autant! ^^

**Transe**: merciiiii!! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que ça te plaise! ^_________________^

Je sais que je me répète… mais faut pas croire que je suis blasée ou autre chose, les commentaires que je reçois me font vraiment plaisir et m'aident beaucoup à continuer de taper la suite de mes fics! Promis!

Alors n'hésitez pas à en laisser! Ça fait vivre les auteurs! Lol! ^________________________^

Note de l'auteur:

On va croire que je me lasse pas d'écrire sur Enfant… mais que voulez-vous c'est ma fic chouchoute!!! Ze l'aime!!

Enfin… souriez! Il ne reste qu'une demi-douzaine de chp… dont trois qui n'arriveront pas avant longtemps et qui se placent n'importe où dans l'histoire… (désolée pour celles qui auraient compris que je parle des lemons… ^^)

Aller!! Bonne lecture! :3

Enfant.

Troisième vignette.

Journal d'un ex-Shinigami.

_Vacances à la Montagne_

Je me nomme Duo Maxwell…

Pour information, je suis pris –désolé mes chères fans…– par le possesseur de la paire de fesses la plus bavante de toutes les colonies, et encore, que dis-je, de l'univers entier!

Vouip! Vous avez bien devinez… je parle bel et bien d'Heero Yuy, lui aussi ex-pilote de Gundam, plus précisément du Wing et du Wing Zéro.

Aaahhh… je vois bien que vous commencez à baver… 

T-t-t-t-t-t!!! On ne touche pas! Chasse gardée!

Donc! Bonne nouvelle!! Je ne serai bientôt plus Duo Maxwell, mais Duo Maxwell Yuy!!

Et c'est mon bouchon qui va avoir un deuxième papa!!!

En parlant de Nao, je m'excuse auprès de tout le monde pour le comportement que j'ai pu avoir avec mon fils adoré, mais si vous avez des plaintes à formuler, adressez-les à l'auteur d'"Enfant": Kinochan (kinochan@…

Kino: Ça va, je te gêne pas?

Duo: Oh! Bonjour Kinoooo…

Kino: Duo… t'es là pourquoi au juste?

Duo: Bah quoi, c'est pas la page "Je raconte ma vie, même si tout le monde s'en fout"?

Kino: Pas trop non… c'est censé être une page sérieuse!

Duo: Menteuse!! J'ai vu ce que tu as fait à Zechs et mon fils!! T'appelles ça du sérieux?? T'es sûre?

Kino: heu… enfin bref… si tu veux juste nous venter les mérites d'Heero au pieu…

Duo: Et quels mérites! Je suis pas mal dans mon genre aussi mais désolé les filles je…

Kino: Ma parole! T'es pire que moi!! Tu t'arrêtes jamais de parler?!

Duo: … En fait je…

Kino: Je disais donc… si tu n'as rien à dire, tu es prié de partir…

Duo: Oh non!! S'il te plait!! Promis! Je raconte!

Kino: Je sais que je vais me faire des ennemies, mais… je ne veux pas une conférence intitulée "Mes nuits chaudes avec mon amant".

Duo: Non! Promis!! Et puis de toute façon, je trouverai un nom beaucoup mieux pour ce genre de discours!

Kino: Dis tout de suite que mes titres son nuls!!

Duo: Heu… un peu… mais ce que je vais raconter, ce sont nos premières vacances en famille!

Kino *vexée*: Ah? C'est nouveau ça…

Duo: Vi! Bon, tu me laisses parler?

Donc! Je disais, que j'allais bientôt me marier avec l'homme de ma vie.

Par conséquent puisque la cérémonie n'a pas encore eu lieu, je ne peux pas vous raconter combien j'étais magnifique dans mon costume immaculé, de même combien mon Heero était sexy et à tomber par terre dans le sien, noir. Ou, à quel point ma bulle était choupi dans son petit smoking, portant un panier de fleur d'un air plus que blasé – c'est dire s'il me ressemble – mais le faisant tout de même (z'avez plus qu'à l'imaginer disant "Ninmu Kanryu" une fois le valsage de fleurs fini, pour vous dire à quel point il ressemble à Heero).

So… ce que je vais vous raconter, ce sont nos premières vacances ensemble!

Vouip! Tous les trois!! Rien que mon amour et la chair de ma chair.

******

J'ai tout vérifié, j'en suis certain.

Valises. 

Petites valises. Nous ne partons qu'une semaine, nous n'avons pas besoin de beaucoup de choses.

J'ai fait celle de Nao et lui ai même offert un ordinateur portable avec connexion satellite tant il semblait triste de quitter son ami.

Le petit s'appelle Hôji je crois, il semble tout à fait adorable! Poli et tout…

Donc, réalisant que les fréquentations de mon fils étaient des plus respectables, je décidais de leur laisser ce lien.

C'est bizarre, mais j'ai comme l'impression que Nao ne lâchera pas la machine de tout notre séjour, peut être parce qu'il essayait déjà d'établir la connexion la veille de notre départ?

My God!!! J'en ai fais un Heero!!!!

En parlant d'Hee-chan, lui, a préparé sa valise comme un grand! Ce qui est peut être mieux vu que si je m'en étais chargé, il se serait retrouvé avec en tout et pour tout qu'une paire de boxer dans son sac.

Franchement, je sais que beaucoup de personnes seront d'accord avec moi… on ne laisse pas un Heero en liberté habillé, c'est une insulte au bon sens.

Toujours est-il que j'en viens au miennes.

_Alors… ma collection de BB[.1] . En espérant ne pas avoir besoin de les lire au cours du séjour… première valise[.2] . Vêtements… blablablabla…

_Duo… on a dit qu'on partait 'léger'… t'as vraiment besoin de trente valises?

_Hee-chan!!! Mamour! Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de tout!! Je t'assure!

Heero tira un objet de ma valise n°12: un Andamania.

_Heu… c'est quoi au juste?

_C'est trop génial!! Tu le jette dans l'escalier et tu le regardes descendre tout seul!

Mettant à exécution mes conseils, mon Japonais balança nonchalamment le ressort dans l'escalier près de notre chambre.

_En effet, je trouve ça très drôle… me dit-il, pince sans rire.

Je me jetais après le pauvre objet en perdition, dans les immenses escaliers de la grande demeure de Quatre, c'est que c'est fragile ces bêtes-là…

_Mais-heu!!! Hee-chan!!! C'est pas comme ça…

Je remontais les marches quatre à quatre et vins me poster devant lui.

_Regarde Hee-chan. Tu le poses sur la plus haute marche et tu pousses le haut de l'Andamania! Après… hop!! Tu vois, il descend tout seul!!

_En bref, tu lui apprends à marcher… tu sais que ce n'est pas un être vivant?

Je n'aime pas trop quand il me regarde comme si j'étais un idiot…

Il descendit rapidement les marches pour aller récupérer mon ressort et revint vers moi tandis que j'étais accroupi en haut, puis, se pencha et vint cueillir mes lèvres.

C'est certain, je le préfère comme ça.

*****

_Je crois que je vais vomireuh……..

_Duo… Calme toi et respire, je suis sûr que le haut de la montagne n'est plus très loin…

Hee-chan… toujours le mot pour rassurer..

Toujours est-il que je dois avoir le teint d'un bel extraterrestre… vive les voyages en bagnoles.

_Comment tu peux être malade alors que tu as piloté un gundam pendant des années?

_Donne-moi le volant et tu verras pourquoi je n'étais jamais malade avec mon fidèle DeathScythe.

Heero me lança un regard suspicieux. J'adore ça!! Le glaçon est totalement dégelé!!! 

Il se décida tout de même à me laisser la place du conducteur après s'être garé sur le bas-côté.

_Très bien! Que tout le monde attache sa ceinture, et Shinigami sait combien vous en aurez besoin!

Je regardai mon fils dans le rétroviseur, habitué, qui attachait tranquillement la bande de tissu entraver de sa poitrine; puis me tournai vers Heero.

_Tu sais pourquoi il n'y avait pas de place "passager" dans les gundams[.3] ?

_Pour éviter que des pervers tels que Shinigami ne fassent faire des petits tours câlins à leurs nouvelles conquêtes?

_… C'est une idée à creuser, mais non…

_Ah?

_En fait, c'est parce que la place du mort était déjà attribuée au pilote…

Silence…

Bon, ok, le fait que Nao soit muet face à mes blagues est tout à fait normal… mais quand même… Hee-chan…

_Quoi?

_Ah… c'était pour faire un jeu de mot avec la place "passager" dans une voiture?

_Heu…

Je ne sais pas trop comment réagir… Heero ne montre aucuns sentiments… c'est assez frustrant…

_Aller Duo… démarre…

Le pauvre… il risque sûrement de regretter…

***

_Duo… est-ce que tu penses que c'est normal de rouler à 160 dans les virages de montagne?

_Oui Hee-chan… t'inquiète… papa a toujours roulé à cette allure quand on partait en vacances…

Nao avait dit ça de façon tout à fait anodine, mais je sentis une légère tension  du côté d'Heero.

_Bah quoi Hee-chan?? Me dis pas que tu volais à la vitesse d'un escargot avec Winguette?

_C'est "Wing"! Et non, je ne roulais pas lentement, mais comme pour toute chose, certaines règles s'appliquent aux utilités publiques et comme ton bon représentant de la paix, je me devais de donner l'exemple…

_ROOOON PSHIIIIIIIIII ROOOON PSHIIIIIIIIII… Hee-chan… maintenant je sais pourquoi tu ne parlais pas… qu'est-ce que tu es barbant…

_Merci… ça fait toujours plaisir…

_Roh… je déconne… tu sais très bien que j'aime ta séduisante voix et que… ah! Bah Nao s'est endormi! Ça va Hee-chan?? T'es tout vert? C'est peut être le sandwich que je t'ai fait? Hein?? Bah! De toute façon, faut pas t'inquiéter, tu ne vomiras pas avant que notre fidèle Scythie ne soit au point mort!

_Oui, il est kawai…Oui… vert? T'es sûr? Oh non, il était vraiment délicieux. Ah? Vrai? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je m'attendais à ce genre de réponses…

Je jubilais littéralement à ce moment là.

Non pas parce qu'Heero était malade, oh non, pas du tout, je l'aime trop pour ça! Mais… le voir si déstabilisé c'est… c'est… c'est du Hee-chan version troisième dimension!

****

_OUAH!!!! PAPA! C'EST TROP SUPER!!! Hurla mon fils en entrant dans notre petit chalet de location.

Merci Quatre et ses relations au passage…

Nao ne se ressemblait pas… totalement extraverti, il sautait partout!

Et je dois dire que le voir se comporter ainsi me met du baume au cœur.

Je me retournai vers Heero pour lui dire merci, car je suis bien conscient qu'il est pour beaucoup dans l'ouverture de Nao aux autres, quand je m'aperçu que sa couleur de peau n'avait pas changé…

Chic, chic, chic!! Je vais pouvoir m'occuper de mon Hee-chan tout malade!!!

…

Malade??

_Heero? Je pensais que ton immunité était aussi valable sur les maux de transports?

Pas de réponse…

Ok…

Je me décidai donc à le prendre par la main et à le mener vers notre chambre, peut être que se reposer lui fera du bien…

***

_Duo… plus jamais tu ne prendras le volant en ma présence…

Heero parlait difficilement, je m'en voulais terriblement…

Je ne savais pas que je conduisais aussi mal…

_Hee-chan? Ça va mieux?

_Oui, me dit-il avec le sourire le plus craquant que je ne lui avait jamais vu… j'ai juste besoin de me reposer un peu…

_D'accord… je vais aider bulle à s'installer, je suis sûr qu'il meurt d'impatience de se rediscuter avec Hôji!

_Oui, va… et passe le bonjour à Hôji de ma part.

_Oui, oui!

Je sortis de la pièce sans faire de bruit et refermai la porte pour aller rejoindre mon fils.

_Nao? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

_Vas t'occuper d'Hee-chan… j'ai déjà installé tout ce dont j'avais besoin!

J'aime mon fils plus que tout au monde…

****

J'étais en train d'alimenter le feu dans la cheminée quand Heero entra dans le grand salon, entouré d'une immense couette.

_Hee-chan? Tu devrais rester coucher!!

_Non, non, je veux rester avec toi…

_Oh…

Pourquoi je rougis?? On est sur le point de se marier!

_Je suis passé voir Nao, il est train de parler avec Hôji… ça fait combien de temps qu'il y est?

Je jetai un œil à la grande horloge:

_Environ trois heures… il est le digne fils de son père adoptif! Accro à son laptop!

Il rit.

Heero rit…

Comme quoi les miracles à répétition existent!

Pourquoi dis-je "miracle"? Tout bonnement parce que je considère que toutes ces petites choses que fait Heero et qu'il ne faisait pas avant sont des petits miracles qu'il m'apporte maintenant sans cesse.

Je lui attrapai la main et l'emmenai devant le feu, sur le grand tapis.

_Aller, reste-là, je vais te chercher le programme de demain!

_Ok…

Heero s'installa et j'allai dans la cuisine pour lui préparer quelque chose.

Je déposai une tasse devant lui et étalai les prospectus des diverses stations de skis.

_Alors? Où veux-tu aller demain? Demandais-je doucement alors qu'il s'appuyait délicatement contre mon épaule pour lire les tracts des stations de sport d'hiver du coin.

_Où tu veux, mais je préfèrerai ne pas commencer le ski tout de suite… on pourrait se balader…

_Ouip!! Tout à fait!! Comme ça je pourrai te montrer combien je suis doué aux batailles de boules de neige!

Heero me regarda bizarrement, ses yeux étaient emplis d'une certaine tristesse… et de pitié aussi?

_Hm? Demandai-je.

_Non, rien… alors… on la fait où cette balade?

****

Ensuite, j'ai oublié ce regard, je vous l'assure… mais j'eu l'impression qu'il revenait souvent dans les yeux cobalt de mon amant surtout quand je lui parlais de ce que je voulais lui montrer…

J'en suis venu à me poser de nombreuses questions et l'une d'elles était si Heero n'était pas… envieux de cette vie que j'avais pu me construire avec Nao? Pleine de tendresse et d'expériences pour mon enfant… emplie de choses que nous n'avions pas pu vivre, nous…

Mais l'affection dont il fait preuve avec moi me fait grimper de plus en plus vite notre échelle du bonheur, et je me demande juste si je ne me fais pas trop de film…

Notre première nuit fut des plus agréable.

Heero développe une sensualité et une tendresse tellement érotiques que parfois, rien que de rester entre ses bras durant des heures me suffit pour retrouver mon énergie.

D'ailleurs, ça fait sourire Nao de me voir tout le temps collé à mon Japonais… vous savez… ce genre de sourire qui dit "Je te l'avais bien dit… je t'avais bien dit que tu ne pouvais pas t'en passer…".

Moi aussi je souris plus mon sourire de joker, non… mon sourire d'imbécile heureux est désormais celui qui m'est officiel!

La seule chose que je souhaite… seigneur… faites juste qu'Heero soit encore plus heureux que moi.

Je sais que tout à toujours été dur pour lui.

Mais lui, au lieu de lui apprendre à sourire, on lui a inculqué le regard-qui-tue-la-vie-macrobiologique… 

En parlant de sourire…

***

Heero est pris d'un fou-rire.

Il se marre comme une baleine…

Me demandez pas pourquoi, c'est trop honteux…

Bon d'accord, je vais vous le dire…

Nous sommes partis en balade vers quinze heures, grasse matinée oblige…

Après avoir repéré un coin assez praticable en "moon boots" et arrêté la voiture, nous nous sommes chaussés et sommes partis à l'aventure dans la partie d'une forêt encore bien éclairée.

Nao à fait la tête un moment quand je l'ai obligé à lâcher son ordinateur, mais j'avais des doutes quant à son affirmation "Mais si je suis allé me coucher papa, je t'assure… les mêmes vêtements qu'hier? Hein? Ah! Tiens… je les ai remis en me trompant…". Il fait quand même un piètre menteur… tant mieux d'ailleurs…

Enfin, quand il a vu la tonne de neige dehors, il sauta dans la voiture, nous hurlant de nous dépêcher…

Toujours est-il que nous marchions depuis près d'une demi-heure quand Heero tira sur ma manche pour me montrer une sorte de clairière, vide et illuminée par le soleil qui commençait sérieusement à décliner.

Je songeai à ce moment là qu'il faudrait peut être rebrousser chemin…

Nao s'approcha de nous pour nous dire:

_Je peux retourner à la voiture?

_Pourquoi donc?? On a encore du temps!

_Oui, je sais, mais…

_Et pis… les balade en amoureux sans un amoureux c'est pas drôle!

Je souris et lui dis de filer, sans plus faire attention au sens de sa remarque… je pourrai toujours lui expliquer que les relations amoureuses entre hommes ne sont pas les seules…

_Bon, ok… Hee-chan… tu le raccompagne? Tu marches plus vite que moi et je suis sûr que tu auras assez de vingt minutes pour revenir, ne?

_Tu me prends pour un super héros?

_Oh non, un super-héros, tel que moi, aurait assez de deux minutes…

Encore ce regard…

Il faudrait que nous ayons une conversation tous les deux…

Heero revint quinze minutes plus tard montre en main, pas essoufflé pour le moins du monde et souriant avec douceur.

Du moins pour les dix secondes qui étaient à venir.

Ah! Celle-là il l'avait pas vu venir!

Et c'est la tête pleine de neige qu'il se mit à me courir après.

Savez-vous le bonheur que procure une bagarre dans la poudreuse?

C'est sûrement aussi épanouissant qu'un câlin au coin du feu.

Je ne sais pas après combien de minutes de roulés-boulés et autres attaques en traître comme sauter sur le dos d'un Hee-chan me cherchant derrière un arbre, et lui collant ma langue dans son oreille gelée; nous nous écroulâmes dans la neige en riant comme des fous.

Qui a dit que j'étais le seul gamin dans notre groupe?

Heero est pire que moi!

Je me retournai sur lui et m'allongeai sur son ventre en ronronnant.

_Alors que dis-tu de mon sens de la visée? Superbe non?

_Duo...

_Voui mamour ?

_Rien… je pensais juste que tu serais honnête avec moi…

Je ne retint même pas un sursaut et en le repoussant violemment, je lui lançai un regard noir.

_Pardon?

J'ai du mal comprendre…

Je pensais qu'Heero me comprenait mieux que personne et le voilà en train de me dire que je ne suis pas honnête avec lui?

Je me suis relevée en vitesse pour rejoindre la voiture.

Dans l'état dans lequel j'étais, cinq minutes me suffiraient…

Je ne l'attendis pas.

Pas plus que je ne l'écoutai me hurler de revenir.

Cette fois-ci, il devra vraiment se mettre en quatre pour que je le laisse revenir dans notre chambre…

****

OSSEKOUREUH!!!!!

Me suis perdu!!!

J'étais tellement énervé que le sentier disparut de mon champ de vision sans même que je ne m'en aperçoive…

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a fait le plus de mal…

Parce que le temps de marcher… j'ai pu réfléchir…

Et j'en suis venu à me dire qu'Hee-chan avait probablement raison…

Je veux qu'il vienne me chercher… je sais que je suis un ex-pilote… mais… je ne veux pas retomber dans l'ambiance de mes anciennes missions…

J'ai mis tant de temps à faire semblant de les avoir oubliées…

_Duo!!!!

_Heeroooo!!! Mamoureuh!!!

Hee-chan!

Hee-chan est venu me chercher!!

_Duo… fit-il en me serrant à m'étouffer dans ses bras. Où étais-tu??? On s'est vraiment inquiétés avec Nao!!! Je l'ai raccompagné au chalet et je suis venu te chercher mais… ça va?? T'as pas trop froid? Duo… Duo… pourquoi tu pleures?

Je posai mes doigts frigorifiés sur mes joues pour y sentir mes larmes.

Oui j'ai eu peur…

Oui j'ai froid…

Si je pleure c'est parce que j'ai craint un instant que tu me laisses seul encore une fois…

_Tu es venu me chercher? Murmurai-je en me collant un peu plus contre lui.

_Bien sûr que oui baka! Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je t'aurai laissé… encore?

_Heero je…

_Dis-moi… c'est pour ça que tu joues ce rôle depuis qu'on est ensemble? Que tu cherches à me montrer combien tu es parfait et que tu sais tout faire?

_…

Était-ce pour ça que j'avais reprit mon masque de clown?

Ne le retirant que lorsque j'étais seul avec Nao puisque mon fils ne m'en avait pas fait la remarque…

Quoique… peut être voulait-il seulement que je m'en aperçoive par moi-même?

_Duo… reprit Heero, son nez glacé dans le creux de mon cou, pourquoi tu fais ça?… je pensais que toi et moi, on avait décidé, même implicitement… de ne plus jamais nous cacher quoi que se soit… tu sais… je veux que tu prennes conscience d'une chose…

_Quoi…

_C'est que… tu n'es pas parfait… loin de là… mais… attends avant de sortir Shinigami. Ce sont toutes ces petites choses qui te rendent si imparfait… si spécial… qui font que tu es unique pour moi… unique en mon cœur… tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'aime quand tu es tête en l'air et que tu me regardes avec des yeux d'enfant… quand tu rates quelque chose ou que tu ne comprends pas, mais que malgré ça, tu gardes toujours le sourire et que tu me laisses ainsi la possibilité de te montrer des choses. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'adore que tu te mettes au creux de mes bras et que tu attrapes mon pouce pour t'endormir… pour voir que je suis toujours là… tu es comme un diamant brut Duo… imparfait, mais… ayant une valeur incommensurable quand tu te montres sous ton vrai jour.

_Alors… toutes les choses qui me rendent… "spécial" sont en fait des défauts?

Il marque un temps d'arrêt, se recule et me regarde dans les yeux.

_Où tu as vu joué ça?? Tu ne savais pas que la perfection était aussi synonyme de monotonie et… excuse mon vocabulaire… d'emmerdement profond?

_…

Je lui fais un sourire timide.

Décidément je ne pourrai plus vivre sans qu'il me tienne de long discours… sa voix me calme… c'est irrévocable…

_Souviens-toi de Réléna… continu-t-il, pince-sans-rire.

_Quoi… tu veux dire qu'elle était parfaite?

_Bien sûr!!… parfaitement chieuse, ennuyeuse et emmerdante…

Mon sourire s'affirme tandis que je me penche doucement sur ses lèvres.

_Parfait pot de colle aussi, n'oublie pas…

~*Owari*~

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  Page : 3  
[.1] Be-Boy… comment ça je suis une perverse ?? meuh nan voyons!!

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  Page : 3  
[.2] Meuh nan je tombe pas dans l'excès…

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  Page : 4  
[.3] Pure invention de ma part, je ne sais pas du tout si c'est vrai et si quelqu'un n'est jamais monté dans le cockpit avec nos cinq chouchous, mais je pars du principe que les gundams ne prenaient des passagers que dans leurs grandes palluches… c embêtant?


	20. épilogue ¤01¤

Titre: Enfant.

Chapitre: Épilogue n°1

Genre: saut dans le temps. Re-re-romance à 15 centimes d'Euro.

Auteur: Kinochan (kinochan@wanadoo.fr)

Rating: G

Disclamer:

Mouahahaha, je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour…

Avouez que vous mourrez de peur…

Donc vala! On entre dans le dernier trio de chp! ^^

Duo, Heero, etc… les g-boyz et Zechs ne m'appartiennent pas, mais les autres… SI!!! Mes mamours de mwa!! *calins*

Hôji: Kino, s'il te plait ne pose pas tes griffes sur la peau de Nao…

Nao: de même en ce qui concerne l'épiderme d'ivoirine d'Hôji…

Kino: votre couple est censé être *secret* alors arrêtez vos cochoncetés balblatoires!!

Bonne lecture!! ^__________________^ *ne sait pas faire de Disclamer*

Reviews:

**Cora**: vala la suite! ^^ j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant! ^^

**Dana-chan**: ###___### merci pour les compliments, ça me fait vraiment plaisir! ^^ et merchi pour les reviews! ^^

**Nicolina**: Tu as déjà lu ça, nan?? (je sais plus où j'en suis!!! ç_ç en tout cas, merchi pour ta reviex! ^^ La suite est en 'construction' lol! ^^

(merci à toutes celles qui m'en ont laissées, pour les reviews sur mes chapitres uniques aussi!! ^_________^ ça me fait très plaisir et m'aide à continuer! ^^

Le Second chapitre d'Epilogue est en préparation, et, je l'espère, ne tardera pas! ^^)

Toujours un gros merchi à mes coupines, présentes pour m'encourager! ^^)

Enfant.

Épilogue n°01

PILILILILI PILILILILILIIII[.1] !!!!

~SBAM~

_Hnnn….

Une tête chevelue bougea quelque peu sous le stress inutile.

_… … o…

Les yeux encore embués et les oreilles pas vraiment en état de fonctionner, le jeune garçon jeta une partie de sa longue natte noire sur le côté du lit.

Il avait trop chaud.

_… ao… …

_Hnnnnn…

Une furie, châtain déboula dans sa chambre avec fracas.

_Bordel!!!! Nao!!!!! Dépêche-toi! Tu vas encore être en retard!

Nao Maxwell Yuy.

16 ans.

Fils de deux ex-pilotes de Gundams.

Emphate.

Très, très, très fatigué.

_Papa… je t'en pris… cinq minutes…

_…

_… merci…

_Mais on a pas dit "oui"…

Ah…

Heero Yuy.

Mari bien heureux et bien veillant de Duo Maxwell (père éploré).

~SPLASH!!~

Un salaud.

Trempé jusqu'aux os, Nao poussa un hurlement digne des clients d'un arracheur de dents.

_Voilà… tu es réveillé now?

_Grrr… vous me le paierez…

_Toi peut-être, mais pas tes profs! Ils nous ont assez fait la morale l'an passé!! Je ne veux pas que tu continues à manquer toutes tes premières heures quand elles sont à huit heures!! Et encore moins le jour de la rentrée!

_Respire mamour…

Duo, les yeux écarquillés que quelques ridules rendaient plus beaux et envoûtant encore, regardait son fils d'un air décidé, tandis que son mari lui massait le dos d'une main plus que suggestive.

Tentant de replacer quelques mèches échappées de sa tresse derrière son oreille, Nao soupira.

_Mais… vous vous rendez pas compte…

_de quoi?

_Bein… je me couche tard tous les soirs… je suis happé par le web! C'est dur de se lever le matin…

Heero lança sa blouse blanche sur son épaule et lui fit un petit sourire…

Il connaissait très bien la raison de ses veillées.

Mais Duo ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille…

_…

Un Duo silencieux était presque aussi effrayant qu'un dino dans Jurassic Park (vous savez, les petits tous mimis qui vous sautent dessus et vous bouffent si vous leur tournez le dos…)

_Nao, mon petit…

_Oui papa? Fit-il, s'en foutant royalement.

_Tu était encore avec Hôji, ne?

_Oui papa.

_Jusqu'à cinq heures du mat'?

_Oui papa.

_Tu sais que vous êtes dans le même lycée?

_Oui papa.

_… Tu me prends pour un con?

_Ou… non papa.

_VAS T"HABILLER TOUT DE SUITE LA MAINTENANT SINON JE ME FACHE!!!!!!!

Se carapatant aussi vite qu'il le put, Nao partit dans sa salle de bain en laissant les deux hommes seuls.

_Duo… c'est mauvais pour le cœur de t'énerver comme ça…

_Heero… fit le natté sur le même ton… tu sais que ce sont des enfants que tu soignes? Et que je suis un adulte de trente-biiiiiiiiiiip!!??? (n[.2] )

_Un adulte? Heu…

_Bref! Arrête de me sortir tous les quatre matins ton numéro de docteur…

_Ah?… Je pensais pourtant que tu "ado-rait" que je t'ausculte.

Heero resserra son étreinte sur le corps de son mari et déposa ses lèvres sur son cou. Le natté plia sous la délicieuse chatouille mais, pour finir, s'écarta.

_Heu… on s'égard là… et puis… je dois accompagner Bulle au lycée!

_Mais il est assez grand… dit Heero, feignant la tristesse.

_Heu, oui… mais je ne veux pas qu'il nous refasse le coup de s'endormir dans le bus. C'est pas génial d'aller le chercher au dépôt…

_Mouais… dis plutôt que tu veux absolument accompagner ton fils pour sa rentrée…

Piquant un fard, Duo baissa la tête.

_Mais heu…

_… … je peux venir aussi?

Duo se retourna, surpris et fixa son amant qui virait au rouge soutenu.

_Mais bien sûr!!

Heero lui fit un grand sourire et redescendit dans la cuisine sur un "Je vais lui préparer quelque chose!".

Duo s'assit sur le lit de son fils en soupirant. L'ancien soldat parfait avait bien changé…

_Papa?

_Mmh?

Nao, encore trempé par sa douche et emmitouflé dans son grand peignoir, s'approcha et passa un bras autour des épaules de son père.

_Que se passe-t-il?

Nao le fixait gentiment, et Duo sut à cet instant que l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs ne devait plus utiliser son don.

En effet, depuis des années, le fils du Shinigami gardait son empathie tout au fond de son cœur.

Avant tout parce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas se laisser submerger par les émotions et les sentiments des autres, et aussi parce qu'il avait peur de ne plus se reconnaître.

De ne plus bien comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

Tout ce qu'il voulait utiliser à présent, c'était ce sens aigu de l'intuition et de l'observation, et la plupart du temps, c'était pour aider ses deux baka de pères…

Quelques douze années auparavant, il avait assez payé les frais de leur indécision…

_C'est rien bulle, rien du tout… je me disais juste qu'Heero avait beaucoup changé…

_La faute à qui??

Duo fixa son fils, avec ce regard d'enfant qu'il avait sut garder, faisant sourire le jeune adolescent de 16 ans.

_Quoi? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça papa??

_Pour rieeeeennn…

Nao n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'une chose tressée lui sautait dessus en hurlant.

_PAPA!!!! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive??

Heero arriva, une casserole à la main et un tablier autour des reins.

_J'ai entendu crier??

_Urgh… Hee-chan… help… aiuda mi… argh…

Heero reteint difficilement un éclat de rire en voyant celui qu'il considérait depuis longtemps comme son propre fils devenir violet-limite-cramoisi, étouffé par l'étreinte d'un Américain câlin.

Le Japonais se décida quand même à aller libérer l'emphate en se rapprochant de Duo pour s'apercevoir que son mari avait les larmes aux bords des yeux.

_Que se passe-t-il Duo??

_Mon bébéééééé!!!!

Nao se releva tant bien que mal tandis que son père se jetait dans les bras d'Heero.

_Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai?

_Duo…?

_IL A GRANDIT TROP VIIIIIIIIIITEUH!!!!!

_Ça y est… ça recommence…

Nao poussa un soupir et fit sortir ses parents de sa chambre.

****

_Et il s'est mis à hurler comme un putois…

Le jeune homme aux yeux carmins laissa mollement tomber sa tête contre la surface dure d'une des tables de sa classe.

_Allons… tu sais bien que ton père t'adore…

_'Ji… je t'en pris… ne sois pas toujours du côté de mes parents…

Un jeune adulte de 17 ans aux grands yeux gris et aux cheveux si clairs qu'ils paraissaient bleus pâles, tapait gentiment dans le dos de son ami, un léger sourire ourlant ses fines et appétissantes lèvres.

_Nao… tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas contrôler ses sentiments… j'ai souvent hésité à te le dire mais… je crois que je suis amoureux de tes deux pères…

Nao releva la tête et lança à son ami un regard morne.

_Hôji… cette blague…

_Oui? Fit l'intéressé avec un regard innocent.

_Tu me l'as déjà faite l'an dernier…

_Ah?… mais dis-moi… cette tête pseudo dépressive… tu me l'as aussi faite l'année passée, non?

Sur ce mot d'esprit Hôji se mit à rire doucement et Nao l'imita après un moment d'absence.

S'il y avait bien une personne qui n'avait pas vraiment changé, c'était Hôji…

Son ami restait simple et ingénu, même si Nao le soupçonnait de lui cacher quelque chose…

Le brun pensa à remercier ses très chères hormones de lui faire passer de si bons moments quand il était en présence du jeune aux cheveux bleutés…

Quelle idée de tomber amoureux de son meilleur ami?

De quelqu'un qu'on voyait tous les jours sans en avoir assez et pire même, dont la présence est plus que nécessaire pour un bien-être constant?

_Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai grandi trop vite?

_Hein? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Nao?

Nao regarda son ami, surpris d'avoir parlé à voix haute.

_Oh! Pardon… j'ai pensé tout haut…

_Tu as un problème?

_Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça?

Le brun étant souvent stupéfait par l'intuition dont faisait preuve son ami, il devinait presque tout le temps ses moments de tristesse…

Tout compte fait, c'était peut être Hôji l'emphate…

_Et bien… depuis quelque temps, tu tires une tête de six pieds de long et que tu fais encore plus peur que notre voisine Madame Kitsu…

Nao ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la comparaison, la vieille voisine était vraiment horrible et leur avait véritablement mené la vie dure quand ils étaient enfants…

Il faut tout de même avouer que le trio Maxwell Yuy / Tsunoda / Barton Raberba Winner était des plus insupportables…

Le premier descendant Maxwell Yuy en question se mit à rêvasser en pensant aux méchancetés qu'ils inventaient tous les trois pour rendre dingues tous les adultes qu'ils croisaient.

_Désolé… se reprit-il, je ne me sens pas très bien en ce moment…

_Raconte-moi… que je ne sois pas ton ami pour rien, tu sais bien que si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi…

_Oui, oui, je sais… en fait, pour faire simple… je crois que je suis amoureux de quelqu'un…

Nao, les yeux baissés et les joues aussi rouges que des cerises, ne put apercevoir l'ombre qui passa dans les pupilles grises de son meilleur ami quand il entendit ces mots.

_Ah oui?? Et qui est-ce?? Je connais cette personne?

Pour le coup, c'est Nao qui sentit son cœur se serrer.

Il ne s'attendait pas à une crise de jalousie, mais qu'Hôji réagisse si… amicalement, ça lui faisait plus mal qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer…

_Heu… non, non.

_Visiblement, tu ne veux pas m'en dire plus, alors, je tiens juste à te dire que je suis là et que si tu as besoin de me parler, tu sais où me trouver.

_Merci… et tu sais que c'est pareil pour moi!

Nao se força à sourire.

Après tout, qu'attendait-il de cette conversation?

Comment Hôji pouvait le conseiller en amour quand il ne savait même pas qu'il était le principal intéressé?

_Aller! Toi, raconte-moi! Je suis sûr qu'une magnifique lycéenne a prit ton cœur!

_Heu… en fait, je…

Nao ne réfléchissait plus.

Cette question si douloureuse était sortie de sa bouche sans même qu'il n'y pense.

Peut-être était-ce juste pour savoir. Pour ne plus se faire d'illusion…

_Ah mais suis-je bête, reprit le brun sans avoir cure de la gêne de son ami, c'est vrai que l'héritier Tsunoda est promis depuis sa naissance à épouser l'héritière Barton Raberba Winner!! Pardon de te demander ça… et puis, je suis sûr que toi et Pia formerez un couple des plus magnifique et je…

Sa gorge se bloqua douloureusement, il ne faisait pas attention.

Attention à la douleur visible sur le doux visage d'Hôji.

Attention à ses mots qui provoquaient en lui un vide infini…

_Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille? Dit Hôji d'une voix glaciale.

_Salut les mecs!!! Hurla la voix de crécelle d'une élève de seconde appuyée contre la chambranle de la porte.

Nao fixait Hôji, abasourdi par sa dernière question.

Hôji, lui regardait Nao dans les yeux et semblait hésiter entre laisser exploser sa colère ou fondre en larmes.

_Ouuuhou… les gars… c'est moi… Pia… votre meilleure amie… Y a quelqu'un??

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de poser sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme aux cheveux pâles qu'il se levait vivement pour sortir de la pièce.

_Bah… Ji-chan?

Pia se retourna et sursauta en voyant Nao en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes.

_Nao-chan!! Que se passe-t-il?? Vous vous êtes disputés Hôji et toi?

_Je ne sais pas… fit-le brun en attrapant sa natte et s'y accrochant avec force.

_Vous… vous parliez de quoi?

_Je ne sais pas… je… je ne vais pas bien en ce moment… ce n'est pas grave… j'irai m'excuser…

Nao releva ses yeux un peu gonflés et fit un sourire à sa petite sœur d'adoption, après la réaction d'Hôji, il ne voulait pas faire de peine à la jeune fille surtout si elle éprouvait quelque chose pour leur ami.

Mais ça lui brûlait trop les lèvres.

_Dis-moi Pia… est-ce que tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un?

La châtain le fixa avec surprise.

_Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

_Pour savoir…

_Et bien… non, je n'ai personne en vue… mais le problème c'est que je suis très exigeante… alors j'aurai sûrement du mal à trouver celui que je cherche…

_Ah bon? Et pourquoi ça?

_Parce que le garçon qui prendra mon cœur sera le portrait craché de mes deux meilleurs amis! Sourit-elle.

Le cœur de Nao manqua un battement.

_Et… Et pourquoi se ne serait pas un de nous deux simplement? Dit-il difficilement.

_Baka! Parce que vous êtes pris tous les deux!

Pia, prise d'un fou-rire s'installa près de Nao et entoura ses épaules avant de poser sa tête au creux de celle de son ami.

_Nao… tu devrais lui en parler…

Nao la regarda, visiblement blessé.

_Comment peux-tu être au courant?

_Nao… la façon dont tu poses tes yeux sur lui… c'est tellement adorable!

_Mais… c'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas nous aimer?

_Oui, pour toi… et en ce qui le concerne… je pense qu'il ne le sait même pas… ou alors, c'est qu'il a peur de souffrir…

_Tu veux dire que tu sais qu'Hôji est amoureux de quelqu'un, mais qu'il ne le sait pas?

Pia s'écarta pour plonger ses yeux mauves dans ceux, carmins de Nao…

Ce qu'ils pouvaient être aveugles…

_Oui c'est à peu près ce que je veux dire… mais aussi… que la personne vers qui vont ses sentiments n'est pas mieux puisqu'elle ne se rend compte de rien et se torture l'esprit…

Nao se leva de sa chaise et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte pour dire à son amie:

_Merci Pia… je ferai tout pour aider Hôji… je me le suis promis étant petit… jamais il ne souffrira en amour… je ne l'accepterai pas…

La jeune fille attendit qu'il soit parti pour murmurer:

_C'est parti pour malheureusement…

****

_Hôji?

_Mmh…

Nao avait fait le tour du lycée pour finalement retrouver son ami sur une des grandes terrasses des bâtiments, endormi.

Il s'était allongé près de lui et le regardait avec douceur, heureux de voir que la douleur barrant son visage avait disparue.

Il fit glisser ses doigts à quelques millimètres de la peau du jeune homme aux cheveux pâles, près de sa joue.

Nao retraça un tatouage disparu quelque temps auparavant.

Ce signe qui prouvait qu'un lien invisible et indestructible s'était installé en eux.

Parfois l'adolescent regrettait cette marque.

Elle était la seule à le rassurer…

A lui faire comprendre que ses sentiments n'étaient pas si horribles que ça…

Ça… il regrettait tellement cette période de l'enfance où il ne se posait pas de questions et se contentait d'un amour platonique à sens unique…

_Nao? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Hôji avait ouvert les yeux depuis un moment déjà, pour trouver son ami perdu dans ses pensées et l'avait laissé faire le dessin sur sa joue de ses doigts car Nao avait finit par les poser et provoqua ainsi les battements effrénés du jeune homme aux yeux gris.

Nao retira vivement sa main en rougissant.

_Par… pardon… pour ça… et pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure…

Hôji battit des paupières avant de réaliser.

_Ah… non, non, ce n'est rien… j'espère que Pia n'a pas prit trop mal mon départ.

Nao ferma les yeux en se souvenant des paroles que leur amie avait dites…

_Non, no, ne t'inquiète pas… elle m'a ouvert les yeux sur mes sentiments et…

Hôji fit une grimace qui, cette fois ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de Nao.

_Quoi?… pourquoi tu fais cette tête?

_Je… non… pour rien… continue.

_… Ok… et… elle m'a aussi parlé des tiens…

Le visage d'Hôji se figea un instant.

Etait-il possible que Pia ait compris son manège?

_Elle m'a dit, pour faire court, que tu es sûrement amoureux de quelqu'un, mais que tu ne devais peut être pas t'en apercevoir… ou bien que tu faisais tout pour le cacher…

_Oh… Hôji fit un doux sourire au brun avant de se rapprocher de lui et de se coller contre son torse.

_Hô… Hôji?? Rougit Nao.

_Tu te souviens quand on était petit… ce genre de câlin… ça ne voulait rien dire?

Nao referma sa grippe autour de son ami et se mordit la langue pour ne pas dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment.

_Ça voulait juste dire que nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde… et ça reste vrai… tu sais Hôji… je me suis promis il y a longtemps… que tu ne souffrirais pas en amour… alors… promets-moi une chose…

_Quoi donc? Souffla le jeune homme de 17 ans dans le cou de Nao.

_… De toujours me dire si quelque chose ne va pas… et de toujours me demander conseils, quelle que soit la personne… je ne suis pas omniscient en ce qui concerne ce sujet, mais tu peux me faire confiance… je ferai tout ce que je peux t'aider…

_D'accord… merci…

*****

_Nao?

_Je monte dans ma chambre.

Heero releva un sourcil avant de le suivre dans l'escalier.

_Que se passe-t-il? Demanda le Japonais en entrant dans la chambre.

_Rien Hee-chan… rien…

_C'est Hôji?

_Quoi??

Nao se retourna sur son lit et dévisagea son père adoptif avec peur.

_J'ai promis à Quatre de ne jamais t'en parler avant que tu ne le fasses toi-même… mais tu te souviens de ce soir à l'hôpital?

_… Heu… lequel exactement?

_Celui où je suis passé sans Hôji…

_Ah… celui où tu t'es disputer avec tonton Quatre…

_Oui… avant ça… J'ai entendu ce que tu lui as dit.

_Ah oui? Et… qu'ai-je dit? Demanda Nao s'en pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir.

_Et bien… que tu l'aimais… pas comme un ami… d'une manière plus qu'amicale…

_…

_Et que jamais tu ne le ferais souffrir comme j'ai fait souffrir ton père…

_Ou comme il t'a fait souffrir?

_… C'est gentil de dire ça, mais je sais que c'est surtout de ma faute si… enfin… je suis désolé que tu aies subi tout ça.

_… C'est pas grave… au moins, ça m'a montré ce que je ne devais faire sous aucune condition!

Heero lui fit un sourire sincère avant de continuer.

_Tout ça pour te dire que le visage que tu nous montres depuis un certain temps… c'est celui que Duo arborait durant toutes les années de guerre que nous avons passé ensemble.

_Ah bon? Tu le savais depuis longtemps que papa t'aimait?

_Et bien… tu sais… tu ne m'as jamais vu en "mode perfect soldier" comme Duo aime à qualifier cet état… et l'entraînement qu'on m'a donné impliquait de ne ressentir aucun sentiment…

_C'est… assez inhumain je trouve…

_Mmh… sourit l'ex pilote n°1, ton père m'appelait aussi "le glaçon parfait" parce que je ne réagissais pas à ses brimades…

_C'est tout papa ça… donner des surnoms débiles à tous ceux qu'il apprécie.

_Alors ça me rassure! Toujours est-il que j'ai mis longtemps à m'apercevoir que la manière dont il me regardait ne dénotait que sa timidité, sa sensibilité et tout ce qu'il pouvait donner…

_J'adore…

_Quoi donc?

_La façon dont tu parles de papa… ça donne envie d'aimer…

Heero baissa la tête, laissant ses joues rosir.

Il tourna la tête et pris Nao par les épaules.

_Quoi Hee-chan? Tu m'as l'air bien solennel…

_Si je te raconte tout ça… ce n'est pas pour évoquer de bons souvenirs… tu dois parler à Hôji… au moins pour savoir si tes sentiments sont réciproques…

_Je sais… mais c'est aussi bien de rester dans le doute et de…

_Non… je t'assure… tu demanderas à ton père… il a vraiment trop souffert… et moi aussi, d'attendre un geste de l'autre, un regard…

_Aha!!! Alors, malgré ton entraînement tu étais tombé amoureux de papa!!

_Bien sûr baka! Tu as déjà vu quelqu'un résister à ton père?

_Et tu vas me dire que tu t'es forcé peut être?

Heero le regarda, amusé avant de dire avec un air contrit.

_Tout à fait! Ton père est tellement intransigeant qu'on est obligé de tout lui accorder… imagine au lit…

_AH!!! NON!!! PAS  DE DETAILS SUR VOTRE VIE SEXUELLE!!!! MES PAUVRES OREILLES PURES!!!

Heero éclata de rire et le tira vers la cuisine.

_Aller… viens… on va manger un truc.

***

_Bonjour Hee-chan…

Heero se leva de son fauteuil et posa son livre sur la table basse du salon.

_Ah! Hôji!! Bonjour! Sourit-il en invitant le jeune homme à entrer.

_Je passais voir Nao…

_Comme d'habitude! Il est sorti, il va bientôt rentrer.

Hôji s'installa sur le canapé et fixa son hôte.

_Est-ce qu'il va bien?

Le Japonais releva la tête de son livre sur l'éducation qu'il avait reprit et regarda son vis-à-vis, interdit.

_Qui donc? Duo? C'est vrai que tu ne l'as pas vu depuis un moment, mais si tu attends un peu, il rentrera dans peu de temps lui aussi… mais il va très bien!

_Non… je parle de Nao…

_Bah… tu l'as bien vu ce matin, non?

_Oui, mais… il était bizarre…

Heero lui lança un regard goguenard.

_C'est l'amour qui te travaille?

Hôji sursauta et cria presque:

_Chut voyons!!!! S'il était rentré et qu'il t'avait entendu?? Hee-chan!!!!

_HAHAHAHA!!!!Hôji… tu es vraiment adorable!

Le brun essuya les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et regarda avec tendresse l'adolescent qu'il avait pourtant gardé pendant un certain temps quand il était petit.

_Visiblement tes sentiments n'ont pas changés?

_Comment auraient-ils pu? Je me vois mal essayer de les oublier… je… Nao est comme le moteur d'une partie de mon cœur… de mon âme…

_Tu deviens poète c'est mignon…

_C'est ça… moque-toi, méchant!

Heero changeait en vieillissant… mais en bien, en mieux même.

Il souriait presque autant que Duo mais évitait de faire des blagues aussi foireuses que lui.

Pourtant il adoptait un comportement quelque peu différent lorsqu'il était en présence de son petit protégé.

Enfant, Hôji avait été le premier à subir ses changements de comportement et s'était retrouvé avec un baby-sitter presque aussi gamin que lui.

Et plus le jeune garçon grandissait, plus Heero adoptait un rôle de grand frère qu'Hôji acceptait et auquel il s'adaptait très bien.

_Tu sais… si tu ne veux pas en parler avec Nao, tu peux toujours aborder le sujet avec Duo…

_Quoi??? Ça va pas Hee-chan??? T'as fumé quoi avec ton thé vert??

_Rien du tout… c'est juste que si tu veux en apprendre plus sur les quatre années que tu as loupées dans la vie de Nao, c'est à lui qu'il faut t'adresser!

_Mais… mais… je ne peux pas aller voir Duo-chan et lui dire comme ça que je souhaite épouser son fils!!!!

Une porte tourna sur ses gongs et une natte châtaine virevolta autour d'une taille fine.

_Et bien… j'étais assuré du succès de mon fils, puisqu'il faut bien le reconnaître, c'est mon fils… mais de là à ce qu'il ait des propositions de mariage à son âge… Hi Hôji!

L'appelé ne bougeait plus, ne respirait plus et n'était même plus lucide puisque tombé dans une inconscience temporaire.

Heero le regarda alors qu'il était figé entre la position assise et debout, et se mit à rigoler.

_Hôji?? Hôji?… t'es là? Demanda Duo, étonné par la réaction du jeune homme.

L'Américain s'approcha de son mari et s'assit sur ses genoux avant de l'embrasser avec autant de douceur et d'envie que si cela avait été le premier.

_Bonjour mon homme…

_Bonjour, répondit Heero de même qu'à son baiser.

_Alors? Tu penses qu'il va se réveiller? Demanda le natté en désignant leur nouvelle statue de salon.

Heero déplaça Duo avec une facilité déconcertante sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et s'avança vers Hôji.

_Aller… c'est pas si grave que Duo soit au courant… tu sais, c'est le père de Nao, c'est normal qu'il ait deviné.

_Oui! Quand il est question de ma Bulle, je sais 'toujours' tout…

_Je suis désolé d'avoir des pensées aussi impures à propos de Nao, s'excusa Hôji, tout juste sorti de sa léthargie.

_…

_…

_??

_**MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**!!!!!!!

_Duo, tu es méchant…

_Vous parlez de moi?

Trois têtes se tournèrent vers la porte du salon.

_Réplique typiquement "Duo-esque", murmura Heero en souriant.

Nao s'étala sur le canapé et par là même sur son meilleur ami en soupirant de lassitude.

_Hi minna san…

Hôji sourit devant le mélange de ses deux langues "d'origine", et posa sa main sur la tête de Nao.

_Salut Ji'… qu'est-ce que tu fais à la maison?

_Rien… répondit-il, rougissant en lançant des regards aux deux adultes présents, qui riaient aux éclats devant son air presque outré.

_Ah?…

_Bah je passais juste…

Heero, mort de rire, releva la tête du cou de son mari pour rajouter:

_Oui, il nous a tenu compagnie!

Nao se releva et dévisagea ses parents.

_Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait pères indignes?

Duo tira la langue à son fils.

_Notre héritier n'est pas mieux!!

Le brun, jumeau parfait de son père à son âge, lui lança un regard froid, parfaite réplique de ceux de son père adoptif, bien qu'il ne les ait jamais vu, avant de se retourner vers celui qui occupait ses pensées depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Il fixa Hôji et lui fit un petit sourire.

_Tu viens? On monte…

Hôji le suivit après un signe de tête gêné à Heero et Duo.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avant d'échanger deux grands sourires identiques.

_Tu sais à qui me fait penser Hôji-kun? Demanda Duo.

_Iie, dis-moi…

_Wufei… aussi peu sûr de lui et ne s'avouant son homosexualité que pour une seule personne…

_Mais c'est mieux…

Duo se bouina un peu plus sur les genoux d'Heero.

_Oui. Mais…

_Je pressens le pire…

_Tu peux, tu peux… Hee-chan d'amour… va falloir les aider nos deux chouchous! Parce qu'entre un qui est trop timide, et l'autre qui ne fait rien parce qu'il culpabilise ou se monte je ne sais quel film sur les préférences de celui qu'il aime; on va pas aller loin, je te l'assure…

_Alors tu étais au courant pour Nao…

_Bien sûr! Pour qui me prends-tu?

Heero se mit à rire doucement avant de le serrer dans ses bras, heureux de sa réaction positive.

_Ok alors… on va les aider…

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  Page : 1  
[.1] Ceci est le son de mon réveil…

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  Page : 1  
[.2] Devient susceptible avec l'âge?


End file.
